Radiance
by vampirecheetah
Summary: Through the events leading up to the fulfillment of her destiny, both Slade and Raven discover an unusual bond with each other.
1. breach

Chapter 1: breach

"What you have concealed, you shall become."

Raven's eyes widened, conveying a melting pot of pain and fury. Her back was alive with an unnatural, ungodly searing heat. It was almost as if she'd touched her skin to an iron. The stabbing of hot pokers in her flesh erupted in a revelation of patterns, jagged twisting swirling designs. The new sensation dulled the lingering throbbing of her earlier encounters with the inscriptions. For that one fleeting moment, all she could focus on was how much she wanted to curl up and writhe out the affects of the unholy marks.

"You have no other choice."

She was unaware to the sounds of her leotards fabric finally ripping and allowing the watch tower's steal roof to leap up at her. On reflex her arms moved to cushion the landing. Fabric tore around her neck, around her shoulders and chest, breaking free from her skin. Flesh became exposed to the air, and Raven flinched as her sweltering, blistering back made contact with it. The dark empathy turned her head, glancing at her back. The red runes etched into her skin glowed an angry, bitter red. Her amethyst eyes lowered as she looked to the towering figure over her.

"NO!" In a moment she had leapt up like a tiger ready to take down its prey. Normally apathic, Raven did not deny the Trigonian impulse to wish hurt upon Slade, and she thrashed her arms forward, fingernails ready to grip and dig deeply into something, anything to harm him. Slade, however, would never be harmed by such a movement. With ever quick reflexes, he'd snatched Raven's wrist in a strong grip. She struggled. Another prompted swipe with her free hand. That too, caught in Slade's clutches. Her teeth ground together, every fiber in her being screaming to destroy the threat, to stop his message. So fueled by her anger, his words lacked clarity in her ears, gone unheard.

The fire erupted again in her skin. Like dying embers being poked and suddenly flaring to life, the charters came rushing up to the forefront of Raven's flesh with fervor. Her mind reeled, screamed. The message never seemed to reach the motor skills over her mouth, instead she cringed, teeth clenching and groaning out her pain. She'd touched the fires of hell, and her body was melting away from her, changing, becoming something more…something less of itself.

Suddenly the intense burning halted, Raven collapsed to her knees. Her chest heaved lungs and heart thumping madly from aftershock, desperately suckling in oxygen, desperately trying to deliver adrenaline to her system. Her all ready splintered, confused mental state slowly grew into self awareness. The once cloaked titan looked down at herself, down at her hands. These were not her hands. This was not her body. This couldn't have been her.

Her head lifted, her body sluggishly following of its own free will. Raven merely stared. Everything around her had changed like her body. Once was the blue, clear sky, was one wracked with dark bitter clouds and painted in fire hues. Heat wafted up in unbearable temperatures from the lava pits encircling the once proud Titan's Tower. The echoing sounds of ravens were the only signs of life present. She didn't have to see the birds to know that they were demonic in nature. Raven heard those beings constantly throughout the corners of her mind. Her father's mockery of her.

He stood clearly visible off in the distance, masked from the smoke of a raging fire city scape. His jaw opened and he howled a dominating, territorial, demonic cry, Trigon's ever present quartet of eyes narrowing and peering through her tortured being. The demon's immense body hovered over the lone figures of her friends, her family, frozen in their last moments, encased in stone. This was what Raven's mind had awoken to.

Raven could not describe the overwhelming knot, the feeling of dread and despair, of utter horror and body numbing panic. That brief moment, she couldn't feel the deep, burning sensations of her angry red marks. At that moment, they meant nothing.

"No…," she stumbled back. Her voice was low, deep and thick, betraying the desperate urge to allow a chance to cry.

"Yes," Slade's voice trailed tangibly dragging the edge of the word out, "Look at it. Drink it in. This is the world you are destined to create."

She threw her hands up to her head, body shaking, swaying. "NO! I won't do it! This is just a vision! This. Can't. Be. REAL."

"Oh, it is real." She felt his hands touch her shoulders fatherly, dominatingly. "I will make sure of it." His breath came out low and in a hiss, replacing the commanding voice with the poison of a snake. Slade's hot breath tingled in her ear, and Raven began to tremble.

"You're going to destroy the world, Raven." His hands began to slide down her shoulders, tracing her arms, her chest. The once stoic, icy witch now a quivering emotional wreck shook unrelentlessly as his hands explored. Raven was unable to move, almost paralyzed by his touch, frozen from the sights of destruction. _Her_ destruction.

Despite the tingling embers in her skin, Raven still felt the presence of his adventurous digits. One finger wriggled its way beneath the remains of her clothed chest, then another, inching up and just lightly brushing the skin of her breast. Still the other hand crept further downward, down, down….sliding between the fabric and her skin, inching closer towards her inner thighs.

Her heart had all but stopped; her breath caught somewhere, unable to scream in protest. Raven's mind reeled like the amusement park rides Beast Boy loved so much. The exquisite pain dancing through her skin, her burning sky, the sculpted monuments of the last of life, Trigon…Slade's dominating, yet gentle touch…

"It is written all over your face." His breath lingered by her ear once more, and the charter atop her brow surged viciously to life.

It was almost as if that very sentence had broken any and all spells that kept Raven a prisoner to the tortures around her. She inhaled sharply a large breath of air, before throwing her mouth ajar in loud feminine shriek of denial.

* * *

The young lithe pale figure shot up in bed, body stiff as a bored, mouth still a large o shape with a silent scream wheezing from her lips. Her tense frame began to shake, sweat dripping from her face, neck, and down her back. She'd allowed herself to fall asleep. Willed herself into believing the lie that the visions would not return to her. Oh, how she was so very wrong. Naturally if she could see the images with the mere blinking of her eye, that she would see it in detail in her sleep?

Raven had to sleep though. She couldn't avoid it. So long without sleep drove one insane. "But so will seeing it every waking moment."

Her body remained shaking with ferocity, and she willingly curled her limbs up to her chest. Slade had… Raven's face grew hard, eyebrows set downward in a soul piercing glare. It had been nothing. All he had done was touch her…no, it wasn't just a touch. Slade had molested her. There was a difference.

The empath knew this. He'd touched her so many different times that particular night, each grasp exposing more flesh, each delicate touch like she'd been bruised. If Raven didn't know better, it could've been rape. Slade had belittled her so easily just by touching her that it made herself sick inside. Was this the sort of sensation Robin constantly felt? That feeling of being overpowered and having felt you did nothing, could do nothing to stop it. Raven bit her lip bitterly. Slade wanted to break her, her father wanted to break her. She would not allow it.

"My destiny's sealed. But I can at least delay it as long as I can….give the others some time…"

"How considerate of you." A brightness blossomed in the distant corner of her room. It illuminated a figure, the light flickering around him, and appearing to have no other source but the individual it surrounded. "You never cease to surprise me, Raven."

"Slade.," she hissed. Although her body was still tense, she forced her figure into a fighting stance. Raven would not have any of it. Not here. In a battle between Slade she knew he would out best her. There was no point in trying to win. However, his business was with her and her only. The witch would flee from the tower if need be, drag it away from her dear friends, her family. "Why are you here?"

"Now, now, Raven. I promised I would keep in _touch_." He stood straight in posture, hands clasped firmly behind his back. Casually he began to walk forward.

"Stay away from me.," she hissed again lowly, venomously. All ready her eyes were a glow of white, her hair whipping about in a breeze created through the force of her magic. She wasn't exactly sure how to think, how to feel, how to react to Slade's presence. The last she'd seen of him he'd done…_that_ to her. Reminding herself of the events only caused her to display more of her power in threat, causing her black energy to wrap around her fists warningly.

Slade ignored her threatening order, regardless. He was Slade, and he didn't take seriously to threats from children. It used to be that he took threats from no one, but that was a change he had to adjust to with this new life of servitude. A life he inwardly loathed. He'd been offered a good deal, yes, he admitted to that. The downside to it was he had to suffer the indignation of being some devil's messenger boy. Just a mere lackey. At least he could enjoy playing in his role for a time. It was always nice to…_visit_ his titans.

The tall, strong domineering figure that was Slade proceeded in his approach towards the smaller woman. Both eyed the other with untrustworthy faces, though Slade's was harder to distinguish. Finally he came to a halt at the room's divide, crossing his arms, and leaning on the small portion of extended dry wall divider. A coy, calculating smile tugged on his hidden lips, and his eyes curled in such a way to display the hidden expression.

Raven growled out an undeterminable warning as she kept her energies up.

"You have so much power Raven, yet you are still holding back."

Raven's purple eyes narrowed. She'd never told any of the others, never told them about her powers. It was clearly understood by her teammates she had enough trouble keeping the power she did show in control. What would they think or say if they'd known fully how strong she was? Where that power came from?

Robin suspected it, she was certain. When she'd entered his mind some time ago, she'd seen so much of his life, yet, as a consequence he had probably seen bits of hers. He'd never mentioned it to her. That wasn't Robin's nature, he wasn't one to announce information or give out speculations unless he was certain of them first. No, her team leader would try to research into it before addressing it. Now that she displays the ability to hinder time, Robin would definitely be researching.

However, the fact Slade knew made her want to shiver, an action she snubbed out before it occurred. All ready Slade had displayed some knowledge of her on her birthday. The seemingly undefeatable Slade would've gotten such information from her father, no doubt. Trigon was always with her, in some way, shape, or form, he was there. Now Slade probably knew every nook and cranny of her life because of it. The fact the Titan's enemy knew more about her than her beloved team…That _bothered_ Raven, more than she'd liked to admit.

"Don't waste my time, Slade." Raven found her voice, powers still charged up. "There's no reason for you to be here. You delivered your message weeks ago. My destiny occurs whenever I tell it to, and not a second sooner."

"Oh, but you're wrong." The other lightly chuckled. It was amusing, really. The things he knew that she didn't. Had she really been so disillusioned that the matter was in her hands? If that were the case, it was time he gave her a wake up call. Slade was right up in her face suddenly using reflexes and skills that it appeared only he could possess. "You have no choice in the matter. You never had. His will is absolute."

Raven's eyes glowed more intense white. "My will's stronger."

Slade's eyes narrowed in a deathly scowl. Any amusement was gone from his masked face. "And that, child, is why I'm here."

Raven began to move, sensing the attack too late. Slade's flame encased hand all ready connected with the pale skin of her cheek. The fire in his fist exploded in a bomb of heat and darkness, the force throwing her off her bed and at the corner. Her face stung with the pain of fresh blisters, her lavender hair was singed and turning up at the ends.

The half demoness knew it was imperative the injury be healed immediately. Not doing so would allow Slade to exploit it. It was serious enough where she knew that he would make the attempts to. The option she needed was to buy time. Unfortunately, Raven was still trying to figure out the mechanics behind her time stopping fiasco, not that it would do much good. Slade could move outside stopped time. Raven just could not rely on the skill.

Eyes widened as the blurring motion of black covered legs and steal boots came crashing down into her direct vision. Panic and natural impulse took over, and she rolled to the side. His boot embedded itself in her floor, splintering the foundation, in a spot where her cape was likely to have been if she had been wearing it. There was an advantage in that, she knew, but she wondered how much longer that would be.

Raven continued to move. Slade wouldn't be so generous as to willingly give her the time to heal her wound, not unless it worked into his favor somehow. He was at the top of his game, both mentally and physically, and beyond any natural limits now fused with her father's power. Chances were every action had been calculated by him.

Running still on instinct, she sought darkness for cover. The closest and thickest source was under her bed. The moment her slim, ashen digits touched the inky undersurface, she began to conjure the shadow hopping skill. Slade's hand barely touched her foot, and it gave her the boast to move faster still, barely slipping past his grasp. She'd made it into the world between shadows. It would give her just enough time to recover from the attack.

With her body nearing the surface of another shadow, like a diver slowly ascending to breach the water's top, Raven mentally forced herself to retain her calm exterior. She could not afford to let Slade exploit her emotional weakness; she couldn't let him get the better of her. Whatever he was trying to do to her this time, she refused to allow it. Raven would—A black, armored glove pierced the darkness and snatched the fabric across her chest. Raven gasped in alarm as Slade expertly flicked her out from the shadows and into the living plane again.

"Good Raven," he praised her like a student, "A fine use of stratagem and a much better attempt than Robin's. And, although it was futile, you managed to obtain closure to your wound." His fingers traced a line down the once injured cheek, then suddenly throwing her across the room.

Raven slowed the momentum down with her ability of flight, and the blow of the wall was diminished greatly. The dark titan gritted her teeth and picked up her defending stance while still attaining a position in the air.

"It's a shame you lower yourself by being surrounded by individuals such as Robin. Your talents are wasted here. They use you for your skills, but they disregard you at any other time." It was said as if it were fact. "If only they knew you as I know you, Raven."

What if it was fact? Raven scoffed inwardly to herself. They were important to her, yes, but that didn't mean they had to share the same sentiment…not that she was uncertain they didn't…but did they always have to give up on pestering her into socializing with them? They did all seem to come up short of the finish line. No. Raven was letting it get to her. Issues could be resolved later. Now there was Slade to reckon.

"It's because you don't belong here. You've never belonged anywhere, really. Even on Azarath, you were an out cast. But you had shown them, hadn't you.," his approach was expected, and even more so unstoppable. Raven floated, containing her emotions best she could, trying to wait out the storm. "You'd relished in your anger then, hadn't you? Lashed out to those around you. Killed…and you enjoyed it."

Raven's black energy felt and enclosed around her globe, hurtling at him with the force of a slightly annoyed demon. Slade's aura merely flared as the object approached. The globe splintered in fragments as it hit the aura, catching a blaze. Within seconds the flames encroached the whole of her room. The two were surrounded in a cage of fire.

Smoke caused Raven to touch down to the floor again. A drop of forming sweat slide down the side of her face as the empath's eyes narrowed testily, so too did Slade's.

"A nerve, was it? Such reckless abandon, so quick to toss aside the pacifism of Azarath, it's no wonder you left. Even here, you struggle every waking moment. Yours is a fine, thin wavering line….all that needs to be done is one, tiny snip."

The fire continued to spread through out Raven's room. By now it had consumed her bed, and the far wall. The trails forming on the carpet scaled the distance towards her ceiling, drawing unnatural patterns, patterns Raven recognized from her first vision of her destiny. Smoke was pillowing around, building up, though did not obscure Trigon's ever present signature. Deep down somewhere she was aware that staying in the room much longer would force her to pass out from the smoke's affects.

"That's all it took for me…both you and I, there's so much in common. So much gray area, we're never both black and white. It's a shame I never considered you to have been the perfect apprentice. Robin was too easily broken, but he liked what he did to an extent, which is why it was so easy. Terra needed to be guided, and she willingly let herself be led. However she bit the hand that fed her."

He casually picked up one of the books sitting in her book case. Slade flipped it open randomly, casually. His eye glanced once over the page before returning the now flaming book to its place. Swiftly after the shelf was a roaring wall of fire. The attention was focused again upon the dark empath.

"But you…you have the power, the skill, that reckless abandonment I find endearing, all you've ever needed was someone to direct that energy. Sadly, I no longer have the option for apprenticeship."

Raven stepped back, trying to inch her way closer the door. "Don't ever compare me to you, Slade." Had that really just came from her mouth? She suddenly felt foolish…foolish like Robin.

Slade chuckled in response. "Do you honestly believe you can just waltz away from me like that?"

The witch and messenger stared the other down. Her body was tense, taught like wire. Sweat was dripping profusely down her face, rivaling the sweat she'd woken up to moments ago. Whatever Slade had been planning entirely had eluded her. Yes, her 'strong will' apparently, but what was between the lines she hadn't read yet? All he'd done was seemed to ramble in circles, doing little more than try to intimidate her, or piss her off. It was working for both.

She turned and bolted in a dash towards her door. Her body leapt up in a moment, using the leverage of flight to gain speed towards her exit. Materializing in a wicked blaze of firey lightning was Slade, right in front of the door. Raven tried to stop, but careened into him hard. She groaned out at the impact, but was not given the time to gain her bearings. His hands clamped down on her arms like a vice, swinging her viciously around and planting her up against the very door she tried to get to. Raven gasped, hacking and sputtering, trying to regain the precious breath lost moments ago. The smoke was declining her that right.

Slade's figure narrowed the distance between them, and he stared at her, eye to eye. It narrowed, and his voice was very thick and sharp.

"Try as you might, Raven, you cannot run from me. I will be everywhere you go. There is no hiding. I will get what I came here for." His thumbs rubbed the tops of her shoulders playfully, before his touch grew tighter.

Raven cringed her face away, trying to pull her head as far from his as possible, but there was not much room to call it much of a success. The fire was growing brighter, the smoke thicker, and Slade's touch was beginning to set her skin ablaze. Not the same stinging she felt in his first blow to her face. No. The scorching hell fire that ignited the charters inscribed in her flesh was surfacing. Fiercely she tried fighting it, clenching her jaw shut and grinding her teeth.

Every fiber in her being was on fire with the fresh pain. It burned her like the last time, the very heat shredding the fabric touching any of the red, angry marks. Raven expected another vision, another reminder of her ever looming destiny. None came. Instead, that pain only seemed to concentrate and intensify to a level far greater she'd experienced the last time. She couldn't contain it any longer. Her mouth flew and hung open in a long and loud howl.

It somehow numbed her and hurt at the same time. Her mind receded to the corners, while she took the physical thrashing. Natural instinct took over then. A deathly ferocious anger boiled up to her fronts. She was being attacked, she was being threatened, and she wouldn't sit for it. Without her constant hold over herself, she could not contain the dark temptation. Easily Raven tapped into a fraction of her demonic blood and instantaneously she had the leverage to fight back.

Half open eyes turned from a glassy staring purple to a bloody red. Whatever she'd been screaming turned from pain to those of fury. Black encompassed her first, then Slade, then growing and staining all the corners of the room. The fire continued to rage in an eerie display of black and white.

Slade's eye widened momentarily. It wasn't so much as from shock or surprise as it was from awe. He refused to back down from the lashing out he knew as coming. No, this was something worth the after affects.

It was at that time the two red eyes became a quartet, all four narrowing at Slade with a deadly stare. Having one last yell of rage emerge from her throat, the energy about them exploded in a large wave, rolling out from the epicenter.

Slade went flying to the opposite end of the room, crashing into a wall, but landing professionally on his feet. In that brief second he was stunned. That was the power he'd wanted to see. The power Slade knew was but a mere fraction of her strength. It was the same energy levels she'd spent during the quarrel with Terra. At the time, he wasn't sure of what the power was that she'd tapped into that time, but now clearly he knew it was demonic in origin. Slade's lips curled up into a smile. This was exactly the sort of reaction he'd hoped for.

Raven landed to the ground firmly on her two, bare feet. Her eyes were wide, while the set on her forehead narrowed threateningly. The angry marks, Raven's own personally little stigmata, glowed a sickly red. Residue of her energy output lingered, and her hair still flailed about her. Now that the threat to her had been immediately handled, and the immediate pain was no longer present, the affects of her power surge began to diminish.

Just as quickly as it started, it dissipated, and her extra set of thin slit eyes closed and disappeared back into her brow. The red formerly glowing in all sets faded, and what was left was a pair of weary lavender orbs. Pain and fatigue became apparent on her face, and Raven dropped to her knees, depleted of strength. The inscriptions throbbed painfully deep into her flesh, and Raven felt helpless when they wouldn't fade as well.

Teetering on her knees, she finally toppled over face first to her carpet, her mind hazy and barely functioning with the ever diminishing supply of oxygen in her room. Through half lidded eyes she could discern the blurry mess of hot, loathsome flames dancing about her, climbing and capturing her ceiling. What wasn't a mix of red, yellow, and orange was a deluded mask of harsh, black smoke. Raven's lips moved, trying to vocalize a cry of help as Slade's boot interrupted her vision.

Using great effort, Raven lifted her irises and tilted her head to gaze up towards the towering form. His image kept blurring, doubling. The only things remaining crisp were the gaze of his eye and the glowing insignia on his head matching her own.

Slade lowered to his knees, bending his face down and meeting hers. Raven strained to focus, but oxygen lack was causing more and more of her functions to shut down. He rolled her over to her back, and before the actions registered in her brain, he was sitting on top of her, straddling her. Panic muted from smoke began to form in her brain, and her head began to sway slowly in defiance. Too soft to even be called a whisper, "D…do…..n't…"

His figure leaned down over here, one hand cupping the back of her head and lifting it up to his, the other tracing her feminine assets. Raven began to pass out, but Slade shook her head with his hand.

"Wakey, wakey, Raven…" It was cooed, and Raven groaned in half comprehending response. Her head was shaken again, stirring her awake enough to focus on his face. "Robin had been mere putty in my hands. So easily defeated, dominated. That boy really would do anything I asked him to protect his team…"

Raven fought to keep herself conscious, least Slade force her awake again.

"And Terra willingly submitted thinking someone had accepted her, loved her. She'd do anything to feel that tiny ounce of acceptance, a mere seven minutes of bliss…" The end of bliss drug out in a long cat like purr.

What was he getting at? Raven couldn't comprehend!

"I expect you to be different, something much, much more.," his fingers once again slid under the fabric of her torn leotard and began to kneed the area lightly.

Her body was numb, she couldn't feel what he was doing, could barely see his face, barely make out his words. All she was able to tell was she knew she didn't like it. With every ounce of strength left, she raised her arm in protest, sluggishly placing it over his unviewable right eye.

"_In case you care, he'll live." A woman. Young. Early thirties at the oldest. Alluring green eyes. Bitter eyes. _

"_I know. I called." Masculine voice. "Addie, it was a calculated risk. I didn't think he'd be hurt. I just couldn't compromise my professional standing."_

"_No, you couldn't, could you?" Those bitter eyes again._

"_I haven't been a full person since the army kicked me out. I needed something. Being the Terminator is it."_

"_Killing makes you complete?" She was beautiful. Beautiful especially as angry as she was. A beauty mark graced her left cheek._

"_They're executions—not killings. They're different. And I never do anything to compromise our country's security."_

"_But it's okay to compromise your son's life"_

"_I have another contract. We'll talk when I get back."_

_A pause. "Addie?" Beautiful face…bitter eyes…the cold shaft of a gun starring him down (Wolfman)._

**BAM!**

Despite the lack of clarity mere moments ago, Raven's eyes now grew wide with horror. The hand on Slade's face trembled. "S-she…y-yo…ou…."

Slade leapt back, removing himself from her person instantly, as if in a panic. Her head dropped like a heavy weight upon the ground, knocking the clear sense she'd attained that brief second. Raven tried to hold onto that focus like an anchor, trying to decipher the sudden emotions Slade momentarily unhidden from his control. She watched as his eye narrowed, and he bent down once again to her eye level.

Raven's mind blurred consciousness fined. The last thing she'd distinguished was Slade's shaken voice. "We shall finish this later."

* * *

Works Cited:

Wolfman, Marv. THE NEW TEEN TITANS: THE JUDAS CONTRACT. Broadway: New York. 1988.

AN: I began writing this fic back in April after stumbling upon (it seemed at the time) a Slade/Raven pairing fanfic. The idea stuck with me and after having serious issues with a BB/Rae fic I'd worked on, thought it be a nice break. Since then it's escalated, and I'm still working on it. The piece is nearing 200 pages and is in counting. I am not finished with the fic, but the direction it is going down has been mapped. Jewel said I should start posting chapters, so I figured why not.


	2. disregard

Chapter 2: disregard

Robin's masked eyes stared strongly at the taller, half mechanical man before him. The white area hiding his pupils narrowed into tiny slits. One who knew Robin could easily distinguish he was either angry, or contemplatively obsessive. In this case, it was both.

"What's been going on here?"

The question had been directed towards no one, but the only other presently outside the medical bay's door felt inclined to answer.

"Not sure, man," was all Cyborg could muster out. "Fire alarms didn't even go off. I just replaced the batteries two weeks ago, and my scans say the wiring's up to maintenance. Nothing's physically wrong with the system."

"Yet we still found Raven half suffocated to death in a room filled with fire.," Robin chided accusingly.

Cyborg narrowed his one organic eye in slight annoyance. It was an ever present sign his anger was building up towards the other teenager. "I just tell it like it is."

"The fire extinguishers should have gone off.," Robin again pointed.

"And like I said, nothing's wrong with my system."

There was a quiet standoff between the two. Robin was the first to back down, at least, to present another more important case. The boy wonder knew that if Cyborg was adamant about his systems, the fault was not his. However, that only raised questions as to why the alarms never sounded, why the extinguishers didn't work.

"Raven's been hiding something."

Cyborg's stance loosened if but slightly. A sigh was presently escaping his chocolate lips. "Dude, when is Raven not hiding something?"

"I'm serious Cyborg." A growl.

"And I'm not," A raised, indignant reply. "Look, aw'ight? Raven's never lied to us, ever."

"She just never tells the truth.," Robin's low and quick retort.

It was then the first display of Cyborg's anger became apparent. His mechanical fist thrust a wall shaking punch into the wall. The drywall submitted to his force and cracked in an imprint, stress cracks splitting like rivers towards both floor and ceiling.

"There's a reason Raven doesn't ever talk. You're too busy giving your damn orders to satisfy that ego trip of yours. It's always about you Robin. For once it's about her, and because of that we need to back off!"

"I know this is about Raven, and I won't back off," Robin's voice came laced with ferocious, uncaring anger. That blinding rage that caused Robin to effortlessly hurt those around him. "Slade's been after her, and he did something to her! I'm the only one that seems to care about it!"

"And what right do you have to say that! Everyone on this team is worried crazy over her! I know you want to track Slade down, but man it just can't be done," Cyborg reasoned, "His entire way of operating changed completely! If Raven knew how to find him, I'm sure she'd tell us. Otherwise do you think she honestly wants to find him? Do you remember what she looked like when we found her!"

"How could I forget," it was said lowly, loathingly, "Her clothing ripped to shreds, just like we found her now."

"Rob…," Cyborg's voice softened some, but still held his vigilante, determined mission. "You ever thought that maybe Raven won't say anything about it because Slade…"

He had trouble saying the word at first. Saying it eternalized it, made it somewhat fact. Cyborg didn't want to believe it, but now…now there didn't seem much of a doubt what happened those weeks ago. What happened again.

"That Slade raped her," he finished his statement even softer.

It struck a cord deep down in a vault barrier in the back of Robin's mind. Visibly he shook; trembling at events he dare not utter a word to his team. Cyborg merely mistook the movements as signs of with held anger.

"It's crossed my mind.," Robin said coldly.

"Man, I can't believe you," Cyborg's disbelief and growing anger were resurfacing. "Get lost, Robin. I won't stop your obsession with Slade, but leave Raven out of it."

"Cyborg, if she'd just tell me what he'd did—" Cyborg moved his massive frame in front of the door. "Robin. Whatever he did is irrelevant now. I'll let you know when she wakes up."

"Cyborg—" Cyborg's face formed that of a very unbudging man. Robin and he shared that familiar face off again, before Robin spun around in a huff, muttering "fine" loud enough for the other to hear. Once the other's figure became undecipherable with the shadows down the night darkened hall, Cyborg relaxed.

The mechanical titan couldn't blame Robin for his accusations. Cyborg, hell, even Starfire knew that Raven wasn't telling all of the events that occurred during their absence on her birthday. Seeing Raven in the manor which he had when they'd retrieved her and Robin only left one plausible, certain explanation in his head. He'd denied it up until their second birthday party for her. He replayed the recording in his head of her entrance to the room, of her defeated face as she'd looked at all of them. Cyborg had known then that it was most likely what occurred, and it was why he'd talked so sullenly in a result as an explanation to their party.

He exhaled, it helped to dispel the swelling anger he'd had moments before. It had been the explanation he'd reasoned for all of Raven's immediate behavior changes. She'd been introverted before…but now she'd gone out of her way to avoid them all for the most part. Always went to her room, more so than normal. When she talked, it was only in response to greeting, or input upon battle strategies. Even her sarcastic quips towards Beast Boy seemed few and far between. She declined and avoided any trips to the mall with Starfire, and had even resorted to performing all meditation exercises in her room so Starfire couldn't inquiry to join her.

She'd even distanced from him, Cyborg dually noted. Any offers to help with modifications to the car were both declined and ignored. All previous intelligent conversations died out. Even Robin was receiving the cold shoulder from her. Any attempts the masked boy had at trying to coax some form of explanation from her ended with Robin angrier than a bull, and Raven appearing to be at the brink of her emotional restraint. That had even seemed to be showing easier and easier to reach.

Raven was swirling in a nose dive ready to explode into the earth's face. Cyborg exhaled again. Maybe Robin was right. Maybe it was time to push it all out of her, force her to come to grips with it and get her to move on.

It was on that note that his scanners informed him of the data input from the heart monitor connected to Raven. Her heart beat had been steadily increasing to a normal, sleep leveled paced during the hours. Now there'd been a slight increase in that level, an indicator that she was waking up.

That brought at least the tiny hint of a smile to his firm set lips, and Cyborg turned from his post and stepped inside the room. By the time he'd reached her bed, Raven was opening her eyes.

"Hey, how you doing?"

Raven squinted, before bringing a hand to rub her right eye. "Cyborg?" The voice was his, but she could barely make out his face. Everything came out in blurs, and there was a throbbing in the back of her head…Raven pushed herself to sit up, but soon found herself dizzy and half fell towards Cyborg's form.

"Easy there. Oxygen levels aren't back up to normal. You're probably lightheaded." He began to straighten her up and let up to see if she could possibly remain sitting up on her own. When it was clear she wouldn't, he helped place her back down to the bed's surface. She winced as her head hit the pillow.

"Probably," she flattened, cynically. It wasn't a question. Again she rubbed her right eye, holding her hand over it. When she pulled it back she kept the lid shut. It didn't hurt, just tingled. An after affect of what ever she'd seen before passing out.

"Got a concussion too. You hit the back of your head on something.," He paused, before waving a hand over the eye she kept open. Again, Raven winced at the sudden flashing blur passing over her vision. "I'm guessing sight's a little screwy?"

"What gave you that idea?" Her eyebrow raised in a dead panned fashion. Cyborg analyzed that movement, it seemed automatic, and he detected she didn't appear annoyed yet. Always a good sign with Raven.

"I thought you'd probably heal it up while you were knocked out. Guess not.," He moved over to the other side of her bed and placed a cold, metal hand atop the hand covering her eye.

"It's fine Cyborg." She sighed out, but realized she couldn't fight him from gently pulling the hand away. His index finger seemed to deconstruct itself, reforming into what appeared a tiny medical flashlight. After fighting briefly against her clenching the eye shut, he pulled and held the lids apart gently. The pupil dilated normally as it showed when he passed the light over the eye, though she clearly flinched each time he did it.

"Did that hurt," He asked curiously, his finger folding back to normal.

"No, just it's my head.," she gingerly placed the hand back over the eye, "It's too bright in here, and all I see is blurs."

Cyborg nodded his head. "Yeah, definitely the oxygen and the concussion. Can you heal it like it is?" As he was saying that he moved to dim the lights. Glancing to his charge, the indication of her body relaxing some proved a significant difference.

Raven tried to think of moving more than she needed. The thought made her head ache and she quickly answered negatively.

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait until the light headedness goes down. You've got to stay awake the next 24 hours with that unless you heal it first. I'm gonna get you an ice pack. You good 'til I get back?"

She closed her other eye, appearing to be in mild discomfort and nodded. The visual stimuli weren't helping her. Trying to follow the blurry giant mass of brown, blue, and gray that made up Cyborg was starting to make her sick. "Just go."

Cyborg shrugged before turning to leave. The door clicked closed several seconds later telling Raven that he'd gone. Without fathoming the idea of trying to look, or sit up, the dark titan settled for fondling the closed mass signifying her right eye. Even now the echoes of the gun blast were so ear splittingly clear, Raven could've sworn it had happened to herself literally. She'd seen the very bullet explode in a massive orgy of yellow and red blood, tearing through brain mass and out the temporal bone. Hell, she'd felt the pain of the organ dying, the nerves screaming deafly the pain that something bad happened to the body.

She rubbed the eye tenderly. Her right eye. Slade's eye. It was a memory of his. How could it have been anything else? Raven could freshly bring up the face of the culprit, at least easier and clearer than trying to recall what had happened. Still, even conjuring the vision sent pangs through her head. The woman had clearly wanted to kill Slade for some reason, and as far as Raven or anyone else knew, had probably been the closest in that task.

What had it been…? Someone was hurt….someone…his son? Slade had a son? Could it have been the woman was a wife? Mistress? A sister? Colleague? Someone close to Slade.

His voice…he'd mentioned the army….being kicked out of the army? _"Yours is a fine, thin wavering line….all that needs to be done is one, tiny snip. That's all it took for me…both you and I, there's so much in common."_

Had that been it? Was it that he was thrown out of service? How could someone like Slade ever be in the US army, anyway?

So many questions… maybe Robin could— "Raven?"

"Robin.," she answered flatly. All the while Slade's voice whispered echoes in her ear. _"Robin had been mere putty in my hands. So easily defeated, dominated. That boy really would do anything I asked him to protect his team…"_

No, Raven couldn't ask him about the memory she'd somehow grasped from him. She didn't dare ask for the connotations in which Slade meant with those words. _"And Terra willingly submitted thinking someone had accepted her, loved her. She'd do anything to feel that tiny ounce of acceptance, a mere seven minutes of bliss…"_ It didn't seem to lighten the sinking assumption she felt for his earlier statement.

Raven felt the sudden sensation of her head being gently lifted, then resettled on something considerably cold. It was mind numbing, and just seemed a thankful relief to the throbbing in her skull. Surely a large whelp would be there from the abruptness of Slade dropping her head. She'd have to thank the cyclops for it later.

"How's your head," Robin again. His voice was laced with concern, but there was an underlying tone of seriousness, or business. Of course. Lately Raven didn't expect anything else from him. "It hurts." There was no patience in her voice.

"What happened?" Ah, the inevitable question.

"Maybe you could tell me. I'm still trying to figure that one out." Yes, that was it, play dumb with him. Still, it wasn't entirely a lie. It was hard to recall a large chunk of it; it just hurt too much to think hard about it.

Robin retained his cool unlike the fight he'd had with Cyborg moments earlier. "We heard you scream several hours ago. When we got to your room, we figured by the way smoke came out under your door there was a fire. We found you unconscious inside and with your leotard much like the last time we'd seen Slade."

The emphasis on his name was enough to notify the empath that all ready Robin had figured he'd played a role somehow with it. There wasn't point in denying it, though whether Raven would verbally acknowledge the aforementioned antagonist was still undecided. Depended roughly on how bad her head still hurt. "Anything else?"

"When we finally did get it put out, nothing was charred." The last part of his statement was said in a manor of which displayed Robin's curiosity.

"It was like a fire didn't happen at all. Nothing burned, the alarms never sounded. The ceiling extinguishers never went off. Without seeing it with our own eyes, we'd have doubted it happened to begin with.," Cyborg added.

That was easily explained. Slade's powers were magically bestowed on him. He could choose to the degree they would actually destroy. It was likely nothing was truly burnt in order to avoid any alerting to the Titans.

"Then what do you need to question me for? Sounds like you figured it out.," Raven quirked, that ever present slight smug expression flashing briefly over her lips. The action was responded with a strained sigh from their team leader.

"Raven, what's been going on? We're concerned, and Slade's out there. If you know anything—" Raven interrupted the masked teen. "I'll tell you. Look, I really can't concentrate right now; I probably won't even make you out from Cyborg if I opened my eyes."

Robin looked towards Cyborg who nodded assuring of the fact. He indicated the swelling bump where he'd placed the ice pack, and Robin reluctantly allowed it as a plausible excuse. Much as he didn't like it.

"All right then. The other's will be up within the hour. I'll tell them your up, but to back off." Raven listened to his steps as he faded from range. He'd left. Cyborg began prattling about keeping her awake, taking shifts for the next day. Raven didn't hear any of it.

Somehow she'd managed to snatch a memory of Slade's. Raven hardly ever had that sort of luck with her teammates, not unless she fully invaded there mind such as she'd done with Robin. However to get a memory from Slade? She would never have fathomed the idea.

What was more startling was the way he responded. He knew she'd seen it; he'd probably relived it all over again himself, just as she'd lived it for that brief fleeting moment. It had affected him deeply, so much so he'd completely abandoned all actions towards her. Never had she seen anything make such an imprint on him…..

Apparently there was a disadvantage of being a dead messenger boy. Raven's mind began to muse in contemplation. If Slade couldn't quite keep a barrier over his body's recorded memories, Raven could easily break through and see them. Anything causing Slade to retreat in such a fashion was a great tool for her, surely she'd use it again.

Then…with that knowledge received, what of her earlier questions? Who was this woman, Addie? Her relation to Slade? His son? Slade's duties within the army? Then there was the fact he'd molested her, twice, and with the looming impression he'd done worse to Robin, Terra? That he'd intend to do worse with her? Raven could never ask Robin. Ever. Not even if he was close to Slade and might be able to answer the questions. Raven would have to give something in return, and she couldn't afford to tell him what'd happened to her, what could happen in the future.

"_And Terra willingly submitted thinking someone had accepted her, loved her. She'd do anything to feel that tiny ounce of acceptance, a mere seven minutes of bliss…"_

But Raven knew someone else she could…

* * *

The entrance to the last known where abouts of Slade's former hideout was somewhat obscure. There were reasons for this. Not only had it been the last resting place of Slade, but it was also the last resting place of Terra. That is, if Terra was dead. As the area had been one of Slade's residences of operations, it would mostly still have equipment lying around if it at all survived Terra's angry whim of justice. Though it was unlikely, precautions to prevent unauthorized entry were taken by the Titans in preventing innocents from hurting themselves somehow, or from vandals taking a good crack at Terra's remains. Considering that the Titans were the only witnesses to Terra's revelation and ultimately abandonment of Slade, it was likely there were those with the mindset to perform such actions.

It was sad, really. Raven thought those words as she'd manage to push away the remaining defensive camouflage covering the entrance taken to the deep underground caverns. Terra had carved them out, the empath noted. She'd trained with the blonde teen for months prior to her betrayal, and Raven was familiar with the emotions conveyed in how the rock was moved. Carelessly.

Terra was a puzzle to Raven ever since she'd first dragged her dirty carcass to Titan's Tower. Naturally she disliked her, at first. Robin and her were both such untrusting, cautious individuals that there was no way they'd open up to Terra as quickly as Beast Boy had. Raven didn't mind her presence so much when she initially appeared to them. Beast Boy was clearly infatuated with her, and his emotions fell out through the bulk of the Tower like a live heavy metal concert with the speaker volume pumped up to the level "So Loud My Ears Are Bleeding."

In a since, it was both annoying and welcome at the same time. It was a relief to see that Beast Boy had replaced his own infatuation with annoying her for spending time and joking around with Terra. It was nice to actually sense such a positive emotion stringing through the Tower, yet at such a high intensity and for such a long period Raven could definitely live without. Starfire was enough to deal with, throw in Beast Boy on cloud nine and there was some trouble. The craziness of Beast Boy's love drunk emotions was only bested by his severe depression spurred from Terra's sudden departure.

Raven never disliked Terra. She treated her with the same sort of naturally appearing dislike she gave everyone else. It was only when Terra came back a second time that Raven realized something…dark about her. It made her more cautious, for a time. Terra was a good friend, one Raven hated to admit she grew attached to, just as she'd grown attached to the others. It just stung all the worse when she did finally betray them.

From the moment Raven had fought one to one with her, she'd known how deeply that betrayal cut down to. It wasn't easy for someone to single-handedly conjure up her demonic urges, but Terra truly had the knack. She realized she'd despised Terra for everything at that moment, despised herself for not believing her instincts that spoke ill of her. Even now, while Raven descended through the vast underground caverns she found it difficult to swallow the anger driven towards the blonde.

And all Raven could continue to think of was that it was sad. Sad that in Terra's last moments with them, that she realized Terra was like her. That Terra strove to find control, acceptance, and to live amongst friends that cared deeply for her. That Terra had her own invisible monsters to battle, and although not as severe and apocalyptic as her own, they were still there. And it truly was sad.

Their air was dark, which in no way surprised Raven as her palm brushed over the smooth cold surface of metal. One of Slade's doors, left behind. She had no flashlight, but in someway Raven had no need of one. She was a being of darkness, and for one who could shadow hop, it was easy for her to sense the area about her in the darkness.

Darkness was her friend, even if Raven hungered for the light. It was why she'd left in the middle of the night to do her interrogation. The darkness was the mask from her friends. Raven couldn't afford involving them as much as they are now. She wanted to keep them safe, far from worry…but she also didn't want them frozen in stone much like Terra.

Through a telekinetic kick the steal door was flung from its sliding mechanism and launched into the emptiness. Dust sprung up in a swirl as the door landed freely into the dirt. Raven held back a moment to allow the dust a chance to settle before entering. The cavern was large and empty of most things. Come to think of it, now that Raven was finally in the heart of the area, why had she encountered a closed door? It was fact that on occasion the Titans visited, well, at least the others had. Cyborg would have installed some sort of lighting system, or cleared any routes of doors?

No, Raven was certain he had, but these were caverns. Slade was, is a mastermind. He would've had Terra dig multiple routes and dead ends should anyone discover and explore his domain. Raven refrained from visiting Terra because even now she was still trying to diminish the hate inside her, because it was easier to deal with her anger than it was guilt from seeing Terra. Even now she was finding that hate and guilt hadn't left, and that she had probably taken a separate route than the others were used to.

Feeling around through the shadows, Raven came to discover a light switch of sorts, one she was certain Cyborg installed. Trying to turn it on proved nothing so much as a slight, dim flicker before shutting down entirely. She wondered if it was just the bulbs, or perhaps the generator it was connected through was low. Still, Raven ignored the visual set back and sensed out the stone figure in the center of the cavern. Slowly, she walked the distance in that direction until she'd reached her petrified colleague.

Hesitantly, she raised a hand and touched Terra's stone figure. It…wasn't a good feeling. Just touching Terra brought up fresh all the memories, both enjoyable and anger filled. Worse yet, was the brief moment of seeing her friends in similar states, frozen in more painful expressions than the peaceful Terra. That only served to fuel her purpose here more.

Swallowing, she began. "Terra…I…I know I haven't come down here. Not since we put up that plaque…," she half glanced down to the said plaque and noticed the remains of dead plants. "Gee…well, I guess the rest of the guys haven't had time to come down here too."

She picked up one of the flowers and studied the petals with squinting eyes. By now there were probably withered black things. Not surprisingly, she felt extremely guilty for allowing the remains site to be left in such ill attendance.

She exhaled. "Look. I don't know if you're dead or not, but you're the only one I can rely on right now. I need some information…Whichever you are, if you could just, I don't know, maybe chuck a pebble at my head to tell me if you can get me what I need?"

Raven paused and waited. She'd recalled trying to conjure a spirit before, back a year ago with Starfire. It was an interesting idea at the time, and Starfire had been thrilled enough for the both of them to try it. It didn't quite end up successful; though Raven was highly suspicious of the fact Starfire ignored half of her warnings and directions. Now…now Raven felt desperate and growingly stupid at having sputtered out what she had.

"Okay…I'm going to leave this failure to respond as you being pissed at my lack of visitation," she looked blandly thoughtful a moment, "If it's any consolation I still don't like you either."

A pause. "All right…I like you, I'm just still dealing with your lack of loyalty."

Another pause. "Uh…" Pause. "Beast Boy's dating Aqualad?"

Nothing.

"I think it's safe to assume you're either still alive in there and are unable to come to the phone, or you are dead and we've both still got a grudge."

Raven looked up to the open armed figure that was Terra a fleeting moment longer. Her face was usually calm and collected, but her eyes seemed hopeful. Despite having felt anger towards Terra, and even guilt now of her lack of coming down here, Raven sort of…what was the word? She looked up to, no, respected Terra. The truth was Slade misled Terra, and although she made some bad decisions, she owned up to the consequences and selflessly threw herself in the way to stop Slade from ever doing what he did to another.

_Too bad her sacrifice only sent him to hell where my father was to pick up his sorry ass. _Raven thought bitterly, bringing to mind how it was he probably came into her father's service. "Yeah, thanks loads, Terra."

Her head hung for a moment, before slightly tilting downward. Dismissing the foolish lead completely, Raven turned and began to make her way back towards her entrance. Just as she was a few steps away from the statue, she felt the sudden pressure of something colliding with the back of her head. It wasn't painful, more so it was an irritation than anything else. Turning and looking down revealed the interruption to be that of a pebble. Raven blinked, the widening of her eyes being the only indication of emotion. Hastily she looked up to Terra and took a hopeful step back towards the stone figure. "Terra?"

"I'm afraid not, but you see, I couldn't resist." His figure stepped out from behind the stone figure, posture straight and prominent. If Raven couldn't sense his presence, she could at least see the burning mark of Trigon on his brow. The dark mistress' face set down in a hard defensive stare, her body backed up several steps, muscles tense.

He remained stationary before Terra's figure. "I see you couldn't wait to continue where we last left off, my dear."

She began to feel out with her powers for all possible exit routes. The most likely route would merely be to phase through the cavern ceiling. Just as likely, Slade could probably follow her just as well. It was probably more beneficial to wind through tunnels and hope to lose him. Only problem with that was getting easily lost with Slade.

Raven's scowl deepened. "Whatever you insinuated between you, Terra, and Robin will not become of me."

Slade chuckled. His head tilted and if his face was visible, Raven would've been certain to see a coy look there. "Insinuated? I assure you that those were not tall tales."

Raven took the initial steps backwards, though he made no outward means to come to her, yet. It was one of the things that amused Slade about his servitude. He recalled making remarks to Robin that he was so much like him. Raven too, was like him but on a different scale. Universally everyone was like everyone else. Given a chance, Slade could easily find the information behind any individual to make his 'you're like me' statement plausible. It was a favorite tool of his.

Taking two opposites and doing such as this game was so simple. He could quite easily state that Raven and Beast Boy were essentially the same as well. Beast Boy strived to be liked and accepted within a group, constantly worried what those around him thought. He wanted to make others around him happy, so for that he almost always placed the joke upon himself. Raven also strived for acceptance within a group, to be loved. Perhaps not love spurred from relationships, but at least a family love. Whomever that may include, Raven strived to keep those parties safe. Her actions in hiding her secrets and burying her emotions are her ways of obtaining the sense of security and love.

Theoretically, then, if Raven and Beast Boy had some level of being the same individual, a comparison between Robin and Raven was perhaps easier than the last. They were dark and brooding, untrustworthy individuals. The birds had their inner monsters they guarded with their lives. When things became hectic or dangerous, they dived deeper into their darkness while pushing their loved ones away to hide the danger. They sought perfection, justice, and ends to their darkness in a world were their hopes simply could not be granted.

Granted it still was such an amusing surprise to Slade that even now, Raven proved unlike Robin and constantly took an offensive by running away. This situation was no different from the last. It certainly was a nice change for once, to chase down his avian quarry instead of letting it come to him.

"Raven, really, I'm disappointed.," he began to start his walk towards her. He could see her growing more and more tense. "Hadn't you 'run away' the last two times? Shouldn't that indicate running away from Him is not going to work?"

"Third times a charm." She lifted from the ground, hands out and encased with a black aura. Her mind felt the presence of loose boulders which she gladly pulled free with her mind. They hurtled two at a time towards Slade's form, to which he easily dodged or merely broke through to avoid injury. With each move he closed the gap between them further.

Out of her first round of ammunition, Raven's hovering form twisted to fly in the opposite direction. Slade lunged and managed a first full of her blue cloak. The sudden hindrance caused Raven a slight whiplash as her cloak grew taut. Without warning Slade began to spin, gaining the momentum to throw her crashing into Terra's open, stone arms. A yelp escaped her lips as her head connected with the round area of Terra's chest. The skin split, and a sticky red began to stain lavender strands.

Instantly she could feel her body's chemistry naturally attempt to heal the wound. Raven halted the process the moment Slade's fire lit fist came flashing in her direction. The dark empath flinched out of the direct path, finding she had to move just as fast to avoid confrontation with his other. One more swift lined punch and Raven reacted with a swipe of her hand, a black streak taking the front of the force.

A duck on the next strike before using her shadow hoping abilities to fade back through and behind Terra. Slade merely leapt over the stationary teen and landed powerfully onto the dark bird. Instantly her form crumbled to her back, Slade easily pinning her limbs to the ground. "You see, Raven, running solves nothing."

"Excuse me, but I'm a slow learner." Again her body sank through the shadows, escaping Slade's grasp only to remerge floating up a few feet away. Her cape was thrown back as she threw her hands to the air "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!"

A black wave erupted in a circle surrounding Slade, its forces cutting free a crater of dirt. She levitated the large mass carrying Slade and sent it streaking into the nearest wall. The cavern shook from impact, dust came to life, and small pebbles began to drop as warnings from the ceiling. Raven turned to run again, hoping to lose him in the twists of the caverns. As she neared an entrance fire shot through the floor like a sudden gate closing her escape. The titan glared determinedly, preparing to shift through the flames, when in a blaze of light and fire Slade shot out of the very exit she sought freedom through.

Raven's body was slammed with the collision of Slade's, and the two rolled together as a result. With a brief surge of her powers, she flung Slade from her, gaining enough time to reach her feet again. Slade, just as swiftly, recovered and sent a blast of fire in the witch's direction. Having no former warning, Raven took the full of the flaming assault in her back. It was a force literally exploding and sending her rocketing into the rocky wall.

He was on her in seconds. Slade expertly snatched a wrist, pulling her left arm behind her back and lifting up painfully. Threateningly he shook the limb, vowing to pull the knobby ball extrusion of her upper arm's bone out of the scapula's socket joint. Raven grit her teeth, refusing to give out any form of noise. She'd felt much worse wounds than this.

"This is very unbecoming of a demon your stature. As I've told you before. You cannot hide, I will find you. He will find you.," his voice was slow, almost soothing. "You've all ready resigned yourself, so why do you keep fighting?"

"To keep them safe as long as possible," Raven's seething response, eyes white with energy. Another barrage of boulders lifted and hurtled in their direction.

A sickening, meaty snap followed next, and Raven knew he'd popped the limp from its joint. The sharp burning that came next in accordance to the initial pain of Slade's attack easily ruined the concentration she'd had. The boulders fell lifeless to the ground.

The masked antagonist shook the limb sharply a moment more, before letting it drop limply to Raven's side. The dark bird began to move again, but Slade roughly kicked her back. Her body landed and skidded, unable to move before Slade launched another blow, a fire covered steal booted blow. Again she cascaded up in the air and backwards, her sides matching the pain of her fire burnt back. This time, she landed on her useless arm, and her mouth hung open in a gasp as the nerves exploded with intense pinpricks.

As he approached again, she curled in on herself, trying to protect the injured arm. Slade grabbed the scuff of her cloak and lifted her to his face. His eye narrowed.

"You're attempts will only end in failure. Do you think hiding the truth from them will make things any different? It doesn't change what you are, and when they find out what you've neglected to tell them, they'll despise you even more."

"The whole world could hate me as long as I can keep them safe," Raven responded.

He tossed her forward again, using the power of his new fire techniques to send her sailing to a stop at Terra's feet again. She groaned, trying to pull herself into some form of defensive position. Slade approached slowly, but with certainty in his steps. "He sent me to break you, and I will, by any means. That will of yours will crumble. Just as Robin's, and just as Terra's."

"Not if I can help it." Raven forced herself to her feet and in a lunge, planted her right hand onto his neck with, every intent on the trump card she'd had with her. Just the same, Slade bolted his hands on her shoulders, summoning the inscriptions to scream alive in her flesh. It was the proverbial stand off of fortitude. Raven's ability to endure the pain of her current injures in addition to the inscriptions versus Slade's emotional withstanding of having his secrets ripped from his mind.

Slade physically was stronger, and pushed her to the ground, hoping to pluck the grip from his neck. Raven writhed, screaming as her pale skin lit ablaze with red charter symbols, flowing like lava paths from her arms, to chest, flooding out down her neck and stomach, to legs and head. The room became encased with Raven's inky aura, the cavern shook with the misgivings to fall apart then and there. She was at Slade's mercy, yet he _could… not… _remove her grip from his neck.

Raven's mind was lost in an overload of sensations. Her physical body was enduring an escalating eruption of indescribably torment, a mere fraction she knew of her father's power. The sensations, like the last, seemed to reach and over pass the breaking point of the last time, growing and growing into mind numbing severity. Through flashes the harsh stabbing of reality, her mind was jolted with the flashes of Slade's mind, soaking everything up like a sponge.

_Robin submitting._

**FLASH**

"_You aren't getting soft on me, Slade," the cheerful questioning of the young Terra._

**FLASH**

"_Joseph will be a fine musician. He's grown such a liking to that piano." The woman with bitter green eyes, though not bitter now, smiled. "It's only because you encourage him. I can't strike a musical note worth beans."_

**FLASH**

"SLADE," Raven's jaw hung open as she howled out his name, hand clenching tighter into Slade's neck. He tried to struggle out of her grasp, but found he was just as caught into the attack as she was his. Her eyes burned white in determination, and his own eyes narrowed, teeth clenched in his own.

The fabric clearly burned away from her skin, evaporating into the air, leaving small charred fragments to drift in its wake. Raven was vulnerable to the plans he had in store, and Slade would have liked to do as much. It was just so damn near impossible to ignore the memories she painfully dug through and witnessed. Parts of himself no one should have ever seen.

Failure wasn't an option. Slade felt the own burning eruption of Trigon's power on his forehead, and he lowered himself to fall on top of his prey. He fought in himself to get away from this painful reliving of himself, but it couldn't be done. Instead he forced focus in the task at hand, breaking the will of his master's avatar.

"DON'T…DO…..THIS," Raven yelled out. Her warning fell on deaf ears. "DON'T LET HIM…CONTROL YOU! FIGHT HIM, DON'T… DO THIS TO ME!"

**FLASH**

"_Get off of me you dirty old, pit sniffer!" Gizmo. "H-hey! Stop it! STOP!"_

**FLASH**

"_Guns? Slade! Grant's too young to be playing with them! You know it." Bitter green eyes once more. Slade's cool reply. "He only wants to be like his father. Nothing wrong with educating him." A fire burned in those green eyes. "He could get hurt. What if he 'accidentally' shot out your eye?"_

**FLASH**

_Catty pink eyes widened in horror as Jinx cowered away from Slade's touch. "P-please, not me…"_

**FLASH**

In a rage of furry, the second set of eyes opened, all four irises burning red. The black surrounding the room shook harder still, chunks of ceiling falling in torrents around them. With gritted teeth her limp, left arm jolted up and slapped a fierce grip into the side of Slade's face, followed by her right hand rising up from his neck.

His head now encased in her hands, Slade felt the pain of his past picked through becoming far greater. It seemed as if his brain and head were splitting in two, then ripping into chunks and fragments. His very life, the memories that defined him quivered with the force of being pulled from his mind for an eternity's lengths. Slade was lost in himself as he began to bellow as well, loosing all control of the situation.

The nude, charter inscribed Raven pulled herself and the limply, powerless, screaming Slade up with what seemed a never depleting strength. She lowered her face to his, four demonic red eyes narrowed and gleaming in a manor Slade could only compare to the gaze of her father.

"**How dare you! You serve him and in turn you serve me. When I tell you don't, I do not take it kindly if I'm ignored.**" Slade tried to turn his head, tried to get out of his suddenly switched situation. Another explosion of pain sent shockwaves through his brain and he groaned as Raven shook his head, forcing his attention back to her.

"**I will RIP the memories from your flesh if you so much as to think of doing this AGAIN!**" Her voice was a demonic growl, showcasing this was no joke. "**Then you'll be nothing but a mindless soulless husk of a messenger boy!**"

Slade ground his teeth, opened his mouth, and with all his strength, uttered, "Look…..who now?"

Reality hit Raven. Her grip instantly dropped from Slade's head, he fell fatigued to the ground, groaning. She backed away; eyes clenched shut, her mouth rapidly repeating her mantra. Slowly the second set of eyes receded, however the inscriptions remained much longer. Body quivering and shaking uncontrollably, Raven lingered long enough to see Slade making no attempts to follow her. Right arm to chest, left arm dangling flaccidly, Raven turned to run and escaped with the dignity she still had left.

* * *

Reviewers

gracefulraven: Eventually there will be some form of love involved, albeit twisted in a way you could probably only achieve with Raven and Slade. It'll take time to achieve due to plot, but it will take place I assure you.

AN: I'm not fond of Robin Raven pairings. I also find Robin hard to write about. The easiest solution is to take the route of his obsessive and cruel actions. They're still friends; obviously, it's just the strain of what little knowledge of the situation is wearing on him. He won't stay a jerk forever, he's just aggressively concerned. Does that describe it right?

Concerning the fire in Raven's room that did not burn anything; my original intent was to strike the question of whether or not Slade was really in Raven's room. Obviously I decided it to be a real event.

It was also somewhat difficult writing in Raven's opinions of Terra. I know it seems split amongst Raven fans whether there was really a passionate hatred or if she was able to forgive Terra easily for her betrayal. I personally don't like Terra, and it took every ounce to make sure Raven wouldn't seem too entirely out of character in her view towards her.

Terra's role was undecided for a while in the pre planning. At times, I wanted Terra's soul to speak with Raven, to offer an opinion about the personality of Slade behind the mask. I decided against it because I didn't want to assume that Terra was dead at all, that it could be left up to the reader. Instead of Terra giving any form of opinion or information in regards to Slade, the job at hand was bestowed on another character, who won't say anything of use until far later in the fic.

Note regarding the images Raven saw. Joseph and Grant are mentioned, both are Slade's sons based on comic canon. Grant had taken interest with guns from a young age and Joseph was musically talented, though it was more vocally at least.


	3. advance

Chapter 3: advance

Pink eyes fluttered open to the sounds of rain spluttering down in spurts against the pains of her windows. The pale, 'bad luck' charm released an agitated sigh and closed her eyes again, making the childish wish of just a few more minutes. It was futile, and Jinx knew this. Even as a child whenever she'd woken up, she'd stay that way no matter how hard she'd try to get back to sleep. Defeated, the pink haired sorceress climbed from her bed.

Hell's Kitchen. That was the place she'd taken refuge in after HIVE Academy was totaled. Her and her comrades were all ready a disgrace to the school, but it was really the only place they had to go to live. They'd all strived for excellence to manage to keep their furnished dorm rooms and actually live comfortably. Now that the school was totaled, Brother Blood had neglected to find places for even a quarter of his students, picking only this favorites and taking them to God knew where. When he was arrested, it had left HIVE without a leader. And Jinx was feeling the results.

It had been high class dorm rooms to the worse part of town. Not that Jinx minded; she'd been in worse predicaments than a small, over priced living space. There was a roof, a bed, a small room with a toilet and a sink, and a kitchen. It was enough to live. The only thing she truly could admit to missing had been to wash her hair in a shower instead of in a bathroom sink. That one luxury she wished she'd had every night.

It was the price to pay though. Ever since Blood abandoned most of his students in order to achieve his underwater base, police had been working to bring in all the renegade students. Seeing as how she was one of the top three on the list to be brought in, she had to keep low. Living in a tiny apartment room in Hell's Kitchen was the best option she could find. Any big operations she and the other boys had were put on ice also in exchange for low cover. If anything at all, Jinx had been reduced to a pick pocketer making enough to pay rent. It put a whole new perspective on things when you had to steal to survive.

Jinx dragged her thin frame towards her tiny bathroom and stared hard at the cracked mirror above her sink. There were sags under her eyes and Jinx had a snaking suspicion they were from stress more than anything else. Childishly she stuck out her tongue in a moment of disapproval of her appearance. If she didn't have to eat food, she just might steal a cucumber to remove the bags. Not all villains could afford homemade facials.

Disgustedly she pulled from the mirror and half stumbled into the small kitchen. She filled a pot with water and placed it on a heating griddle. She needed stimulants, and although Jinx was no druggie, she admitted to like a good dosage of caffeine, awake or not. The water would easily boil by the time it took her to throw some clothes on, and out of habit Jinx walked back into her room to do as such, her eyes casting a glance to her one window.

Jinx froze.

Her only window was an exit out to the building's fire escape. Laying on the metal platform was a broken figure, pale and bruised, stark naked and in the rain. It was enough to stop her dead in her tracks as is, but the hint of lavender hair made her heart heave swiftly in her chest.

"Shit." It was all she could say. Jinx suddenly grabbed for an umbrella and slid the window open as wide as she could. The sound of rain increased in volume, its cool caress misted Jinx in the face as she leaned out. Shakily she reached the umbrella's closed end out towards the curled up ball and suddenly poked it, jumping back as if she were waking a lion.

The curled up form groaned, shuddering and trembling, appearing unconscious. Jinx pulled herself back towards the window, dropping the umbrella and sliding herself completely out into the fire escape. The pink haired sorceress bent down and kneeled near and over the titan with curious and frightened eyes. Upon close inspection, Raven was curled into the tightest ball she possibly could. Her ashen skin was tarnished with black and purple splotches down her visible side, and Jinx assumed they indicated fractured ribs. Peaking over to her back revealed a raw surface of exposed, crispy and black, charred flesh. It was hard to tell with the rain, but the glistening spots in the burnt skin were probably blood. A ring of purple surrounding the woman's left arm from her shoulder passed her auxiliary was easy to distinguish as a loose joint.

Jinx swallowed loudly. All ready she could feel the swelling tingle in the back of her throat, threatening to become a sob. Anyone could tell the empath had been through one tough battle. Anyone with brains could read the underlining connotations of her lack of clothing. Anyone who'd been in that situation could feel suddenly threatened and frightened for themselves and the victim before them. In Jinx's case, all applied.

Gently, she placed a pale hand on her left arm, trying carefully not to agitate the pulled joint. The only response Jinx received was a low whisper, "…Slade…"

Jinx's blood ran cold. "Double shit." Slade was dead…wasn't he? Didn't matter, something was wrong.

Hesitantly, she lifted her head and looked fearfully around her area. There was no sight of the antagonist, but somehow that didn't make her feel relieved. It only justified her actions all the more.

"This is gonna hurt," she muttered in warning, unsure if Raven would have heard. The thin woman moved to the backside of the other, and quickly assessed how she was going to do this. At first thought it was logical to grip her from behind…but maybe it'd be less painful from the front. Not being strong enough to effectively scoop someone up in her arms, Jinx had to settle for wrapping her arms under the other's, and dragged her as gently as she could up through the window.

Once inside, Jinx promptly shut and locked the window, scampered to her bathroom and returned with dry towels. As best she could to avoid touching any wounds, Jinx pulled Raven back into her arms and tried to wipe the rain off the best she could. Even when that was finished, the beaten body trembled uncontrollable from what Jinx guessed a fever. For all she knew, Raven could've been dumped outside her window as a sick joke by Slade and left there all night. Who knew when the rain started, and with open unattended wounds, an infection induced fever was a distinct possibility.

"Shit," she reiterated for the third time. What was she thinking? She was alone in her small, cramped living space with a rival of sorts, naked and beaten, sick with fever and bearing wounds Jinx couldn't possible treat on her own. In desperation she clutched Raven tighter in her arms at a loss. It seemed enough to finally awaken the sorceress for the embrace squeezed her tender ribs.

Instantly, Raven's eyes bolted open. Disoriented and in someone's limbs, Raven yelped and in a wave of black energy and flung both herself and Jinx to opposite ends of the apartment. Jinx hit the wall with loose muscles, being able to shake the blow off easily. Raven, on the other hand, had the misfortune of her back connecting with her wall. This jarred a slight scream from her, as she fell forward onto her front, writhing at the intense sensation rupturing through her frame. Jinx's tv, dresser, and window melted, exploded, and shattered in that order as a result.

"Woah, woah, easy, easy," Jinx babbled out as she reached the cringing Raven. She hesitantly paused between lowering to her knees and hovering over the other. Raven, however, wasn't going to take it easy. As best she could she, Raven appeared as aggressively as possible, eyes glowing white in warning.

"Did Slade send you!" A light bulb cracked.

"W-what," Jinx stuttered dumbly for a moment.

"Did Slade send you," Raven yelled louder, almost a shrill shriek. This time, the light bulb shattered.

"No- oh Allah no! He hasn't contracted us in months," Jinx suddenly snapped out of her stupor, trying her best to reassure the other.

For a moment the two remained frozen in place. Raven, curled up painfully but clearly able to viciously defend herself, and Jinx wide eyes, breath held hoping to any God that the other would not attack and destroy her home in the process. Silence. Jinx swallowed loudly. Raven's teeth chattered as her body continued to tremble. The silenced dragged. The tea kettle in the kitchen began to squeal. Another moment halted in time until finally Raven's eyes settled to her normal purple irises, her power reserves low more than anything else, and Jinx's stature relaxed.

Jinx stayed still a moment longer, before slowly turning towards her kitchen and turning off the hot plate. She hastily grabbed two mugs; one chipped, and found a tin of hot chocolate mix Gizmo had left over his last visit and a coffee bag. When she successfully made a mug of each, she returned just as slowly, stopping at the room's entrance. Raven had shown no indication of moving from the spot she'd left her in.

Jinx made no hesitation in approaching her. She lowered herself to the floor at Raven's level and held the mug filled with the hot chocolate before her. Raven eyed it wearily, and attentively took it, before drinking it almost greedily, trying to absorb the warmth emitting from the liquid. While Raven's attention was focused on the mug, Jinx reached back and pulled over one of the drier towels and handed it to her. Carefully Raven pulled it around her form, finding warmth and comfort in its confines. Silently she wished for her cloak.

"Where…am I," the dark empath's voice was soft weary, much unlike her earlier threatening shout.

Jinx exhaled. "Hell's Kitchen. I found you on my fire escape."

Raven nodded slightly. Yes, Hell's Kitchen. What was she thinking flying out here of all places? A moment's recollection reminded her that at one time Cyborg lived out here. STAR Labs kept the room rented on the off chance he ever wanted to move back in. He'd made the excuse that in case anyone had to go undercover in the area. What he told her was a different story. It was like storage for him, he had a lot of tokens from his late mother there, locked away from Beast Boy's carelessness. She'd hoped to seek solitude there; it was a closer trip than to the Tower and Raven had been exhausted. Apparently she never made it.

"Do you need me to get you to a hospital," Jinx spoke up when the other didn't answer.

"No.," Raven bluntly responded. "It'll heal in a few days."

Jinx looked at her incredulously. She was aware that Raven had the ability to move matter with her mind, rapid healing she was not.

The dark mistress set the empty mug down at the end of her statement and gripped her left arm strongly. She paused in her actions, withdrawing and holding a deep breath, then popped the joint back into place. There was no outward sign of pain except for the rattling of the tv's melted remains. Testing the mobility of her arm, Raven lifted it slowly, flexing her palm and slender digits. Nothing at least seemed to be broken--gingerly she washed her hand along her ribs—minus that. The half demon didn't dare reach behind to her back, all ready she could feel how tender the mangled flesh was through feeling the towel. Lastly she rubbed the back of her head to discover a matted mess of hair, dirt, and blood. A little prodding revealed a small bruise and a scabbed area. Top that with a fever. Now she knew how Robin felt after each Slade encounter.

Physically, she felt like a wreck. Mentally…she felt beyond drained. Each time the inscriptions burned to life in her skin, they seemed to disorient her, stun her. They seemed to eat up a lot of energy just to surface, and Raven knew that she expended a lot of energy just out of the emotional control loss she had while having one. What she had done…

Raven raised her knees and lowered her face into them. She groaned. "It wasn't supposed to go that far."

Instantly she sensed the confusion in Jinx from her statement. Merely, she just shook her head to any response Jinx would've stated and remained in her position. Raven's intentions were only to touch his mind long enough to force with drawl from her. It should've been fast, simple, like pulling your hand back from a hot pan. A reflex. Slade was supposed to pull back on reflex.

How was she supposed to know he'd hold out? How was she supposed to know she'd hold out as well? She should've slipped consciousness from her body's nerve input and the bombardment of Slade's memories… No, she kept conscious somehow, absorbing every ounce of knowledge and memory like a sponge. Raven no longer had the need to ask who 'Addie' was, her last name, and relation to Slade were. All that had been eternalized and branded into her being. She not only raped Slade mentally, but he'd left a proverbial scar on her, he would always be inside of her somehow.

"Shit…," she groaned, slowly shaking her head, burying her face deeper into her knees. Raven trembled, through both fever and struggling to suppress emotion. "Shit…shit, shit, shit…"

Jinx suddenly had her arms around her, guiding her head to the crook of her neck. Raven cautiously wrapped her arms around her and held on like she was the only life savor in a stormy sea front. She wasn't exactly certain why she'd allowed herself to be pulled into such physical contact…but it was soothing, and all Raven wanted that moment was a calm state of mind.

"I know I got the number to Cyborg's arm somewhere around here.," Jinx offered as a signal of reassurance.

"No, not yet.," it was soft, almost desperate, "I can't go back there, not like this." Her grip tightened around the other.

Jinx raised a pale hand to the back of Raven's head, stroking it in a nurturing way. "I know. It's all right to feel ashamed. He did it to me too."

"He's _still_ there…he's still inside me." She whimpered, knowing quite well the difference between what Jinx suffered and what she felt. Raven had seen through Slade's eyes. She'd seen how he'd raped Jinx, she knew what had gone through his head. Momentarily the memory flashed through her mind, not realizing it she'd groaned it out loud what Slade had said in it, "I'm sorry Addie…"

The slight increase of pressure on her head indicated Jinx tensing at her words. He'd murmured those words during her attack. Jinx swallowed hard, trying her best to be the strong pillar her rival needed to hold her up. "Stay as long as you have to. You need to get your energy up."

Raven silently nodded, staring past Jinx's neck and to the spot of the broken window glass and rain.

"I'll get you some clothes, and I _will_ get a hold of Cyborg since you refuse to go to the hospital." Raven's grip tightened. "But not until you feel stable enough to see them. Agreed?"

"…agreed.," Raven softly replied. It was eight am…all ready it would be a long day.

* * *

The masked eyes of the Teen Titan's leader, Robin, grimaced, his body remaining stiff and untouched by the sight before him. The vast cavern that held the remains of Tara Markov, Titan's Terra, was in shambles. Large quantities of rock had been torn from the ceiling, scattered randomly about the cavern's floor. A large crater in the dirt coincided with the ceiling's demise, and Robin stood in its center. He lowered a gloved hand and picked up a dusty covered circular communicator. This wasn't just the last resting place of Terra…it had been a war zone.

She had gone missing, this was fact. As of late Raven spent a lot of her time up in her room, and ever since the incident a few days ago, she'd been using that to her advantage. They rarely saw her anywhere else aside training and when they ran out to defend the city as needed. It wasn't until the later when she didn't respond to the calling and that he'd personally went to her room to get her that they'd known she was gone.

At the time, no one was free to really focus on finding Raven. They had to bring justice to the current threat laid before them. Robin knew that all of them were anxious knowing she wasn't there, but Robin tried to reinstate that Raven had a way of taking care of herself. When things had been cleaned up down town, they immediately focused all their attention into finding their missing team mate.

Checking the system's computers and security systems, Cyborg had notified that although the outdoor security cameras didn't pick up a hint of Raven leaving visually, he did have areas where some of the cameras dotted to static before returning to normal. It could've just been a bug, but Cyborg was adamant that either someone hacked into the system and momentarily disabled the cameras, or Raven's powers blocked her exit.

The only other thing they had to go off of was the tracking chip planted into her communicator, a device that every titan carried on the off chance something similar happened. It also happened that they all had extra copies of these chips on other parts of their bodies. For Cyborg, his was naturally installed with in his body, one was in Beast Boy's belt, one in Starfire's arm guards, and one in Robin's belt. When the pattern for Raven's communicator and the pattern from the clasp of Raven's cloak turned up in the same spot, they immediately rushed to the location.

They hadn't realized it was Terra's 'shrine' until arriving. It was off that Raven would come to the spot at all, but Slade had supposedly died there, and where there was Slade, Raven was likely involved. It had worried Robin to no end knowing that Slade was focusing his efforts on Raven. He felt responsible that he was now targeting his team instead of him. With what Slade had forced upon him, he wouldn't wish that on anyone else, and would rather face that sort of punishment again if it would keep his team safe.

It had been wrong though, Slade's entire manor of operations. More and more he was aggressively getting involved instead of luring his prey towards him. He usually was pretty low key about it as well. All that had occurred lately seemed to have been done with no efforts to cover it up. Tracking Raven down to that spot only seemed to confirm that all the more.

Starfire landed beside him, jarring the boy wonder from his thoughts. Robin looked back up hopefully to the usually bubbly alien. Her face was unusually sad and worried. She didn't have to say anything; Robin knew that her part of the search had ended in failure. Off handedly, he noted her clutching something to her chest. Upon further inspection, it was a blue fabric, the distinct hue of Raven's cloak. She held it out to him, and Robin half turned his face from her, knowing she wanted affirmation, but Robin half unwilling to give it. Instead, he merely nodded, remaining silent.

"I'd like to know our friend is okay now," she murmured silently, pocketing the fabric inside her belt.

Robin contained the frustrated sigh in his throat as he walked past her. "So would I."

He walked towards the edge of the crater and climbed his way up the steep slope. His eyes, having long since adjusted to the lack of lighting, fell upon the form of a green dog. "Any luck?"

The form Beast Boy was in accentuated fine tuned nasal cavities, and best fit the job to search around. His nose was currently deep into the dirt, and he swayed his head and moved in half circles trying to pick up the ever dark floral scent that was associated to Raven. He lifted his head and faced Robin's direction, whimpering slightly in a canine manor to indicate his lack of luck.

Starfire flew up and landed beside him, holding out the cloth she'd pocketed. Beast Boy made sure to inhale the scent deeply and return to his work. Even now, he was having his doubts. He'd found a trail, but it was hours old, and it only seemed to permeate around the room and one channel. It would've made since if the scent where Raven had entered was strong enough to indicate she left the same way, but it wasn't and no other entrance smelled as if she passed through. Unless she'd phased through the cavern's ceiling, Beast Boy couldn't determine how she left or where she went.

Robin's grip on Raven's communicator tightened while turning to the last of his team. Cyborg stood at the center of the room, shoulder light on, eyes focused upon Terra's figure. In any other situation, Robin would imagine Beast Boy joking of how Cyborg was staring at Terra's chest. Nearing him, however, proved a much different action all together.

"Blood," Robin mused finally reaching him.

The chocolate skinned titan looked up from his work and turned back to the smaller man. He nodded in confirmation before turning his light back to highlight the stain. It was dried, indicating it was a few hours old.

"It's Raven's all right. I just got done running a DNA analysis. Plus…," He raised his robotic arm and gently pulled a thin strand of hair dried to the spot. He handed it to Robin, and he squinted his eyes in inspection.

"My guess is at some point she'd busted her head when she smote it. There's no doubt about it. She was here." Cyborg speculated.

"But where is she now," Robin mused, "Reroute the tracking frequency for Raven's clasp, maybe she'd just dropped the communicator and she's still here somewhere."

Starfire landed beside them, and Beast Boy trotted towards them, changing upon halt. They both looked somewhat down and concerned.

"In the words of Nosemarie from Pound Puppies, 'The nose knows'," Beast Boy quoted in a horrible southern accent, "And it doesn't know jack."

"I know this would be the point in which Raven would say the mean words like 'And you're watching Pound Puppies, why?', but who is Jack?" Starfire mumbled out the question in her curiosity. Her statement was somewhat ignored.

"I've searched this place up and down, Raven came in, but she didn't leave. At least not through any of the tunnels. It's like she vanished, and I don't know about you, but I believe my nose is a trusty source of information."

"Dude, have you smelled the tofu you eat? You have no sense of smell.," Cyborg pointed out.

"No, I'm sure Beast Boy's sense of smell is accurate. If Slade can conjure the affects of fire without burning anything, then I'm sure he can make someone vanish.," the masked titan deduced. He paused a moment longer before addressing the alien and green teen. "Split up, find her. Beast Boy, try and pick up her scent outside and through the city. Star, perform an aerial search."

"Very well, Beast Boy and I shall continue the search elsewhere." Starfire obediently replied, flying towards the entrance they'd come in through, Beast Boy following after.

Robin frowned as they left, his brooding mind once more covering the information he had stored up. First Slade was alive. He survived having had his vertebrae snapped in five different spots at his hands, yet snapped them back like nothing. How that was even physically possible was beyond him…at least not without some form of magical aid. Slade shot fire, if Slade could do this, then he could easily survive having his neck snapped. Now, how had Slade received this ability? Usually individuals with such powers were born with them or suffered some form of accident that beat the odds. Or someone had given them to him.

Second unusual occurrence: Slade had hunted Raven down. Reasons why? He needs her powers for something. She'd always shown to have great abilities, and even now with the addition to her time halting abilities only led one to believe she had more powers under her belt yet to be seen. Slade could quite possibly be aware of that.

Raven was seen with her clothes in tatters, twice, and once with odd spontaneous hair growth. That, Robin was still trying to even fathom an explanation, but more importantly, why Raven was with lack of clothes. The most obvious of all was as Cyborg had verbalized earlier, perhaps Slade raped her. Robin certainly was well aware and experienced that Slade was evil enough to do such a thing…but twice? Robin had thought in that of Slade performing the deed once it empowered him, and forced an inferior shame upon the victim, cementing a bond of servitude. If that was the case, perhaps Raven was showing no signs of bending to his desires, thus explaining his second experience with her in her room.

Possible a third try as well…he mused again. He turned eyes focusing upon the largest crater once more. When he was inside it there were signs in the dirt indicating that it had been created by the expulsion of energy. Somewhat like the epicenter of an explosion, a trait of Raven's uncontrolled powers. However…the smaller crater off to the side led him to believe she'd cut and had thrown the mound with her powers. Add the first with the ceiling half caved in…

"All the last times were warnings…or she'd managed to get away from him," he murmured to himself.

The tin man raised his head from his arm, currently sporting a grid screen. "Say what?"

"You said she was raped," Robin began, "But what if she hadn't been?"

Cyborg turned his body towards the smaller masked teen. His attention was fully caught.

"The last times Slade's gone after her, we've found her with her clothes ripped to shreds. We all thought he's raped her, that she holed up in her room to deal with it…but what if she wasn't. What if she'd managed to get away from him right before he had? We did end up rushing into her room without being fully removed of clothing, and maybe she'd jumped out of his reaches on her birthday."

"I'm not seeing quite exactly what you're getting at.," Cyborg pointed. It seemed irrelevant, but Robin had this way of finding truth and sense in the unlikeliest of places.

"See how banged up this place is? Raven lost control, and she doesn't do that unless something affected her emotionally to a great degree. I'm guessing Slade managed to pin her there. When she realized she was trapped, I'd imagine she'd have been terrified."

"The crater and the ceiling," Cyborg concluded for him. "But why then? Why would Slade want to do that to anyone? He's got bigger fish to catch than dramatizing a young woman like Raven."

"It makes him feel like he's in control," Robin off handedly gave him. "He needs something from Raven, but she isn't getting it for him. That's why he keeps hounding her down. The question now is…what does he want?" He flipped open the extra communicator still in his hand.

Starfire's face was the first to pick up. She looked hopeful. "Raven has been found?"

"No," he regretfully replied. "I want you to also check the hospitals or any women shelters. There's a possibility she'd have gotten away from her attacker and wasn't able to get back to the Tower."

"Understood," was her reply, before her end blipped to black.

"Aw'ight, I just sent you the coordinates, Robin. Oh." Cyborg mouthed as he glanced back down to his arm. Robin made the same observation.

When they initially tried tracking Raven through both the com link and clasp link, they emitted a pinpoint of the same origin. However, that was when the map was taken from a large scale of distance. On a shorter scale, it appeared her clasp was in some proximity of the area.

"It's deeper in the cavern." Robin was the first to state the obvious. It was a nice feeling to know they had something to shoot for. Still, the masked teen refused to keep his hopes up. Chances were Raven was not where the clasp was.

Suddenly, the problem dawned upon both titans that this had been the lowest cavern. If there had been any more, Terra's volcanic reaction most likely blocked or filled all the tunnels heading further down. The current dilemma was easily fixed, however, through Cyborg's technology. Within moments of recording echoing sound waves, an entrance was soon uncovered, as well as a map of not just one tunnel, but a whole network of them.

How had they missed this, Robin mused. Slade could've been hiding in the network for months, biding his time and researching. Amazingly, as the two continued cautiously on their man hunt, they made the discovery that a great portion of the tunnels had been dug out and supported to allow for safe passage through them. These walkways were so unlike the ones perceived to be carved by Terra, that both began to wonder what was down there.

They weren't picky in the paths they'd chosen. It seemed that all of the tunnels led to one generalized hollow pocket on Cyborg's radar. All would lead them towards what they hoped to be Raven. Thankfully, the blip indicating what should've been her was stationary, and they were easily closing in on it.

For the most part, their journey was made in silence. It was quite possible that whoever had carved out the caverns were still residing in them. If that was the case, then they had the chance to catch the individual off guard. Should Raven actually be down there somewhere held against her will, they'd need that extra advantage.

"I heard Brother Philip was making his famous squash casserole for the annual potluck next week." The sounds echoed through the tunnels.

Cyborg and Robin froze as the voices reached their ears. Upon looking back towards the way they came they could distinguish a light source slowly making its way to them. Neither issued any form of order to the other, both instantly ducked down into the next tunnel to their side. The light that shined brightly from the tallest titan's shoulder shut off and slid back into its slot.

"That's fantastic. You know his wife makes a mean apple pie." The voices came closer.

"I don't know, ever since I stumbled on that little diner real close to the border I've been pretty finicky about my pies.," the first voice returned. "They have the best pies in the world."

"Yey, yey, so you say Brother Joshua, but my money still goes to the wife with a mean cooking streak." Two robed figures stopped at the fork, one beginning to turn down the two titan's direction.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't been down here yet. That's the hall to the balconies. Mass isn't large enough to fill them, we're on ground floor. This way," the first continued down the straight path they originally traveled.

"This is just too exciting," The second turned and obediently followed the first.

"I know, they're saying just a…" Their voices echoed as they faded from ear shot.

Cyborg and Robin exchanged looks of curiosity. The mechanical man lifted his arm again and its navigational screen came on once more. The route the robed men had followed connected towards the large cavern that indicated Raven's current position. Fearing the possibility that maybe Raven had managed to put herself there to hide and would be discovered by possibly violent individuals, both titans began to make there way down the cavern swiftly but with great stealth. The doorway came into sight fast, and at that point they crouched down and used the balcony's carved fall guard as cover. Slowly, they peeked over the edge to get a glimpse of this new cavern. What they looked down upon was something they least expected.

Raven was no where visibly present below them. Instead, the cavern's room was filled with what appeared a good twenty or so individuals all wearing a very generic set of red robes. All were hooded; possibly, Raven was in one of them. Where there wasn't anyone standing, there were tall candles set on the floor. Where there weren't candles on the floor, there were candle stands that held more candles. It gave the room a small amount of illumination, only enough to see things on the ground as opposed to the upper boundaries.

They lifted their heads a little higher at this discovery. With mobility to move their head to explore, the next noticeable thing was an embellishment appearing on the far wall to the groups' back sides. The 'wall art' was that of a twirling fire, burning brightly, but not appearing to emit any extra substantial lighting to the room. The flames danced eerily, but remained stagnant in place, never moving or spreading outside the defined pattern. A mystical blaze, no doubt the only explanation.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed upon spotting it. He was familiar with the pattern, for he'd seen it on Slade's forehead the last time they'd physically encountered him. He'd recalled trying to ask Raven what it had meant. She had after all told him that she'd anticipated something dreadful to come that day; Robin assumed it likely she may have known the symbol's definition as well. Regardless of what it meant, it was an indicator that who ever these people were, they had a relation to Slade. The only thing Robin could wager at the moment was that they were the individuals whom given Slade his fire abilities as well as the power to live through a broken neck.

As the two robed figures they'd encountered earlier entered the cavern, both their eyes moved to the opposite end of the embellishment. In front of the group there appeared a humble table. It was simple in its design, but stood tall enough to be considered a dining table; it reminded both of the tables seen inside churches. Behind that was a small hole, another open crater. It was small, big enough for a man to slide through, and unlike the ones seen in Terra's cavern; this one revealed a molten mix of churning heated earth. It glowed with a bright intensity, but again it didn't seem to help add to the light in the room.

Conversation suddenly quieted among the masses and one robed figure removed herself from the group and stopped between the table and crater opening. She cleared her throat and the group's voices turned completely silent, all attention focused upon her.

"Welcome to all visiting Brothers and Sisters, I am Priestess Tala of Gotham City's Church of Blood—"

Small chatter began to escalate amongst the robed men.

"Yes, yes, I am of what the rumors speak of, and yes I had been there during the Immaculate Conception. However, it is in the past, and the present is what we must focus upon." The prominent figure continued. "I think before I divulge more of an explanation I feel reciting Revelations 3:15 are appropriate."

Suddenly they began to speak in unison, in prayer. They're words came out in unfamiliar tongues, but were spoken quite clearly and distinctly, practice had gone into those words. Cyborg's lips tugged down in a grimace. His system detected within a few words that the language they spoke was Latin, and automatically began to translate.

"The Man bathed in blood and thus He dotingly named the Man Brother Blood." To which Cyborg cringed. "And He said unto Brother Blood that He would descend upon the Earth and bless the Bride with a child whom would then cleanse the world of His disbelievers. Then, the Child shall welcome Him onto Earth, offering it in a gift of gratitude in His benevolent guidance." He turned to Robin, face quite serious. "What do you suppose it means?"

"Not sure. The Immaculate Conception and the Child are probably one in the same. What Brother Blood has to do with this I'm entirely confused on.," Robin responded quietly.

"Well then, let's get started shall we? First, an explanation as to why a Priestess of Gotham City is hosting mass in Jump City when it all ready has a very well established Priest. My friends, it is because Father Eric thought it best that one having witnessed the beginning help guide everyone to His coming."

There was silence as she paused.

"Who is this 'He'? Slade?" Cyborg quipped. Robin's eyes narrowed at the name. "Maybe."

"Word is spreading of His arrival and our salvation. I've all ready received confirmation that members in France, Belgium, and even as clear to China are making the pilgrimage here."

To that, the group responded with positive vigor. Cyborg and Robin only looked grimmer in response. They realized then they unintentional stumbled onto something global, something that was far bigger than they'd anticipated.

The robed woman raised her hand in silence, and her order was obediently followed. She then placed an aged hand into the confines of her robe and removed from it a familiar object. Raven's clasp was raised high for all to see.

"I present to you the proof He shall appear here in Jump city.," Tala continued, placing the clasp gently on top of the bare table. "The inscriptions are in place. I promise you the portal will be opened. He will grace us with His presence at last. His Chosen, Trigon's Chosen—"

Robin's eyes widened and Tala pointed to the symbol burning brightly on the wall. "Baring the mark will bring our salvation!" There was cheering.

"And…" Tala trailed, her aged voice smug sounding, "since He has claimed a new Brother Blood to replace the traitor, we may just see another Immaculate Conception, if he manages to bring to us a certain black bird in time."

Robin's mind reeled with information. Instantly he began to plug and mix to reveal the most logical answer to all of this. Trigon, Raven had once warned him of a force named Trigon. Trigon… Brother Blood a traitor, a new Brother Blood… Slade marked with His inscription…Slade was His Chosen…possibly the Child…Slade, chosen, new Brother Blood? Black bird…Raven—

"We have to find Raven now.," Robin hissed in order.

That's why Slade's pursuit never ended, why it seemed he constantly tried to rape her. He needed Raven to conceive his child.

* * *

Reviewers

Evilsangel: I'm particular to the BB/Rae, Rae/Malchior/Rorek fics myself, but likewise, I read one Rae/Slade fic back in April and I was hooked with the idea.

ShadowDevil: hah hah, thank you! gives a bug squishy hug Sometimes I just can't tell if I keep them in character or not, especially Slade. Hearing this makes me so happy!

AN: I replaced Terra's true intent with Jinx. At the time I hadn't written anything before concerning HIVE, and I also was reading a lot of Rae/Jinx friendship/romance fics at the time. I thought I'd try my hand at writing for her. I don't think I captured her essence as far as the cartoon is concerned, but from what I've read through fics that there's roughly two ways Jinx has been written. A more serious kind; and the one that's absolutely crazy. I opted for a serious tone because it matches the story better. As for Jinx saying 'Allah,' I read she was from India in the comics…though honestly I didn't research religions so I'm uncertain if I even used the correct term for god. Even if I'm wrong, I thought it offered a different take than what I've been reading of Jinx being portrayed as Wiccan.

And we have the introduction of the Blood Clan. To be honest, like Jinx, their role is very downplayed until much later. Tala was inspired from the Tala in the newer incarnation of the Titans comics. She's briefly in the Family Lost graphic novel while Starfire recaps Raven's history to the younger titans. Shameless plug: go pick up a copy.

I hope the Brother Blood terminology won't become confusing. Later I'll offer an explanation in writing concerning just who was the Brother Blood of the third season in relation to what I'm portraying now.


	4. exposure

Chapter 4: exposure

Ashen legs slowly pulled a body out into the empty halls of Titans Tower. Raven had left before Jinx could even think of calling Cyborg to pick her up. She would have none of that. This was her problem, her fight, she could handle it. The half demon refused to involve them anymore than she wanted or needed to. They didn't deserve to worry about an impending doom slowly drawing near. They'd rationalize that knowing the truth would be worth a shot at helping her win this fight. However there was no way she could be helped…and no way to win. All she could do was fight it off as long as possible.

It wasn't just that, Raven realized as she made her slow journey through the empty tower to the den. It was much more. How could she tell them of her heritage? She could only stab at how all her friends would feel to know the past few years they shared the same home with a demon. What would they think to know that just down the hall some apocalyptic time bomb had been sleeping so near them?

They would turn on her. They would be forced to. They were supposed to keep Jump City safe, the world safe should it come to that, even if it meant dispatching one of their team. Terra's betrayal had proven it was possible for all of them to turn just as quickly and dispose of a former team mate. It was not something Raven became overly excited to approach.

It also wasn't that she hadn't tried to tell them before, before she had even truly gotten close to them, before their opinion of her mattered. She'd found Robin to help form the Titans for this one purpose, to bring her down should the need arise, so under those pretenses she would tell at least Robin. Trigon, however, prevented such a measure to be taken. Call it divine or unholy intervention. The words just would not escape her mouth, as if a sealing spell was cast. Raven didn't lie then, but she couldn't submit the whole truth. The only thing substantial she'd managed to utter out to Robin was that the threat of an inter-dimensional demon, Trigon, would be coming eventually. Nothing more of the topic ever came up again.

Raven reached the den's entrance and descended the stares and into the eat--in kitchen portion of the room. It was appropriate she made it home and the tower was empty. Chances were either they went out to take down some form of hostility or were out in a search for herself. She'd refused to notify them of her safe return, they would discover her eventually. Raven needed silence, she needed to be alone.

Her mind was a wreck, over loaded by an entire life times worth of extra memories. The yellow cloaked persona of knowledge and intelligence would be sorting through the back work for some time to come, leaving her hazy and with difficulty concentrating. Thus, meditation was far from pleasant or effective that day. Meditation that wasn't beneficial to her state would seem forced, and would cause her more damage than good. In a situation like this, it was best for Raven to just simply mellow out, and let the effects of her mental attack to ease down naturally. Unfortunately, the disadvantage to this was not having a fast way to recharge her powers, or to soothe raging emotions. Her wounds may take even longer to heal than needed. In short, she was vulnerable both physically and mentally.

Mindlessly her body executed actions. Open cupboard, pull out tea kettle. Fill tea kettle with water, put on stove. Turn stove on. Let your brain simmer in sync to the water. Fumble with the clasp of her newly obtained cloak. Eye around the den's couches to see if she'd misplaced a book. Sleep…..sleep sounded good. When was the last time she had a full ten hours of undisturbed, nightmare free sleep? If only Raven knew.

She turned to the pantry and pulled out a tea bag. When had it been the last time she'd gone to a specialty tea shop? Lately all she'd been having was this cheap processed crap. The flavors were diluted, bland, yet she'd been drinking it almost religiously. Oh. Now she remembered. It was because the store went out of business and Wintergreen had difficulty trying to hound down the blend she'd liked.

"…" Raven paused. Had that…? No, that wasn't it. She'd taken Starfire with her the last time, unknowing of how her curiosity to touch everything would lead to all the store's contents to be sneezed out into every known direction. Yes, that was it; she'd been disbanded because of Starfire's curiosity. Raven cringed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Slade's memories were jumbling up some of her own. Damn the random firings of her brain.

The kettle began to whistle, and Raven obediently turned the stove off out of habit, and poured the water over the tea bag despite her distaste for them. Putting the kettle back on the stove, Raven grabbed her mug and walked over to the small table just off to the side. Glance at the clock. Four minutes to let it steep for a strong brew. Just four minutes. Raven looked down at the table's hard surface. Maybe she could just lay her head down, only for a minute. She curled her arms up slowly and lowered her head into them. She'd still be conscious in four minutes…Raven's eyes drooped. Just four minutes.

"This tea really isn't as bad as you make it sound, Raven."

Raven's head shot up, body tense. She'd awoken, greeted by her own personal stalker. He was sitting on the table's edge, one masculine leg crossed over the other. Her tea mug was in his right hand, held elegantly with dignity, poise, and etiquette, face looking down to her. "I see our little romp left you rather…spent."

How long had she been asleep? Her lavender eyes darted to the nearest clock. Six minutes. When did Slade get there? How did he get there? Of course, how could she forget he'd managed to slip into her room days ago without so much as tipping any alarms? His forces had made there ways into the tower before, and most certainly one of the several hundred Slade bots had hacked into the system and knew its mechanics. A security pass code wouldn't be needed if he knows how to over ride the system. Then there were her father's powers…

Raven was alone and realized she did not have the energy to put up with Slade. Suddenly, she felt very, very frightened.

Refusing to show any such emotion, she forcefully stifled it. Instead, she allowed her empathy to touch the forefront of Slade's emotions. She could sense content…amusement. What else did she expect to find? This was all just a twisted joke to him, like what he'd done to Robin, and Terra. For a split second the terrible graphics of both victims bled to the front of her mind, along with just as gruesome images involving Gizmo and Jinx. Something nearby rattled under the front of her lack of control.

Raven shakily stood, still suffering her injuries and fever. "Out." she snarled, her eyes burning with emotions dying for release. It was a futile order, she knew, but Raven could not let Slade have her without resistance.

"Ah, well you see I can't leave just yet.," Slade placed a hand tenderly on her left shoulder. There was that cocky amusement again. He squeezed it with an intense grip. "Sit."

Her shoulder roared with intensity, Raven's knees buckled and she crumbled in a minor gasp to her chair. To be so easily man handled…it stirred a mix of aggression and fear. She glared loathingly at him as he removed his hand, replacing the area with her own. This was not the condition she expected to see Slade in so soon. What she had done to his mind should have left him unable to do anything for days, if not scarred him off longer. Somehow her father had a hand in his fast recovery, she bitterly concluded.

Silently she looked up at him and waited for his move. He looked back down at her with those same feelings of amusement radiating out at her…and something else. Loathing. Vengeance. Directed to both herself and whom Raven could only guess was her father. She knew how much he hated the servitude, she remembered what he remembered. Raven watched as he swirled the mug's contents malevolently.

"You find this quite below your tastes, but with the right amount of cream and honey, it is a decent substitute for the blends you've missed." Slade continued, rising the mug to his masked face and sipping the liquid through the slits near his mouth. Another sip. Raven stared hard.

How had Slade known of her dislike for tea packets? She hadn't said anything out loud when she'd thought about it. Or had she? Her mind was in such a haze she wasn't sure anymore.

"Oh, where are my manors? This is your tea, would you like it back?" He held the mug down to her offering. Slade was taunting her, she was aware, and it was working quite well. Unable to fight back had giving him the chance to rub it in her face. Her blood boiled. It took every ounce of will power not to shatter the mug then and there. The only thing that seemed to hold her back was the strong chance of getting scolded by the hot liquid. Not Raven's cup of tea at all.

"No then? Fine.," he raised the mug back to his lips and sipped again before placing the mug back down to the table. Amusement. Mocking amusement.

"You can abuse me Slade, but do not make a mockery of me." Raven threatened.

Slade chuckled. "Hnhnhn. I'm afraid I didn't pay you this visit to _kill_ time _mocking_ a _bird_ so to speak. I just merely wanted to discuss a few…tidbits over tea."

Raven cringed. "There is nothing to discuss. I know what He sent you to do; you have no reason to reiterate that."

"I suppose you're right about one thing, at least. You see, I've come here for just slightly different reasons.," he went on, standing from the table. He turned towards the booth Raven sat in, and without further warning pushed her down into the cushioned seats. His hands forcefully grabbed her knees and threw her legs wide. Within seconds he was positioned rather dominatingly between her lower limbs, with Raven pinned beneath him.

Raven struggled, squirming, eyes clenched tightly shut, face as far from Slade's as she could manage it. The position she was in frightened her so much she'd neglected to remember that both of them were still very much clothed and that the immediate danger was only moderate that moment. Then again, Slade's groin pressed up between her thighs led a convincing argument to justify her fear. Many items within the den rattled with black energy.

Slade chuckled. "Consider this a demonstration, Raven. You're slipping. It took perhaps three seconds to subdue you. You're will is breaking, just as I promised. You cannot resist Him much longer."

"G-get off of me…!" Raven managed to stutter out through clenched teeth. The contents encased with her out of control powers began to levitate within the room. They floated oddly enough with calm vigor, much unlike the tenseness within the air.

"Pathetic.," his eye narrowed "You cower when it is you who have raped me."

Her breath grew short as he lowered his face to her turned head, narrowing the gap between their two forms. She felt cornered, claustrophobic under Slade's body. His weight easily pinned her down, and then there were his emotions, his thoughts that were at the front of his mind. They leapt out at her, filling her with knowledge about how empowered Slade felt, how much he was enjoying what he was doing right then. Raven contained an involuntary yelp. Powerless and fatigued, she was at his mercy, and it was horrendously terrifying.

His masked face was now near hers. Warm breath left trails up her neck and caressed her ear. Despite the heat emitting from him, it left her feeling sickly cold where it touched, and her once boiling blood had nearly stopped.

"It is, of course, good to know that this right now doesn't exceed those boundaries set earlier." He lingered a moment more before lifting up entirely. "I think I've made my point."

Raven opened a hesitant eye, body tense, fearful of moving. He removed himself entirely from her and Raven slowly, but thankfully, began to sit up again. Being momentarily spared from the worse, Raven skidded as far back up to the wall as possible, meaning to put all the distance she could between them.

"Come now," Slade spoke in a slightly disappointed manor, "I've somewhat of a hickey to show you." He repositioned himself into the booth. His giant form leaned in towards her, allowing some space between them. Raven pressed her body even closer to the wall, trying to hide the discomfort in her back. She'd given up all attempts to release the tower's furniture from her power's grip.

"I've been thinking about the words we exchanged last night, Raven, and I'll admit that you made quite a deal of sense." Slade's face leaned in closer yet again, and Raven pushed the full of her back against the divider. She could smell the tea off his breath this time, and she cringed as if it was cigarette smoke.

"I serve Him, and so, now I serve you as well." There was a pause of heavy silence in the air, before a new swirling pattern came to life on the edge of Slade's neck. It was to his left, and just under the jaw line. The area was the spot Raven had initially placed her hand the night before in her assault. The insignia was different from that of her father's, but still an ever gruesome gnarled red.

Raven's eyes widened. "No…"

He was smiling, she was certain. "Yes…you've marked me." He grabbed her hand. "You've dominated me and made me one of your own." Struggling, he pulled her hand and placed it on top the symbol. Slade held her hand there, and she could feel the burning, knotting power swimming through his flesh. _Her_ demonic power. "I am a servant to your wishes, so long as they do not conflict with His."

"_How dare you! You serve him and in turn you serve me. When I tell you don't, I do not take it kindly if I'm ignored. I will RIP the memories from your flesh if you so much as to think of doing this AGAIN!"_

"T-that's why just then you couldn't…" Raven pulled her hand back sharply. "I couldn't have…I can't—"

His face leaned in inches from hers. "You did. You're evolving Raven…do not shun your demonic legacy, embrace it. His power over you grows each day. Soon you'll be branding your friends—"

"NO," Raven prepared and enlisted the help of a sharp, well planted kick to Slade's stomach. Slade fell back just enough for Raven to dash between him and the table to run.

Never, there was no way she could have that sort of power inside her, not the type to make inscriptions like her father. Hearing it was like drinking poison, she was dying and her world was slowly crumbling around her. The truth was there, with striking clarity. She wouldn't, but yet somehow she had. Of all people, Slade, no doubt. He was now bound by servitude to her, and it made her gut clench in knots. The worst of it was what Slade said would likely happen. She might end up inscribing her friends as well. Then there would be no one to stop her and her father.

Raven had made it to the den's steps before a sharp pain ripped through her head. Her mind suddenly exploded with intense pressure. Raven screamed, clamping her hands down on her skull, dropping to her knees. He was there! He was touching her mind! Instantly she began to reinforce mental barriers, trying to protect herself from his invasion. However his vengeful presence would not be so easily turned out. Pressure increased in large impacts, akin to a log being rammed to break down a barricade. Slade was trying to find the weakest point of entry, and it hurt.

Raven screamed again, nails digging into her scalp. She slumped forwards, forehead planted on the ground, body in a tight ball. A fevered cold sweat began in torrents, and Raven lowly, desperately repeated her mantra. The black surrounding the floating items grew violent, and the den became a maelstrom of mystic force.

Slade chuckled, slowly making his way to her crumbled form. It was like playing doctor with real medical tools. He'd picked up the proverbial scalpel and began cutting away at Raven's layers, completely disregarding the use of anesthetic. Everything, he wanted to see everything. All of her fears, her fantasies, what she took pleasure in, what she absolutely hated. He wanted everything that made her who she was.

"Isn't it exquisite," Slade stated calmly in that sly, confident tone. "Being forced to submit, to be able to do absolutely nothing but pray until I toss you broken into Daddy's open arms."

The burning in her body started again. The jagged red symbols were waking slowly. She felt their power pulsating nearing the surface of her skin. They were pale now, visibly to those who knew what to look for, threatening to emerge in a ruthless nightmare of intense sensations and red. Raven's shaky breath rambled faster, trying to find strength in her mantra.

"Ah, see now? The inscriptions are coming forth without any contact. It's spectacular, really. Like the gentle climax of a wet dream."

"T-this is a-a nightmare," Raven clenched out, taking up her mantra right afterwards.

Slade circled her in his steps, looking upon her like some experiment. "It doesn't have to be. If you cooperate, you would find I'm very…pleasurable."

For a split second the mind thrashing, body stabbing pain fleeted to a utopia of calming, soothing waves. This frightened Raven perhaps more so than all the negative feelings he'd forced upon her. Raven enforced her guard more, body tensing in defense. She would not just relax herself because of a momentary halt. Then as to be expected, Slade's presence pushed tersely again in her mind, and her state returned to what it once was, to that of crying her mantra.

"Pain, joy; hate and love, they're all essentially the same. You react in similar ways to both; the only difference is their opposite ends of the spectrum. It is why we love to hate, and hate to love.," Slade lectured matter-of-factly. With the exception to the occasional dodging of speeding furniture, his boots echoed in a steady rhythmic pace as he made his way back around in front of her shriveled form.

"It is exactly how it feels physically, Raven.," he continued, "Being entered is a euphoric experience, but you know it's wrong, and therefore it's painful. Both feelings are the same. Raping ones mind is one step further, because you aren't taking something such as virginity away, but one's identity. You're taking who they are…but I don't have to tell you about that Raven."

He walked steadily past her. Turned, and then walked back the way he came. Not once taking his attention from her. "You wished this upon yourself. Breaking your will could have been easily done manually, but you had made the order perfectly clear that I could not take you physically…yet."

"S-stop it! Get out of my mind!" Raven shouted, hands gripping her head tighter. Slade merely inserted another hard mental push and she returned to bleating out those three words like a sheep calling for its mother. It sent the mark gracing his neck aflame.

Slade could feel the symbol burn with intensity, strongly commanding that he follow the order she'd just yelled of him. Her father's charter was far stronger, however, and Slade continued with his onslaught. The couch flew in his direction, and after a side step, Slade bent down to Raven's level. His gloved hands grabbed a fist full of hair and he pulled her face to his. What he saw there was a flush, sickly face contorted in a mix of intense discomfort and concentration; her dry lips rambling like some religious heretic. She was blocking the bulk of his entrance, to which Slade commended, but with great difficulty.

"I will not stop until He is satisfied. Since you'd so rudely invaded my person, your father only thought that it'd be fair to complete the mental bond you created with me." He lowered his face close to hers once again. His tea scented breath tickled her fevered face. "You had wanted so bad to look into my life, that he gave me permission to do this, to look into yours. It's funny really." He chuckled again. "Your father giving me consent, sharing each other our lives, the bond growing between both a woman and a man…I'd say we're almost married."

He pressured his mental presence with sharpness, and Raven verbally cried in response, her hands gripping her head unyieldingly. His face lowered even further to her ear, and whispered. "And this is our honeymoon."

What followed was both a surprise and relief to Raven, for Slade was suddenly thrown from her. Raven crumbled to the floor, hugging it in whimpering praise like a child begging for ice cream on a ninety degree day. All the furniture caught in the misfortune of Raven's powers suddenly dropped free. Almost instantly Slade's dark presence in her mind receded. The pressure cleared from her being, the relief was compared to having been sick with sinus infections and suddenly having them cleaned up. She could breathe again, in large labored breaths, but it was still sweet precious air!

The inscriptions, having been slowly crawling to surface receded with fervor. Their burning too retreated along with them. After what she'd just experienced, right now she could've been in Heaven and wouldn't have known she was plastered to the ground. Numbly Raven ordered herself to stand up, but her body refused to listen. Slade had exhausted her, it was impossible to deny.

Somewhere her brain registered sounds of Robin shouting, but they were far away and distant. For once, she had to rely solely on his ability to drive the threat of Slade away. Time dragged on as she lay there, until finally she felt Robin returning. Her mind was too deaden with after shock to do so much as respond to his jarring, and just slightly, she was sincerely grateful for the consciousness she was slipping out of.

* * *

The dream started as it always had, with the foul stench of black smoke plaguing deep in her sinuses, and the bright oranges and reds of flames surrounding her. Fire was clearly the dominant destructive force that ensnared the environment. Raven stood, taking all of this in, debating what exactly to do, where to go, whom to save. That was until it dawned on her that this dream was unlike the ones past. The setting was much different. 

Raven's eyes were wide and watery, a stinging affect of the fire that dotted the architecture around her. Her body swung around, her head jerking from side to side to take in the truth all around her. She wasn't in the tower, nor was she on some sort of look out tower in the middle of the city beholding the apocalypse forming in Jump City. Hell, she wasn't even in Jump City. It was a fire that ranked in the legions of apocalyptic nature, but the fire that spread across the land was not the same that she'd seen in visions since her birthday. Yes, it was an apocalypse in its own right, but not of Earth's. It was Azarath's.

Denial was the first emotion that had stirred inside Raven. The ashen skinned teen opened her mouth to utter a cry of disbelief, but nothing came from her lips. Her voice cracked, and the only thing near coherent speech was a gasp. This wasn't Azarath. It couldn't be her home. Yet, Raven remembered coming through this part of town all the time. Azar always sent her to purchase from the fish monger in this area for his catches were always the best.

She turned again, hoping that the new sight before her would counter the memory she had just then. It was a false hope, for Raven knew this side of the street just as much as she knew it from the right. Again, she tried to utter something, and again, nothing solid came from her voice. Raven instantly placed the blame on the chocking smoke and heat. In truth, she just couldn't put to words the raging emotions that boiled now inside her. Flaccidly she took a step forward, finally accepting and taking in the full horror what lay before her.

It was burning, all of it. The clear, naked blue sky had been covered by a veil of black so thick the sun was not permitted to shine through. The smoke gradated to a glowing flickering wash of vibrant angry hues. Leaping towards unimaginable heights was the dancing swirls of reds and oranges and yellows, flicking up waves of heat higher still. That heat was smothering, beating down on her cloaked body and striking sweat to bead upon her face. Yet, no matter how hot Raven knew the fire to be, Raven couldn't feel it, not a bit.

Her empathic mind was drowning in the screams, both mental and physical, of the dying all around her. It chilled her to the bone, leaving her cold as ice, unable to sense the massive heat around her. They had all been in anguish. The people were dropping like flies all around her, and Raven could feel their life lines snap as they did. Each one had felt like a power jab in her side, for in their final moments their emotions rang the strongest.

Fear and hopelessness, both encompassed her from all sides, asphyxiating her with a large weighted burden. Her empathic abilities were always dimmed, but such an overwhelming presence of the same emotions emitting from all about her left Raven in a stupor. Her jaw moved, clenching and unclenching, once again at a loss of words. The order to meditate, to iron away the emotions never made it to her dry lips.

It was just so much emotion. There was just no effort of defense. These people, her people, had resigned themselves to this horrible fate. Raven realized that these pacifists had no will to fight, but never had it been so clear until now just what magnitude it constituted. The spark of will to fight was non existent in the world, and all its negative emotions were tightening the proverbial fist around Raven's neck, chocking her.

Her knees buckled and pale legs gave under her weight. Raven dropped to the ground, frozen like a deer caught in head lights. She stared, eyes wavering ahead, as if she looked just hard and long enough that the forming questions in her head would be answered. Was this a dream or a vision? No, it had to be a vision, it was far too vivid and the emotions were too real for it not to be. Why Azarath? Why wouldn't she suffer the sufferings of those she'll kill on Earth instead of here? How? When? Was it…did she cause this onslaught?

"No…it's not…," her voice finally found some form of strength, "I couldn't have…I haven't been here in years, and I'm never coming back."

She'd forsaken Azarath to seek action against Trigon. Raven dishonored her teachings of pacifism. There was no way the dark magus would ever be allowed entry back into this world between dimensions. More importantly her mother was here, the one individual who had known truly of Trigon's evil, who had known truly whom Raven was as an individual behind all of the facades. Raven would never return to Azarath because here her mother was safe, separate from the danger she would invoke. That truth appeared no longer.

Somewhere in the pit of her stomach a terrible knot of guilt and shame began to twist in large unbudging proportions. It had to have been her fault. There was no other explanation. Even if she were wrong and if it truly was a dream, the insanity around her was still caused by her. This was still her fault, and the pain welling up inside her at such actions hurt just as much if not more than it had seeing the damage she'd done to Earth and her friends. Raven's head hung shamefully, her small frame slouching further into her empathic submission.

"I don't want to see this," she breathed pleadingly, "I don't want to see what I've done."

Suddenly there was a break between the flames feet ahead of her. An individual caused that break, falling through it, as if to spite Raven's wishes. It, for at first glance it wasn't certain what gender it was, was consumed by the raging blaze around them. The limbs flailed out, mouth shrieking in obvious pain, but that was all it was. These actions were never done in such a way to diminish the flames burning its flesh.

It stumbled in Raven's direction, and her head bolted up finally shaken from the apathy she'd been drawn into. Before she truly realized that she was even out of that state, she was to her feet, hands aglow with dark energy. Her arms pushed foreword, creating a draft of wind with the force to snuff the individual out. The individual flew clear off its feet, flung back into the hellish fire it had crawled out of. The neighboring flames surrounding her fanned outward like an explosion. Embers touched and set more houses bursting with destructive force. All of it was garnished with a new round of perishing screams.

The cloaked woman gasped, stumbling in her posture back from what she'd just done. Her efforts had only managed to make the situation at hand worse than what it all ready was. Another phantom jab in her side indicated the initial individual succumbing to the inferno he had become. Raven's throat tightened, eyes threatening to release her own tears empowered by the additional emotions of those dying. Her arms lifted, palms in front of her, as if she were defending herself from what she'd done. On her arms were the fleeting marks of the inscription.

"No.," Raven mouthed, horrified at herself. She'd not summoned the marks, and Slade was not around to do so either. They'd just…the power had been too much, they'd spread the flames more.

Instantly Raven spun around and darted down the street, fleeing with all her might. She wanted nothing more but to run away. Run away from her emotions, the situation, watching those she knew die before her. No, Raven couldn't bare the sights, the sounds, and the raging emotions. She had to get away in order to save her sanity.

Blindly she ran, keeping towards the streets and alleys where the heat and smoke did not hinder her movements. Where needed, her body's make up allowed her to move through the flame in the shape of her astral self. She needed solitude, somewhere to ride out the destruction. Only when everything was finally destroyed would Raven be free of the crushing emotions hindering her from using her powers correctly. Then she could transport herself back to Earth, back to her room where she could hide under her covers.

Without warning Raven was slammed into the ground by the weight of a dropping body. She groaned, momentarily stunned by the act. Comprehension suddenly dawned on her, and Raven threw off the body and scrambled back in alarm. Its eyes had rolled back; the drop had clearly killed him. A shriek erupted through the sky, shrill, loud, and high, and Raven instantly clamped hands to her ears. Eyes narrowed, she dared to look up to the sky for an explanation.

What Raven found there was a fleet of winged beasts. They were up high above, and were hard to diminish against the smoky backdrop, but they were still there. Raven never had the misfortune of seeing the foul beasts up close. That didn't matter; the demon could still recognize them even if she were blind. Beasts of this nature had specific signatures of energy, and although they were too far away to see, they certainly had four eyes and the touch of her father's essence about them. From where she sat, it was easily seen as one beast open it's mouth and releasing a blast of fiery energy to the land. The ground rumbled momentarily, an explosion seen in the distance.

It was all the more reason for Raven to get back up and continue running. If her father was strong enough to bring His army into Azarath, of all places, then it was far too late for Azarath. If that were a truth, and if the feeling in her gut indicating she had a hand in it, then chances where in this future she may have all ready been lost to His whim. Oh did Raven pray that this was merely a dream produced from anxiety over a vision.

There was a fresh scream that echoed over the shrill monstrous sounds of the winged beasts. Raven stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with alarm. "Mother."

Another scream was torn from the familiar individual. It rang out loudly, beckoning to the young demon. Once again Raven turned around, and she began to move in the direction of the sound. Her limbs moved stiffly and slowly at first, as if to prevent her from heading towards her mother. Soon though her limbs allowed her the chance to speed up, and Raven was then speeding in a full out run. The run was also made just as blindly as the first, for Raven didn't need to see where she was going. All ready she could sense where her mother was, the Shrine of Azar.

Her mother was content here. When Trigon had thrown her aside broken and impregnated, Azarath had picked up the pieces and had put her back together. Azarath's ways of pacifism, although Raven didn't entirely agree with them, brought her mother, Arella, peace of mind. They made her strong again, and Raven respected her with an awe that she'd survived the unspeakable horrors her father had put her through. Hearing that strong, soft spoken woman scream filled Raven with an insane determination to defeat anything threatening her, regardless of what it was. Though Raven all ready knew that it couldn't have been none other than Trigon.

Unknowingly like before, the angry red marks grew to life in Raven's skin. They were strong enough to emit light through the fibers of her clothing, but weak enough to allow the fabric to stay intact on her body. She was nearing his energy signature, and the screams of her mother grew louder still. Black encased the two tall, thick doors of the main chambers and with a flick of her wrists; they burst from the hinges and into the room. Instantly her glowing white eyes landed upon the two she'd sought out, and she stopped cold.

Arella, the very image of youth and beauty on Azarath, had been reduced to little of nothing. Her untouched ageless skin was now adorned with horrendous bruises and burns. Her body, always fully covered, now lay littered upon the marble floor. She was exposed entirely, body dotted with beads of sweat and His fluids. Atop her was none other than the red skinned demon, his hair a greasy mess of blondish white, horns twisting up towards the sky, adorning his head like a crown. Arella screamed beneath him, pleading the other to release her, to halt his lustrous actions.

The inscriptions flared in Raven's skin, her eyes flashing briefly to red. Her arms had all ready wound back and whirled forward. An enormous wave of black energy slashed out in all directions. It cut into the interior walls about them, into the ceiling. More importantly it lashed into the beast that was her father and sent him slamming mercilessly into the nearest wall.

Raven, however, wasn't finished. Her fist clenched tightly, balls of black energy forming. Quickly she trusted the rounds of energy into the figure plastered into the dent inside the wall. She was relentless, the very image of seething anger and hatred painted upon her visage. Finally, Trigon's form tumbled to the ground, seemingly down for the moment.

Instantly her offensive dropped, and Raven rushed to her mother's side. Rather hastily she threw her hands around Arella's trembling arm. "Mother—"

"Don't touch me," Arella's voice sneered. Suddenly the bruised arm was ripped from Raven's grasp. "Stay away from me demon!"

At this Raven's jaw was ajar. The empath tried again to grasp the other's arm, so that they may flee. "You don't mean that."

Arella cringed away from the other's approaching form. "You are no daughter of mine!"

Raven halted in her advance, feeling suddenly stabbed and betrayed. Her mother couldn't have just said that. Although the relationship they shared was hardly fitting for a mother and daughter or even just family in general, Arella had never denied the responsibility that Raven was hers. Her mother was proud of her, and although it irritated Raven to see her mother as resigned to fight as all the others in Azarath, she'd never lashed out at her. Ever. Especially for what she was.

Loathing bubbled up inside her, but Raven would never forgive herself if she'd directed that towards Arella. Her mother wasn't at fault here. She couldn't blame her for hating her so much now. Raven, after all, appeared to have been the cause of this destruction anyway. Arella's reaction was just. That left one other to direct that raw emotion towards.

"Father!" Raven screamed, powers calling forth an enormous chunk of marble flooring, holding it threateningly above the downed figure. "So help me I'll crush you where you lay!"

Trigon's body rolled over with great effort, leaving his front end clearly unprotected before Raven. However, this was no longer Trigon before her. The body was young and thin, skin no longer a gray ash, but a deep red like His. Lavender hair was brushed aside to reveal a set of four glowing eyes. Raven wasn't looking at her father…this was herself.

"Daddy isn't here." The duplicate said in Raven's usual deadpan.

Numbing shock let the chunk of stone Raven had collected to just fall, no longer held up by Raven's magic. The huge slap landed in a glorious impact upon the doppelganger, erupting in a splattering mess of blood and bone material. Trembling, Raven began to back away, her mind spinning at the implications of what was before her.

Trigon had raped her mother, but it hadn't been Trigon…it had been her. She'd…

"No…no…it's not true, I would never hurt my mother—" Her back touched flesh "Yes you did, Raven. You raped her."

Raven jerked around, face to face with Slade. Arella was no where to be seen, and the room now was empty save for the two of them. That territorial, ferial anger charged again to the forefront of Raven's actions. Slade was incased within her dark powers and flung across the room like her father had.

"You lie," Raven shrieked, a burst of uncontrolled emotions slicing chunks from the ceiling. The inscriptions flared, and those ceiling's parts bolted with destructive speed at random walls. They broke into pieces upon impact, and those pieces also became caught up in her emotional lack of control.

Slade made no indication that her assault had harmed his confidence or his physical health. He chuckled, standing up from where he had landed. His hand began to swipe away any dirt that would seem to have gathered on his armor.

"Raven, come now, when have I lied," he questioned soundly.

Raven's eyes narrowed, now white slits of raw force, mind quickly searching for an answer. "I could name a few."

"That was to all the titans. I am asking when I have ever lied to you."

Her answer was missing this time, her fists held defensively in black energy.

Satisfied with that response, the masked antagonist began to approach her slowly. "Perhaps I should explain. You didn't rape your mother in the literal sense, of course." He paused, cocking his head. "In fact, from what Daddy tells me you two rarely touched each other."

Raven's fists clenched tighter still. The red bitter scribbles in her skin pulsed painfully. They too, like her emotions, begged for a complete release without restrictions. It had just been another thing that Slade knew that her team mates didn't. Knowing Slade all ready knew so much about her through her father, and yet still strived for mental supremacy as well. It earned Raven's wrath.

"However…you did rape me.," he continued matter of fact, "You cannot deny that."

"You left me no choice," Raven growled in her own defense, body shaking with the force of building rage.

"That doesn't matter. On some subconsciously level you had wanted to do it regardless, and that's why it happened." He had reached his destination, standing within an arm's reach of her. "Because of it, you've also raped countless others if memory serves me right. Robin, Terra, Jinx…"

As Slade began to list the names of his own victims, her mind was assaulted with Slade's presence. This presence was not as forceful determined as it had been in trying to seek out the part of her mind that was still hers. Instead, his force located the memories of his copied into her mind, and bringing them up to the front of her conscious. The images were vivid, taking all of her attention. Raven's defense dropped, hands clutching her skull for stability.

"Should I list more?" Slade casually asked.

"S-stop! I didn't do this to them!" she argued.

Beneath the mask Slade's lips curled into a grin. He watched calmly as Raven slumped to her knees, trying to use all her energy to block out the scenes played thoroughly through her head. He too, bent down on one knee. Gently, he placed a hand on her head, petting the soft lavender hair.

"Up here," he murmured, moving that hand to touch her forehead, "You did."

Raven could hear Robin groaning pitifully in her mind. He was crumpled up beneath her in a horrible position. Her lavender eyes saw through Slade's solitary orb, saw his body use that of Robin's. The empath tried to keep focused that this wasn't her doing. Slade had been the one to torture her friend, that she was clean of this crime. Yet, despite that she knew it was Slade's body, and Slade's voice, she could still see and hear her own limbs and voice performing the same actions.

Soon it changed to another, then another. So many victims swam through her head, being forced to fall under the actions of Slade, nay her whim. There were friends, enemies, members of the Hive she'd never met, nameless more. Raven begged for an end to the nightmare, to the revulsion. She fought her own body to stop doing what she was, but as they were Slade's memories, any desire to discontinue was dismissed coldly.

"Know this. Raping me has made you no different than I am, Raven.," Slade's distinct tone rang clearly through the current onslaught of Raven's mental torture. "Therefore theoretically, you could have very well have raped your own mother."

The scenery in her mindscape changed once more. No longer was she plagued with the former actions Slade had taken against so many others. It was far worse than that. It was of something neither of her mind nor of Slade's. It was imagery all of its own control, and it petrified her.

Abruptly she was on top of the familiar being of Arella. This time her own ashen body was there wholly, not covered with the illusion of Slade's being where she stood. Raven instantly fought against herself, but her body moved now of its own accord. It was like she was someone's marionette, an unknown master pulling her strings and forcing her to do things she'd rather die then commit. Her mother shrieked bellow her, fought her, but Raven was easily in control of the situation, as much control as one had not wanting to be within it. Raven begged just as equally as Arella for an end.

"You two look so much alike." Slade had materialized within the environment.

Raven felt his eyes upon her as she unwillingly continued her vicious assault upon Arella's broken body. It served to wash away the horror, shame, and guilt to replace it again with anger.

"I wonder," Slade mused allowed, "If this is what you'll look like when I force you to submit to me."

At that moment Raven never felt more blinded by the thirst to kill anyone then she had her entire life. In no means did she fight that Trigonian urge, but readily accepted it, wanting nothing more than to see Slade's cadaver a mangled heap.

Finally Raven collapsed of exhaustion, her thin frame crumbling at Slade's feet. No longer was she on top her mother, or in the vicinity of anywhere recognizable. The world around her was black; all that remained was Slade towering over her naked, inscribed form. She growled threateningly up towards him, eyes red with vengeance.

He merely looked down at her. His eye narrowed in an expression of amusement. "You demons sure make it rough."

"I'm not…a demon," Raven huffed in a low, bitter voice.

"Yes you are. You're exactly the same." Slade made in point, "Just like Daddy."

"No.," Raven denied audibly, that rage making it so hard to ignore his accusations.

"Even He has told you." His voice mocked smugly in reply. "You will become what you've concealed. You have no other choice."

Raven dared not hold back the demonic desire longer. At that the inscriptions blazed the brightest. Instantaneously her mind grew numb with raw power exploding through her flesh and blood. The dark titan lunged at Slade with the fury of her unbridled rage, four red eyes glowing maliciously. What happened within those moments was a blur of uninhibited violence. The basics of Raven's sense could only deduce the presence of two elements, blood and fear.

And she liked it.

The rush of power seeped from her, and the red glow left her eyes, the extra set receding back into her forehead. The red marks remained true to her skin and stayed to the surface. Now alone in the darkness, Raven began to feel sick inside with Slade's absence. What had she done to him?

Trembling, she shouted out to the nothingness her denial once more. "This isn't what I am! I'm not a demon! I'm not like Slade! I'm not like Trigon!"

"You're exactly like them."

Raven's body went stiff. She knew that voice. It wasn't the cool collected tone of Slade, or the growling demonic voice of her father. Slowly she stepped around. What she saw only confirmed her assumptions. Her voice came out thick and shaky, "…Robin?"

The masked, red and green clad man stood before her. His face was set in cold determination, a somewhat hateful look he only reserved for those he fought. Once more he spoke, "You're a monster, Raven, a demon."

Her lavender eyes grew wide with fear. "No…," she mouthed, her voice cracking. "No I'm not! It's only by blood, and nothing else! I'm not a demon!"

"You still became it in here." The dark empath jerked around to now behold the illusion of Cyborg. His lips pulled down in a grim expression. His cybernetic arm was held up, hand over his heart.

Now Cyborg was against her? Both he and Robin were like the brothers she never had. They…they hated her.

"It's not my fault," Raven's hands went to her head. She dropped down to her knees, legs folding under her weight. She did not bother to stifle the tears forming in her eyes. "I never wanted to be this!"

"Then what had stopped you?" Another voice.

Raven looked up to Starfire, not wanting it to be true. Sure enough the alien stood there as well. Hanging on to some hope, the empath tried to appeal to logic and reason. "You understand, don't you? You felt the same during your transformation."

"That was different.," the alien confirmed, "I was merely maturing, while you have always been this way."

"Yeah, what Star said."

"Beast Boy," She looked back to Star's right, the green titan standing just as stiffly as the others. Her voice cracked just as the argument she was trying to use in her own defense. "Beast Boy, please, you've always been there—"

"That was before you changed," he yelled back. Like Robin, his expression was that reserved only for the most deadly serious of times.

"But I haven't, these are just," Raven gapped down at the inscriptions on her naked body. Her fists clenched painfully "These are nothing! I'm still the Raven you know!"

"Sure you are," Beast Boy said with some sarcasm. "Look, you used to be comfortable to hang around, but you changed. I can feel it by instinct. You're evil."

"I'm not…evil," Raven stuttered back in dismay, eyes starring hard into Beast Boy's eyes above her. His words had cut her to the very core.

"It's written all over your body," Robin sneered

Raven clutched her arms, trembling, clenching her teeth at her friend's abandonment. She knew they would hate her when they discovered the truth, but she never knew it would hurt that much.

"I'm not evil," she whimpered again, "I'm not evil!"

"We remember what you had done to Dr. Light," Starfire stated.

"You looked pretty evil then.," Cyborg.

Raven's head shot up in his direction. "But I told you that He had done that! That he made me—"

"He didn't make you," Beast Boy spat, "You chose to."

How dare he claim that? If Raven had a choice she'd never be the daughter of some universal dimension conquering demon. She'd be able to freely express and feel emotions like anyone else. She'd spend her days thankful with her simple life on Azarath. She'd be able to live a normal life with her mother.

The demon's blood boiled her eyes red once more. "I didn't choose to! This has never been my choice, ever!"

Her once trembling body was now shaking out of rage. Raven stood, red symbols glowing once more, her second set of eyes returning. "And if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to this!"

Her rage and vehemence exploded in a demonic malevolence. Four blasts of darkness shot and pierced through each of the titans with dead accuracy. Their bodies tensed up, limbs thrown towards the air. Every face scrunched in intense pain, mouth opened in a scream that never reached fruition. The very force of the blasts shattered the black atmosphere, and the pieces blew away to a new, yet familiar array of colors and visuals.

Apocalyptic Jump City.

Demonic powers ebbed just as swiftly as they came, and Raven gasped at how easily she'd lost her control. Then the consequences of that out burst rang clear before her. Her friends stood before her, now stone figures all too familiar to the dark magus.

Raven fell back down to her knees, staring up at them with trepidation. There was a long pause of heavy silence as all of it dawned upon her. Finally she cried, pounding her fists into the ground. "No…NO!"

"Hmm, you really are loosing that control more and more these days."

Raven raised her head, eyes narrowing with redness, threatening to become a quartet set again. She hissed, "Slade…"

He sat just past the petrified titans upon a piece of concrete rubble. Calmly he crossed his legs, leaving her with a fleeting statement. "Just like Daddy."

* * *

AN: Aw man, what a month. My computer died and I almost lost all my work on this fic. Thank you all for being patient for an update. This one's a long chapter, but hey, you guys deserved it. Work has been keeping me busy lately, so I am feeling more and more fatigued. I'm hoping it won't affect my writing so much. 


	5. recitation

Chapter 5: recitation

It was no surprise to understand the way that the young empath had awakened. The images of her nightmare were enough to drive her to escape them in fear, her body visibly flinching from its natural sleep induced paralysis in the process. Eyes bolted open, pupils wide with alarm. The ferocity of such an emotion snapped any subconsciously gained concentration that had held her body afloat in a healing trance, and resulted in her sudden landing atop the firm mattress of a medical bed.

Simultaneously the form of a green cat shrieked in sudden shock and fear, leaping clear up into the air, hairs on end. He landed on the floor, scampering away from what had startled him on natural instinct.

Raven's body shot straight sitting up, head swerving about in disorientation and confusion. Within an instant she realized that she wasn't in Slade's grasp or within the horrible confines of her father's horrendous visions, but in the serenity of the titan's medical bay. She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding and breathed in deeply again, trying to soothe her rapidly beating heart.

Her first thoughts weren't 'what had happened' but of her prior dream. She couldn't believe what it had entailed, didn't want to admit how horribly bothersome its images were. The revelation was still present, unfortunately. Raven knew what it had been, what it had meant. It was the combination of subconscious fears and realizations mixed with her father's own dirty work. The dark titan had raped Slade's mind, taken from him something that could never be replaced, and by doing so she was no different than He whom had raped her mother.

Raven closed her eyes, breathing deeply, wrapping her arms around herself. It was never meant to go that far. She was falling so far down to his level. It would have been different if He had forced such actions from her, but it was only wishful thinking. Raven had willingly done what she had to Slade. It made her no better than Slade, and no better than Trigon.

A sudden pressure radiated on a spot near her legs, and Raven opened her eyes to see the return of the green cat. He sat on the bed's edge and slowly his form returned to that of the familiar Beast Boy. On his face was a smile of relief, though visibly her waking had left his nerves jumpier than usual. "Hey Rae, glad to see you're up."

Raven looked at him hollowly, before turning her gaze away from him and into her lap. Beast Boy's words still rang sharply in her ear. Her nightmare had been so real, that it was hard to even face the one whom claimed that she was evil. Looking at him would only encourage her emotions to get out of hand. Raven needed to focus. She directed her attention to the fibers of the clothing she was in, instead of thinking of him.

She wasn't in her uniform. No, that had been replaced with a medical gown and judging by just the slight flexing of her back, her back and sides were heavily bandaged. Could she blame Cyborg for not wanting to put skin tight clothing back on her to agitate the wounds? No, she supposed she couldn't. Focusing on the material before her rather than Beast Boy, Raven realized the pattern of green shed cat hair upon her. Clearly Beast Boy had been sleeping on her stomach when she'd woken.

"Hey, um, are you…alright," Beast Boy was surprisingly serious, as he leaned in nearer to her.

"I'm fine." Raven swallowed, looking into her lap didn't help the matter of forgetting her vision.

Beast Boy removed his glove. Without hesitation he began to part strands of hair matted to her face from her cold, fevered sweat. Then, he planted his green palm on the surface of her forehead and waited, concentrating.

The dark magus flinched at first, initially surprised that he would touch her. She then reminded herself that it had only been a dream, that this Beast Boy hadn't cruelly accused her of such measures. With that thought in mind, Raven basked in the warmth of that hand, finding the heat soothing and a relief to how sick she felt. There was no telling if she'd ever be allowed to feel such warmth again. She closed her eyes, and leaned into his hand, as if she could absorb that heat. Disappointment met her when he removed out of the touch he initiated.

"Your fever broke," he sounded relieved, "Looks like I ought to sleep with you more often."

A moment's flicker of unadulterated actions flashed briefly through her mind. On reflex Raven turned her head from him once more, tightening the self induced hug. This was enough of a warning bell for the green titan that if Raven wasn't even going to slap him for such crude remark, that something was very terribly wrong. He reached a hand behind her and pulled her up close to him in a hug of his own, trying to fight the urge to recoil at hugging someone sick and sweating.

The half demon buried her face into his chest, soaking in that warmth that made feeling sick that much bearable. Raven dared not question the reasoning behind the embrace, knowing that all she wanted was to feel that warmth. Empathically she drank on that unconditional love that associated itself with Beast Boy to quench the returning shame that she felt in her actions. Raven would never admit it, but Beast Boy reminded her so much of a dog in the best of ways. Dogs were creatures that, although constantly sought out for their own acceptance, tended to love unconditionally in a form of family loyalty. Yes, Raven wanted that type of comfort that moment.

"Hey, it's all right," Beast Boy murmured, though his voice was uncertain. He wasn't used to being the one to offer words of encouragement, and to Raven no less. She was always the one in the team whom showed the strongest of walls and resilience. Raven seemed to have perfected the art of keeping to herself without even so much as offering a peep hole into her. There had been a slight weakening of that barrier after Malchior which he had witnessed, that she'd let him witness. It had been a tiny moment where he had felt privileged, and now, now it seemed again that Raven had needed to lean on something else while she rebuilt that barrier. Beast Boy was privileged indeed.

Words weren't exchanged between the two. Beast Boy would not force anything out of Raven unlike he suspected a certain masked titan would. He also knew that Raven would be unwilling to give him any such answer if he asked, and questioning now would only upset her more he suspected. All that seemed to matter that moment was that Raven had been hurt in some manor and that she needed this. Beast Boy wouldn't push it farther than that.

Minutes passed until Raven pulled from his embrace, her face her usual cool blank slate. Flatly she gave him. "Thank you."

Beast Boy's smile returned. "You sure you good? There's plenty enough here for a second hug?"

"I think I'll pass." Oh how good it was to hear Raven's deadpan quips.

"Then, if you're good, I'm gonna go get Cyborg and Robin.," he began to scoot off the end of the mattress, oblivious to Raven's minor flinch.

"Beast Boy, if you so much as think of uttering a single word of this, I will send you into another dimension.," she threatened. Oh no, Raven would have none of the others knowing she needed a hug. She had an image to protect, more than ever lately.

"Right, dimension," he looked slightly panicked, "My lips are sealed! Oh, and don't get kidnapped or anything while I'm gone, Robin would totally kill me."

Raven raised an eyebrow out of amusement. "That's a tempting spectacle."

Beast Boy crinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue before scampering out in the form of a cheetah. It appeared he really didn't want her to be left alone for too long. Robin had unsurprisingly asked for a full watch upon Raven three days ago when he had discovered her within Slade's clutches. For the most part, everyone had been vigilante in doing as such, even Beast Boy. Despite Robin's nature to keep all of them in the dark on what was happening, both Beast Boy and Starfire weren't naive enough not to make their own conclusions of prior events. These conclusions were never voiced out loud, and everyone's silent thoughts drove them to keep their gothic titan safe. It was a nice thought that would probably drive Raven absolutely nuts within the next coming days.

Minutes later Cyborg entered the room with Robin following. Both looked remarkable tense, but that tension seemed to ease as their eyes met Raven's for the first time in days. Raven's cool façade never faltered, much to her relief. Cyborg's lips curled up into a big grin. "Hey, how's our little lady?"

"Sick of being sick," she voiced, running a hand through wet hair. For a fever that had been broken, Raven still felt surprisingly terrible. Though, Raven would much rather be sick with fever than within the horror of her dream.

"We've had you on antibiotics the past couple of days. The wound on your back was pretty infected, we figured though if you could heal your back up on your own, the fever would go down in time.," Cyborg reasoned with her, finally reaching her bedside. "How is your back? Bandages aren't too tight for your ribs?"

Raven paused in her answer. Cyborg had sounded so concerned, so relieved she was all right. No, Cyborg couldn't have been like then she'd formerly perceived. At least, she hoped he wouldn't. Still, he was unremarkably happy, she could feel it.

"No," she began slowly, "I'm just stiff and a little sore. Everything's been reduced to minimal bruising."

Cyborg grinned, placing a mechanical hand on her head and roughing her lavender locks up. Now she looked more like the bed ridden patient she'd been the past few days. Raven didn't hesitate in giving him an annoyed younger sibling look.

Slowly, she turned her head to Robin, whom had stayed back a distance, and all she could think about was what Slade had formerly done to him. She knew it's what drove him, drove him that extra length to stop him from doing it to others, from doing it to her. Raven saw this trait endearing in some way, and was honestly thankful he tried so hard to force her to give in, to let him handle Slade. Raven easily felt remorse and that shame rising. Instantaneously Raven stamped out those rising feelings. Raven couldn't afford it.

When Robin felt her starring at him, he looked up and walked over. Pulling up a seat, he asked, "What happened?"

It seemed a popular topic starter with her and Robin as of late, and she was tiring of it. The exasperation on her voice was apparent when she spoke to him, "What do you think happened?"

Robin was crudely honest. "That Slade abducted you last night. He raped you, and followed you back to the Tower to try it again."

"Robin." Cyborg's voice was stern and protective, displaying the masked titan had went over the line. Robin said nothing in response.

Raven exhaled, closing her eyes and breathing deep. Quite the opposite, Boy Blunder, she mused silently to herself, quite the opposite in deed.

"Well," Robin prompted.

"If you believe that's what happened, then that happened. Only the individual can decide the truth for one's self.," she stated, neither confirming or denying his statement. She opened her eyes and looked back towards Robin with calm and collected face.

The masked titan remained silent, her words sinking into his brain. Raven had just told him it was possibly what happened, but then she didn't. It wasn't an answer he couldn't exactly argue with, but it didn't give him much either. That was alright though, as of late he'd butted heads with the dark empath more than enough in the past few weeks. If what he'd stated were true, now wasn't the exact time to push too much from her.

Instead, he offered up what little information he could gather, hopefully in a peace treaty between their recent arguing. If he were lucky, Raven may willingly tell him one or two things too.

He leaned further towards her figure, chin resting on hands, elbows resting on legs. "Whether Slade had or not, we've been able to figure out why he's trying."

Raven raised a bemused eye brow towards the masked titan. She all ready knew why Slade was attempting to ravish her for lack of better words. Having feared most physical contact especially the kind that had been issued to cause her mother such pain as to having conceived her, the very thought if it happening to herself was enough to frighten her. If it ever did happen, Raven was certain it would achieve what Slade and her father wanted; a broken will and submission to his whim. Whatever Robin thought he knew would certainly be far from that explanation.

_Humor me, Boy Wonder._ "All right, Robin, enlighten me with your wisdom.," Raven sarcastically replied.

"We think Slade somehow survived and received his new powers from a satanic cult, the Blood Clan, in exchange that he makes you pregnant." Robin showed no joke in his voice.

Raven stared at him a moment, literally stunned to hear the explanation. She knew her father's cult would eventually show up somewhere. It was inevitable. Knowing and owning a copy of their bible, for the sake of having reference, Raven was well aware of an additional prophecy that included her. Call it a second Armageddon, if you will, a prophecy dictating that she wed Brother Blood and bring into the world a child that would bring a thousand years of peace, or as good as peace got under Trigon's rule.

"_Your father giving me consent, sharing each other our lives, the bond growing between both a woman and a man…I'd say we're almost married."_

Her skin palled at the thought, the only outward sign that the information had affected her. Had Trigon and the Blood Clan deem Slade as Brother Blood? It…it seamed likely. It was quite possible that the Brother Blood they knew had in fact been with legions with the Blood Clan. It had been her initial thoughts upon hearing of his mystic powers, a trait that went with the family lineage. The fact he had taken over the HIVE made her wonder if perhaps he was trying to single her out thinking she'd be with them. Her fears had been put to rest knowing he'd transformed himself into a machine similar to Cyborg, it meant there was no way he could try to fulfill that prophecy with her.

It was possible, though, that he was the Brother Blood of Blood Clan lineage, and from doing what he had, forced the Blood Clan to find a replacement. Maybe, just maybe they'd put that responsibility on Slade as well. Besides this revelation, that goal was secondary to breaking her will. It still appalled her.

Judging by the feelings of surprise and suspicion on Robin's part, Raven determined Robin had realized the news was something to her.

"I'll let you know if and when that happens," she muttered back, her voice just slightly shaky. She strung a hand through her stringy oily locks, bringing a small wave of air a minor relief to her face.

Robin stood from his chair. "I promised Star and Beast Boy pizza…" He looked hesitant to leave, but for only a moment. Without so much as mentioning anything more of Slade or even interrogating the dark magus about Trigon, he exited the room.

Raven's eyes narrowed in confusion, watching the door he'd exited from. Here was Robin, not forcefully interrogating her, and then leaving. For pizza. Not holing himself up and researching Slade. Leaving for pizza. An eyebrow rose quizzically. "Okay…did something happen?"

Cyborg let a low bemused chuckle. He moved around to the other side of the bed and took up the chair Robin previously sat in. "Starfire and BB literally busted down his door and dragged him from his research."

"I'm taking they threatened physical harm if he didn't agree to take a break," Raven quipped.

"Exactly, it was actually kinda funny. I'm sure security cameras got it on tape if you want a good laugh.," Cyborg offered.

"Hn.," she smirked, "And you're not going with them why?"

Cyborg smiled at that question. "We decided that one of us should stay behind to keep an eye on ya. What with Slade doing what he's trying, we all figured it best."

"Oh.," her face remained somewhat blank, though inside she felt some what irritated. If Robin thought a round-the-clock watch on her was going to stop anything he certainly was wrong. It would probably only succeed in aggravating her to an extreme.

A silence drifted in the air, weighing with a surprising lightness to Cyborg's presence. For a while, they just sat in the comfort to each other's breathing. It was a nice, rhythmical, natural sound, one in which Raven's drifted in a moment of contemplation and meditation.

When it seemed she had put any stray emotions to rest, Raven turned fully to Cyborg. Out of response, Cyborg turned entirely to her, an unasked question on his face. She gazed a moment into his eyes, before averting them to her legs. Softly and anxiously, she asked, "Did you see what happened with Slade? Through the security cameras?"

Cyborg frowned slightly. "No, not really. We tried though. Records showed when you got back to the tower, you cleaned up, made tea. You dozed off for a few minutes, and Slade cruised into the room. Shortly after something smacked the camera, something incased in your powers. Turned out to be a game controller."

"Oh…," she replied, a mixed look of relief and regret on her features. Relief that they hadn't seen her at her weakest, regret that they couldn't capture any information from it on their own.

"Rae?" Purple eyes moved to focus upon the chocolate skinned titan.

"Why," he stated in a rather baffled tone.

"Why…," Raven restated solemnly.

"I know something's eating away at you, now don't try to deny it, there's no point.," he halted Raven before she could argue that she was fine. "You take everything and lock it up inside, and it's hurting you. Seeing you fall apart like this is killing us just as much…I just…why do you do it?"

Her eyes lingered on his a moment more before she turned herself from him. "Please don't ask me that."

Cyborg bent over and placed his hands again on her shoulders. Gently he turned her back around to face him. His hands guided her face to his when she looked away. "Please Rae, I'm not asking you what happened with Slade, and I'm not going to force you to answer, and I'm even not going to force you to stop whatever actions you're taking. I just want to know why?"

"There's a saying that ignorance is bliss.," she murmured, trying her best to remain calm with her head in his hands.

"Then what's so important that you have to suffer silently for? Who are you trying to guard this way?" Cyborg maintained his gaze on the other, and for a moment he saw vulnerability in the smaller one's eyes.

Raven closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She shut out Cyborg's face and the strong brotherly emotions emitting from him. She needed stability. She needed to meditate.

"Please," Cyborg prompted her.

There was a deep shaky intake before meekly she uttered out, "You guys. You guys are that important."

Silence again filled the air, heavier than the earlier bout. Slowly Cyborg released Raven from his grip and stood up. "Deep down, you're a big softy.," his voice sounded somewhat relieved, a little brighter, "That's why you're so adorable." This was preceded by another round of Cyborg roughing up the sick titan's hair.

"I am not adorable.," Raven snorted, and tenseness left over from the conversation melting away.

Cyborg grinned, heading towards the door. "Well, since you're up I'm gonna get you on something semi solid. Mom always said nothing cured a cold better than a big bowl of chicken noodle soup." He grinned, his expression vacant a moment in revere, before he began heading towards the door. "I'll get you a cup of tea too."

"Cyborg?" He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Could you maybe put some honey and cream in my tea if we have any?" she looked somewhat curious.

Cyborg's eyebrows rose in a quizzical manor. "Uh sure…but you normally take it black, why the change?"

She looked at him blankly before stating with unusual foreboding in her voice, "Slade…changes people."

Cyborg stood somewhat dumbfounded by this statement. Sure he knew the statement to be true; Robin was living example of this. Tea, however? Raven received a quizzical look from him in return to her comment before leaving the room entirely.

Raven's lips pulled down into a grimace. The accounts of her dream and her last two encounters with Slade leapt freshly into the forefront of her mind. Slowly she looked down towards the palms of her hands. The heat of the inscriptions in her palms was an ever reminder her time was growing even shorter, though they dare not climb to the surface of her skin. The demon exhaled, settling back into the comfort of her pillow.

"Slade changed me."

* * *

AN: Short chapter this time. To be honest, I felt that the feeling given in this chapter stood apart from the last, and it doesn't fit well within the next chapter either. So for all purposes, if this fic was separated into parts, you could say this is the end of part one because it bridges chapter 4 to chapter 6. I do warn you, Chapter 6 contains the events of the episode Prophecy. For the most part, this includes actions and dialogue repeated from the actual episode. But that doesn't mean you should skip reading that chapter entirely! In addition to the episode, I've inserted scenes and more dialogue that helps to smoothly transition the episode within this fic.

With that being said, most of you may notice my lack for writing places involving Starfire or Beast Boy. The reason being is that too many times I tend to slip into writing scenes with Raven/BB fluff, and dirty scenes playing off of Starfire's naivety with Raven… To avoid that and to keep this as Raven/Slade as possible both of their roles will be lessened to a degree.

I've also hit an area in writing this fic where I am uncertain how to proceed. I know where this fic is heading, just how to reach that area at the moment. I've been trying to avoid writing pointless filler scenes within the fic, and right now, I'm stuck between writing filler fluff or to write small paragraphs recounting areas of fluff and moving on over it. The problem is, which ever I decide to use, I wouldn't know what sort of fluff could evolve from Raven and Slade… If you have and ideas or opinions regarding the matter, put it in your reviews. Thanks loads, all you guys who review rock.


	6. prophecy

Chapter 6: prophecy

The moment Raven was deemed healthy enough to leave the medical bay she was clad back in her usual attire. Her calm and placid attitude was back to the forefront of appearance. One who didn't know the titans personally or had seen them on a day to day basis wouldn't have noticed that the empath had recently experienced the dreams and the strain of Slade's pursuit. However, her fellow titans had, and they treated the matter delicately. Raven hated it.

They were babying her, and the last thing Raven wanted was their sympathy, pity, or help. If they truly wanted to aid her with any of it, they could just leave her alone and let her handle everything by herself. The dream nearly a week ago served as a revelation on many levels. Raven wasn't just Raven any longer. Slade had changed her, her father was changing her. Gradually she was becoming what she'd concealed from her friends, her family all this time. The ashen skin teen wasn't certain whether or not she could reverse these changes inside her, but she had to at least try and fix that. She had to resolve all of it without the others involvement.

Their dream counter parts reactions were seemingly all too real, and plausible. That past week Raven had tried to soothe herself with reminders that Robin would treat her with an opportunity of explanation before complete judgment, Starfire would naïvely ignore all of it, Cyborg would try to be understanding, and Beast Boy would never give up on her in that foolish way of his. No matter how many times she'd told herself this, their negative comments and harsh words would echo with clarity in her mind, putting any hope she'd gained to death.

The only fall back that Raven could count on was her meditation. It reassured her usual emotionless façade, kept her emotions and powers in order, eased her mind. Although meditation was just as gradually becoming a struggle since her birthday, it still helped to relieve her of her mental aches and worries. Or, at least it had.

Just hours ago the horrible truth had slammed into the mystic with force. He had fully invaded her meditation. Of course the past few weeks she'd had the misfortune of reliving the visuals of Jump city in ruins, had seen the impression of her friends' last tormenting moments incased in stone, and had seen her father's figure skulking around in the background, but it all was nothing like this. Usually after such images her mind would collapse into the black and starry scape of her mind to release the pent up strength her emotions collected.

Now there was no collapse, it was reality. Slade had been there, she recalled, and it had frightened her. The last time they had physically met he tried to force entry into her mind. He threatened to see her life, her secrets, things Raven dared not share with anyone for fear of what it would do to others views of her. Knowing he could take her identity from her, all ready knowing what it was like to take it away from someone else, her fear of Slade was justified.

It wasn't just the fact Slade had been there, it was Him as well. Raven always knew that a piece of Him was inside of her, and He always made himself known as the voice in her head, suggesting demonic course of actions. He had never been able to disrupt her meditation before, it was her means to fight him, but now… When she had heard him, when she had felt just how hot the blaze of fire he'd sent at her was, when all four eyes opened and focused upon her…Raven could feel his evil deep with in her bones.

Words would not describe that sort of feeling, that dark, cold imprint that surrounded her in a squeezing moment. It was a joke on a universal, cosmic scale. Raven was an ant, a little play thing for her father until he decided when and where to use her to her full extent. Waking up from that failed meditation had affected her, it renewed her desire to reverse any demonic changes occurring inside her. She didn't want to become that, she didn't want to feel that horrible decaying presence. There had to have been a way to stop it, for her sake, for her friends' sake.

It was why she unquestioningly obeyed Robin's request to research anything she could upon the symbol on Slade's brow. Certainly having the same inscription would allow a basis to apply knowledge of it from him to her. The change would have begun when the angry red marks were burned into her flesh. If there was a way to remove them, to reverse her metamorphosis, perhaps there was also a way to change this destiny of hers as well. It had been the most hope she'd had in a while, a frantic hope, but a hope all the same. That hope had feigned when she stumbled upon several pages in the Book of Azar decreeing all she had need to know of the tattoos in her skin, of her destiny.

There was no hope. There was no hope for the human race, and no hope for her. It had read there was no stopping the growth of her demonic nature, her evolution into the gateway of Trigon's entry.

Raven recalled instantly denying the texts. She had to believe there was a solution. The Book of Azar had never lied to her before, and Raven had no reason not to believe the texts. For the first time in her life she had defiantly threw the book under her bed as if in an effort of sacrilege. There would be a way to save her friends from herself, and she could do it without their knowledge of her true origins.

Robin had equally surprised her just as much as her actions. His leadership skills had shined through for once, as he managed to pull the efforts of all the other titans to assist in his research. It was times like these that reminded Raven of the beginning of the titans. Back then, she had been looking for the qualities of a leader, some one who could take hold of everything during this exact situation. It was what she had wanted, anticipated, but now seeing the effectiveness of his research and how close he was coming to the truth. Perhaps Raven had picked her leader too well.

She hadn't been the only one researching into the symbol marking Slade's head. The others had helped in this search. It hadn't been just that. Robin had also been searching for the meaning behind the symbol Raven had unintentionally inscribed in his neck. That very fact left her paranoid. That day every where in the tower she turned to see printouts of her father's mark, or her own, but it served a purpose. They would remind her of her renewed quest to fix everything and to keep her friends distantly safe. She wouldn't be so gone in a power struggle to inscribe any one again, despite Slade's warnings.

This brought her to her current thoughts of Slade.

The sensations of passing through concrete were chilly, but in all ways calming. Passing through matter forced Raven to remain relaxed, to keep her body as limp and loose as possible. The shadowy, inky form that she was now propelled through the streets by force of mind, whims. She merely thought of simple commands on the most basic of levels, forward, left, and on reflex she would move accordingly. Since the abrupt denial of meditation, this was a startling relief, and for the moment a decent alternative.

Above her echoing through the concrete was sounds and vibrations of movement. Explosions, there radiated a lot of those. Raven could compare it to the feeling of the hot sun beating down on ones skin, and the sudden coldness of standing in the shade. On one side of her undecipherable body she could feel that cold concrete, and then on the other the heat emitting from Slade's fire.

A lot of the information coming into her this way was confusing. The longer she tried to make sense of it the more lost she became. Raven knew that the fight was raging above her, but she was hesitant in joining. Even Robin knew she hadn't been able to effectively meditate lately; she was a liability to the team. Still, sitting incognito was nice. It was safe, and it eased her worry and her dread. That still wasn't to say she wouldn't help them the best she could from this angle. Slade was hers to handle, and the thought of him leading all of them out of the tower like this prickled uneasily in the back of her mind.

There it was, he moved. Raven mentally swam through the road, stalking him. She purposely trailed. If Slade wanted to lead, she would let him lead, and for the moment he was leading her away from the others. Good, she could confront him without a hassle. When the distance away from the others was satisfactory to her, she pushed harder, coming up and passed the masked man and in front of him. Within the span of Slade's next step, Raven broke the barrier between concrete and air in the shape of her black, astral self. In seconds she took shape from the bird, and was now face to face with the other.

Slade halted in her presence with an air of discontent about him. His body straightened, standing with a perfect posture unlike his just recent displays of unnatural body control. Being a dead and revived minion left that problem, apparently. He was trying to work muscle tissue that was long since been dead.

"I'm disappointed." Slade began, "I missed my fiancé during our big reunion battle."

Raven's eyes narrowed sharply. A note made to warn her that he still had every intention of the mental rape, despite involving all of her family this time. For that, she reinforced all the barriers constructed in her mind as precaution. The last thing she wanted was for Slade to attempt that again, especially so near her companions. She didn't want them to see her reduced to an empty husk of herself.

"You don't have my mind Slade. Not yet.," Raven equally warned, her voice serious and threatening.

"On the contrary, I do. Perhaps not as you have mine, but He did promised it to me.," he corrected her as if he was scolding a student.

Her mind was not anyone's to give. However…that was not the issue of present. Raven reluctantly let it slide.

"What do you want," she finally stated what she had been following him for.

"Only what any messenger wants, Raven, for their message to be heard."

At his response Raven couldn't help but role her eyes in irritation. Another message? How many god damn messages could Slade have?

"Let me guess. Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world never to rise again.," she mocked.

Slade chuckled coyly. "I see you committed it to memory."

"Kind of hard not to.," her retort. "Now tell me. What do you want?"

There was a slight intensity to the glow on his neck. It indicated that her order was felt by him, and unless her father's own commands didn't interfere with her request, than Slade would be forced to tell her. It seemed to be a certainty in this case.

"The master noticed something quite intriguing in one of your…recent dreams. An insecurity of yours, a weakness he found revolting of your caliber, but endearing none the less.," he stated rather smugly, drawing it out.

"You didn't answer my question.," Raven's voice was dangerously low.

"I don't feel inclined to."

Raven shot a hand out, black energy around the antagonist's throat. She squeezed slightly. "If you so much as think His power will keep you from dying at my hands, than think again. Tell. Me."

"It's time your friends learn the truth." He was dropped from her grasp. "And if you don't tell them, I will." His eye was wide, dramatic in effect, a display of how honest the statement was.

He couldn't mean it. Not now. This was only between the three of them, there wasn't a reason for the others to be involved…unless… There was no other explanation. Her father had seen the nightmare she had before waking up in the infirmary. He witnessed how she reacted in the face of their rejection, that she had killed them in a means to replicate that future Slade had shown her. On in actual scale, could it truly drive her completely over the edge? The imagery in her dream flashed briefly before her eyes. They would lash out, shun her, destroy the evil threat, and sentence her to an empathically induced grave with their hatred. Yes, their knowledge of her true nature and origin would destroy her effectively.

"Leave them out of this," Raven demanded as the jagged mark on his neck flashed a bright glowing red. It was why he hadn't initially tried breaking her mentally or physically. No, Slade had a new card up his sleeve and Raven would rip it to shreds if given the chance. Failure was not an option.

"I didn't bring them into this.," Slade humbly bowed himself in answer to her order. Then, the glow on his neck died and was replaced with the unsaid order of his master. Accusingly he pointed towards the cloaked teen. "You did, the day you came into their lives."

"If you're so bent on breaking me Slade, why do you need their help to do it," she hissed.

"Because I enjoy seeing you all suffer. Imagine how betrayed they'll feel when they find out…oh," Slade teased, "I forgot you all ready have."

Raven's fist clenched and in a burst of anger she found herself chucking two concrete slabs in his direction. Slade's body moved with unnatural swiftness. A brutal kick split open the first safely allowing the pieces to fly past him, and a fire forced punch destroyed the last.

"That temper of yours will catch up to you in the future," He paused, allowing her to think back to how that anger had only managed to drive her further towards her father's embrace.

"That won't happen.," her eyes were white, her hands encased with dark energy once more. "I said it once, and I'll say it again. My destiny happens when I say so, not a second sooner! And if I find you have plucked a single hair on their heads I assure you will not like the consequences."

"And I told you that you have no choice in the matter. His will is absolute." Slade looked back indignantly and stepped back from her. "Tick tock, Raven. Time is running out."

He threw his hands in the air. In a flash of demonic hell fire, a maelstrom of flames and smoke rose up an expanded around him. On reflex Raven tumbled back, hands above her in a black shield. It took seconds but in that span Slade had vanished. All that was left behind was a smoldering piece of asphalt…and the fire he had started and spread.

Raven's eyes lowered to where he once stood. Slade had nerve, and he was doing his job at easily pressing her buttons. She couldn't worry herself about that. Too much was at stake. Her friends were everything to her, the family she was never allowed to have. They would die at her hands just because they were close to her, she had to save them. That meant not breaking to their whims, and currently that meant to prevent her friends knowing the truth, by any means possible. Things were grim…

Raven took to the air. She had to find the others.

At least, it was until she felt _it_. Raven's brows pursed together in confusion and suspicion. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, except that on some preceptor level she sensed it, somewhere out there. Curiosity took the better of her, and as if she was guided by an unsaid hand, her head turned and eyes landed on one building caught within the center of the blaze. A library.

Cautiously she headed in that direction, forcing herself to still look out for her companions, but realizing that doing so was actually difficult. Her attention had been captivated by this signature energy, a familiar energy. It was then she realized that she knew that energy; however it had always been tapered and diluted. What she was feeling know was heavily concentrated, only feeling small and minuet due to the distance away from the source. This was her father's aura.

"RAVEN!"

Her head bolted in the direction of Robin's voice. The figures were small, but all four were gathered together, all outside the dangers of the burning sect of city. It jarred Raven from any alluring presence the energy held over her, and she didn't hesitate in soaring down to their area. She noticed quickly that she felt more at ease with distance from the building.

"What happened," Raven questioned upon landing.

"Slade took off. Where were you," Robin stated, an accusatory note on his voice.

"Looking for Slade.," Raven answered truthfully.

There was a momentary pause between the two. The other three could feel the tenseness bubble in the air. Raven sensed Robin knew she wasn't telling him all of it, but she decided not to act on that knowledge. She knew Robin wouldn't question her and make such a big scene that exact moment. No, those pleasantries were reserved for one on one discussion in the tower. There was a fire currently ragging, that had to be their top priority that moment.

For the next hour Raven found herself helping to prevent civilians from getting caught within the blaze. Meanwhile the aid of local fire departments had squads positioned around the target area to help control the inferno. Even if the area was slated for demolition, there was always the possibility the fire could spread into a neighboring urban development.

The fire was contained, held to the border of the demolition area; however, the blaze was so strong the firefighters were unable to put it out. Nervously, all parties had to let it burn itself out, which took some deal of time. When it did finally die to nothing, impossibility reared its ugly head as if to smite Raven there and then.

The library stood untouched as the epicenter of a three block radius of a horrendous combustion.

Standing mere feet from the building without anything between her and it let just a bit more of that horrible energy to waft towards her. It was like the first impressions that something dead was nearby, getting a wisp of the decaying smell. Her stomach began to knot and churn; the physical signs that it made her sick. Without question, Robin led the other three towards the very spot Raven had been called to earlier. The cloaked woman hesitantly stood, not wanting to approach something that had such an effect on her, but fearful of its effect on her friends. Raven followed after them.

As they neared the boarded up building, that feeling began to grow, and Raven growingly became immeasurably frightened. It wasn't now that just her stomach was performing flip flops; her body began to nervously sweat. Raven could only guess it to be similar to the behavior of prey animals catching scent of a bigger predator. This energy affected her on a primal level. It made her body jumpy in anticipation of something brutally deadly. These reactions were only related to how she felt _outside_ the building, where the power was still distant from her. How would her response in its direct proximity be like? Raven didn't want to know.

"No wonder, this place is a dump." The voice of her green friend snapped her from her inner reflections.

Had they been talking and she hadn't realized it? How could her father's aura imprint leave her in such a state?

The stone engraving declaring the building a library crackled and fell, causing Raven to jump physically. Once again she had been caught wondering and forced back into the reality before her. The reality only seemed to grow bleaker. Hidden once by the building's title was the all too familiar carving she'd seen far too much of recently.

"The Mark of Skath.," Robin iterated, "Slade told me the name."

_Skath…Demon…Trigon…_Raven's jaw hung open. Slade had been quite serious then in his threat. He was working fast in fueling Robin with what he needed; all he needed to make was an educated guess and opinion of her. The others would shortly follow. She was so stunned Raven almost hadn't called out as they moved to enter the library.

"Wait," it just leapt from her throat suddenly.

They turned to her, knowing the fear she held inside her as if it was emitting as heavily as her father's imprint was to her. Raven swallowed, taken aback by their expressions. She fought, searching her mind for a way to pull them from this place and all its evil.

"It could be a trap."

There, she had said it. It wasn't the brightest or most convincing thing Raven wanted to have exited her mouth, and her tone certainly didn't support a confidence in that statement. She waited an eternity for their response, feeling as if her entire existence that moment was in their hands.

Robin mistook her fear as a sign for answers to come, and turned back to Starfire. "We'll have to chance it." No sooner said the door was opened.

Similarly, all four piled into the library, relying on the flashlight built into the tallest titan's shoulder. Raven held back, eyes wide just at the slight addition to the sensations coming at her with the smallest of barriers, a miniscule boarded door, removed. It was clear as to why and how this building was spared. Slade wanted the setting to be just right and most incriminating to ruin her. It was doing an excellent job.

Swallowing she forced herself to dash inside, catching up to her other friends. Once in doors she felt that shift in energies. It was now all around her, in the air, surrounding her instead of wafting towards her from one direction. At that point she had missed, or ignored everything she had heard coming out from the others mouth. The first chance she had, Raven pleaded with them.

"There's nothing here. Can we go now?" Her voice was meek and shaky in comparison to her once deadpanned monotone, and Raven had desperately tried to control it in her voice. It was clear this immense presence interfered with her ability to focus.

All too soon she felt the marker on her brow burn to life, flickering in a sudden intensity before being snuffed out. Raven flinched at it's abruptness as simultaneously the 's' like shape magically carved itself into visibility making home on an adjacent wall. It broke down; sliding into the floor.

They had all jumped and froze in unexpected shock to the new entrance. For a moment, there was nothing spoken between them, and all Raven could do was stare. Behind the once sturdy wall was a descending walkway into darkness. She was the proverbial deer caught in the headlights of a new wave of energy. It washed over her, submerging her deep under. Her breath caught in her throat, and Raven gagged, struggling to breathe. Raven had no doubt in her mind what this place was now…one of her father's temples.

His essence was so thick, so engrained in the building and the land, Raven could only fathom the reason. Only one event came to mind to answer how it was even possible. Over a decade ago, the order, the Blood Clan lectured of a ritual that would for a brief fraction pull Trigon to this world. It was only a second, yet it left a residue that couldn't be removed. The only time her father had use of coming to Earth was for one thing: her conception.

Truly bad things could only come of this. She needed to get them out of here.

By the time the air returned to her lungs, the others had passed by her and down into the tunnel. Realizing this, she tried the first thing that came to mind that wouldn't endanger her entering this dark domain further. Raven called back to them, hoping to heed her warnings and come back to her. They didn't call back, either ignoring her or being so far down that they didn't hear her.

Swallowing, Raven forced herself to fight reflex and follow that horrible, overpowering presence, and overpowering it was. As she trailed behind her friends the sensations around her steadily grew. Now her entire body grew taught, every muscle stretched and tense with the feeling, and with her leotard long since soaked with her body sweat. It was so strong. It couldn't have possible become any greater, yet, somehow it managed. The energy grew and grew, ready to cave in and collapse on top of her. It was a miracle in itself that Raven was still conscious under its strain.

What had her mother been thinking all those years ago? Any normal human being would have been scared shitless just by the winding, ominous walls. To just willingly come here and expect anything good from this place, those people? Raven shuddered, not wanting to think of the Immaculate Conception.

Her foot touched the bottom step, and Raven was trembling with nervous, frightful energy. Mentally she finally knew what squirrels felt like. In an in vein moment, Raven tried to assure herself that all of this was nothing, that Slade was more threatening than just an instinctual gut wrenching cramp. Her behavior was immature and childish, that even Beast Boy was managing himself, and surely on some animalistic level he would've felt it too. It only seemed to worsen her fear of Slade all the more, knowing what he would do in this place if she wasn't there to prevent it.

Her boot clad foot stepped into the open temple entrance, and any cool Raven (as miniscule as it seemed) had collected was immediately shattered. First her forehead erupted in the first painful flare of an inscription induced migraine. Directly after its start the walls were alive with dancing red, radiating from Raven's general location across the room and around to the front. Statues, or were they the actual bodies of former Blood Clan members, once dormant became real with chanting installments. Their voices were soft and droning, but to Raven it felt like the five inch needle to a mad scientist's syringe was being jammed inside her.

"_The gem was born of evil's fire."_

"_The gem shall be his portal."_

"_He comes to claim."_

"_He comes sire."_

"_The end of all things mortal."_

The reaction in her body was direct. The burning tingled at first before washing through her like some sick climatic wave. Every nerve, every fiber screamed with the empathic sensations drinking in the atmosphere of the spiritual recites. They were cold and dark, a contrast to the heat the inscriptions flared in Raven's skin, but only managing to magnify the all ready physical sickness her father's aura left on her. She wanted to scream out in terror, for an end to this madness, when her friends began to turn to her. Her breath caught up in her throat and once more that evening an eternity passed.

Raven's mind reeled all within that split second. That was it. That was the message in all its integrity Slade had wanted to be heard. It was the truth about her, her origins, and what she was meant to do. Cryptic, yes, but the truth all the same. If they saw her baring the inscriptions burned into her pale flesh they would instantly turn on her, interrogate her until they knew their meaning in all of its gruesome horror.

Survival instinct kicked in. This was a threat; her friends would become a threat. Running was her only chance. Before she even realized what she was doing, Raven was all ready halfway up the staircase, hands clutching her cape tightly around her in defense.

Raven was born of evil's fire. She was his proclaimed heir, his daughter, his _portal_. He had been coming to claim her, make her his loyal right hand destroyer, a demon. He would make his desires be that of her own, the destruction of everything she held dear.

She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear it!

"RAVEN!"

With a gasp Raven's body shot stiff, freezing to her spot, her hair and cape billowing past her for a moment in momentum. Here it was, Robin had come for her, come to question her, come to be Slade's knife ready to plunge into her chest and leave her dead enough for her father to pick up the pieces.

"Are you ok?"

Slowly she turned to face him, eyes wild, wide and nervous. He-he sounded sincere, his concern felt distantly genuine. No, it was a lie! How could she be certain? She couldn't tell her focus was too shot. She swallowed, panting, paused, wetted her lips, then swallowed again.

"This place…," Raven breathed out finally, "It's—" Panic took over again. "I shouldn't be here. It's all wrong."

He stepped closer to her, and it only alarmed her further. "What's going on Raven? What aren't you telling me?"

Raven was cornered; she knew it wasn't true concern! Robin was awaiting a means to emotionally kill her, and all that ran through Raven's mind was how insane all of it was. How did she get into this position so fast? She should've had more time! It was too late though, they knew what she was on some level, and all they needed was for the gaps to be filled in. Raven couldn't take that, she wouldn't survive it! Even if Slade explained it to them, she could avoid its affects. She could run from their reaction.

"I can't explain. I just need to leave. I can't go back there." Even now saying it she felt her body move to orders she didn't consciously give, turning obsidian and passing through the surfaces of the tunnel and up out of the library and to freedom.

Relief, indescribable, psychic relief bathed her in the form of open air and the night sky. Raven trembled, levitating above the library, starring hard at it in disbelief. After being in there, the dark magus could clearly define the world about her as being heaven on earth. Claustrophobic was something she usually didn't describe herself as, but that experience was ludicrous.

With the initial drama and ill effects waning from her person, Raven realized to the extent she would have to go to save herself and undo all that was wrong in her life since her birthday. She had opted to run away from her friend's reactions…it was wise to expand that distance to a dimensionary level. There was only one place she knew of that would not only remove the reactions of her friends and also offer her help and insight to stop this cruel destiny. She had to go to Azarath.

There was no doubt in her decision as she flew the tract back to the tower. Yes, just a week ago she'd promised herself that Azarath was one place she'd never return to, ever, and that was without the block to its entrance. Desperate times, however, certainly called for desperate measures. If they couldn't help her, than she truly was doomed. To that, she recalled that evil presence she had crippled to before, and knew deep inside that if things did not improve, she would soon readily rejoice and emit that same form of evil.

Her face scrunched up in determination, increasing her speed in an attempt to reach the tower as fast as possible. The speed was to her liking, for it only took her minutes to cross the city and land atop the tower. Absently she noted that the building and her friends would be sorely missed, but at some time, she knew that eventually she would've abandoned her friends in hopes to spare them. Better sooner than later. No more would she meditate hours of her life away on that roof, or in its den, or her room.

Raven halted briefly before her door, allowing it time to slide open. Instantly she stormed in, seeing her candles all ready lit. Silently she bid the stacks of books to blow away from her while she ordered that one book to fly to her hands. Multitasking and exploiting any speed she could gain in her departure, glass jars filled with sand began to spill about her form to create the circle she needed.

He was watching her, as she knew He would be. Defiantly she muttered, "You can stop me from meditating, but you can't stop me from leaving."

It was set. The empath lowered down in the circle's center, gloved hand over book. The large tome was so engraved with the magical essence of Azarath that it acted as a siphon to light her way back home. That form of mental road map would be her best chance at bridging the length there. Even now, touching the book in the manor she had, could she feel and see that route in her mind. Words emerged in her mind that had no seeming origin and began to leave her mouth. Raven chanted, her voice speaking in tongues, as the spell heightened in strength of voice, so too did the swirling vortex above her. Then she was gone, traveling through the barriers of night and dark, empty and full, time and nothingness, to a world between dimensions, to Azarath.

When some semblance of consciousness reached Raven, she became aware of her surroundings. The initial shock of plunging into such a magical road could make the strongest of mages momentarily black out from the whiplash. Now that she was back in control, she focused everything on that solitary thought of Azarath, and her body was propelled upwards through a backdrop of blue.

She didn't know how long she had been traveling when she felt the first stab of anxiety, or had even encountered something else in the same traveling vicinity as she. Winged, cloaked, bony four eyed beak faced reaper apparitions zoomed past her and downwards at such a velocity, Raven almost didn't see them. They were leaving somewhere, and even without visual confirmation Raven could feel they were a part of her father's army. Briefly her nightmare was reminded of, and Raven almost stopped in her flight. No. She wouldn't think of Azarath's demise. If her father was unable to breach the barrier into Earth by himself, than he was unable to reach Azarath. It wasn't to say his forces hadn't tried. No, everything was all right, everything was safe.

Even as she was thinking this a fire lunged up from below her. Whether it was some form of attack from the passing spirits Raven was uncertain, but its appearance was unwanted. Like in her attempt to reach the tower, Raven fought to move faster, but the blaze easily competed with her. It caught up to her with alarming speed. Soon it became neck and neck, Raven would pull out, and it would come closer again. Then it engulfed her form entirely.

The pain was beyond measure, a reminder, again, of her father's dastardly existence. Still fueled by that defiant urge to survive, Raven flailed in a struggle of uncontrolled powers. The black energy viciously cut, sliced, striking her fiery cage. The cloaked woman was relentless, the dark powers digging deeper and deeper until finally they burst through its surfaces. In moments she was released of its tortures, and literally as if a fire had been lit under her feet, Raven flew faster still, leaving the grip of her father behind.

The affects of time seeped from her awareness once again. Raven traveled, unknowing of how long before she finally came up to the large, magically created seal marking the blocked entrance into her destination. The demon would not be so easily denied. She had fought her way here, and she would not so soon leave.

"Let. Me. IN," she demanded through clenched teeth, not stopping the force behind her flight.

She fought against the force stopping her from entry, like two opposing sides of a magnet. It took every ounce of her endurance to push far enough to touch that pink barrier. On connection she was sucked through. The whiplash left her body moving and frozen at the same time, she breathed yet there wasn't any air, her heart pumped, but no blood was circulated. Just for that moment, there was nothing in the universe save her. Then, there was everything at once.

Her body crumbled to the ground as she landed on hard familiar terrain. Air filled her lungs, her chest pounded, her head hurt, and slowly full mobility returned. Raven gradually took to her feet. The sight before her was welcoming to her sore and tired eyes.

"Azarath, my last hope." She whispered with true relief to her voice.

All the worry she'd gathered up before melted from her. Azarath was safe from Trigon's touch. Her mother, judging from the color of the sky, would be near the springs on the other side of town, washing the laundry. Temple services would have just ended; everyone should be wading out into the streets eager to barter for the supplies needed for their evening meals. Everything was how it should be. Innocent, and at peace.

She began walking, no longer feeling the desperate need to rush in her actions. She was safe here, and in absence of this place, Raven starred at all of it's magnificence in awe. It wasn't until after she had left that Raven understood the beauty of her home. Jump City and Earth in general, was so unclean and tarnished with the dangers of pollution. That, and Raven knew now that Earthen architecture could not compare to all of this. One of its many beauties was how well the populace interacted so intricately and at ease. Yet…where was every one? The roads should be filled.

"Hello…?" Raven skeptically called out.

She walked further inland, slowly becoming concerned with this unforeseen factor. Had the land's habits changed since she had last been there? Raven knew Azarath was one of traditions…

"Not like I was expecting a parade, but…," she murmured questioningly, eyes glancing about as she entered the empty market place.

Perhaps…perhaps her presence was sensed on her arrival. The populace, although they never showed or thought any violent tendencies towards her, gave her a large berth when it came to their nearness of her. She supposed it was in accordance to her wild powers, which she understood. Lately Raven knew she was changing towards the not quite so bright side, it would be a plausible indication to every ones absence.

Raven's eyebrows lowered in mild concern. They were afraid of her. Even if all this was true, though she heavily believed it now, it still didn't account for the lack of sound in Azarath at all. There was no breeze; there was no breathing, no chirping, or scuffing of feet. Nothing. All of this was becoming quite unsettling. At least until a bird noisily flew past her in a beating of wings and minor coos.

Raven acted without thought. It was the first sign of life she'd seen at all, and she chased it down, running down roads, turning corners. She didn't want to be alone in Azarath, not when she went to such stakes to seek help and shelter here, not so much unlike her mother had.

Finally she realized where it had led her, the shrine of Azar, the one her mother had been attacked in her dream. The dove flew upwards, and Raven anticipated its direction with her eyes, chasing after it with lavender irises, until her vision caught hold of another life. What she saw filled her heart with a mix of joy and reprieve. The bird landed into the care of her mother, clothed and appearing of sound health. Their eyes met only seconds, before attentively Arella turned her head and moved away.

"Arella," Raven's heart caught up in her throat. It was the first individual she had encountered since Robin had cornered her in that hall of hell. She ascended up to her level, yet the white robed woman continued to leave. Raven cried desperately out again. "No, wait!"

Arella turned her head, and once more their eyes met. There was sorrow in her mother's slender orbs, and Raven equally felt as sad now in their presence.

"I've come back.," suddenly Raven's voice was thick with emotion, "Mother…please help me."

This time Arella turned slowly around to her child. Her hand, delicate and slender, skin a soft peach, began to softly caress the bird. It cooed in the way only doves were known for, and made no motion to flap away in fear of the touch. There was a heavy pause between them, before her mother also found her voice.

"You have always had a home here, my child, but help we could not give."

That voice, one Raven hadn't heard in years was rich and rang deeply with regret. Raven never fathomed to suspiciously question such an emotion. It was her mother, Arella knew her more than anyone else, and Raven knew that Arella's emotions were the most honest of anyone's.

"The prophecy, it's happening.," Raven promptly ignored what Arella had just stated to her. "You have to tell me how to stop it."

"Nothing could be done. The promise of your birth was absolute." There was that heart wrenching sorrow in her eyes, and the regret in her voice. Yet there was no shame on her face.

"I don't believe you.," the empath denied. She dropped to her knees, digits finding a home touching and gripping the ends of her mother's dress. Pleadingly she looked up to her mother as if she was some holy figure able to fend off the looming darkness.

"He poisons me. Every where I go, everything I do, they drag me closer to him.," Raven whimpered.

She pulled on the hem, bringing it closer to her before burying her face in its confines. Suddenly her nose was tickled with the comforting musk of her mother. It eased her more so than sinking in that concrete and meditation ever had. Gently, she pulled her face back to peer up at her mother. Raven conjured the presence of her inscriptions up, as if to demonstrate the severity of her plight. "He has branded me, and it changes me…All ready I have incidentally inscribed similar markings on another…I've raped a man's mind…!"

Arella said nothing, but gazed down upon her with the wanting to embrace her child clearly displayed in her eyes. Knowing such actions would only put more at risk with her emotions; Raven regrettably understood and hesitantly dropped her mother's gown. Slowly she rose sunk to her feet, allowing the red, bitter marks to fade. The younger then reached into her cloak and pulled the Book of Azar out again in emphasis of her point.

"I don't want to be this. I don't want to help him. Mother…I'm-I'm afraid." Raven bowed her head shamefully, in full admittance of the emotion.

"You forever had the love of your people, Raven, despite knowing what you would become, what you would do." Raven looked up to her hopefully, drinking on her words. That hope started to die as her mother lowered her head in resignation. "It is too late for Earth just as it was too late for Azarath."

The birds suddenly scattered in a terror stricken frenzy. Wings and feathers broke into Raven's vision. Instantly her pale hands reached out in fear to grasp her mother, to grip something solid for support. Her hand grasped nothing but air. Disorientation exploded inside her. The world grew hotter and brighter, blindingly bright! Abruptly everything was different.

The world about her had changed for the worse. Once proud buildings were asunder with ash and smoke, twisted towers of metal and rock, fire and lava twirled and consumed their fill. Smoke covered the sky…and Raven stood on a small foot hold towering high above what was left of her magnificent home. It was like her dream…with the exception that this time it was very, very real.

"No…" Raven whispered out, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Slowly at first and than faster and faster that chocking body wrenching evil of her father imploded in on her, through her. It was exactly as it had been in the temple, but a hundred times worse. Raven wasn't facing the residual impact of her father's presence in a temple…this _was_ the actual presence of her father.

An echoing chuckle growled, everywhere and no where at once. Raven gradually tilted her head numbly skyward, her eyes meeting the gaze of four eyes staring back down at her. All she could do was stare, bulging eyes and jaw a gap in a terrified, frightful awe. Raven no longer made the analogy of being an ant, she was an atom.

"…," Raven just numbly gazed upward, paralyzed in every manor.

"**Hnhnhn,"** that growl that was classified as a laugh resounded, **"I'm flattered. Not many can leave my sharp tongued daughter flabbergasted. I suppose it is of no surprise, I anticipated this response from that dream of yours."**

"…it's a lie…," Raven mechanically denied. "…it's a lie…"

The eyes narrowed in amusement. **"Daughter, does this appear to be an illusion to you?"** He gestured to the burning remains of Azarath.

She dropped to her knees for the second time that day, body numb from a mix of shock and the direct presence of such incalculable evil. "…it's a lie."

"**Do the fleeting, dying emotions of those who've known you seem like a lie?"**

Raven lowered further to the foot hold, her body hunched over itself. Her shoulders shook, trembling with the returning feelings of consciousness. She did not speak aloud, but her lips motioned again, "It's a lie."

"**Can you not feel me? Am I a lie,"** his voice rose powerfully.

"IT'S A LIE," Raven shrieked back at him, jerking up to her knees in boldness. An explosion of black erupted near her in her mad display. "It's a lie…! I can fix this! I can fix this!"

"**You are misleading yourself, vogelien, little bird.,"** Trigon stated, **"It is futile to deny this beauty."**

"It can't be…," Raven seethed bitterly, tears welling in her eyes. "It…It is…" Her shoulders slumped, her head hung.

"**Now you understand. This is the life you will inherit."** It was said with absolute certainty, but in such a way that it was almost wise and knowledgeable.

"Why…," she trembled, fists clenched, "Why Azarath?"

"**Daughter, you rely too heavily on these fools. They were a crutch, and like any concerned parent I knew that you would never reach your full potential with it. So I took it away."**

"Even my mother," Raven whispered harshly back, eyes averted from him.

"**Especially her."**

"BASTARD," she roared back.

"**No child, you are.,"** he assured.

"SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW ME," her powers sent the twisted, burning metal frame of a building to the sky. Before it hit, it melted away into nothing with just the flicker of his top set of eyes.

"**I know you Raven. Your desire is my desire.,"** his voice reminding her boldly of the words the prophecy decreed.

"I don't want this…," she cried out, finally allowing the tears to stream down her cheeks. "I don't want to do this…! And I don't want the future I've seen…!"

"**You have no other choice. In time, it will be a reality. However, meanwhile I am feeling generous. Become my portal willingly, or face the torture my messenger has in store for you." **

Raven's watery eyes narrowed. "That's not much of an option."

"**Slade has been forbidden to continue his courses of action until you've reached a verdict, in fairness."** He continued. **"Your friends, unfortunately…"**

That got all of Raven's attention. Instantly she was in the air, hands clenched into fists, eyes white, inscriptions seething red, and right in his four eyes. "What is he doing to them! SHOW ME DAMN IT!"

The sky rippled for just a moment, and before Raven was a rip of space giving her access to peer into the current lives of her abandoned friends. Slade held them up effortlessly in the air, fingers outstretched, and red tendrils restraining all of them. Rage bubbled inside her until it was the only thing she could feel. Raven had strictly ordered Slade to not even think of touching any of them. He had out right defied her! This trespass would not be dealt with kindly.

"Send me to them," Raven ordered, a dark, deviant twinge in her voice.

"**I am surprised that you would think of ordering me, twice in minutes, and expect me to obey? Raven, you are adorable."**

Raven's face shot again to the giant glowing red eyes. "Send me now and you won't regret it."

There was a pause between them, before Trigon laughed heartily. **"Very will, girl! Do not disappoint me!"**

In an unexpected bolt of immense concentrated evil that could only be that of her father's, Raven was struck and sent plummeting from the sky. Her mind blacked with the fleeting thought of the possibility of surviving such a blow. Raven, even unconscious, was somehow aware of her insides sizzling from the force, and just like Azarath, her body seemed to perish from existence, at least in that dimension. Momentarily, all there was darkness, a voice of endless demonic evil that served to fuel her hatred and her power. Then, she was alive again, with only one purpose in mind: to beat Slade.

Once more Raven found herself back in the underground temple. This chamber, Raven easily sensed, had the strongest imprint of his looming presence. Most likely, it was the very room her mother was pedestaled in and the ritual took place. All of it meant nothing. The signature aura had nothing in comparison to Trigon's actual presence, and it no longer held sway to her fears and anxieties. In fact, it almost seemed to feed her strength. Raven was on a power high, and Slade undoubtedly would be on its receiving end. Oh Raven was going to enjoy this…

"This won't hurt a bit."

Instantaneously her hands reached out and grasped the largest slabs of rock she could find, which surprisingly felt as if they had no weight, and mentally pushed them with both the strength of unbridled demonic fury and the velocity to rival Beast Boy's cheetah form with.

"Wanna bet," she churned loudly, bitter and loathing dripping from her voice.

The slab of rock connected into Slade with a satisfying bone snapping crunch. It continued on its war path into a direct line with the wall. It wasn't even close to quenching the violent desire that built up inside her, but it was a good start. Raven stepped off the ledge, descending like some unholy fallen angel between her dear family and Slade even as he was breaking through the ammunition dealt to him.

"I told you to leave them out of this.," she sneered.

"How sweet, you've come to save your friends.," Slade chuckled, his hands began to glow with fire. Raven sensed his unconcern for her actions like a shark detecting blood, and it sent her teeth clenching in temper. He continued "But you're only delaying their pain, and yours."

Was it really? Not from Raven's standpoint. Dominantly she approached him, focused completely on the task at hand, unaware that her friends were gazing on at her now that they were out of immediate danger.

"Well what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to attack? Reduce me to ashes? Rape me? Break my mind? Tell my friends what I am," her lips curled back in a sneering grin, a knowing grin. "Or did your master forbid you from hurting me until I made my choice? Did He order you to keep his gem safe?"

There was a pause in Slade's response. The sudden change of smugness turned to realization, and Raven subconsciously relished in that thought of him cowering in her knowledge, in her power.

"I'll be sure to give him your regards…," Slade snickered. He began to sink into the floor. Raven had caught him with the hand in the cookie jar, and there was nothing more Slade could do here.

"I'm not finished yet," Raven snapped. Her hand seeped into the shadow, grasping him, and she began to pull him back up through the floor. "Remember this trick?"

His body was fully out of the floor now, and Slade was wide eyed in the face of her sudden ability. This was no longer the Raven he had taunted, and for a brief split second, he was afraid. It was a second Raven thrived on.

"This time I have a message for you! I have an answer for your master." Instantly he was consumed with darkness, Raven flung him to a neighboring wall.

"You tell him He'll have to destroy me before I help him," Raven approached him. Although she was fully tripping on the demonic powers, she still had some mental semblance to the true Raven. She would never fully agree to Trigon's whim.

"You can tell him yourself. The hour grows near." Slade recovered from the attack, only to widen his eyes as another slab dropped on him.

He broke through, but just as quickly was he in the air, rock slamming into him on all sides. The anger, rage, and the power just kept growing, coursing through Raven, filling a void that was developed from the pain of seeing her once proud home destroyed, of seeing her friends in danger. It all climaxed to expunge of her soul-self, the black bird now four eyed, aimed and ready. With a yell the beast flew forward meeting an end in an explosion to momentarily light the cavern.

Stillness grew in the air, until it was finally broke by Slade. He stood, twisting and crunching all his vertebral bones and joints back into place. Raven flew at him, meeting him as he finally managed to stand completely straight.

Raven had come to comprehend the truth. Trigon was far greater than she had ever hoped to fend off, if for long. His power was immense, and it seemed his will would be absolute regardless of any actions she took. Slade, as he himself mentioned, was the least of her worries. Having tasted the reality behind her father, Slade no longer seemed much of a threat, not compared to that.

"I'm not afraid of you any longer," she breathed out in a dark air of confidence.

Yet, in spite of everything, Slade still managed the upper hand. "You might not be, but who's afraid of you?"

Curiously Raven turned around allowing Slade to slink away through the walls and to freedom. Her lavender eyes unconcernedly landed on the four alarmed faces of her friends, as if she noticed them for the first time.

"…Raven," Beast Boy called meekly.

Awareness struck Raven hard. Her cold merciless expression softened to sudden surprise, then horror, then defeat. She looked down at herself, also realizing for the first time she had just relentlessly dealt Slade blows that would kill anyone, and that her body was glowing brightly with the sickening inscriptions. That corrupt power leaked out of her, and finally it dawned on her everything that had just happened. The prophecy…Azarath's destruction…her mother…and her father… It all seeped in to replace that power serge, making her heavy as she slipped down to the ground and dropped to her knees. Her friends had seen everything…there was no running now.

They approached slowly, could she blame them? It had been the most ruthless she'd ever been, more so than even Robin was capable of. They had a right to be cautiously afraid of her.

"Raven?" She didn't register which one said it.

"The gem, in the prophecy...you are the gem.," Robin, she distinctly heard Robin.

"Yes.," Raven whispered to them, "Can we…can we please just go home? I'll…" She dared not look at them, but found no other option but to resign herself. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

Raven exhaled slowly, closing her eyes and thought of nothing. She had finally spoken with all of the team and told them all she could afford without telling them completely that her father was a demon, that she was a demon. The task, although it seemed redundant and easy to most, had been an immense discussion for her. What she'd told them were very private things, things she felt needed to be kept to herself. However Raven did owe all of them an explanation and she willingly gave it.

She couldn't forget the way they stared at her when she'd attacked Slade. Honestly, she was so full of anger at his disobedience, the very fact he was threatening to harm her friends, Raven just lost it. Having seen her home and mother gone from existence, Raven supposed it was why she'd had so easily lost control. It still didn't give her a reason to continue threatening that emotional balance, though, and for that Raven was angry and disappointed with herself.

Still…losing control to that rage had given her the fastest option of saving her friends. Raven had to give up a little to gain a little… that loss, unfortunately, may have cost her more than she'd wanted. Every bit of an outrage led her closer to Trigon and the future she'd witnessed.

Raven sighed; it was pointless to needlessly fret over it. What was done is done, and Raven couldn't change that. All there was the present, and presently Raven had spent the entire afternoon mulling over the decision to attempt meditation.

The dark empath had spent the majority of the day in solitude after explaining to her friends that morning. Since it was such a hard step to accomplish, it left her emotions slightly worked. Normally she would meditate under such conditions, but after the other night, it may seem impossible to try. Raven had spent that time on the roof wondering that same thought.

Now it was evening, the sun was beginning to end it's time in the sky to sink under the horizon. The sky and city seemed bathed in twilight of greenish hues, and Raven absently was reminded of her battle with Malchior, amongst other green individuals.

She stood up; knowing that if she hadn't made an attempt to meditate by now, it wouldn't be done that day. Raven mentally assured herself it would be easier tomorrow and she would be sure to accomplish it then. For now, it would probably be more beneficial to just go to sleep. Her mind was too distracted to accomplish any reading, even seeking out the atmosphere of her favorite café just didn't appeal to her. Yes, sleep sounded good, even if it probably would be ridden with nightmares.

Not bothering with the stairs, Raven exhaled and sank through the roof and several floors with about as much grace as falling backwards into a pool of water. She walked the rest of the way to her room alone. Once inside, Raven unclasped her cloak and let it drop on a strewn pile of books before her knees buckled and she flopped down onto her bed.

Absently, she rubbed her fingers together, trying to recall the texture of Arella's robes. She'd only seen the woman for no more than five minutes, and it had been years prior since she'd seen her before…yet somehow she missed her greater than she had in those years in her absence. "Arella…"

The knock on her door was sudden, soft, yet surprisingly loud in the silence. Raven lifted herself up quietly, eyes starring through the door. She knew it had to have been Robin. The knock was his, and perhaps even if he didn't knock she'd have felt him. Sure enough his voice passed through the steel door. "Raven, can we talk?"

About what? Hadn't Raven given him enough as it was? Everything else was irrelevant. Hell, she'd all ready told them that defeating Trigon was impossible, her fate was sealed. Raven had no other choice but to fulfill her destiny. The only thing she could control of the situation still was when she chose that to happen. That Raven was certain to exploit as best she could.

"I…I really don't feel like talking right now.," Raven honestly replied. She glanced down towards the structure of all her pillows. Diving her face in it was truly tempting.

"Please?" There was trust behind that voice, and something else. It was a need to explain himself, or to understand more.

She sighed, her hand motioning the door to open. Raven reluctantly answered, "All right."

Raven moved to sit on the edge of her bed, her eyes watching as the masked teen stepped inside and halted at the entrance. He stood and waited for the door to shut completely behind him. When it seemed apparent Robin wouldn't over presence is welcome, Raven turned her sight towards her window where the green hues were slowly turning to dark blues. Why wouldn't Robin stay as he were, anyway? With how she frightened them it was surprising any of them wanted to speak with her.

"I'm sorry." It was his first and foremost thought. His voice was somber.

Raven cocked her head some, as if to maintain the appearance of watching outside, but glancing to him out of the corner of her eyes.

"For what? No one could foresee it…the promise of my birth was absolute.," her eyes returned to the window as her lips tugged up in a small, sad smile heavily played with irony. Raven missed her mother's rich voice.

"Who ever told you that bad things were supposed to happen as a result of your birthday is wrong. I don't believe in fate. Trigon won't be able to use you, and whatever bad things are coming that you say will be your fault, they won't happen. We'll stop him.," Robin promised her, his green gloved fist connecting with the palm of the other to prove his point. He believed in it every bit.

"What you say and what I've seen are two entirely different things, Robin," she murmured, "I used to think that way too, but I really don't have much choice in the matter. I'll help my father willingly or it'll be an involuntary action. Hopefully it'll be the later."

Raven stood from her mattress. Her arms wound around herself in a timid solitary hug as she made her way closer to her window. She rubbed her arms, trying to find warmth in her skin, and stared out even now being able to see with clarity how Jump City would appear in time. If that was how the world would be, then she supposed she could only wish Slade would somehow not be in it along with the other several billion individuals she'd kill. Though, wishful thinking was all it was.

"I made my choice a long time ago." Slowly she turned her body slightly to view him. "Slade will be sure to get the message to Trigon. The most I can do about any of this is delay it as long as I can. Maybe you all should just fly off to Tamaran or something; go somewhere safe in the meantime."

"We won't abandon you, Raven. Even if you don't think we can win, we'll stay here and do whatever it takes to beat this." He responded strongly.

It was just as she had expected him to say. Robin was the leader; he was supposed to be the cool, level head when they all needed it most, even when she didn't have one. He was supposed to be optimistic when others couldn't, even though he was quite pessimistic about himself. Robin had never been off anywhere when it came to these skills, despite what he thought, and Raven had every inclination to believe everything he told her. Yet, he never felt the evil that was Trigon. She had, and she knew it was hopeless.

She turned her body back to the window, as if ignoring his comment entirely. "I'm not worth saving. I won't be worth saving when it happens."

"You're our friend, Raven. It's worth enough.," Robin offered gently back. Positive of his position in the discussion, Robin pressed further into the chamber. He approached her and took a spot beside her at the window. "What…will happen if you become his portal?"

Raven swallowed. She wasn't certain exactly. Trigon had never used her as such before. The most any of their relationship ever became was the seed, the emotion in her mind that symbolized his affect over her body. If she'd have been exposed to his evil from the beginning Raven would've never pursued a life of solitude and meditation to combat him. Though, facing that possibility in the distinct future, what would become of her?

"I won't be the Raven you know anymore," she swallowed again, stating her mind with her indifferent tone, "I'll be dead inside, lost, a puppet to his whims."

"It won't happen.," he reassured, fighting to believe in something good where Raven wouldn't.

"It's a matter of time. I'm not invincible. People get tired, they become old, and eventually I'll be forced to submit. It's an inevitability to everything in life. This inevitability just happens to be closer to fruition than most."

It was spoken wisely, as if Raven sounded well beyond her years. In actuality she was. She was forced to grow up so early, that these things came so easily to understand and accept, especially now after what she'd seen. Silently she raised her palm and she looked at it. The red mark swirled to visibility in her skin, and she traced it with her index finger and felt the skin underneath tingle. Then, she raised that hand to her reflection and traced her jaw line on the glass.

"I look so young, but inside I feel weary…aged. I'm so old Robin, I'm not sure when I became this.," she mused to him, before letting her hand fall back to her side. "I've been fighting Him for so long trying to win the battle, and now I'm fighting just to push Him back as best and as long as I can… I'm tired of fighting."

Robin raised a hand and placed it softly on her shoulder, he squeezed it supportively. He knew Raven wasn't one to enjoy embraces, and he wasn't much of a guy to give them.

"The things you said to Slade…," Robin began again, wishing to pull her from such thoughts, "He never really raped you, had he?"

"No, but he's been fairly close in that endeavor." Raven frowned, recalling the previous accounts where he had molested her, and managed to remove all her clothing. It seemed so long ago, and it seemed so worthless now to have been upset over it. Even if Slade had raped her, it could have always been worse. It could always have been Trigon.

"You'd said to him 'Like those poor teenagers.' What did you mean," the boy wonder treaded cautiously with his wording.

That. Hearing her words now Raven speculated to the extent Robin must have thought over them. She had been one of his victims, Raven knew better than anyone, and at the knowledge of more? What would Robin do if he knew that information? Would he berate himself, blame himself?

"Can you handle it," Raven asked him, feeling the need to be concerned for him, for once. "I know Slade had…"

Robin stiffened clearly and there was a silence. Then his shoulders slackened, and he looked distant, upset as anyone wearing a mask could appear. Raven didn't need to see through his mask to know it to be true. Finally the man sighed shakily.

"I never told anyone." It was stated slowly. "I just didn't want Slade to do it to any body else. That's why I was adamant to know what happened to you, to stop it from happening."

"I decided as much," she mused back in response, "And I appreciated it, even though I fought you about it.

"Did Slade tell you if he had done it to Terra," he questioned sourly. "I always suspected, but I never really had the chance to figure it out or ask her."

"Terra wasn't exactly raped by Slade more so than willingly did it. I believe she found acceptance in Slade, or so that's how it sounded to me.," Raven delicately worded it. There wasn't need of Robin knowing she had seen Slade's entire mind, seen what he had done to them.

It would most likely be Slade's course of action again, to rape her mind. If Trigon believed her friends knew of her demonic blood, then the next thing to break her could only have been that. With meditation seemingly blocked, it was a whole new ball game. No, Raven corrected herself; she would successfully meditate within the next day's span. She had to be optimistic about that, or else the hour really was near.

"You know," Robin's voice sounded calm. He seemed more relaxed, albeit still a bit saddened. "For a moment earlier when you had been missing during the fight, I'd thought maybe you were working for Slade."

Raven turned her head towards him, her eyebrows raised in a bemused fashion. She could've laughed then and there if she felt inclined to.

"Me? Work for Slade," her voice sounded as it did normally, thankfully cynical. "I'm surprised you didn't assume that from the beginning."

"It crossed my mind, but it just didn't feel right at first," Robin reasoned, "Especially with his change in tactics. Then the only lead we got was that Slade was brought back to life to get you pregnant for God knows what. Can you blame me for wandering back to that theory? I don't know, maybe I thought you worked with him as opposed to under him."

"Robin, I assure you that if and when I 'work' with Slade, I will not sit for being 'under' him.," Raven snorted.

Robin raised an eyebrow before coughing out some form of grunt, he averted his face for a moment trying to clear his mind of the underlying connotations of the remark.

"Besides," she continued, "Slade is Trigon's servant, a messenger boy. If anything he's my servant too."

Raven focused upon the mark on her hand once more. Since it had been fresh moments ago, the particular mark flooded back with ease. She absently held her palm out to him, and Robin took her hand and examined the symbol there.

"The inscriptions on Slade aren't like these. His are seals cast to promote servitude. The one on his forehead establishes him as Trigon's property, and the one on his neck…"

"Proves that he's yours.," Robin closed his hands around hers and held it there for a moment. Her fingers felt cold, yet when he had grazed the mark her skin was blazing hot, unnaturally hot. He couldn't help but notice that the placement of such marks on her palms resembled some form of stigmata. Reluctantly he released her hand.

Raven took it back and began to rub it tenderly, as if the actions would wipe away the tingling and the dirty shame of carrying it felt. A glance at Robin told her of an unasked question, one that she debated to answer fully. When the mark subsided under her flesh, she continued to answer that question.

"I didn't even know I placed it on him, I don't even know how, just when I did it. Since I placed it there he's been forced to follow orders I give him as long as they don't interfere with Trigon's. It's why he hadn't raped me."

She was the first to break their visual connection to the other, and turned again to face out the window. It was now late, the sun had finally set, and Jump City was glowing in a cityscape of lights. With the reflection over the water it made for a spectacular site. That, Raven could appreciate about this city. Azarath was suspended on rock in the middle of no where, literally. There weren't many places one could see the city reflected on water. Certainly if there was, Raven would've enjoyed that to, but not anymore.

Robin noticed her attention slipping from him again, as her eyes seemed to glaze over and stare off at who knew what? Something seen only to her, something, Robin knew, left her miserable with wanting. Again he would take her attention, he hadn't accomplished yet what he had planned to achieve through this conversation.

"So where were you then when we were trying to get out of the demolition area?"

Raven's eyes darted to him once again, truly having forgotten he was still there. Wasn't he done yet? All she wanted to do was go to sleep where she didn't have to think about Azarath, Arella, Slade, or her father. Just so she could say she lived one more day with some semblance to sanity left.

Raven sighed in an exasperated tone. "I was like I said, looking for Slade. When I found him he warned that he'd tell you what was happening. I didn't want any of you involved; you guys don't deserve to get caught up in this."

"Raven, we would've gotten involved anyway."

"I know," she nodded just slightly. "You know the rest from there. I found out what he was doing to you, and I'd gotten just so mad…I'm sure you remember." The last was said on a dry, sorrowful note. Anyone would've mistaken it for regret, but not Robin.

"The symbols, how do they come up, disappear?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I can will them up like now. Then there are times like last night when they come up on their own for no reason. Then there's Slade…," her face grew hard, "He likes to use them as a convenient way to strip me."

"All those times with your clothes he brought the marks out."

Raven just simply nodded again, focusing her thoughts towards the city scape out and below. It was ironic, and amazing. One never really knew how incredible a city actually looked until you had seen it destroyed. Here, miles before her, was the height of human technology and achievement…and it would probably last five minutes tops at her hands when Trigon fully claimed her.

"All this time I was wrong about everything." The dark magus absently noted Robin talking once again. It truly was growing into an irritation.

"Skath…it means demon, doesn't it?"

Raven's eyes widened just slightly, not enough for most to notice. Robin, however was a detective, and not just that, he sensed things from her. He could determine her emotions easier than the others, and he knew she could feel and understand him as well. Now, however, Robin could feel an alarm of some sort, confusion. They were brief flickers, as her emotions calmed and became a blank slate.

"What," she questioned in her usual countenance, hiding the surprise to having heard his statement. She turned to him waiting an answer.

"Skath means demon, doesn't it," Robin reiterated himself.

Raven swallowed uncomfortably, her body the perfect example of cool exteriors. Her mind, however, was franticly reeling. How had Robin come to that conclusion? She hadn't said her thoughts out loud the first time Robin mentioned that word, and Raven sure as hell didn't utter any of the "D" word during her explanation that morning. So where had it come from? Had Slade…?

No. Robin was just using some psycho-analysis on her, trying to get her to react in a way to prove the statement true, when in fact there was no way he could. Damn detective, that's what he was. Raven forced herself in a composed manor; he would not gain that information from her. Robin couldn't trick her into selling herself out.

"Skath was what the order used to protect Trigon's identity," Raven stated, then suspiciously added, "I thought I told you that."

"Is it supposed to work the same as how "the gem" is to protect the identity of Trigon's Chosen, the Child," Robin went in for a cheap shot.

Raven was unable to catch and stop the impulse to flinch in reaction to those words. She had never made any mention to being her father's chosen offspring, not to mention that connotated quite a heavy deal of destruction…despite having minor hinted at it. So where had Robin picked up such words? Again her thoughts drifted to assume Slade.

"_We think Slade somehow survived and received his new powers from a satanic cult, the Blood Clan, in exchange that he makes you pregnant."_

Damn. Raven should've known! How could Robin have made such a claim without having met or heard the Blood Clan say it? She knew there was an order located in Gotham, even if Robin didn't run in with them recently, he could've heard something from years ago! With the extensive technology the Batman had, who knew what could've been documented?

Robin turned fully to her, and Raven nervously stepped down from him. If he suspected…if he knew…! No! This wasn't happening! There was no way Robin could've found out. No, that's why he was trying to question her. He suspected; that was it. Why hadn't Raven sensed that from him? It was the point of this conversation this entire time! Robin purposely did this to catch her off guard. Raven wouldn't have it. She would not have it!

"And He said unto Brother Blood that He would descend upon the Earth and bless the Bride with a child whom would then cleanse the world of His disbelievers.," Robin stepped closer.

Raven stepped back, a scowl on her face.

"Then, the Child shall welcome Him onto Earth, offering it in a gift of gratitude in His benevolent guidance."

So the Blood Clan did manage to spout something off to him about her. Curse her father's blasted followers! Maybe…possibly she could still argue against it. It wasn't specific…

"At first we thought Slade was this child, and when I saw the mark on his neck, it only confirmed my suspicions. You see I couldn't have been more wrong.," Robin continued, explaining why he had stated it earlier. There was a glint in the way his eyes were open, some knowing spark that he had something over her, that he was in control of the situation.

"Trigon, your father, he has a cult, Raven, and I'm not talking the Heaven's Gate kind. It's satanic." He pointed out.

"No, they're just a bunch of crazy heretics," Raven growled back viscously. She wasn't exactly sure why it came out of her mouth, but it was something. Not surprisingly the empath didn't feel it helped her situation any. What room had she to deny it unless she's known of the order? Robin would probably pick up on that.

Thus Robin continued to approach her, and Raven continually stepping back, trying to maintain a certain distance between them. She didn't want him near her if he was doing something like this. Even if he didn't appear to be intimidating, Raven knew her emotions were reaching that breaking point, she still didn't want to hurt him. Not yet, at least.

"If these people were just a bunch of crazy heretics, then explain to me how they know what was going on," Robin interjected, pushing closer. They were swiftly nearing the wall. "They said He would come to Earth through his child."

No it hadn't! "It said welcomed, Robin. How do you know it's Trigon?"

"So it is Trigon," Robin lunged for the opportunity.

"No, you're taking my words out of context," Raven snarled back.

Robin came closer still. The room was slowly being dotted with the sights of black energy. The nearer the masked teenager came within her personal space, the more he cornered her, it meant the more the dark mistress could feel aggression bubble up inside her. That frightened her. She was usually so in control. Raven had all ready lost her temper enough for just the past day against Slade, but to begin to feel it rising again so soon? It was likely if this continued she would lash out at Robin, and that meant it was likely certain their help and approval were lost.

_Focus! Don't listen to him; keep yourself focused on your emotions! _

"That place, the library. It was one of there temples, wasn't it? They worshiped him there.," Robin continued onward in his fight.

"I don't have to talk about this; I explained to you everything all ready." Raven snapped back. Mentally she began to start her mantra after she had spoken it. The words did not initially take affect in soothing her troubled spirit, but she had to keep at it. It was all she knew how to keep her powers in check; it was all she had as a defense. So engrossed in keeping herself controlled, Raven was surprised with what was to happen next.

Suddenly her back hit the wall and she knew now what Robin had done. He'd backed her up where she was blocked to her left by the window, and blocked by the right by her bed. She was surrounded, and Robin was pounding hard hits, trying to break that tiny bit from her. She'd shared enough with all of them! Couldn't they just leave her that tiny shred to hide for herself? That rage roared inside her with defiance. What could be worth so much as to send her to the bottom?

Raven went back to mentally chanting, trying her best to ignore what was happening in the physical plain, but it was hard. Robin was right in front of her now. His gloved hands raised and landed to either side her head on the wall. His stance and body were imposing, forceful, and Raven felt herself trapped more than ever. Her body froze, her mind staggering slightly in her chants. It was becoming too much to fend both Robin and her emotions back.

His face lowered inches from hers, his eyes were narrowed slightly. Lowly he continued his verbal onslaught. "We saw a lot of things down there Raven. A lot of things resembling you. That leads me to believe that if it is your father's temple, then there were people who worshiped him. People who wore red robes, and spoke Latin verses about His child, about you."

_Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos. _

She began to tremble as pain began to rupture through her brain. Raven wasn't focused enough to successfully meditate in this fashion, but it didn't seem to matter. Her father's hand seemed as if to have a firm grip around her skull. Fingers wrapped around her head, slowly squeezing in. If her meditation wasn't plagued with the foul images of the future, than it would be too excruciatingly agonizing to bear for much longer.

It seemed as if all she could do now was stare as her life was plummeting straight for the crash to explode and burn into horrible wreckage. Books began to rattle in synch to her own shaking. Falling into the migraine she'd brought upon herself, Raven ended up curling further back along into the wall; eyes clenched shut. It was then that several books succeeding to swat Robin in multiple spots. Aside from causing him to yelp, it did nothing to remove him as a threat.

_Azarath…. Metrion… Zynthos...! Azarath…. Metrion… Zynthos...! _Raven could push through the pain. She had to endure it! There was no other choice! Neither she nor Robin noticed the faintness of red symbols threatening to rip to the surface of pale skin.

Regardless of the throbbing in her head, Robin's words still seeped in with stinging force. It was as if the meditation was only serving to amplify the impending effects of his voice. Raven whimpered, but still trudged on in her cause.

"Slade had been dead, and your father brought him back to life. He also gave Slade wild, fire powers. What kind of creature can do that? What kind of creature can give man the ability to burn magical symbols in flesh?"

It almost seemed his accusing voice; his very words triggered the inscriptions to flicker at first, before surfacing fully on her skin. The ache began slow as it always did, swiftly leaping to the level of deep burning. The chant was dropped immediately as physical pain swelled and mixed with mental anguish. Inside Raven was thrashing, wanting nothing more than to try and sooth out both mind and body, but like so many times before her body locked up, paralyzing her, and leaving her to deal with the affects. Teeth clenched into her bottom lip, muffling the cry in the back of her throat as suddenly the contents of her room flying in a maddening free for all.

Why had they come up! How had Robin brought them out? Why did it hurt as when Slade did it? Her teeth clenched down harder as she could feel the heat burn into her, radiate out as it began to eat up the fabric of her leotard, destroying it in the manor they'd done many times before.

Her head pounded with force, as Raven tried to think with logic. It shouldn't be possible. Robin had no mystical powers, unless somehow Slade or her father had given him any. This was…she had been the one to call them up. Her father had destroyed the peaceful affect of her cherished mantra, replacing it with the actions to bring forth the inscriptions. Raven should have realized that there would be no loop holes around her meditation. Trigon had been certain to snuff out any hope of that.

Unexpectedly Raven tasted blood in her mouth, a result of her biting down so hard on her lip. It was bubbly and hot, a match of how her body and mind felt, but the irony taste eased it all somehow. Almost as if tasting the blood acted as release for adrenaline, and it would seem endorphins. The pain slowly began to ebb, her tense body relaxing just slightly, all of it being replaced with that light feeling. It allowed the perfect chance for that growing, bottled rage to come crawling to the forefront of her mind. The moment Raven realized this; she began the terrible war to fight it back into suppression. Everything again on a physical level was shut out to attempt winning this task, including Robin's actions.

He parted her hair to behind her ear, and stared with a look of surprise. He hadn't realized that they hurt her. Only sometimes, he corrected himself, she wasn't in pain when she showed him moments ago. His mask covered eyes landed on her pale forehead, the skin showcasing the mark similar to Slade's. Curiously, he pulled off his glove and placed his palm over it. Reflexive nerve impulses forced Robin to instantly pull it back, only then he felt just how badly it burned.

His masked gaze dropped to that of his smoldering hand. In his palm there was the deep burning impression of Raven's charka gem…and something else. Robin could feel his breath catch up in his throat. Had she just branded him like she had Slade? Robin quickly discarded that theory. If that was the case wouldn't he have a similar mark to the one on Slade's neck? No, this was just the end result of carelessness.

Slowly, Robin lifted his head to stare back at Raven incredulously; astounded she was even standing with the sheer heat her body must have emitted to burn his hand. It was still affecting her, he did realize. She had withdrawn in herself, not even bothering to focus or listen to his words, not even having made acknowledgment he had touched her. Momentarily detached from his initial barrage of questions, his mind was open enough to feel, and what he felt seemed worse than the burn on his hand. The only way he could describe such a feeling was that of an eternity of unbearable hellish torture with no hope of an end. Raven was suffering.

There was no question in his mind, Robin turned to leave, holding his arms protectively against the projectiles dashing throughout the room. He had to get Cyborg up here, they had to get Raven to the med bay, put her on a sedative, or some form of anesthesia to block the effects of the inscriptions. He never should have pursued this, never—

Robin suddenly found his body pressured against a wall. His breath left him in a whoosh of air accompanied a groan. Then his back hit ceiling, his eyes opening just fast enough to see the floor beneath as it was coming up to great his face. This time Robin audible grimaced. The boy wonder was momentarily stunned, and with sluggish reflexes he tried to get to his feet. A firmly placed foot sent him rolling to his back. Black energy encased the collar of his cape, and he was lifted by the material to hang face to face with a finally responding Raven. Much to Robin's dismay, it was not the Raven had he had wished to see.

Four red eyes narrowed as the inscriptions blazed eerily on her pale skin like the embers of a fire. **"Did you think you could corner me and demand answers of me without some consequence?"** It was a low venomous hiss. One, Robin off handedly noted reminding him of her actions against Dr. Light.

She was enraged. No one makes demands of her, no one! **"Well? What do you have to say?"**

"Raven, get control—" The inscriptions flared in synch as the energy in her quartet of eyes.

"**Shut up!"** Robin found himself striking speedily into the wall. The sound of shattering glass filled the tense air. The slight sensation of stinging lit up certain portions of his back with in the seconds of impact. His cape had shielded him from the majority of the blow, but he had still managed to receive some lacerations. Then he fell to the desk below the mirror he'd hit, and then bounced off to land finally on the floor.

Raven approached him; hand out forwards, a threatening black around it, tendrils of dark energy seeping from her as if it were some sort of dark aura shield. Robin winced as he looked up to her, suddenly concerned that maybe he had pushed something too far. It couldn't be that the portal was opening, could it?

The demon stopped a momentary pause as she delicately tasted the emotions coming from the beaten form of the boy below her. She felt his concern, his worry. Raven couldn't help but giggle slightly, a sickening giggle that sent shivers up Robin's spine.

"**You're scared.,"** she said with an amused, coy expression, **"As you should be. Tell me, what frightens you?" **

The black energy surrounded his neck again, lifting him to her. **"Is it my presence?" **

The energy around his neck tightened and Robin gagged. **"My power?"**

He gritted his teeth, doing his best to remain with a level head. **"Or do you fear what I will bring?"**

"I'm…not afraid…of you…," he chocked. "I'm…afraid…_for you…!_"

Raven's power suddenly released Robin from her hold. The demon was dumbstruck, taking steps back in that bewilderment. It was enough for Raven to latch onto, another mental battle began, and this time her body stumbled back into her book case, hands clutched fiercely to her head.

Despite his head was swimming, some gut instinct told him he had to continue what he had started, as if it would pull Raven of whatever trance she had been in. He got to his booted feet, swayed, before making his way towards her.

"Slade was sent to put these symbols on you.," he stated as fact, as it seemed the unnatural set of second eyes closed from sight, as she kept her natural pair clenched shut. She groaned and shook her head as if in disagreement.

"The Mark of Skath, Raven, these aren't just warnings. They've been torture to you. They make you do things you wouldn't normally do. What creature would do that to his daughter?"

Her clouded and drowning mind clawed to control. She once again felt the residual power the inscriptions fed her, and Raven clamped down on all will power to not give into the temptation of that power. Desperately she drank on Robin's words, some form of anchor to bring her back entirely, not even hearing them really.

"He branded you, he labeled you.," he pushed onward, "Labeled 'the gem' with the mark of demons. And the gem was born of evil's fire."

Raven finally opened her eyes, her chest heaving and taking in gasps of air. Bitterly, her eyes narrowed into beads. Everything that had been encased in her powers dropped free of its grasp. Through her teeth, Raven clenched out. "_Shut. Up._"

Weakly, she slid down her bookcase to the floor. There she sat, face hard, but weary, body shaking involuntarily from the painful stimulus. Hands went back to her temples and she rubbed them tenderly, trying to ease the migraine that remained present. Slowly the inscriptions waned from her skin. This experience served a powerful purpose. Meditation would either bring disturbing visions or inexplicable pain, possibly a complete control loss, the exact opposite of its function.

Hesitantly she lifted her eyes up to Robin, still standing beside her.

"I'm going to get Cyborg up here—" He began to lift up his communicator.

"Wait.," she pleaded, "I…"

What could she say? How could she explain? Raven had been so close to strangling Robin to death. It was one thing to threaten Slade. It was another to brand him and beat him to a broken pulp, but now she had gone too far.

Robin waited, circular object in his gloved hand. She met his masked gaze with earnest, apologetic orbs. Robin put the communicator away.

Raven exhaled a slight sigh of relief, shuddering with it, and resuming her shaky actions. The other lowered himself to her level. He seemed unfazed by what had just happened, as impossible as it sounded for anyone to be. Again, she fought to find her voice. "…I just…I…"

"Skath means demon."

Raven paused in her attempts. She stared at him in stunned, frightened silence. Then her head lowered, shoulders slump, body hung in guilt and shame. "Yes."

"Your father sent Slade to brand you." His voice was cold, but focused in his usual authoritive, detective tone. "To claim you and to tell everyone what he was, and to label what you are."

Raven's involuntary shaking became terrified trembling, as she kept her face from his, her hair falling to mask it in place of her hood.

"You are a demon."

The trembling grew to quaking as the back of her throat began to sting and her eyes began to well. Raven struggled back fruitlessly, unable to hide the first sniffling, gasping sob to escape her mouth. Her powers once again began to hurl items randomly throughout the room. After that, she gave up any resistance and for the first time since Raven could remember, she wept.

"Yes…," her voice cracked between gasps, "… I've tried to…to stop him…to remove his power over me…inside me...But I can't…!"

"Raven—"

"Robin, _please_," her face raised slightly to him, "I can't bear to know what you think of me now, what the others think of me…_Please…_" Her hands gripped the fabric of his red vest. "_Please_ just kill me and end this, _please_ just let me have that security that you don't hate me before it _shatters_ me."

Robin stared down at her with the placidity that only Raven was known for. It was out, finally. She had tried so desperately, but her fight had been in vein. All ready she was trying her hardest to push away the emotion, to control herself, but this was it. Robin's response would truly decide what would become of her, and Raven didn't want to hear it.

"I can't kill you, Raven.," he stated strongly, concerned.

"There are worse things than death, I'm tired of fighting…," she begged, her head sinking again in her self pity.

This was it; if Robin would not put her out of her misery, than he would surely cast her into a deeper pit of it. Raven would surely be thrown into her father's hell of existence in seconds, and while she waited for what seemed like a final judgment, all Robin could initially do was stare.

He had never, never seen her so…_broken_. Yes, he'd been aware of how she felt during her mishap with Malchior. He'd been aware of how she looked after her birthday. Robin even remembered the defeated face she wore after she'd sent Slade in a round to hell and back. It was never like this. Never had he anticipated Raven to be so fearful of their opinions that she'd supplicate for death. Robin accomplished his goal, the truth was out; it was time to pick up the pieces.

"Raven…," the red and green clad leader gently, with his gloved hand he guided her face up to see his. "Just because he's a demon, that doesn't make you one as well."

Raven's brows furrowed in complete confusion. What…what did he just say to her? This couldn't be right. Robin was supposed to protect his team and destroy the threat. He should have killed her if he wasn't going to shun her. Her face contorted angrily, almost insulted, her tears and sobs momentarily subsided. If he was going to do her in, he could've at least been civil enough to end it fast. Suspiciously she stated, "You can't be serious."

"You aren't evil, Raven." Robin answered. "I've never been more serious."

There was honesty in his voice, in the way he carried himself. Raven glared at him disbelievingly as all the items caught in her powers slowly lowered to the ground. There was no way he was saying what he was, not after she had attempted at his own life. Yet…with the minor bond between them, she certainly didn't sense anything discriminating his words.

"You're just different, like the rest of us," he continued, "We're a family. Did you think we would kick you out just because of your heritage?"

"If you were sane you would kill me, forget throwing me out! How can you be comfortable knowing what I am? After what I just did to you," her tone was accusing.

"We share a bond," he added, "I know that you'd never hurt us intentionally, and someone who fought Slade like that just for our sakes, Raven I don't need any other proof to know you're anything but a demon."

"But just now—"

"You weren't in control," Robin interrupted.

The initial threat seeming to not be quite so threatening anymore. Robin accepted her. He truly, honestly accepted her. That was true, but… "You're just one person, Robin, the others—"

"Do not care what you are, only that you are our friend." A feminine voice belonging to that of Starfire interrupted.

Raven jerked her face out of Robin's hands, body flinching up entirely to its shaky feet. Her eyes landed to her bedroom door to see not just Starfire standing in its entrance, but the combined duo of both Cyborg and Beast Boy as well

"But…," Raven questioned. She was confused. They all couldn't mean it, could they? Anyone in their right mind should've been running in bloody terror just knowing the insecurity that demons existed, let alone be living with one, eating with one, trying to have fun with one. Were they all daft?

"We'll admit it explains a lot," Cyborg stated, "But it doesn't change anything. I mean anyone who'll actually listen to B's jokes can't be all that evil."

"Yeah, and—HEY," Beast Boy snapped.

Raven swallowed, merely stunned at their reactions. It was exactly the opposite of everything she'd expected to hear. It was too good to be true… Any minute now she was certain that she would either wake up to find it was a dream or that they'd all spontaneously change their minds. Nervously her face was set in its usual hard glare as her hands feverishly removed the only evidence that she had been crying.

As time progressed in a silent standstill, something dawned upon her. "You all knew before this, didn't you," she questioned cautiously. "You planned this."

"Cyborg managed to recover the sound tracts of the video feed when Slade was here.," Robin answered, "He'd told you not to shun your demonic legacy. After that we all sort of pieced it together."

"And we had realized how difficult it must have been hiding this from us. We wanted you to feel wanted and accepted here," Starfire explained.

"So we figured it was best to let you know we don't care about any of that stuff. Knowing you though, you'd have to learn it the hard way before you learned it at all.," Cyborg shrugged, though his expression appeared grim with that knowledge.

Robin handed Raven her discarded cloak, while hiding the injury on his hand with a retrieved glove, and she held it up to cover her now bikini like attire. She looked at him incredulously, suspiciously, and he was apologetic in stance. "I'm sorry. But we really wanted to let you know you can count on us."

"Yeah, you don't have to try doing any of it on your own.," Beast Boy reconfirmed.

The dark magus still focused upon them with a hard gaze. Was this really happening? They were actually accepting her? Maybe…just maybe she hadn't given her friends, her family enough of the credit they deserved. Slowly, a tiny, humble, yet remarkably thankful smile crept on her lips.

"Thank you…" Her face then turned dark, "You do realize how much I am going to kill you all very slowly…"

"Then if that is the case, I must insist upon a group hug before you begin our punishment!" Starfire was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement, simply glad to know her friend felt she belonged there.

The empath wasn't given any time to get out of the direct path of danger. Before she knew it, her face was plastered against Cyborg's titanium pectoral and feeling very, very uncomfortable. Despite that, it didn't seem to really matter. She was in the company of friends, those who honestly loved her…and they would die because of it. The smile on Raven's face fell. They should've killed her.

Starfire released all four of them from her bone crunching strength. Several joints were cracked and popped (both bone and steal alike) as they straightened out. Ever the present party animal, Beast Boy was the first to jump to any reason to go out and get it seemed their choice meal.

"Dude, I think this totally calls for a pizza." He smugly looked at Raven with his cheesy grin, displaying his honorably fang.

Raven rolled her eyes, clutching the cloak tighter around her. "I think this calls for all of you leaving and so I can put some clothes on." A vein was clearly visible on her head.

"I hear ya, come on guys.," Cyborg announced, large hands coming behind the alien and the green guy to ward them out. They were in Raven's room, after all, and it was likely she would kill them twice over just for that.

"He he heee," Starfire clapped her hands, bouncing up and down. "And we must make tonight a movie night! I shall rent us the film about the paddies of rice with the men wearing funny cone shaped hats that are much too big for their heads!"

"I'll go call it in." Robin responded. First he would stop at the med bay to wrap his hand. Robin just shook his head, despite it all, the hint of a smile on his lips at Starfire's antics.

Raven noticed the look upon his face, but made no attention to it. She knew Robin to take great simple pleasure in knowing and being friends with someone like Starfire. Whether that simple pleasure went farther than that, Raven would never tell. It wasn't her business to dive too far into the emotions any of her team mates, family, had for the other. Her mood, however, only seemed to sink further. It would be horrendous to be responsible for destroying such innocence like that shared from Starfire.

She had to stop worrying about it. It was set in stone, get over it. Just focus on doing the best that can be done holding it back as long as possible. Meditation gone…it seemed even less of a resistance now.

Robin turned back again to her. She watched as he offered her a smile, a genuine smile of friendship. A lot of his concerns had been put to rest, and he was certain his goal had been met, that Raven knew she had a place in their hearts and home. Raven nodded as if to reconfirm his unspoken message and remained still as they all piled from her room…all but Cyborg. He too gave her a warm grin before approaching her and roughing up her hair.

"You gonna be ok," he asked.

"I'm fine.," she assured him. Better than she thought she would be.

"I'll be sure to give Robin a little talk," his voice had a serious, broadening tone to it. It was clear to Raven that Cyborg didn't approve of the means Robin used to achieve what they'd wanted. Of course there had been better ways, but Raven doubted they would get through to her. Even Cyborg mentioned that.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." she offhandedly replied. It didn't take a mental bond to know Robin would beat himself up for what he did later. The boy wonder would get over it. Besides, she had lashed out at him all ready. "Now would you mind?"

"Oh right," the chocolate skin titan answered, heading towards the door, but stopped. He then turned back around, took her hand and slipped a piece of paper into them. Questioning, Raven opened it to see a phone number scribbled in Cyborg's handwriting.

When she looked up asking for some form of explanation he sort of looked a bit flustered.

"It's Jinx. She called me earlier today. I don't know when you two have met up, but she's worried about you.," he murmured, "I didn't say anything to the others, but I thought maybe you'd like to get back to her."

Then there was that grin on his face, a mischievous, secretive grin. Raven knew without worry that this would stay between the two of them. Cyborg did share some form of friendship with all three Hive members, one that grew to some form of mutual truce at least between Jinx and him. He would notice if Jinx was using her call as a means of something more than she let on to, and during her brief time with her Raven received nothing but compassion and concern.

Raven waited and watched as Cyborg left the room. Once more she starred at the number before pocketing it. Jinx would be receiving a call later.

* * *

AN: Happy Festives, my readers and reviewers. I felt generous, and after the short chapter I thought, why not go over board and give you 40 pages of text, eh? To be honest, when I had written this chapter back in May/June, I felt obligated to make the connection between the term Skath and demon. Having read the Terror of Trigon comic arc (go buy now, dang it), I noticed the reference of skath and had to tie it in. Also, I felt I almost needed something to break apart from repeating a sum of the episode Prophecy. I had been disappointed with the explanation given at the end of the episode, thus had written a lengthy version in. But I did promise last time this wasn't just a chapter you could skip!

I hope this was a good chap. I honestly hated most of it, still do, but it's been overworked too many times to straighten. Enjoy, peeps.

Also note, the episode Prophecy was clearly not written by myself, and I take no credit for it. I had replicated elements, events, and dialogue to bridge the current fic back to the original season four. The usage of that episode, as always, was for personal/nonprofit use. Don't sue me.


	7. implant

Chapter 7: implant

Raven looked over her shoulder with the eyes of someone slightly paranoid. What she was afraid of, she wasn't quite sure. A number of things, really, not just one.

Here she was, having just been dropped off from a traveling car after exiting the expressway, turning to walk into a wooded area far off from the neighboring city. The city was two over from Jump, she'd traveled a bit of mileage to make it out in this area. To make it out here alone.

She didn't want the others to be involved. Of course it was obviously too late for that. Slade had tempted them with knowledge, and Robin had eaten the proverbial apple from the Garden of Eden. He'd managed to deduce from all the hidden clues, all the off handed verbal hints that she was a demon, and that her father was coming to earth through her. Raven had never told them completely what Trigon was planning to do when he got here, but she was certain they would've made conclusions easily enough.

Raven was befuddled with just how it was possible for all four of her comrades; her friends could just so easily accept her knowing what they did. It was unimportant, however. The fact they did readily accept her was all that she needed. It was all that she had now that Azararth and her mother were gone. She wanted to protect them from herself. Now that they weren't entirely innocent of her heritage and purpose, the only other way to do that was to distance her from them. To put up distance and take an offensive.

Once more Raven cast a glance behind her and slipped off the path of the road and within to the cover of the trees. The layering was thin here, and Raven trudged to find deeper wooding, where the trees were thicker and away from the sights of the road. It took several minutes to reach a spot in which she felt totally satisfied of herself. Unceremoniously she dumped the backpack from her body and to the ground. She opened up one of the zipped pockets and began to strip to the leotard concealed under her clothing.

An offensive. It was something entirely unexpected from her. She was always the member of the team to take the defensive route of anything. Raven was the titans defense, and right now to defend them she had to strike the threat as high up as she could to keep them as shielded as long as possible. The highest Raven could bring down was Slade. Just half a week ago she had fought ruthlessly against him. It was proof enough that she could take him down. Should Slade be destroyed as a threat, than it would take time for her father to find a new emissary. Borrowed time was what it was, but Raven was desperate at this point.

Destroying Slade as a threat. It simply meant what it said. Killing Slade. There was no other option. Slade in essence was dead. Raven knew this, Robin knew this. It was the very reason why Raven could catch glimpses into the mind of a man who was skilled in protecting his body and being. Killing him again shouldn't have been a problem morally, to Raven it really wasn't. It was common sense, you removed the danger whatever way you could. There were times Robin appeared ready to kill Slade, and she had fought him with that mindset. She had killed before, accidentally with uncontrolled rage, this time it was her intent. The fact that it didn't bother her was what in fact bothered her. Raven just couldn't deal with the others seeing her commit such a crime, another reason to go it alone.

Raven threw the clothing in the backpack, her gray hand fumbling inside for a pair of gloves, her belt, and her cape. She pulled the items out, clipping the belt around her first, then the gloves, and then wrapped her cloak around herself, clasping it at the neck. Raven had taken the precaution to remove the tracking chip Cyborg had been known to plant on their uniforms in some manor. Usually Raven wasn't against the device, but even her friends knew she liked her privacy, even at the risk of getting herself hurt. This just happened to be one of those times.

She closed the zipper, than opened to another pocket. Inside were personal items that Raven just couldn't leave around in her room. The Book of Azar, the Bible of the Church of Blood, and her mirror wrapped inside a spare cloak. Her eyes grew slightly sad as she looked at the bundled antique. The glass surface had fractured recently, during Robin's interrogation when she had meditated so hard it had caused her to attack him. Raven knew that it wouldn't affect her means of making it inside the mirror, into her mind, but it still told that meditation was a forbidden practice now.

Raven didn't waste any more time. The tracking chip she removed from her clasp was turned on, then set to a different frequency, and planted in her book bag. She hated technology, really. When she first came to earth it was something that confused her greatly. It still did on a level. Living with Cyborg and the titans, however, had taught her how to understand and use it accordingly. Raven knew the risk of keeping the device on, when all Cyborg had to do was change his frequency to pick up the new one of the chip, but it was a risk she'd take.

With bag in hands, Raven levitated up the length of a tree, scooping out the branches. When she found a thick and sturdy one she approved of, the book bag was looped on it to hang out of sight. She came here to work, and didn't need her items to be a distraction or in danger of getting ruined. At least doing this, should something truly happen to her, her friends could find these personal items.

Landing, her thoughts returned to the mission at hand. Slade had to be taken down, something the world probably wouldn't mind being without. A lot of individuals either raped or not, wouldn't mind taking a piece of him. She suspected it was the reason why Jinx had given her this information to begin with. The girl was a Hive member, and although she was friends with Cyborg and had shown her kindness, she was still an antagonist. Raven didn't put vengeance below the bad luck charm.

Jinx had called her, and Raven had returned that call. Originally she had been under the impression that Jinx had been concerned. It was only half of the truth. After Jinx's feelings were put aside and to rest, Jinx had revealed to her the full purpose of the call. To give her information, specifically, an address.

Why? Jinx, having still been under the impression Slade had raped Raven, concluded that if anyone was able to speak out against his acts or find a way to take him down, it would be the Teen Titans. Seeing as Cyborg was a friend of hers, and that Raven shared a similar experience to hers, Jinx went out of her way to convince Gizmo to do hard core researching about Slade. He had dug up an address not to Slade, but to Adeline Kane, Slade's ex-wife.

Wheels had turned in Raven's head. She knew through the eternalized memories of Slade that Adeline had been the one to file for divorce when her efforts to kill him failed. Slade still had strong emotions for Adeline, obvious in the words he uttered when he harassed the children he had. Suddenly opportunity knocked, and Raven knew that Slade could be reached through Adeline, thus a means to delay her fate and to keep her friends safe. There were no other questions in her mind. The minute she had hung up with Jinx she had begun to pack and was off before the others could return from picking up their pizza.

Now she was here, stalking through the woods of private property in order to meet the infamous former Mrs. Slade Wilson. In all hopes, Raven would manage to achieve her goals without any hassle from Adeline. The plan was to ask Adeline for her help. To her knowledge through Slade's mind and of Gizmo's research, Adeline had been tracking Slade since their separation. If anyone could keep tabs on Slade, it was her. In the best of situations, Adeline would cooperate and give her a location to find Slade. If push came to shove, Raven wouldn't hesitate in forcing the woman to be bait. She hoped the later wouldn't happen, she had no qualms about harming Slade, an innocent on the other hand was an entirely different matter.

It was dark out here. Raven had anticipated and actually was pleased that she had made it to the property just as the sun was setting. Just as she had done when whisking off to see Terra, the darkness was her friend and the best cover she could wish for. It was funny, actually, now that Raven thought about it. Originally she had gone to speak somehow with Terra about Adeline, to know more about Slade to perhaps learn more of herself. Now she was moving about at night again to meet this Adeline, to know more about Slade in order to kill him. It really was amazing how things went, wasn't it?

Raven's form slowed as she noted the first in a series of security cameras. She narrowed her eyes in thought. What was the best choice of action? Avoid all the cameras in preparation of a sneak attack, or should she take the main road letting them know she was coming? Well…the likely hood of Adeline's cooperation didn't seem to lie with being caught off guard. Since she honestly wanted her help willingly, Raven boldly pulled up her hood and continued on her path, watching as the cameras followed her movements. Too late to go the different route now.

She floated for a time, hovering just above the dirt pathway in a slow, but steady pace. This continued for a time, before finally Raven could see the shady outline of the house, nay, mansion in the distance. The sun was now under the horizon line, leaving the sky in a series of blue tones. Violet orbs looked with a scrutinizing gaze towards the sky. Clouds were shifting in, the signs of a possible storm approaching. The titan ignored it, and continued her ascent towards the building.

Finally she had reached the house, her feet gently touching the ground before her full weight was placed on them. Raven passed up the driveway, noticing once more one of the many security cameras. She gave it her usual, monotonous stare that meant nothing but looked domineering all the same. Up two steps, and on to a porch. An ashen finger pressed the doorbell firmly, and Raven waited.

A moment passed of nothing. Raven's eyes narrowed. Adeline must have known she was on the property, at least some form of guard would have known. There was a minute more of silent waiting before she began to raise her hand once again to the doorbell. If no one answered it, then Raven wouldn't hesitate slipping through the walls. The whole house was enshrouded with shadows, making entry that way easier than normal. The button was pressed again, and she stood patiently—a gun cocked.

Raven didn't think. She acted on impulse.

Her cloaked form spun around, and her eyes suddenly grew wide in alarm as she was face to face with a gun barrel. Now Raven as well as the other titans had come across several guns in their time fighting crime, however, most of their opponents had guns that fired electrical charges. They hurt like hell, but nothing fatal had ever come from them. This, on the other hand, was something different.

This was a weapon aimed at her in such a way that it was meant to kill her. First notion that her body had given was to tense up entirely, freeze to prevent scarring her attacker into pulling the trigger. Then, the part of her that stored the essence of Slade came to the forefront of her mind, and the world around her became super imposed with another image. Suddenly she was starring down at the face of a young, bitter Adeline, and she flinched away from the barrel. A phantom pain erupted in her face, and Raven stumbled back, careening with the wall. Ashen hands shot towards the remains of her right eye as if to heal the wound, but found that no damage had been done, no shot had been fired.

Raven felt herself suddenly flung in through the door before sense was made out of confusion. Her body landed with an 'oof', and skidded to a halt nearing the center of home's formal hall. She winced, forcing the memory of Slade's to the back of her thoughts, and opened her eyes to her attacker.

Adeline stood above her, a grim and determined expression on her now slightly aged features. The years since Slade had seen her last and now had taken its toll on her physical appearance, but it in no means made her slow or dumb in action. Despite the apparent change, Raven recognized that same distinct bitterness in those green irises.

A gun was still in her hand, cocked, with its barrel still pointed on her. Adeline pushed the cigarette between her lips from one side to the other. An unceremonious puff of gray smoke escaped her mouth in the process.

"Raven Roth," she said smugly. Her voice came out slightly muffled as her lips were pressed to prevent the cigarette from falling. "Slade truly has a thing for you young, confused super beings."

Raven more or less stared up at the woman in awe. She knew Adeline to be many things, to know many things, but hearing her last name coming out of someone's mouth was something she hadn't expected. The word seemed foreign, especially so when accompanied with her first name. Last names weren't of much importance on Azarath, and she knew the surname to be her mother's. When she had joined the titans and had needed to fill out a form of registering information, she had adopted the name for the sake of it. That information was located within the forbidden access files of the titan's mainframe, along with her birth date, and no one else knew it. Adeline had been Slade's former partner, surely the woman knew how to resource, hack, and pull the information.

"So what did Slade convince you to do for him," Adeline began her interrogation, "Did he send you here to stop me from moving on him? If he hadn't I may just let you leave as long as you cut off any ties with him. And we'll pretend none of this happened."

Had she just stated what she thought Adeline said? Again, Raven did nothing more but stare. Adeline had just said out right that she had been working for Slade. She thought she was working for Slade. That he had ordered her to come here and probably put her out? Then had the guff to demand that she severe any connections with him?

"Hnhnhn," Raven chuckled, the corners of her lips pulled slightly in amusement. "And just what moves are you making on Slade?"

It was all the taunting Adeline needed. Her finger twitched and suddenly Raven felt a fire burning through the nerves of her left shoulder. Her body flinched just once from the initial puncture, like getting punched a good blow, but no more. A grimace passed briefly over her once smiling lips, but that swiftly fell into a more surprised expression.

The wound hurt, that Raven would readily admit to. It was a bullet, a hunk of metal that pierced through flesh and muscle, lodged securely inside her humorous bone. However, the pain was more of an annoyance she realized in retrospect. Yes it hurt, but it was nothing against the body numbing, gut wrenching presence of her father. A bullet wound was not a candle to match his hellish inferno.

Raven watched the hole in her shoulder with a sense of curiosity. It wasn't often you just saw a hole that big on your person. Blood loosely seeped like a dark river from it, and when she focused hard enough, she could see bone fragments that seemed to pierce the muscle tissue surrounding the bullet. No, this certainly wasn't something to be upset over. It was actually…kind of funny.

Black energy encased her hand as she raised it over the wound. She felt her powers surround the bullet and she delicately pulled it from its resting place. Once free from her body, she dropped the bullet and her hand became encased with a blue light. Slowly the bone pieced the osteo fragments back into place, the muscle tissue mended, the skin grew back. The only evidence that she'd been injured at all was the deep maroon that had seeped into her leotard, making the blackness somehow blacker, and the whole within both her cape and leotard.

"That tickled," she off handedly stated as her eyes focused again towards Adeline.

Adeline showed no signs of being impressed or shocked with her last display. Instead, she merely moved the gun's position to face just left of center chest. Having done that, the smugness returned to her expression. Her left hand rose to her lips and removed the cigarette. A wisp of gray smoke exited her mouth before the cylinder of nicotine was replaced to its proper home.

"I'm only going to ask you again, Ms. Roth. Tell me what Slade sent you for." The gun was cocked again.

Raven's lips pulled down in a frown. The weapon had grown tiresome, and Adeline apparently would not listen to her if she spoke the truth behind asking her help. She would just have to do it the hard way. Purple eyes flashed a glowing white. The gun disassembled and fell to the floor in parts.

Adeline was caught off guard; she was used to individuals knocking guns from her hands. Her fingers slackened, the gun handle dropping, her left hand reached to pull a spare gun on a belt holster. She made it as far as touching the handle before Raven's black powers slammed her up into the wall behind her. Instead of falling, she was held in place. Helplessly she watched the demon push herself up from the ground, approaching her slowly.

"You assume wrong, 'Addie'." Raven mockingly called her by the nickname Slade had always referred to her with. There was no hesitation in using this route now, having abandoned any hope of willing negotiations or compromise. Besides, Adeline shot her.

"I'm not working for Slade.," her voice conceded a grisly tone.

Adeline's green eyes began to burn with that fiery hostility. "The eye, you know about his eye. He'd never tell anyone of that unless you're very close to him."

"I suppose you could call it that.," Raven mused darkly aloud to herself. "The fact of the matter is, it doesn't matter how I know about this." She pointed her finger to her right eye. "What I'm here for is a little help."

Adeline's eyes narrowed. "What kind of help?"

The cigarette fell from her lips, and Raven caught the stub with her free hand. It was brought to her side, dropped, where she promptly ground her toe into it. Off handedly she stated to the other, "I have no desire to see your house light up in careless flames."

"Glad to know you care.," a snide comment back.

"As for your help, I've noticed we share similar goals." Raven lectured.

"Like not setting my place on fire? I hardly see that as a common goal, Roth." Adeline jerked at that moment, a vain attempt at testing the bonds that held her tight.

Raven simply countered this by tightening her hand, thus squeezing Adeline slightly. The older woman grunted in response. Then she glared at Raven.

"Shall I enlighten for you then?" Raven paused as if Adeline's response would affect her actions or not. When the woman didn't say a word, she continued. "You are tracking Slade down in hopes to either kill him or have him locked up. You want justice. You want revenge. You want to protect your family."

Adeline's face grew harder as it was an easily seen truth. The girl clearly had done her research on Slade if she knew enough about his former wife.

Raven passed, oddly enough, in a fashion that Slade had done to her when he had initially tried to rape her mind. On some sub conscious level she must have been aware at how she had switched positions, at how much she was acting like Slade then. Those thoughts never surfaced towards her current mind frame. If they had, she might have broken off whatever insanity she was pulling.

"I also want justice. I also have bitter retribution towards him. I have a family I want to protect. And I am also tracking him."

Adeline's thick brows narrowed in realization. Coldly stated as fact, "And I'm bait."

"Quite." Raven stopped, body fully facing the other. "He still cares for you, so you are the only option. Unless you would rather locate him for me so that I may be on my way?"

"Give my quarry up willingly to you? I'd rather be bait.," Adeline spat at her.

Raven's faced remained stoically indifferent. "I don't think you understand the severity of this issue."

Adeline laughed. "Severity? Roth, you invade my property, demanding Slade of me, and expect me to move mountains for you? You super humans are all alike."

"There's just one thing," Raven seethed, her eyes glowing white once more, "I'm _not_ human."

Her wrist flickered, and her arm propelled Adeline with force towards the ceiling. The older woman coughed out as the air was knocked from her lungs. Raven only allowed her enough time to drag in another breath before she flung both arms downward, throwing her down into the floor. The dark energy around Adeline's body dissipated. Her body stayed in place, the woman sputtering and sucking in air.

Raven approached her, her blank face now somewhat bitter and cold. The roles between her and Adeline were now switched, as she stood over the other. The half demon raised her hand, preparing to knock her out, when she detected the hint of another presence in the room. Instantly Adeline was forgotten as she spun around, arms lashing out in waves of black.

It wasn't enough, her eyes made contact with her opponent, and instantly he was gone before her energy could strike him. He had simply vanished, and it had happened so fast it seemed as if he was never there at all. Just a figment of her over active imagination. Then she felt his touch.

It was on her body at first, just an initial contact that stated 'Yes I'm there'. Then that touch permeated through her clothes and her skin, it was inside her, and flowing through her. She realized then that this antagonist didn't simply evaporate; he was moving into her body.

The first thoughts to assault her mind included the insecurities she'd always had, but managed to grow since her birthday. This individual was literally invading her body, was likely to see her mind, and possibly far worse. Raven panicked, caught up in the horrors of the violation.

Her body grew numb from the sensation, yet she could still feel. It was a sensation that was distant at best, and it didn't hinder her empathy. Feeling wasn't an issue, but her movements were becoming difficult. Raven fought with the unseen weights that almost seemed strapped to her limbs. Resistance training in the worse possible way, trying to do the opposite of what her body was doing.

Teeth grit down in bulk opposition. The best she could compare it to be was trying to arm wrestle Cyborg. You just couldn't budge his presence. The fact he was taking control of her movements wasn't the startling part. He was _inside_ her fully. Not just in body, he was in her head now, and she could hear his thoughts.

_Stay away from my mother._

That was it! She wanted him out. _NOW!_ Physically fighting would not do it. Raven needed something else. Never a second thought, Raven beckoned the charters to surface on her skin. Instantly she felt the presence of a source of power that forever seemed locked away from sight. She was Trigon's daughter, damn it! No one could touch her!

"Get. Out. OF. _ME!_," Raven yelled, eyes white, crimson markings burning brightly. The air about blasted out from around her like something had exploded. Raven shouted more so out of the sheer aggression she was using to push back her offender.

Suddenly she was thrown back, her legs skidding until she stood standing, coming to a halt. Opposite her the same distance away from where she last stood was a blonde boy, lying on the ground, panting like mad. His green eyes were half lidded.

Raven swallowed, catching her own breath. Tapping into her demonic heritage worked wonderfully, but even she knew that it would hold some side affects. She'd just accepted a little more of what she truly was. The bridge between herself and Trigon was growing steadily. She had managed to avoid the shock of violation and prevented any unnecessary lapses into Trigon's whim, but now she was closer to her father. Not a win-win situation.

Not wasting the opportunity for the teen to collect himself, Raven charged forward. Her powers surrounded the boy and she flung him into the wall in the same manor she had Adeline. Suddenly another piercing wound ruptured through her leg, squirting fresh crimson to the marble floor. Raven's stance faltered, and as she fell into a roll, the boy went flying towards the opposite wall momentarily loose from her grip.

Coming out of the roll, Raven's body flung up into a levitative stance. The charter marks flared as brightly as the blood seeping from her leg, and Raven thrust her hands forwards to clutch hold of both Adeline and her son once more. Her right wrist flinched and the boy went sailing across the other end of the room, leaving her to crush the gun Adeline welded into useless scraps.

The gun was roughly discarded, her powers seeking out the boy again. Much to her dismay he was now on his feet, rushing at her for once. Raven swung around and released Adeline from her grasp, pivoting the woman into his nearing form. They collided and flew backwards. Her lavender eyes darted left and right, searching for projectiles. Pale lips curved into a deviant smile as she chose two sets of armor.

Those too were plummeted at the two as they made their way to stand. The weight of both suits forced them to drop like flies. Raven waited, judging if they were out for the count.

Mother and son locked eyes, and within a second's span, the boy had dissipated into Adeline's body. The extra space allowed the now body controlled middle aged woman to slide out of the pile. The boy, using his mother's knowledge and physical skills, didn't waste the time to charge towards a surprised Raven.

Adeline shot a rough punch geared towards the empath's face. Slade's imprisoned instincts kicked in, and unnaturally Raven flinched away from the blow, ducking low to add in a ruthless blow to her stomach. Adeline faltered back, but was fast in recovery as she grabbed Raven's wrist and flung her over her shoulder.

Raven landed hard and bounced once, and back up in the air once more. Teeth clenched, eyes furiously white, she caught grip of an overhead chandelier and in a wave of black, cut its support chain. The cords sparked dangerously as they snapped, and careened downward to Adeline's form.

The former military captain dived forward in roll, just barely missing the initial startling crash of metal and glass. Unfortunately, the shattering of glass flew in a radius centering the chandelier, and Adeline was unable to protect herself from the shards biting down into her back. Only a growl was given in frustration as she stumbled, half hopped to her feet. Adeline began racing towards a side table, its purpose mostly decorative, but in its drawers was an extra pistol.

Raven realized this quickly, blackness surrounded the desk, thrusting it away, and then swinging it into Adeline. There was a nasty crash of splintered wood as the desk landed, and Adeline, though bruised and bleeding, came back to her feet.

Another shot sounded from behind her, and once more Raven felt the instinctual presence of Slade draw back with gifted speed. The bullet exploded past her, grazing her right ear and biting into and out of the zygomatic bone, the force of the bullet knocking her back to the ground. Blood ruptured from her face, and without thought Raven bolted around and pushing her powers out in a wave of rage. Black assaulted and collided with another blond boy, flinging him up against the wall with a sickening thwack. The boy fell down, his gun clattering, unconscious. That shot was clearly meant to kill her.

Adeline was on her in a heart beat, and Raven soon found herself hand to hand, struggling physically in a push of strength. Under normal conditions Raven would've easily lost, but the inscriptions flared more valiantly than ever. Raven did not come here to lose, her friends depended on it.

"I don't see what you could possibly gain be seeking Slade. You wouldn't last three seconds against him," Adeline's face was scrunched in a fury of determination. Her voice was free to work as her son controlled her body.

"You would think that, wouldn't you," Raven sneered back, an even more affective look now that her bodily fluids were leaking from her face. "I beg to differ."

"You're pretty good.," Adeline snapped, "And I don't say that about anyone, Roth."

"I've fought better.," Raven grinned maliciously.

"Why you--!" Adeline pushed forward.

Raven countered this blow with a hard kick to Adeline's shins, the earlier bullet wound seeming to not affect her fighting at all now. Adeline crumbled beneath Raven, but her hands refused to let go of her, and managed to pull the demon down with her. Adeline's hands quickly found a place around Raven's neck and squeezed tight. A gag followed, before her body became inky obsidian and melted into the shadow of herself and into the floor. A moment later she shot out of the shadow of a neighboring flower pot, her powers making fast work in grasping Adeline once more.

Just like the other boy, Raven swung the woman hard against a wall. Instantly the body of the other boy fell from Adeline's form, unconscious. She groaned out painfully, and Raven held her pinned to the wall once again. The titan approached her, face set hard and bleeding, eyes an ashen blaze.

Adeline coughed before glaring back at her. "I've never met someone to want Slade's hide as badly as I do."

"You're wrong.," Raven corrected darkly. She grasped a thick bushel of Adeline's hair tightly, "I want him more."

Adeline gave a wicked smile, a teasing smile. "I couldn't possibly imagine what he could've done to get a Teen Titan so ruthlessly viscous and determined to see him dead. Did he rape you Roth? Did he rape you like all the others?"

The corner of Raven's lips twitched. "I'm sorry. I don't kiss and tell."

With a gruff shout of effort, Raven slammed the back of Adeline's head against the wall. When she let go, the woman was as unconscious as her sons. Only then did Raven drop her to the ground and observed her handy work. After a moment of awe stunned silence, Raven exhaled a shaky breath, raising a hand to gingerly cup her cheek. What she did was phenomenal…yet, all she could think about was one thing.

Why had it been so easy?

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Raven to do the necessary clean up. By clean up, it was meant the separation of certain parties and confining them to separate rooms. Adeline for the most part had seemed primarily unharmed by their fight. Clearly the middle aged woman would retain some bruising, but she was in top physical condition for her age and that helped to deter some of the wounds Raven could've inflicted.

The boy who had placed a well aimed bullet to her head, Grant as Slade's mind notified, was also fairly unharmed. It was likely he would've received a concussion to the back of his head, but otherwise seemed fine.

Joseph, the other boy, seemed perhaps in the worst shape when compared to the other two. There wasn't anything physically wrong with him, so to speak, but he appeared the most fragile and prone of the others to injury. Raven was weary of him. He had forced entry inside of her. Not a rape by any sexual means, but some minor form of it more or less. She would be lying if she didn't agree to feeling violated, but it was something Raven was certain that would fade away with time.

All three had been bound using duck tape, and gagged similarly. Joseph was the first to be placed within a room. There he was also duck tapped to a chair, with the door locked using her powers to create a makeshift key to do the job. Adeline was next and following Grant, all receiving the same procedure. Each room was separated quite a ways, especially in Joseph's case, to avoid any regrouping tactics should any manage to get out.

When she was certain that part of her job was secure and finished, she took the time to examine the wounds she'd received from the skirmish. Minimal bruising, but they were nothing to the shot taken at her head and leg. Both were shots that grazed the skin; however, this didn't deter the fact they were wounds that needed tending. Raven spared only enough of her power to heal both afflicted areas to closed scabs. If she were to take down Slade, she needed all her strength.

It was at that time Raven began to hunt through the private home, with Slade presently reasserting precedent in her mind. His mind had come in handy during the prior fight, and Raven had no bars against tapping into his knowledge in order to locate what might have been a sort of hidden headquarters. A base of operations that Raven was hopeful Adeline used in her ambitions to track down Slade. It was more convenient to find this base and use it to find Slade without further argument from the woman, then Raven intended to leave after a little memory alteration on behalf of all three hostages above.

It would mean more mental rape on her part, but Raven wasn't below this now. She accepted her similarities to both Slade and her father. She may not have liked this truth, but it was a truth none the less. And if Raven could use it to her advantage, then she would just have to ignore the immediate consequences pertaining to these traits.

Slade's memories dictated a behavioral pattern of Adeline, one that Raven could have read similar to a map. The ways she acted, her organizational habits, the proper place of things, all of it held information capable of telling Raven just where exactly this secret room was harbored.

The search took time; an endeavor Raven was characteristically thorough and patient with. Those traits that she managed to locate a passageway hidden behind the bulk of a china cabinet. Never one for subtleties, she simple moved the massive cabinet up and towards the other side of the room. It was then as the passage doorway slide open that Raven peered in and bluntly stated, "Well, it certainly isn't a batcave."

The darkness inside the passage way was welcoming company, the best she'd received since this mission of hers was embarked upon. All of the individuals she had caught rides with were mostly annoying if anything else. Still, it was miracle enough she made it out here without too much hassle. Whenever she knew her emotions to become too much to control, Raven found solace in gently rubbing the warm metal of the set of rings on her fingers.

Yes, rings. Raven still couldn't believe that she was actually wearing jewelry, Azar's jewelry. At the time she decided to put them on it seemed like a good idea, but now in the moment, it just surprised her. Out of all the time she had these remnants of her former mentor, hell, a second mother, perhaps even a grandmother, Raven had never made an effort to wear them. They were too precious, too sacred to her to ever put them in danger by wearing them. There were battles, and the rings were so old that she feared they'd break. It seemed they could hold up better than Raven formerly believed.

Yet, battle wasn't the only thing that caused Raven to usually keep them stashed away. Just the normal curiosity bubbling about the Tower left Raven to hide the things that seemed mostly out of character for her. She had never been seen as one being overly vain, or at least obsessed to the point of Starfire with accessories. Then just Beast Boy alone and his carelessness was more than enough of a reason to keep them out of sight.

So what had made her begin to wear them recently? Her trip to Azarath, point simply. Raven had been so caught inside her own frantic fear of trying to escape her father's nearing hand that she simply forgot about them when she fled for asylum in Azarath. To just do that without another thought bothered her so much that Raven could not abandon them a second time. They were another personal affect she couldn't afford to leave in her room, but too precious to leave lying out in the woods in her back pack.

Her booted feet met the bottom of the long pathway of stairs leading to a room that Raven anticipated to be this base Adeline kept. Much to her delight, and sudden surprise, a low red light flared on as she stepped into the room. Computers lined the wall, each running and whirring in manors that indicated several fans running to keep each individual PC tower cool.

Raven's brows furrowed in investigation. A lot of juice was clearly running into these things with the sounds of the fans that were going and by the amount of computers that were set up. Sternly she approached the nearest and began to analyze the layout, swiftly discovering the features and options of the screen. It wasn't entirely unlike the one system Cyborg had installed, and she began to make headway without much pause.

The first thing she uncovered was the most recent files they had of Slade. This was specifically in relation to the neighborhood Slade had recently torched down. There were news feed, paper feed, but none of it went in any more depth to the events taken inside the library, just that it miraculously survived.

The next most recent file pertained to her birthday. Camera feed showed a bit of their warehouse fight, up until her powers had stopped time. Apparently they had also stopped the cameras as well. Another clip picked back up focusing on the watch tower that Slade informally dumped her from.

Raven didn't let it faze her, but she did contemplate on this. Adeline certainly had quite a lot of tech out there in order to hunt Slade down, perhaps enough to be arrested for invasion of privacy if possible. Then again, Raven was almost positive Robin had similar cameras established around the city as well for the exact same purpose. It was even possible that Adeline was being paid by the government for such a task.

She forced these thoughts from her mind. The US government was still unique and different from the one established in Azarath that Raven was still learning to the extent all the laws and rights citizens had. She didn't even want to get into the possibilities of secret service and military perks.

As the clip of her body fell from the watchtower her finger tapped a key on pure reflex. The clip rewound and her lavender eyes stared crucially at it. The red inscriptions faded from her skin, and Slade let her go. Her finger twitched again and it rewound, playing once more. His gloved hands gently pulled out of the lower portion of her torn leotard, while his other hand removed from a half exposed breast. Again, it was rewound. His eyes stared smugly at her unconscious form.

Raven scowled and exited the files, this time bringing up a search feature. She typed a command to search out the slave of her father. It began to run, apparently by pivoting between established cameras and checking for body signatures. Satisfied with this, Raven continued in her investigation. What powered all this?

Her feet took her down to the end of the room, following the wall of computers. Critically her gaze stared coldly about her before her eyes landed on a door set off to the side. She took no time in wasting opening the door and stepping inside. Unlike the previous room, this one didn't light up automatically. Instead, Raven ignored this entirely, sensing out the room's contents. It was a storage shed.

Curiously, Raven pried open the first box beside her, and what she found was rather surprising.

"Xinothium," her voice murmured, "No wonder she can run all this without looking suspicious…"

"Hmm, I could really go for a piece of black bird pie right now."

Raven's body shot up and was turned around in an instant. There Grant stood, his face all smug smiles, leaning inside the doorway. "Hey lovely, you come here often? Can I buy you a drink?"

Raven's face scowled, "How did you get out?"

"I'm just truly gifted." Grant chuckled in response. He stood from the doorway and casually took a step inside the room. "I have a knack for getting out of my play pen."

Raven's fists lit into glowing black spheres, but Grant merely walked past her and replaced the cover on the box she had opened. He turned his head and grinned ever so slightly through his chin length, golden locks. "You want to come up to my play pen? I've got plenty of toys."

"You want to play, huh," Raven countered. She was ready, she could take him down. Not a problem. He was nothing of a threat without a gun, and even with, Raven was more than confident Slade's reflexes would kick in to save her.

Grant stood with coy expression still to his face. "You know, of all the Titans to crash my place, why couldn't it have been the red head?"

Raven glowered at him. "I'm going to state this once. Either you shut up and help me locate your father willingly, then let me tie you back up, or we can do this as painful as possible."

His face perked. "If I'm given a choice, then by all means, I choose the latter. I like a challenge."

"I don't think you understand who exactly you are willing to fight with." Raven stated. By now she had moved in front of the storage room's door. Her frame, although small, still blocked a fair share of it.

"Hmm, enlighten me.," he teased.

"I could quite easily cleave the soul from your flesh and send it to an unpleasant circle of the abyss."

"Let's make that a date. Name a time and I'll tell you if I'm open." He seemed serious.

Raven's lips tugged just slightly in a knowing smirk. "When hell comes to earth." Azar knew how close that day was upon them.

"Sounds hot.," he mused, before adding "Forget red. I think purple's my new favorite color." He crossed his arms. "You still didn't answer my question…although you don't really need to. Those clips of Slade show you're his bitch clear enough."

Anger and reflex mixed to shoot out a hand encased with black energy, allowing a small blast of darkness to fly towards him. Grant easily dodged and the projectile struck another box of what might have been Xinothium. A sudden, large, brilliant and blinding red blast followed. Yes, that had definitely been Xinothium.

Grant and Raven both were flung from the room as a result of the blast. He collided painfully into her, and Raven skidded slightly as a result of his propelling body. Instantly she detected the connection his mouth made with hers. Repulsion filled her, and Raven brought a hand up to plant into the side of his face. Grant caught it, however, breaking the kiss to look at her and her furious eyes.

He smiled victoriously, before licking the scab of a wound that remained of the shot he had fired towards her head. "If I didn't know better, you fired at me because it's true."

Raven's eyes flared white as she mentally grasped a chair and flung it clear into Grant, knocking him off of her. Not relenting in the attack she snatched him up in a wave of black and threw him across the room.

Flying.

Flying.

Falling.

Crashing the computer running her search.

And shutting off every computer.

Raven cursed silently as Grant released a pained groan before his body remained still and unmoving. Luck had been with her during their first fight, but it had clearly left. Once more Raven mentally cursed. She needed that to find Slade, damn it. Of all the things she could throw him into, why had it been the computers?

A pause. Silence. Raven exhaled, calming herself. Her fingers rubbing the rings tenderly. She would buy for an alternative. Joseph. Surely if he was so enthralled with protecting his mother, he would similarly be involved with her hobbies. If Adeline would not willing reveal the information she needed, than Joseph might.

The empath sighed heavily, wiping the residue of saliva from her cheek. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Joseph. Joseph was an oddity that Raven didn't anticipate encountering. A literal curve ball. Of course she knew of Joseph. Slade's memories had indicated that he hadn't truly seen him since the accident landing him in a hospital, which consequentially led to the removal of his eye. Slade hadn't known of Joseph's abilities, and if Raven had that information, she might have reconsidered going through with her plans just to avoid it all.

No doubt what Joseph did to her was somewhat physical. If there was magic involved, she would've been able to detect a cast spell. Their eyes had met, and it had been set into motion. Logically, Joseph must have had this ability all his life if he hadn't learned it through magic. Knowing all of Slade's seemingly impossible feats of athleticism were caused by a resistant cure to the truth serum, than perhaps the youngest of Slade's sons received it through heredity. And it worked through eye contact.

Raven's frown was ever present as these thoughts flitted through her head. Seeing Joseph was the last thing she wanted to do, but Grant had left her no choice. As the china cabinet lowered back in front of the secret room's door, she fumed, "Try and get out of that."

It was extra precaution. Grant, although human with no abilities, was still a wild card. He'd managed to get out of his room on his own. And checking on an emotional level, the others were still where she left them. Why Grant would do something stupid like searching her out was beyond her, nor did Raven care. All of it only proved he was quite the escape artist, a distraction Raven didn't want to occur again.

So Grant had been tied up using piping stored inside the Xinothium room, then locked inside said room, which now was all blocked off by the china cabinet.

Raven glared emptily at the structure before using her dark powers to line up the room's other furniture before it.

Now she was satisfied. She turned outward from the room and began in her journey towards Joseph, and again her mind wandered.

True, what Joseph had done was physical, but he had also found a way into her mind. Not being able to control her body was bothersome in its own right, but that, that was what frightened her about Joseph.

Raven was scared. She knew that, but would never admit it to anyone. She didn't do fear. However having someone else in her mind… There had been no pushing or wedging inside like Slade had attempted on her. There was no resisting because there wasn't any fighting. After he was inside her body, her mind was just open to him. Subconsciously she brought up her arms and held herself as she walked.

So why hadn't she lost it? Why hadn't the world gone up in some calamitous day of reckoning? Joseph had achieved something that Slade could not with relative ease. He had entered her mind, but yet here she was, still herself, as much of herself that was possible. _It was because he avoided access to my memories, there wasn't any transferring. That's why I'm still here._

Her legs stopped. She was now in front of the room she placed Joseph. Raven exhaled a long and soft sigh. Her fingers began to rub the Rings of Azar on her fingers. A moment later, the cool blank exterior that was Raven remerged, and she entered with indifferent confidence.

A blindfolded Joseph flinched in the chair he was tied to through the sound of the opening door. Raven watched a moment expressionless as he twisted his head back and forth, desperate to take something in. Knowing that she was safe as long as he couldn't touch eyes with her, Raven stepped further into the room. Her gloved hand rose out to summon a chair, but paused, then abandoned the order. She was more in control standing.

Then there was silence, a collective pause between both parties. Raven noted that if Joseph wasn't all ready spouting insults or demands of her, than he wasn't going to start. That left her to open up the conversation between them. Again, she reminded herself that this conversation with Joseph was to find Slade's whereabouts. If he couldn't give that up, she had to use Adeline. The best way to obtain this was to coax it from him, or at least she hoped.

With that in mind, she finally issued an apology. "I regret having to use the tactics I had this evening, Joseph, but there's too much at risk if I hadn't. Don't think of all the Teen Titans being responsible for my actions, for they are solely my own."

The boy remained silent, his lips pulled down into a frown, his head lowered away from hers as if he could avoid her entirely by doing so.

Raven folded her arms as she continued. Her voice came out with a serious tone. "I need to know Slade's whereabouts. I don't want to use force."

_I don't know where Slade is._

Raven stared at him a reflective moment. His mouth hadn't moved. The dark titan wasn't slow about putting two and two together. Raven was empathic; she could easily detect the slight bitterness inside him. But her telepathic skills were not nearly as strong. Unless her abilities to catch stray thoughts were growing stronger due to the nearing date of the prophecy, then the boy certainly thought loudly, or was a telepath as well.

Just to be certain, Raven's fingers wrapped around his chin and pulled his face up towards hers. "Then who does?"

Joseph promptly flinched out of her grasp as a sharp intake of startled air filled his lungs. _Y-you can here me?_ Then, almost pleadingly. _Untie me. _

Her lavender brows furrowed. "You're telepathic?"

_Untie me!_

"Are you telepathic," Raven reiterated with a terseness in her voice.

The blonde paused, silently thinking of his response. It was clear she would not abide by his order.

_No_. He darkly answered. _Not to my knowledge._

It still didn't explain why he didn't simply answer her. A few stray seconds followed as the truth dawned on her.

"No, you're mute.," she stated after a moment. With his hands tied, there was no way for him to physically answer her. "You just think very loudly."

Another frown from Joseph, his blindfold holding the fact he was glaring. _Why in God's name would you want my father?_

"If you were near by when I spoke with Addie, you'd know."

_You sound so familiar with her._ He sounded thoughtful, almost accusatory.

This didn't surprise Raven any. She hardly ever called others by nicknames. It was informal, and it also implied she actually cared and considered others friends. The reason she kept referring to the woman as Addie was easily written off as an affect of Slade's mental rape. Slade instinctively knew more about the military woman, her buttons and how to push them, so it was only natural that personality inserted itself when it did. It was purely reflexive, and Raven couldn't really control it.

Instead of commenting towards that, Raven restated the question he earlier ignored. "Who knows where Slade is?"

And he promptly ignored it again. _You attacked my mother._

"She attacked me first.," Raven said indignantly, humoring her hostage. He might have opened up some information if she indulged him with the idea his mother was safe. "I had no intention of coming here to fight with anybody. My fight is with Slade."

_I…I've no desire to fight anybody. I just wanted to help my mother._

The empath resisted the urge to chuckle. If he thought that could issue a warrant to release him, than Joseph was dead wrong. No matter how sincere he was, no matter if Raven could feel the honesty empathically, she couldn't afford it. Now he might not want to, but if Raven really had to use Adeline as bait, she didn't want to go through Joseph again.

However, his honesty did earn him a little more patience with Raven.

"Joseph." He flinched at her knowing his name. "I have to find Slade. There are things he did…things that he'll do that'll end up cataclysmic. I have to find him, if you're hiding anything—"

_I told you I don't know where he is. And if what he'll do is any worse than what he has, than why is it just you that's here. Where are the other titans? Don't get me wrong. My father's done a lot of sick stuff. And you're the one lately to be the closest to him. I'm still trying to figure out if you were working for him or not. You should just get out of any situation involving him, save yourself some trouble, and let us handle it. You guys haven't turned Slade in yet, what makes you think just you can?_

"And Addie's done better," she scoffed at him. "I commend her for shooting his eye clear out of its socket, but look at how much it did you?"

_Calling her Addie, the eye…_The empath detected a wave of shock run through him by her statement. His head turned in her direction, his covered eyes distantly staring in awe. _Just…just how close to my father are you?_

"You could say he's…confided a great deal in me." The words escaped her before she had meant them to. If she were herself, she would've chosen to ignore the question. Another reflex from Slade.

His brows furrowed in confusion. _You must be very… intimate with him. He's been on top of you many times._

Raven's hand was around his throat before she realized she'd put it there, again impulsively. "How do you…" She felt the bulging tissue of a scar across his neck. Raven reasserted a firm voice. "How do you know of that?"

All thoughts of the cameras set up all across Jump City had left her mind. It would have only made sense that Joseph had seen through video feed all of the rather suggestive positions the two were in countless times throughout the past weeks. And this was true. Joseph had seen these tapes. Yet, he had also seen from another perspective entirely.

_I saw it, in your head._ He swallowed in a gulp as Raven's hand suddenly clenched almost violently in increasing pressure around his throat. _Just glimpses! Emotions! Subconscious flashbacks—you were scared! It w-was as you put it: you think loudly!_

Raven's grip remained tightly coiled around his neck. Joseph's body and muscles were tense and poised and his breath straggling and short. It would seem she kept them there as she weighed the truth behind his statement. She felt it easily enough, but continued to hold him there for the pure pleasure of it.

As the awareness of her cause of action emerged, Raven instantly loosened her hand. It wouldn't be long now if she could so easily choke another with no remorse. Slade was right. The hour was growing near.

Once his breathing was close to a normal pace, his lips quirked into a small smile. It was nothing near as mockingly like Adeline's or Grant's, but a genuine smile. Raven could feel the integrity behind it. She couldn't decide if he was smiling out of still being alive, but it was certain that in it's gentility that he was still mocking her.

Raven scowled at not just him but herself. Her patience was running thin now, and once more she restated her demand of him. "Joseph, this is a world wide crisis, probably bigger. I have to know where he is. _Now_."

Joseph shook his head once more. _No one knows where he is. Don't you get that? Look, he disappeared after the take over he pulled on Jump two years back. We hadn't seen anything on him until about six months ago, when he was with you. Every time we've seen him since it's always been with you. Otherwise it's like he isn't even on Earth. If anything we should be asking you where he is, you're so close to him._

The information was a revelation to hear. It was like he wasn't even on earth because he _wasn't_ on earth. He wasn't even alive, why would he spend his time on the surface when he could remain safely in hell until he was ordered to carry out his duties? Why hadn't this ever crossed her mind?

Raven growled out in aggravation, letting her hand drop from his throat. "All this for nothing!"

Joseph's chair abruptly flipped backwards to the ground, no doubt a result of her emotions. Raven cringed as it hit the floor. Slowly, she exhaled, petting her rings before turning around. The chair was then righted in silence.

She stood rubbing her temples as she tried to calm herself down. No, this wasn't all for nothing. In her rising anger she'd lost sight of the intentions of the interrogation. Remember, she told herself, originally it was assumed she'd have to call him out of hiding anyway. She could still do that with Adeline.

But then, if Adeline was in her control, and if Slade constantly watched Raven's actions, why hadn't he shown up to her rescue? Raven thought he still had some spark of attachment towards the woman. Maybe she was wrong.

That was it. The interrogation was over. She got all she wanted out of Joseph and cared not to be in the same room with him any longer. Her emotions were becoming too great, she needed to clear her thoughts before continuing further. The dark titan turned to leave.

_You scarred him._

"What?" Raven droned out in an exasperated tone, turning back to face him.

_My mother took out his eye, but you scarred him as well. On his neck…Like my neck._

"Slade left me little choice," she said flatly.

_It's still a different scar than mine. There was…there was darkness in it. _Joseph paused as if to find the best way to describe it. _There is darkness inside you from which you can't escape. I don't know what it is, or why it's there, but I felt it inside you. It made you throttle me._

Raven's spat indifferently. "I don't need you to tell me this."

_It's similar to the darkness in my father._

Raven glared, though its effectiveness was lost due to Joseph's blindfold.

_Perhaps it's why he has confided in you so much. He believes you can save him._

"I'm no savior.," she spat. "Not to him."

_No…no you're not. _His thoughts sounded dawning, as if he was realizing something she had not.

_You're a wolf in sheep's clothing. You're trick-or-treating as a hero. It's all pretend. You're just like him. The way you treated my mother, how you fought…and the darkness. You're no hero, but maybe…maybe you are his salvation. That's why he's always around you. And maybe he's your savior too._

Raven's eyes narrowed in loathing. The kid barked up a lot of strong statements. She couldn't argue with pretending. Raven wasn't a hero. It was penance. It was to makeup for whatever horrible fate she'd bring upon the earth, something that brought her hope and kept her sane for the most part.

However Joseph's claims of being each other's saviors were purely fanatical. Slade kept hounding her down because of her father and for the sick pleasure of simply doing it. The last thing Raven would do was to save Slade from anything. The bastard deserved what he got, serving her father or not. And there was just no fathoming Slade actually rescuing her from her fate.

"Why is it you think I'd rescue your father?" Raven's tone was bitter. "How can you even make out Slade to do the same?"

_Because... _His lips smiled that genuine smile again, this time waves of smugness _did_ radiate from him.

_He loves you._

Raven's eyes widened, the breath leaving her throat.

_And you love him._

* * *

AN: Sorry for the month long absence. Work and school, plus I'm still having some troubles in the chapters 12/13/14 area. Just a lot of revisionary work that wouldn't kink out write.

So what do you think of the additions of Grant, Joe, and Addie? Originally Raven was supposed to head after Addie right after the incident that occurred in Terra's cave. Funny how these things turn out, huh? And this chapter was supposed to be much shorter, but with the additions of Grant and Joe, it needed to cross over another chapter entirely. Grant and Joe are indeed Slade's sons in the comics, for those unfamiliar with them. Grant died early in the comics, and I realized when compared to his comic counterpart he seems rather out of character. There's a reason for this that won't be revealed until another 6 or so chapters.

As for Joseph's role, many of you know him as Jericho. This fic will differ universes with the cartoon in relation to season 5. I can't say much more to that. Enjoy peeps.


	8. break

Chapter 8: break

Pale lips curled ever so slightly upward just enough for a catty grin to be present on a certain bad luck charm's face. Jinx's fingers tapped playfully against the red exterior of the PT Cruiser that was parked behind her. She couldn't help but give somewhat of a mischievous giggle as her mind replayed the heist of said vehicle. It was a rush, all adrenaline, just a freaking cloud 9. Allah, had Jinx missed the thrill of stealing.

It had been too long, too damn long since she'd done something even remotely against the law. Sure, she picketed to keep up a rent, but that life had ended about half a week ago. Villains could fall on hard times, but they certainly could fall on good times too. It would seem that Jinx had finally managed to crawl out of those hard times. No more scrounging just to pay a rent, no more scrounging to get something minimal to eat, and certainly no more urge fighting when it came to stealing something big!

Jinx couldn't help herself. She leapt up and landed her behind atop the car's hood. Her stocking covered legs folded under her in a manor that suited her very cat like appearance. It was a crouch, mischievous and playful, that stupid grin still plastered to her face. Life was good. Life was better than good. Life was _great_.

Luck seemed to have been on her side this time. She never would've guessed just how fortunate she was to find the victimized Raven on her fire escape that two, almost three weeks ago. Yes, of course it was tragic. Jinx sympathized with the half demoness one way or the other, but geez, what luck it brought. The Hive student admitted to being curious, curious about 'Addie.' When Raven had murmured that name to her that time ago, well Jinx felt driven not only to find out who this Addie was, but to find any help in tracking down the fiend to assault the two of them.

Although Jinx was by no means the researching type. Her term papers were proof enough of that. Oh no, that was a job for Gizmo. He had unfortunately been against the idea to begin with. Gizmo wanted to leave well enough alone. Slade wasn't bothering them anymore, and they were doing it for a titan. It took a lot of badgering, but in the end Jinx believed Gizmo reluctantly accepted the task because he too was assaulted like she had been.

Not only did the research turn up quite fruitful, they'd also encountered two other Hive students whom had been looking to regroup with fellow students after Brother Blood's fall from power. Jinx didn't exactly know them, rather Mammoth did. Around half a week ago she, Gizmo, and Mammoth met with the two, Private Hive and See-more. Needless to say, Private Hive was rather well endowed in the cash department. It was only a day before they'd declared themselves the Hive Five and had her belongs moved into a new dorm. The car had been her first big steal since her financial slump, and _damn_ did it feel good.

Her lips pulled even further into a grin as she noticed the build and shape of a familiar titan's vehicle come around the bend. Its beams flooded up and over her form, and she winced slightly at its brightness. It had been absolutely forever since she'd seen Stone, rather Cyborg. Jinx preferred neither, especially when she knew his first name. Though, she could only relish in that knowledge in his presence. These meetings were still rather hush-hush amongst both teams, with perhaps the exception of Raven.

The T-car, cloaked to look like any other casual vehicle, curled up from the road and onto the grassy surface of the little knoll that Jinx was parked on. Happily she bounced off her car to stand leaning against it once more, pleasantly waiting for the titan to emerge. The car whirred and sputtered a moment before the lights dimmed out and the vehicle turned off. Cyborg climbed out of the driver's side, cloaked as well with his hologram rings.

Jinx flashed him a bright and deviant smile, and Cyborg's face lit up brightly.

"Yeah baby! Damn, look at those wheels you got," Cyborg chimed out, strutting his way up to the teen. She grinned appreciatively back, welcoming his opinion with high regards. The other cruised around the vehicle, eyeing it keenly. And just as brightly, he added, "You stole it, didn't you?"

Jinx chocked, but managed to make a save by instantly throwing her voice into laughter. "Me? Steal this little ol' thing?" Her face easily mimicked Beast Boy's kitten expressions.

Cyborg chuckled gently, before scolding "Hand over the keys Jinx. You had your fun. I bet the owners are frantic."

Jinx's laugh turned into a snickering. Her hands fumbled around her person before a ring of keys was produced. As Cyborg walked over to her, she dumped the keys into his open palm. He then leaned against the hood similarly to her.

"Come on, Borgie!" She crooned. Jinx couldn't resist maintaining the playful atmosphere. She was just thrilled, and this was the first time she'd been around Cyborg in ages! "Why can't you just let me have this one wittle car?"

"Aw man! I told you not to call me that," he spouted in his defense against the humiliating name.

"Borgie! Borgie! Borgie! Borgie," Jinx teetered.

"Yeah, you yuck it up," Cyborg retorted, "Stinky Jinxy"

"Hmph," she responded with a mock pout. "Well it's your fault for telling me what Mumbo Jumbo did to you."

Cyborg merely shook his head, enjoying the carefree attitude of his friend. It wouldn't be long before he would have to damper it.

Jinx didn't notice if he was hesitant or not. Her pout grew back into a grin. Not a catty grin, but a true smile, one of content. "It's been too long. You should've called me."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "I did call you, you barely called me. Loosing my phone number, geez."

"If I loose it again I swear I'll get it tattooed to my butt or something," she grinned.

"Naw, then everybody'd be calling me," he teased.

"Are you implying I sleep around, Mr. Stone," Jinx replied huffily.

"I, uh," Cyborg began, "No comment."

Jinx slapped him, playful. "You jerk."

He chuckled, but it slowly wound down to silence. No longer was his face full of mirth, it was heavy with seriousness. On any other occasion Jinx would've marveled at the beauty of just his face, so masculine in its gravity. This on the other hand, something was wrong.

Jinx placed a pale hand on the other's shoulder, her face becoming one of concern. "Vic, is everything all right back at the tower?"

The taller let out a heavy sigh. "Raven's gone."

Jinx blinked, taken aback at the statement. "Gone, what do you mean?"

He turned a solemn face to hers. "Jinx, what did you and Raven talk about?"

Jinx was no fool. She caught onto the hidden connotations of his unsaid words. "Oh no, don't even go there. That was girl talk; you're not privileged enough to hear the contents."

They talked for a short time half a week ago. Jinx had hesitantly admitted to being worried about her usual opponent in combat. In honesty, Raven had disregarded the agreement they had made in originally calling Cyborg to take her back home. Jinx couldn't help but be at least slightly concerned whether or not the empath made her way home. Besides, she felt somewhat obligated to see how the titan was handling her ordeal. In honesty, since she too experienced the same ordeal, she valued the privacy of the matter. And Jinx would not break that privacy by blathering to Cyborg about rape.

"Jinx," he said breathlessly, "She's been missing half a week."

Again, she recognized the unsaid words, stating exactly the time she had called to speak with Raven. Still, Jinx would not break the unsaid rules that went along with private, female conversations. In other words, she kept her mouth shut.

"Pft." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, the joking aura diminishing some. "I wouldn't worry about it. I fight with Raven a lot, and I know she's a strong girl. She can take care of herself." _I think…_ Jinx threw in misleading words. "Besides, why would she tell me where she was going? Are you sure she just wasn't kidnapped?"

"No, she wasn't kidnapped, she left. Cameras prove it, and she left carrying supplies. But I do see your point. We shouldn't worry, but this time we just can't help but being more frantic than normal," the colored teen revealed.

"It's just…," he paused. He sighed. "Raven, she…she's involved with something. Something big. Like, I don't know, she made it sound end of the world big. And, Christ, damn it." He cursed at a loss.

Jinx's brows furrowed. Slowly her arms folded up under her chest guardedly. This conversation was turning down a grave situation she had not expected it to. "What do you mean 'end of the world' Vic?"

Cyborg scratched what would've been the flesh part of his head, a sign of his uncertainty. Merely, he shrugged as he stated, "To make a long story short, I think earth is gonna be the boxing ring for a demonic family feud between Raven and her dad."

"Raven's a demon," she stated skeptically, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Same here.," Cyborg shuddered. "You should've seen the way she man handled Slade, with those eerie markings glowing on her. With that and all the shit we all saw down that freaky library, just man. It sounds like 'end of the world' stuff to me."

"Library…I heard about that, on the news.," Jinx contemplated, her face scrunched in reminisce. "That block slated for demolition? It was on right before I called you to talk with Raven." There was a momentary pause of silent thought. "Can the witch literally bring hell to earth, that is what you mean by demons fighting and end of the world, right?"

Absently he nodded. "Now you see why we're worried. Raven's really vulnerable right now to a lot of things. We don't know what'll set her off to do whatever it is she'll do, or even when it'll happen. And it isn't just that." He turned his face from Jinx to stare at a clump of grass off to his right. "All this pressure, it's taking its toll on her mind. Beast Boy said it best. She's a cornered animal fighting back and hurting everything she can, including herself."

So much for her happy, impish mood, Jinx exhaled in an exasperated tone. Rather impatiently she brushed her fingers through her hair, stopping at the hair ties. "Just how long has all this been going on?"

"Since she was born, I guess," Cyborg murmured softly, "That's the impression I got."

"No, I mean with Slade." Jinx corrected.

At that, Cyborg tilted his head curiously. Aside from Raven fighting Slade and winning, he hadn't mentioned anything else to connect Slade with this current world wide situation. Had she been hired by Slade recently? It would explain the car. No, he concluded, she was just perceptive.

Carefully Cyborg chose his words as he answered her. "Slade's been show'n his face since her birthday almost six months ago." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "You know. All that prophecy who-haw, creepy things like these need a special catalyst date, or event, or something." Cyborg would be the first to admit knowing close to nada about mysticism.

"Slade had—" Jinx abruptly halted, stopping herself from adding to anything about Slade. Cyborg didn't seem at all fazed by her actions and actually finished what she had begun to say. "Raped her?"

Jinx eyed him with surprised, pink eyes. "Then she told you?"

The other nodded his head, suddenly realizing that it had been the reason as to why Jinx would want to speak with Raven to begin with. Knowing that, he was certain he knew the jest of their conversation.

"Yes and no," he responded. "Yeah she told us after we forced it out of her, and no, she wasn't raped."

This took Jinx back quite a bit, if her opened mouth expression didn't state as much. Her mind snapped back to the time that she had seen the gothic titan, and was unconvinced. Yet, this was Victor, a titan. If anyone's credibility was to be judged, it certainly wasn't his. He wouldn't lie to her about that, but then…why had Raven?

"But…," she looked back at him in confusion, "She was absolutely broken, naked…she _had_ to be. She knew so much, she…" Her thoughts trailed as she mentally continued. _She knew exactly what I had been through, knew exactly what Slade said to me when he used me…_

She shook herself from her thoughts as Cyborg continued to explain they'd thought the same too, given her appearance. Of course, Jinx finally concluded to herself, she'd only assumed. Raven never did admit to being raped, though clearly Slade had been the one to administer such injuries.

The two grew silent after that. They enjoyed the other's company as they stared off in their own worlds of contemplation. Finally, Cyborg spoke up.

"I'd wanted to ask you a few things before I get back to looking for Raven. Actually, I wanted to ask Raven, but since she's gone, well…"

Jinx nodded, her body pushing back up to sit on the car's hood once more. "Shoot, I'm no mystic, but I know a thing or two."

Cyborg nodded as well, starting up another explanation. "A little while ago Slade had gotten into the tower to harass Raven. We managed to catch a small fragment of it on camera, but we could only salvage some of the audio feed. Slade mentioned something about raping minds—"

The reaction was instantaneous. Jinx's eyes were wide, color drained from her face, and her mouth wide with a gasp, all before he could finish. "No. Way. _No way._"

"What, what is it? What did he mean?"

Jinx promptly ignored him, allowing the information to seep into her head. Mind rape, Slade had mentioned mind rape. Had the bastard beat the titan up than invaded her mind? Or…It was unlikely. Allah it was damn near improbable coming from a super hero, but there was just no explanation. It _had_ to be what it was.

Shakily Jinx inhaled, trying to gain her composition, as an explanation was in order.

"Let me explain to you something about telepaths.," she started slowly, "It's pretty popular, almost customary, for telepaths whom _really_ love each other to share their minds. As in complete access, both partners literally make a new set of memories, virtual copies of the other's mind.

"It's like sex for telepaths, something defined by love, a union, marriage, what ever you want to call it. Not to mention it can be really euphoric on a pleasure scale. I'm guessing Raven had at least minor telepathic skills?"

"Yeah, but she's mostly empathic and telekinetic," he offered hesitantly in response, slowly suspecting what Jinx was implying.

"Mind rape is what they call when a telepath forces entry into a victim's mind and makes a copy of the contents. Unusually strong telepaths can go as far as erasing the personality from the victim, 'stealing' their identity. It's the cause for about 10 percentof amnesia cases.," she continued, stopping as she noticed that Cyborg had grasped what she was saying.

"Raven did that…to Slade," he muttered in disbelief. "How…why?"

Jinx sighed, recalling the state in which she discovered Raven at the apartment. "I have a feeling she didn't mean to Vic. She was edgy, upset."

_"He's _still_ there…he's still inside me."_

"I thought Slade raped her, but maybe she was in such a position that she was desperate for a defense. It…it explains a lot." Jinx mused. _In other words she'd seen Slade rape me through his eyes. That's how she knew about what he had said to me._

"Yeah, that _does_ explain a lot. The hand over her right eye, the change in her taste in tea…it was all Slade. It changed her."

Jinx nodded solemnly. "It usually does to both victim and aggressor. The victim is violated; the aggressor has to sort through another person's personality and memories. If she's been aggressive, manipulative, or just plain secretive lately, it's probably the personality of Slade pushing through."

"Christ," he just shook his head, "And Slade's been tryin' to do the same to her."

Jinx looked at him speculatively. It was one thing for the deed to be done to Slade. By all means she felt the bastard deserved it ten times over. However, it being done to Raven? They were by no means friends, however, this was Slade. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Slade far outweighed the titans on that scale as enemies went. The titan didn't deserve mind rape, not with the end of the world a possibility. It was likely it could trigger it.

Jinx's eyes widened at that revelation. "Oh Allah."

Instantly she leapt off the car, standing completely towards him. "You have to find her. That sort of damage might start an apocalypse."

"I know, but we just can't find her," he growled out in frustration, "When that girl doesn't want to be found, you can't find her."

Gravely Jinx continued. "If Slade does manage to do that, and even if it isn't the end of the world, I wouldn't wish a mental union with that psychopath on my worst enemy." There was no more reluctance as the bad luck charm continued. "Look, I gave Raven an address when I spoke with her." She relayed the address to him. "A woman named Adeline Kane lives there; she was Slade's wife."

Cyborg blinked a moment in surprise, completely ignoring the fact she had been lying about their conversation. "Why in God's name did you send her there?"

"I didn't send her, Vic. I just gave her an address. What she did with what I gave her was purely her choice. That woman's had a crazy obsession with taking down Slade since their divorce. I figured Raven would either talk with the woman about her rape, but since she wasn't raped, I'm guess she's going to ask her help in tracking Slade down."

"She went to take him down. She went to stop him before he could get a chance into her mind.," his voice ushered out. Instantly his eyes narrowed, "I swear that kid will get herself killed doing everything by herself. I've got to go. Now."

There was no stopping the titan. Jinx knew that Raven was like a sister to him, he had said as such many times before. There was also a world at stake now.

"If you want my opinion," Jinx began to say, "Raven could kill Slade and the world wouldn't be a penny poorer for the loss."

"I don't think she could kill Slade if she wanted no matter how much she threw him around like a rag doll," he mumbled while turning to the car.

"Vic," Jinx rushed suddenly too him, gracing him with a brief hug. "Before you go, I just want to say that the group's formed up again, they're thinking of a mall heist."

He nodded absently. "If there's a world left to rob a mall, you mean. Thanks for the heads up. If the world doesn't blow up soon, then assume we found her." Before another word could be uttered, the titan was in his car and speeding like a mad man.

Jinx sighed, looking after him in a distraught fashion. Not even a goodbye, although she couldn't blame him. Time was of the essence, and Jinx more than knew they'd be tracking a few hours before they got near the private home of Adeline Kane. Things were beginning to grow dangerous, as understated as that sounded.

She frowned; this was the calm before the storm.

Then that catty grin worked its way up upon her face, mischievous once more. Pale fingers absently played with a pair of dangling car keys in her hands. Another day Cyborg, she thought loosely. She could at least enjoy her free ride until the end of the world, and really? What more would any teenager want?

* * *

_Because…He loves you. And you love him._

Raven released a shaky exhale. Her usually blank eyes were closed and scrunched up in bothered expression as she snuggled her face further into the pillow her head rested on.

They haunted her. Those words. The moment they were uttered from Joseph's mind was when Raven knew she had been dealt with an injury far greater than the bullet wounds previously endured. And they were very painful, not like the manor of her father's omnipotent presence at the library, but in a far different way. Worst of all, Raven couldn't possible figure out why.

She'd left Joseph more or less without further interrogation and now presently laid on one of the many bedrooms the manor held. It was as if any thoughts of Adeline were pushed to the back of her mind as this new tribulation became existent. Just what had the mute teenager meant by that? Did he honestly insinuate that Slade actually _loved_ her? That she could possibly be capable of doing the same?

Was love even possible for her to actually feel? Raven was aware of there being many levels of love. She loved Starfire like a sister and best friend. Cyborg and Robin were her brothers. Beast Boy never ceased to surprise her, a surprise only matched by how easily he aggravated her; he was a younger sibling. Arella, Azar, and all the Azarian monks, she would always hold them close to her in both a family love and with great respect. Even…dare she think it, even Malchior held some place in her heart at one time or another. But was Malchior truly the type of love to which Joseph inferred?

Thunder echoed outside, followed by the jerking of the window screen from a blast of wind. It was nearing 3 AM, and it would rain soon. Raven rolled her body away from the window, burying her face deeper within the cotton pillow. Azar, she wanted to meditate and put her emotions to rest. Then she wouldn't be mulling over this. But Raven had little choice in the matter.

Malchior was witty, he saw things eye to eye with her, and she felt safe and secure in his presence. He even made her feel…_special_. Perhaps she had a crush on Malchior, but crushes were easily hormonal driven. Being a teenager, that was bound to be a factor, however, all she ever did see of him was his eyes. Her relations with the paper man couldn't have entirely driven by lust over pretty eyes alone, could it?

No, she concluded. She easily trusted him; she wanted, no, _needed_ his companionship at that time. So much so she abandoned all the warning signs and had released him. Maybe Malchior felt nothing towards her, but Raven did. Love, perhaps in the smallest form of an obsessive crush, but still love in any regards.

Great, she mentally moaned, it was possible for her to love. Wait a minute, what was she so afraid of? She hadn't once thought of or had felt compelled to need Slade at her beck and whim. The credibility of herself wasn't to be at fault here. She would never love Slade. To even _like_ the crazed psychopath was insanity in and of itself. No, Slade was in question here.

Raven's face grew less tense at these thoughts as she mulled over past events. Slade was a pedophile, a really old pedophile. One that didn't care what gender his victims were. There was constant innuendo that he and she were mentally "engaged." He had on more than one account physically…touched her. At that Raven shuddered. So, on some level Slade was possibly physically attracted to her.

Lust did not constitute love. Than what? What could possible be evidence of this love Joseph accused him to have? Slade was never tender, never did anything evident in individuals who loved others. No, Slade hated. He had shown nothing but hate every time she was near him. It seeped from his body like a sponge being squeezed of its contents. The masked antagonist carried boundless waves of it.

Slade was an individual who managed to always hide his intentions and feelings, but since death, Raven easily detected it from him. And Slade just hated. He hated her father because Slade was forced to serve under him at the moment. He hated her because likewise he too served her, and that she was currently the bane of his existence no doubt. There was no love in that, only the love of carrying out the orders of mentally and physically raping her.

It was then the words haunted her again. Different words.

"_Pain, joy; hate and love, they're all essentially the same. You react in similar ways to both, the only difference is their opposite ends of the spectrum. It is why we love to hate, and hate to love."_

Raven gasped, sitting straight up from where she lay. No. That couldn't have been what Slade had meant. The messenger hated her. There wasn't any love involved, just hate…

It was true that Slade obsessed the idea to enter her mind, to take her body. With her father ruling over him he must have thought about her every waking moment. But that was all hateful!

When one thinks about another so obsessively, so passionately as that: it also could've easily been described as love.

Hands raked through purple locks. This was all wrong! Her breath began to come in shakily. It wasn't possibly for Slade to love her. Yet…love and hate were so much alike, they were indistinguishable. That was what was truly stated during the assault on her mind. Slade hated the fact she had power over him, but he hated her clearly with a passion. Perhaps so much he may actually have cared for her…and had hated that fact. A vicious cycle.

Panic began to rise inside the titan. If Slade was questionably proven to love her as Joseph stated, than could she?

That wasn't possible. She stood up; fingers rubbing the rings tenderly now out of nervous habit. Raven hated Slade, and there was no ounce of love or compassion for him. But then again, did she really have to for Joseph's words to be true?

Raven hated Slade with almost every fiber of her being, something bested only by the hatred she had for her father. How much of the light of day had she given to Slade? He had captured the forefront of her thoughts nearly for the past six months. She constantly expected him to appear to harass her, not a moment went by where she didn't try to seek him out in attempts to stop his actions. She was here now, going to the mad extent of taking hostage an entire family to smoke him out of hiding!

She swallowed shakily.

"Have I been this obsessed all this time?" Her voice rang out small and meek in a helpless unsteady whisper. Lavender eyes wavered widely in alarm, desperate to see an answer in the dark room around her. The closest thing was the distant, yet nearing rumbling of thunder.

It was true then. It wasn't _love_ but something like it. Slade loved to hate her, and hated to love her.

And she did the same.

Her trembling body began to pace back and forth within the empty room. Not once did her fingers leave the surface of her rings. What was she to do? She couldn't just _love_ Slade. It was a complication that would make things that much worse. It was pushing the envelope that the titans even accepted her heritage and that she wasn't doing what she would purposely. If they knew she even had any remote interest in Slade they would warrant her traitor, she would be kicked out.

All the fears she had concerning her heritage were beginning to resurface on this one quandary. It was then that her initial purpose for being here resurfaced. She came to kill Slade to delay her destiny. Now, she would do it to halt the situation from escalating further as well.

That was it then. Her brows lowered, the nervous energy that had knotted up her face began to slide away to reveal a determined, resolved expression. She knew what she had to do. Raven had Adeline captive for several hours now. If that wasn't enough to coax him from hiding, at least the sake of his sons' health should've struck something inside Slade. Since neither was the case, she would have to resort to drastic measure.

Another flash and roar of thunder echoed into the room as Raven's powers ensnared her cloak. Just as it was latched onto her leotard, rain started to pelt the window pane, and Raven exited the room. The halls were dark, but that made no difference to her. She had wandered the house long enough to have memorized the locations of her hostages.

Her steps were slow, but calculated, and each purposely stepped with an edge of seriousness. As she made her descent, nearing every so little bit towards her quarry, Raven summoned forth the demonic reserve of power wafting inside her. Her skin began to glow lightly, but all of the red birthmarks sewn into her flesh began to gradually illuminate with an eerie vibrancy. It hauntingly lit the hallway around her just enough to physically see where she was going, despite that it was unnecessary.

Raven's mind began to fade back, focusing all intent on searching out for Slade's signature energies. When just the tiniest spark of a tendril was discovered, she mentally pounced upon it with a death grip. With that she called him mentally, shouting his name, beckoning him to seek her out. She could feel the tension waver in his tendril, as if to fight her order. _Tough luck. Nothing about my father's orders deem it necessary that you stay alive. You will come to me._

Raven's lavender eyes narrowed as he pursued to struggle. She mentally gave a shove, and even from the distance she was at, could detect how great the blow was. It was a testament to her growing powers. Her body paused in its journey as she felt his resolve weaken, but still remain in rebellion.

"We'll see how well you struggle when it's your precious Addie at the receiving end," she growled out lowly, knowing well the thought would easily find its way to him.

Her legs began moving again, this time in the direction of Adeline's room, post haste. Abruptly she felt movement from Slade. Her lips quirked almost sadistically, ah there he goes.

It wasn't long before her calculating footsteps led her to stand before the locked room containing Adeline. Raven didn't bother to use the door; she literally blasted it off its hinges, blowing it into the room. Adeline's previously sleeping body jumped out of utter surprise, causing the chair she was tied to topple over, narrowly missing being hit be the door.

Raven didn't even issue a smirk as she stormed in; relishing the growing animosity in those bitter green eyes she had come to love. Her powers righted the fallen chair. Oh yes, Adeline was down right pissed at her for making such a display of her earlier that evening, more accurately yesterday night. Raven would see to it that the hatred in those eyes would turn into fear.

The titan loomed towards her fallen form, issuing a kick from the tied Adeline. Raven scowled angrily at her before reaching forwards and ripping the duck tape over the woman's lips. This drew a fresh scream from her, one of irritation more than anything else.

"You've some nerve Roth— " "The only reason I took it off is so that your screams won't be diluted." Raven ushered out in a deep growl.

Adeline's thick brows narrowed accusingly. "Burn in hell!"

Raven's hand struck across her face with unsurpassed strength. Adeline's entire head jerked from the blow as a crack could be heard clearly in the air. She huffed painfully, refusing to cry out. She had fractured her jaw.

"Burn in hell," Raven questioned tersely. "You haven't the slightest clue, do you?"

Adeline remained with her face turned from her.

"Answer me!" Immediately she grasped a mound of brown curls and wrenched her face to look at her.

Adeline answered by spitting an assortment of blood in her face.

And Raven countered with an elbow to the face. Another crack followed, this time her nose.

Adeline groaned the only evidence of pain she would submit, her head lowered in whiplash. Raven pulled her face back up with her hair to see a steady dual stream of red dripping from her nostril. She didn't hesitate in dip a pale finger in the stream and take it to her own lips. At her current state of a Trigonian power trip, it didn't seem to bother the empath. It did however serve a rise from her hostage.

"You sick son of a bitch, Roth.," Adeline cursed venomously. "What the hell do you want?"

The hand in her hair jerked her head painfully about as a foot lifted and kicked the chair over with enough force to propel the chair into a slide.

"What do I want," Raven restated the question darkly. There was a pause as if she contemplated the answer. "What do I want?" she said again, with a little more intensity behind it without raising her voice.

Darkness enveloped the laying chair and it went suddenly flying upward into a corner across the room. The chair broke into splinters and the retired middle aged captain tumbled in a large hump to the ground. The landing caused her to writhe, coughing in a terrible fit as she struggled to remove her loosened bonds. Her struggling never stopped as Raven stepped calmly over to her and placed a boot down on her throat.

"What do I want," she questioned again. Adeline gurgled with great effort, remaining calm under the pressure. This just irked Raven off all the more and instead of putting more pressure onto her, she flung her body into a wooden buffet with the sweeping of her arms. The mix of a crash and breaking wood echoed into the air for a second time. It was followed by a cough and a whimper.

Adeline's mind raced. She knew the dark titan to be strong, her earlier battle indicated as such. But not like this. Her earlier fight alone would leave bruises as was. However, with the administration she was receiving now, it was likely that she would become useless in saving herself soon. With these thoughts she attempted to work faster in slipping out of the rope and chair remains, all the while trying to make to her feet.

Raven watched her achieve this with difficulty. Indigo eyes narrowed and she approached her swaying form, her mind forcing her back into the wall with a vicious blast. Her demonic powers were the only thing that kept Adeline aloft.

"What do I want," it was like her voice had suddenly become a broken record, as she repeated the question every step closer she came to her until Raven was in front of her, palm held in front of the woman's left breast. As Adeline once pointed a gun to her heart, so to did Raven hold a theoretical gun to hers.

By now the breaths of Adeline were pouring in ragged and labored. The wind had been knocked out of her several times in such a short period. Raven got up into the woman's lowered face. A sneer was on the empath's lips, teeth clenched down into a domineering glower. Finally, she answered the question Adeline had asked.

"I want Slade."

Arms unexpectedly wrapped around Raven and a whisper tickled her ear. "What are you doing, Raven?"

Raven's head cocked, an acknowledgement to the presence knotted around her. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips, one that better suited a jackal. Her big game had finally made his appearance, and the charter marks on his face and neck blazed passionately to match the emotional display he was emitting. Not that Raven had to visibly see him in order to know this.

"So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence.," Raven said with surprising civility.

His black sleeved arms wrapped tighter around her, a hand snaking towards her breast calmly, while the other slid down her raised arm and grasped her wrist.

"I'll take what's mine. Tonight, Raven," he promised, beginning to pull her raised hand away from Adeline's form.

Raven would have none of this. Forcibly she jerked Adeline's body, the force cracking the drywall around her. Slade's moves halted, but he made no motion to remove himself from her.

"You're rather promiscuous tonight," Slade said, a scolding edge in his tone. "It'll just make—"

"Off."

Slade's limbs loosened, and his body staggered back several steps. Raven arrogantly tilted her head back to look at him, while her body predominantly faced her captive. That smile was still on her face.

Slade's eye narrowed in a scowl, just as the light from his neck dimmed to a vibrancy that was normal for both his face and neck inscriptions. He was beginning to tire of the hold she had over him. Sure, the teenager was smug now, but it would just be all the more delightful to rip through her mind, inch by inch, taking her all apart. Slade didn't lose. He bargained, he cheated, but he did not lose. And there was no way in hell he would allow Raven to win this time. He would make good on his words and collect what Trigon had prearranged to him.

"I see you've become quite attached to the inscription's power." The masked antagonist collected himself. It was rather obvious that the titan had gone awol, abandoning the team and a rouge in her current actions: traveling all the way here, and taking hostage an entire household. He knew she hadn't meditated. She couldn't, and that should have made the demoness edgy and nervous with misdirected energies. That easily explained the insane decisions she had made.

Raven's eyes narrowed at the statement. "They're useful when I need them to be. And with them up, you can't use them against me."

His head tilted in mild contemplation. "It would appear you are right, Raven. But you know that changes nothing."

Slade began to test his waters. He moved slowly back towards her, hands placed comfortingly behind his back. Raven made no hesitation in dropping Adeline back to the floor, the ceiling, and the floor once again. This didn't waver any of his resolve any, unfortunately. It would seem that Slade might have come just for the sake of it rather than for Adeline. Somehow, that pleased and angered her at once.

"Beat her all you like, Raven.," he offered. "It's rather amusing, really. I get to see my ex wife suffer, and I get to see a demon doing what comes naturally."

Raven wasn't fooled. His over all emotions read as he said: amused. But there was something deeper, something Raven easily assigned to concern. Slade was hoping that the woman could endure her onslaught until he could do something about the situation. And that angered her. His attention should have centered on her.

"You're the devil's daughter and the world is your doll house. She is just a toy to coddle.," Slade cooed. "It's a sign that you're growing."

"That may be true, Slade." She countered, "But your no Mumbo. I can see through your act. Just because she was in the military doesn't mean I can't break her."

He finally stopped two steps from her. Hauntingly, he warned. "Break her, and I will break you." His voice, although soft, didn't hide all traces of that indescribable amount of hatred emanating from his very core. Hatred, now that Raven was aware of it, seemed only to match her own.

Such emotions would have otherwise been overwhelming to her, but since her encounter with her father, it felt like nothing.

"You don't scare me, Slade.," Raven spoke out calmly, turning around to him. "And your attempts at threats are just that. Attempts."

His posture remained still and poised. "Then if we are done with formalities?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned snappishly up at him.

At that Slade lunged swiftly, hands at the ready to tackle the sorceress.

Raven, having grown far accustomed to Slade's intellect and reflexes, slid out of his reach, yet managing to maintain her hold on Adeline with ease, had purposely knocked her up again pinning her to a wall.

Slade growled as he spun towards her direction, fiery fists driving hard and fast towards her head. Raven flinched past each blow, just barely avoiding contact with the flames. His right leg shot up with force and Raven ducked it entirely before grabbing his next fist mentally and crushing it with dark energy. He cried out, surprised by the attack, but was even more surprised as she flung him across the room with her mind.

All of Slade's limbs went limp as he connected with the wall, allowing the damage to easily roll off him. He landed on his feet, moved slowly, before lumbering at her with determined force. This time, his blows connected.

Raven found her body flying back into the wall. The drywall stopped her, but not without suffering breakage. He charged at her, bow at the ready. She seeped into the wall, dropping out of the ceiling with shield up and down into him. The effectiveness of the dark wall and her weight crushed him to the ground.

Slade would not be deterred. He swiftly flipped there positions, and he easily pinned her beneath his weight with the full of his body on top of hers.

"I always get what I want, Raven." Smugness came off him as his slate blue eye stared icicles into hers. He raised a gloved hand to her head, "Now where were we back at the Tower?"

Masked lips curled upwards. "Oh yes. I believe I was about to 'rip the memories from your flesh' as you had so eloquently put it."

Raven huffed out with a smile, having a trick yet up her sleeve. Her eyes flashed to white, the birthmarks flared, and Slade resulted in flying towards the ceiling. Raven rolled to her side as his body hit the floor. Her limbs scrambled to her feet as Slade snatched a fist full of cloak, effectively jerking her back to her bottom. Not wasting the opportunity, an arm snagged around her arms and waist tightly. The magician lunged forward to free herself, but Slade refused to let go.

Raven roared, mentally sending Adeline to sail across the room. Slade's hand jerked upward and successfully clasped around her ankle. With a gruff sound of effort, he snapped her opposite in the direction Raven intended, breaking her from Raven's mental grasp. And Raven displayed that fact with a slight sound of discomfort, before lunging to struggle again.

"LET. ME. GO," she demanded.

The inscription on the masked antagonist's neck burned to life with a ferocity. Slade bellowed out painfully, hands releasing the empath and snaking to his neck as his body stumbled and cringed away.

Raven rushed to her feet, spinning around to face him just as the affects of her order wore off. His breath was heavy as he closed her into his full attention. He swallowed.

"Well done, Raven." Fingers gingerly touched his neck. "You've certainly exceeded my expectations. I can start to see now why you are His gem."

"That's it!" Both turned to a straggling Adeline, stumbling weakly to her feet. Her green eyes rang that signature bitterness as she huffed out angrily. "What the hell is going on here!"

An intense moment of silence passed.

Slade lunged. Raven's powers sent Adeline pinning towards the ceiling, just beyond Slade's grasp. He spun, fists dangerously burning with fire towards Raven's direction just as Raven held a palm to him, crushing it into a fist herself.

"Sit." She commanded with a vengeful glare remembering the time he had crippled her. Just as easily, Slade yelped as his legs collapsed under him, his soulless body falling towards his back. He was directly under his battered, former wife.

Raven stepped up to his head and fiercely stared down at his face. "Do I even need to tell you why I've called you here?"

"You think you can kill me," His voice was confident, calm, and collected.

"And I told you before. If you so much as think His power will keep you from dying at my hands, then you are mistaken, sir.," was her response.

"Is that a threat?" His breath was cool as he emphasized the end of his question.

"Better than yours, I assure you," Raven argued.

"By killing me you'd only grow closer to Him." This was not an argument, but statement of fact.

"If I can't stop my destiny, I'll do anything to delay it, so my friends stay alive as long as possible, even if that means becoming more like _him and you_." It was a vow she was more then willing to act upon.

"I suppose no one said demons were wise creatures." he emphasized his words as he glared up at her. "It does prove how much of a demon you are, however. Instead of mercifully ending their existence early, you're willing to prolong it."

"I'm tired of this.," Raven responded dully. "Truthfully, I could've killed you the moment your back touched the floor."

It seemed the original goal of her evening skirmish was ebbing from her sights, replacing slowly by a new ideal. An ideal that was something more darkly devilish.

"It would've been easier, and assured what I wanted faster. But quite frankly," the dark magus continued. "I want to see you suffer."

Again her hand raised to Adeline's chest as Slade was pinned and forced to watch. A pained groan escaped the woman's throat as a black energy both consumed Raven's palm and the woman's chest. Raven's gloved palm began to close slowly, forcefully, and coinciding with this Adeline's noises began to grow louder and more distressed.

"You haven't the backbone, kid.," he scoffed.

Adeline forced a clamped eye open, looking painfully down to Slade below her. She grunted, trying so desperately to contain herself and tolerate.

Raven continued to look down at him, as he looked up at her. He looked more comfortable than anything else. That enraged her to no end, but Raven maintained herself. She wanted this to go slowly and excruciatingly painful as possible. _If he doesn't want her, than there won't be a problem in getting rid of her. I'm going to enjoy hearing the bitch scream._

The hand continually closed slothfully, forming gently into a fist up until Raven forcefully clenched it tightly. It was then Adeline finally released the screech Raven had so eagerly tried to beat out of her.

"Go ahead, Raven, and free me from any attachments."

Before Raven had registered just exactly what Slade had said or meant, the deed had all ready been done. The heart ruptured in Adeline's chest, crushing in on itself and simply popping apart in an explosion of pressure. Instantly the woman realized the fate before her. Within a few agonizingly long moments, Adeline expired from the eternal bleeding that ravaged her system, her bitter green eyes now glassy with emptiness.

And as Adeline took her last ragged breaths, Raven finally felt Slade's words sink in. He wanted Adeline to die from the beginning. It was why Slade had never shown up willingly to begin with. He had hoped her impatience would wind up killing Adeline. Even if she didn't mentally call him, Slade would've held out until he knew his presence was the last element to ensure Adeline's death. If he had any feelings left towards her, than they could be used against him, or cause him to regret or feel guilty of any actions. With the woman he had once loved gone from the world, there was nothing holding him back. He could now pursue Raven with the added bonus of being guilt free.

Instead of quaking at the prospect of literally killing someone, different thoughts rang through her head.

_Good_. Raven smiled, as the spark of a new revelation lit her mind. _I can have him all to myself now._

Her hold on both bodies diminished then as well as her own hold of the demonic powers she tapped into, and the corpse held above dropped on top of the shocked Slade. He speedily shoved it from him as he rushed to his feet, every fiber ready to lay his hands on the charge his master had given him, to make good on the promise spoken earlier. In that he _would not_ fail.

Raven merely smiled, beckoning at him before transpiring through the wall and out of the house, into the rain and woods, ready for the chase to begin.

The dark magus did not dare to look back, she all ready knew Slade was hot in pursuit. She could feel it. Raven could feel where he was with ease. Her bond to Slade was far greater than to the one with Robin. His mind had been planted deep in the corners of her mind and flourished. Everything that defined who the great mad man was merged neatly with her own personality.

It was pure insanity.

Raven hadn't slept well in months. She hadn't meditated properly nearing weeks. She had been hunted. And beaten. And worn down psychologically. Now she was being hunted down again, or was it she who was leading her prey astray? She was in her element now, open space with lots of projectiles in abundance. Which ever it was didn't matter. Raven _wanted_ Slade to hunt her.

This had been it, _she had lost it_.

It wasn't about killing him now. It was far too easy to kill him. Oh no, no, no. Killing him would probably damage her chances of her friends surviving. Raven had a plan. It was stewing and bubbling in her brain, and although the contents were murky and wouldn't seem to make a great combination, she could still taste the success with these efforts.

Rain and wind ravaged at her small, fleeing form, snagging her cape and pulling her in random directions. Raven didn't fight it; she let it guide her through the woods.

With Adeline gone, any distractions he may have had were gone. She could manipulate him. She could make sure he loved her, just as she was certain he would do to her in order to secure something of his own. That didn't matter, so long as she obtained shelter for her friends.

Suddenly a force shoved into her, slamming her into the dark and muddy ground. The two skidded to a stop, before Slade's arms began to twist her body to face his own. Raven struggled blindly, but the effort seemed in vain as she felt the small of her back press down into the soft muck. His entire body encompassed hers with noting ease, his forearms pinning her arms downward on either side of her head.

Raven was drained. All the fighting she had done that night had cleaned out her reserves, and all the events of the past days left her beyond fatigued. There would be no fighting out of this. She panted under him, and Slade merely held her there, allowing all of it to sink in.

"You see," he uttered calmly. His voice heard above the rain due to their closeness. "I always get what I want Raven."

Raven breathed sharply, summoning one last defiant streak of power. It struck his mask, throwing it clean off just as a flash of lightning danced by. The empath was in no way surprised by his appearance. She had his memories inscribed in her brain; she'd seen his face through mirrors. Still, what she found was that she relished the anger at her for such an act.

"Now, you can have what you want.," she said breathlessly back.

His arms moved, hands grasping either side of her head, instantly Slade started to force his presence into her brain. Purely on reflex, Raven struggled, hands trying to push his body from hers, with little luck. Slade's mind pushed strongly, and it ushered a slight cry from her, resisting but slightly. His psychic presence gnawed on hers, searching, pricking the surfaces until finally discovering the weakest spot. Once again he prepared for another sharp blow, and as he did so, Raven willing let the mental barrier down so that Slade was instantly bombarded by images, to which he was ill-equipped at the intake.

Slade yelped in surprise just at the ferocity of them. He never fathomed the portal to have such strong and overwhelming emotions, such vivid and horrendous memories. His hands almost retracted, but he endured. This was his prize, and he would dig through it and make her suffer as she had wanted him to.

Raven whimpered, eyes clenched tightly as she too was dragged through each memory, clear as the day she had lived them. All of them were agonizing, and in her state, she could not stop the tears from springing fresh from her eyes. Trees rattled, swayed by an unforeseen energy coming from her. Shakily, painfully she pulled her arms from under their prison and planted them to his head. Using the emotions she was suffering to relive as a fuel, she mentally pushed back to Slade, and inserted herself into his.

A circuit had been connected at that time, and suddenly things began to reverse. Slade was no longer tugging apart at her mind; instead his mind was feeding to her. She too, felt herself allow her own memories and knowledge seep into him. The pain in her brain began to ebb, before an awkwardness, and slowly pleasure. Her teeth ground into her lip at this development, tears streaming as she still underwent her own memories as well as Slade's.

A groan issued from him, and before Raven was aware, lips were cemented onto hers, and soon had been forced entry into her mouth. Acting under the affects of the endorphins, Raven pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck, while still holding his head tightly. His thumbs began to rub her cheeks tenderly as Slade administered a massage inside her mouth.

Time and wakefulness began to slip between them, caught within the pulls of the mental connection. Both acted in the moment, allowing one hand to explore the other while the other hand laid somewhere near the other's head. Neither knew when their garments were removed, just that they were barely aware that they had.

Raven's head twisted, just breaking their intense display with their mouths. She groaned, pantingly, uncertain if it was a command for him to stop or continue. Those tears were still bright in her eyes, and they blinded her as she tried to look around her environment to regain a sense of self. Yet they were still within that circuit, and her memories and Slade's clouded reality, blinding her figuratively.

His body shifted above her, and it validated another groan. Her teeth clenched as a more painful memory came up, despite the obvious pleasure of their entanglement.

"Shh," somewhere she recognized his voice. Then a thrust and he was inside her. This time a gasp sounded from her now tense form, and his body rested back on top of her, keeping both of their bodies warm as the rain continued to strike them. The friction set into motion inside both her body and mind left Raven completely lost to the world. Her hands grasped deep into his hair tighter, her mind drinking from his mind, while her legs wrapped around his waste, bringing his body closer to hers.

She too felt him still seeking out her own mind as well as her body, and Raven didn't just let him have it, she wanted his as well. So she continued to let it persist, passively surrendering.

When Slade was done with mind and body, he rolled off of her in a heap. Rain struck her body and she shivered coldly, trying to make heads of the world around her. Mindlessly she attempted to climb to her feet as the world spun around her. She slipped, falling back to her back, but feeling none of it. Her mouth opened in a silent plea of help as she tried to remain conscious, numbly attempting again and failing. A moment later darkness surrounded her in a welcoming collapse.

* * *

AN: Finally Jinx comes back into play. I'm not exactly sure if her appearance in this chapter serves of much usefulness, but I did want someone to put more depth into this 'mental rape' type thing. It was also interesting to play off Jinx and Cyborg's friendship/relationship/however you want to interpret. I wanted that to appear open ended. Also, I want to note that Jinx had mentioned a mall heist. A lot of the Titans episodes are written without much continuity, I took advantage of this meaning the Mother May-Eye episode would have occurred after this fic and the three End episodes.

So Raven kills Adeline and Slade gets what he wants. These two very events will affect the rest of the fic greatly.


	9. preparation

Chapter 9: preparation

For a night that had been littered with the force of many on and off thunderstorms, the sky that morning was of a much lighter note. Its blue confines were hidden within the blankets of gray clouds, defining for an overcast morning. The evening's rains had diminished greatly in force, coming down in slight and occasional drizzles. It was not the cheeriest sight in the world, but it made promises of a brighter day to come.

Arella gazed upward withholding a drawn breath. There had been no markers available in the night to indicate a path to travel. Even if the woman had wanted to move, she had opted to seek shelter from the night's weather. Shelter Arella never effectively found.

Hopefully her eyes continued to stare upwards into the sky. It was if looking up to a slate of gray would block out the rest of the world around her, that none of this terrible matter had ever happened. Then she would lower her head to find that she was not in her abode. That she was not surrounded by the monks of Azarath. No. She was no where recognizable.

Her lungs ached, but Arella held onto that breath a moment more, holding onto the hopes of Azarath.

She exhaled and her head lowered.

This was not Azarath. This was Earth. There was no reason for her survival. While the other monks had remained faithful by going to the temples and praying to Azar in their last moments, she had stood out in the balconies in a humble sign of defiance. Arella wasn't a fool, she knew it was Azarath's end, should have been her end as well. She had pointedly stayed out in the open during Trigon's rape of her beloved home. The purpose was to prove she was unafraid of his arrival. That there was nothing worse that Trigon could've possibly done to her that hadn't been all ready. Death would've been a welcome retreat from the sins she had commit.

Unmistakably though, she was alive, and had awoken somewhere on Earth. That had been days ago. The sights and sounds of cars and cityscapes had startled her surprisingly well, they were familiar yet not. Arella felt a foreigner on the world of her birth. What could she expect? Angela Roth had left earth roughly two decades ago, and came back as Arella, last of Azarath.

The world was so…so loud that Arella had been hesitant to come anywhere near a city. It had been so similar to her own journey through towns when she had runaway from her parents so long ago. It was in these cities that people, ordinary people, were servants of Trigon. These people are what led her to believe in the safety of the church that worshiped Him. She would not be as foolish as to blindly walking back into the lion's den.

Her arrival on earth was a danger to herself. The Blood Clan had congregated; Arella didn't even need to sense out to realize this. They had congregated like this once before, during Raven's conception. With Trigon growing in strength, so to would they. It would be easy for Clan members to sense here, and Arella wanted to stay as far away from that as possible. It was one thing to have been forced to conceive the devil's child, she would not be captured and idolized for it.

It was with these thoughts that she had continued her track those days, completely at a loss of herself. The last thing she could remember seeing during Azarath's last moments was the face of her daughter. Raven had been the only constant to have existed in her life. There was consistence within her meditation, her lack of emotion, and even in following in the steps of the prophecy.

All that Arella had been left with in Azarath's last moments was to know her daughter still wished to fight her destiny, and the words the Azarian prophets had spoken to her. They had at one point told her that a journey back to Earth was unavoidable. Arella had disagreed with this. She had never any intention of returning to this world and all of its negativity, not when there was a home and family in Azarath.

It seemed though that the Azarian monks were not wrong. Here she was alive and unscathed. In her time on Azarath, Arella had been given the gift of some power. A peace of mind led to that, and the charka she began to wear directed it. With the powers that be she had and knew of, there was no detection of Azar or any greater force aside Him in Azarath's death.

Trigon had spared her, a fact Arella had mused upon during her time here. It was a horrible feeling. Survivor's guilt. Friends she had come to know and love, clergy men she would always come to appreciate as siblings, all gone. They had spent years nurturing and nourishing her into an able woman, capable of standing to the world; all of them destroyed by what had hurt her so. It was an undeniably, tormenting feeling.

It would seem she was wrong when she believed Trigon could not harm her further.

Now she had been forced back onto the same world that had shunned her, where in its own destruction was nearing. Death awaited her soon, and Arella would wait for it in anticipation. Her daughter was on this world somewhere, and she would begin the chain reaction. Raven was the only familiarity from what was once known to her, and Arella had traveled, seeking out that familiarity.

It had been half a week, and those days she had traveled alone, only accepting help from drivers whom she cautiously inspected. Arella had journeyed by feel, tracking her daughter by the unique energies she cast. This wasn't hard, nor was it an exact science. Despite, all of it led her here, to these woods in the early morning and during one of the storms. By then she'd realized her daughter was gone from the area, the traces of her presence hours old.

The storm had forced her to remain camped under the shelter of a fallen tree. No, that wasn't entirely true. Yes, it had forced her to seek shelter, but Arella had refused to head towards the abode in the distance. The house seemed to waft in a stewing mixture of demonic energies, her daughter, and death. Raven was no longer here, and Arella didn't need to think twice to realize what had conspired in that house. It was better to stay away from the horrible actions her daughter had done, at least for her own comfort.

Now she was standing in the early morning, wet and with hunger, and no closer to her daughter than she had been. It was discouraging, but Arella would persist. It was like a pilgrimage to Israel that always seemed to happen when someone thought it was the end of the world. She had nothing left and would follow her daughter till death.

Again, she looked upward. Raven had been within the woods twice, once to enter and then to leave. This explained some of the residue she had detected, but there was something else within these trees. Something above her, that felt of her daughter, but of powerful magic as well. It was concentrated to a point, Arella noted.

Finally her slender eyes discovered an oddity within the environment. It was a purple book bag, one that hung by its straps from a large branch over head. Arella could not levitate like her daughter, but she could lift substantially small and light weight items. With pale hands a soft glow was summoned around the bag, to which was then pulled and lowered from the branch. Now with it in her hands, Arella noticed that it was indeed Raven's, and that the magic she felt came from not one object but many.

Using great care, Arella began to fumble for the zipper. What was inside? What items did her daughter feel to travel with? Were they for survival? First Aid? No, her daughter was always a fast healer. Food? Arella hoped. Or were they personal items? Magical charms to promote defense or concealment?

The first pocket contained clothing. Arella curiously lifted out a blue over sized hoodie and jeans. There were no shoes. Mentally she noted her daughter's clothing would help her fit in and hide in the world she was no longer familiar with.

The second pocket also surprised her. The Blood Clan Bible. The Book of Azar. A cloth that resembled the cloak she had seen her daughter in last. Fingering it and what it with held left her just as more stunned. The meditation mirror, cracked, by the feel of it. There was no wonder why Arella felt so much power emanating from the bag. These were strong items with magical essence engraved in them.

It was at that time her stomach churned, muscles contracted whiningly that she had not digested anything in her time on earth. Arella thought nothing as she searched the bag more thoroughly, this time for any form of food. Life on Azarath had taught her how to fast, but even on Azarath it was known one could not live on just water alone.

Fingers brushed against something plastic, and Arella held the bag closer to her hooded face in inspection. It was a chip, one that she plucked gently from the fabric it latched to and examined it with squinting eyes. Who would have imagined technology had allowed for such small pieces to exist?

Unexpectedly a twig broke.

Arella jerked her head upwards, hands clutching the bag tightly. Her body went still, breathing halted as she allowed for mental perception to seek out about her. Alarm rose in her mind slowly, but unnoticeably on her ever calm poise. This was unlike the other situations in which there were just animals. There were people. Four. In a group. Traveling in her direction. They were moving fast.

"Dude, I can't believe Raven even left the tracking chip on." A young voice. Scratchy, doing crazy things. One that hadn't quite made it through puberty.

"It was on a different frequency than normal. She changed it." Older, but still young. It sounded intelligent. Arella could feel that half of him was alive. That frightened her.

"But why? I do not understand why Raven would come here without us. And if Raven wanted to come here without us, why did she leave us a tracking chip?" Female.

"She wanted us to find her. Or left something for us." Younger, male, authoritive. "Come on, this way."

Arella exhaled slowly. They had sounded as if they knew her child closely. She quickly realized the chip they mentioned was the one in her hand. This panicked her to an extent. She was weary of contact of others, especially those who knew her daughter so casually. Raven never had those who knew her as such, not as closely as she was to her. It was quite possible that these individuals were not as friendly as they sounded to be, and that they were in legion with Trigon.

There was no question about it. Without thought she crushed the chip with pinched fingers. Then, she waited.

The titans stopped in there searching abruptly.

"Damn it. Signal cut out." The half dead man. There was an exasperated sigh. "Must've just tuned into a random radio frequency. False Alarm."

Arella continued to wait, her ears strained with the intention to eavesdrop further. There was silence amongst the group, until finally the boy with the ordering voice announced, "Raven probably left here days ago. Let's check the house, see if she actually talked with Adeline Kane."

Their voices quieted and their footsteps carried them away from her area. Arella released a sigh of relief, thankful that she did not have to deal with others who would not understand her and her plight or may try to hurt her. Once they were a considerable distance, Arella began to rummage through the bag once more. This time, she discovered a wad of bills.

More relief flooded through her as thoughts of a hot meal reached her mind. It was enough for two meals, thankfully. At least, it would be if the prices of menu items hadn't changed since she'd been here. Of course, considering, Arella could have always went towards the house for food…but the physic aroma of death kept her at a distance. If she needed to go to the house, it would be for as short a time as she were able.

Besides, the teenagers she'd heard were heading in that direction anyway. Too many people at once, and if they were looking for her daughter, they could easily mistake her as someone she wasn't. It wasn't being attacked with the misconception she was Raven that bothered her; it was perhaps being killed before she had reached her daughter. She wanted to see the end of this world, to see through till the end what her naïve actions had created. It was the only atonement Arella could understand.

She'd spent long enough here, investigating her daughter's presence. Raven's signature energies were somehow tied to the four that were around the area. Friend or foe was yet to be discovered, but it was inevitable for them to backtrack her daughter's trail. Raven was here, yes, and had left hours ago, but her trail was hard to follow now. This was probably due to traveling in a vehicle of some kind. It hindered the process to feel those energies. If she at least kept tabs on the individuals, Arella could be able to pick up the trail somewhere else.

It was with these thoughts that she journeyed further into the denser woods where she could change into her daughter's clothing and to possible find a meal. With the house reeking of death, the individuals would take an extended time in their exploring. Arella could manage to do what she needed and be back before they left. Surely a car was left in the home along with keys, all Arella had to do was make sure to follow the vehicle.

Yes, Arella would find Raven eventually. Trigon did not have her survive just for the guilt in simply being, but to surely rub in her face what he had achieved with her child. Arella merely wanted to find her daughter in the comfort of her own devices instead of allowing Trigon and his followers taking care of her until the time the portal opened.

Finally, the sun glistened and broke through the clouds. At least Arella could always place hope in that.

* * *

Strands of light shimmered as they breached through the light layer of gray. Like some heavenly being swaying golden hair over its shoulder, the simple action alone sent the clouds apart. These clouds began to disperse, having used up all of its contents and shriveled up into nothingness, allowing for the sun to cast all in its warmth. Not all openly basked in its confines, however.

Gray lids clenched tightly with an unwillingness to ease out of slumber. The light alone was enough of an annoyance to create a whining groan from the covers. Slothfully she turned on her side; more specifically she turned her body and allowed gravity to pull her back down to the mattress. Hands shuffled and pulled the blankets up tighter around her shoulders, a pillow making its way over her head.

A satisfied breath escaped her and Raven snuggled deeply back into the mattress, finding the warmth of the bed more able than the light of the sun.

_Bed…?_

Raven's eyes plucked open instantly. Yes. Her body was certainly resting peacefully atop a mattress, one to which Raven never remembered falling asleep on. Without another moment, the pillow was pulled from her face and her head lifted to take in her surroundings. The room she was in was vast, but despite its enormity didn't feel nearly as empty and cold as it should have. This could have been in part to the light and airy curtains allowing such an abundance of natural light in, the warmth in her bed, and the over all familiarity of the setting.

Yes, the room definitely seemed familiar, despite Raven never stepping foot in it before. This left room for only one explanation. Slade had been in this room at some point, therefore Slade had brought her here, wherever here was.

Raven scrunched up her nose in distaste and confusion. Why in the world would Slade drag her to a house somewhere? Hadn't it all ready been concluded Slade resided no where on Earth since his servitude began? What would compel him to bring her here when he could've easily stashed her in some sub domain of hell until her time came.

Then the thought occurred to her. Just when did Slade bring her here? When did she knock out? How had she knocked out?

Raven began to sit up, her mind divided between hunting Slade down to kill him or to leave as quickly as she could. Both options completely left the forefront of her thoughts as the blanket draped over her fell in a bundle around her legs. No longer in leotard, Raven was clothed in a bathrobe. Hesitantly she parted the front seem just enough to see skin beneath. She was naked in a robe.

Eyes narrowed furiously into beads. Angrily she kicked off the covers to find an unpleasant and unexpected soreness between her legs. Warning bells went off in her head, and the empathic titan froze.

Slade had slept with her.

_When? How? _

Raven opted to keep moving while she thought. Just sitting there and allowing for it to swirl around her mind too heavily would put her in too much emotional stress. Having no meditation and rubbing magical rings could only go so far. Amethyst eyes landed on a chair opposite the bed in which a stack of folded garments lay.

It was simply impossible that Slade had slept with her. Unfathomable. Slade himself stated it. With the servitude mark cast on his neck, he had to follow any and all of her orders that didn't intervene with the orders of her father. Slade assumed raping her would break her will against her father's powers, so when she ordered him not to commit such lustrous actions, he followed them. Then why was she so sore there?

She stormed without question up to them and lifted one article to her face. The shirt was of a deep color and of a nice knit. It was far from a t-shirt, or a sweat shirt for that matter. But it was nice. Not exactly formal, but sophisticated and appealing. This only confused Raven even more as it would have been something she usually would have preferred wearing out of uniform. What was more questionable was that all the clothing there was her size.

Just what exactly happened the night before?

Raven shook her head viciously. This was no time to fret over these unexplained details. She was in the lion's den, and she had to do something about it. Glancing towards the door, Raven summoned her powers to lock it tight. Then, a thicker second layer of curtains were loosened to cover the tall windows. Somehow it didn't seem to comfort her any, this was Slade's house. She didn't have to know the guy's mind to assume he had cameras up everywhere. _Pervert._

Raven changed quickly, ever so glad to shed the loose and revealing robe she formerly donned. This set of clothing served to cover her well enough, bringing her tremendous comfort. The dark titan still wished for her cloak and hood instead. That was all right though, she told herself. All she had to do was give Slade a few minor questions before she went on her merry way.

Stepping out into the hall brought forth more of the familiar memories of the furnished abode she currently was in. It took only a moment to figure out where exactly she was. Confident in that, Raven looked about her as if trying to spot life. Slade would not even fathom to just leave her alone in this great big house. Slade sure as hell was smarter than that. Knowing he was there just by gut, Raven sought out briskly for his presence. It wasn't too far off, and basing off of his memories, he was in his room…and feeling very distressed.

Good. Raven wasted no time in taking the most direct route to the marked antagonist's chambers. As she traveled the halls like she owned the place, those feelings of discomfort only seemed to escalate and become more defined. There was fear. Confusion. Pain. Anguish. All the emotions Raven thought she'd never feel emitted from the man she'd come to loathe.

It was only as she came to the door that she heard the distinct voice of someone she knew.

"…alm down, Slade." It was old, perhaps older than Slade's, and British by a default. This was Wintergreen, Raven noted silently to herself, friend, ally in both war and life, faithful servant and butler.

"Uhn….make it stop…! The chanting! Th-the darkness! He's there…!" This time, it was Slade's voice that passed through the thick doors. Just as his emotions spiked to pure terror stricken panic, his voice quaked with tremendous effects. These were true emotions, not some show that Slade may have put on. He was honestly afraid of something.

"You are not yourself, Slade, you have a fever, and you're hallucinating." Wintergreen seemed insistent, but still a tremendous deal of worry in his voice.

"He's in my head! He's in my head!" Thrashing, struggling ensued.

"No one is in your head.," it was assured, patient, but struggling possibly in a fight with a sick patient.

"AHGN!" Slade's voice bellowed. "Get…OUT! Get out! Get out! Get out!" A gasping intake followed by a cringing repeat of her signature incantation.

That was it, Raven had heard enough. The doors swung open as she charged authoritively in, her gaze seeing a bed ridden Slade, curled tightly into a painful ball, while an older gentleman was beside him trying to coax him to relax as best he could. The gentleman, Wintergreen, turned his attention upward and to her approaching form in complete confusion.

"He is unwell, Miss, perhaps you should go back to your room," he suggested professionally.

Raven ignored it entirely. "He's not sick."

"But Miss, his temperature has—"

"I can calm him, but you need to leave.," it was instructed with a tone that meant the discussion was over.

Wintergreen stared at her in awe and bewilderment a moment more, before silently leaving and closing the doors behind him.

"I can't…!" Slade chocked in a constricting way, body shaking furiously, hands clutching tightly into his white, curled head of hair. "So much darkness! So black!"

Raven's eyes narrowed into venomous beads, simply standing there and watching him writhe. She knew what this was. What had happened. It was all too similar, similar to herself. Slade had done it. The son of a bitch had managed to do it to her. She didn't know how, she wasn't quite sure when, but Slade had managed to have mental and physical intercourse with her.

Slade was no telepath by any means. The only telepathic powers he had were bestowed to him from her father. He was inexperienced with them, and certainly wasn't given the ability to sort and survive the over flooding of extra memories. He was trapped somewhere in her own fears of Trigon.

"That's what you get.," Raven spat at him, "You've earned no pity from me."

Still, with Slade in this state, it would be impossible to use him as she needed. Besides, it was likely her father would eventually come to his aid and do the sorting for him. But that could take ages; she may as well just do it now.

The dark magus walked over to the bed and climbed up on top of it. She made her way towards Slade's balled form and firmly pulled back his hands to place her own onto his head. To her own surprise, she found it rather easy to enter his mind again, much easier than it should have been. Raven quickly assigned an answer. Slade hadn't just entered her mind the night before, she had touched his too. There was a mental connection between them, and it would allow for easy access between both of them.

Raven tucked this knowledge to the back of her mind as she began her work, instantly bombarded with a memory of her own. This one in particular was one of her nastier memories, one that would have been especially painful to be stuck in. Slade's body went rigid and tense as she held onto this current state he was in. He relaxed drastically as Raven masterly 'turned it off' and shuffled it away to the side. She went in for another, this time it was one of Slade's personal memoirs. Raven placed this in a new pile.

Thus this is how things went. Raven brushing past whatever came to the front of his conscious next and deciding where it should be placed. This continued for much time, as it was no easy task that required great focus and patience. Without meditation such a task would have been daunting, but Raven was motivated. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. She could see what she was thinking during the time frame that eluded her conscious, and discover what Slade had done as well.

The answers did not come easily. Painfully so, they were not quite as Raven had expected. She had been crazy. Not her usual emotionless split personality mind crazy. Pure insanity crazy. Raven had summoned Slade purposely to her with the intentions of destroying him, but ultimately trying to deal a suffering blow by first killing the woman he once cared for. She'd wanted Slade to suffer for what he'd done to not just her, but everyone. That wasn't the only reason she had killed Adeline, however.

Raven was jealous.

It was enough to give her pause in her filing process. Her jealousy far outweighed making Slade suffer. Raven had purposely gone out of her way to kill that woman. Swallowing, Raven chose ultimately to ignore, dismiss, and forget this fact. Knowing this would eat her up, and she could not allow it. Her own emotions were still just as much a threat to herself as Slade was.

It wasn't all the craziness that the night contained. Slade had hunted her down, tackled her, and used her, both to which Raven had invited, provoked, and allowed. Slade hadn't raped her. She'd consented; it was the only way he could have done it. He hadn't raped her mind either, that too he was given permission of. These things, both were claimed to break her fighting spirit, but they failed because Raven let them happen, wanted them to happen.

Her momentary break of sanity was frightening, but without it she might not have survived either event. Insanity saved the world for a little while longer.

Despite all of it, all the crazy decisions, all the fighting and sensual events spent with Slade; there was one thing alone that made sense, which was so logically insane that it was perfectly sane in and of itself. Raven didn't kill Slade for a reason. She could use him. He was a servant to her, and when she would become the portal; there would be no more hope. All that she wanted was for her friends to be safe and to survive. There was no way to do that when she would fulfill the prophecy, she would not be around to protect them…but Slade would. Slade would endure, Slade would survive, and furthermore, Slade would protect her friends.

The last memory was put into place, and Raven eased herself gently from his tormented psyche, flopping backwards onto the mattress in a fatigued collapse. Her head painfully pulsed at the effort put out for such information, but it was well worth it. Slade's body also relaxed, his face beaded with sweat, but clearly more relieved than it had been. Raven pushed herself back sitting up and calmly lifted and placed the messenger's head into her lap. His breathing was still slightly labored, but that slowed to an easy rhythm until it quickened again. Slade was awake.

Slowly, and almost painfully, the mad man's left eye flinched and winced open. A groan came from him as his skull throbbed inexplicable with tenderness. Raven's head tilted, looking down at him. Their eyes met in a silent pause.

Raven surprised the hell out of him next by wheeling back an arm and brutally striking his cheek.

Slade growled in an aching groan, before turning his face upwards and uttering angrily, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Raven's lips quirked into a slightly crazed grin. She mimicked his tone. "Morning, Buttercup."

Slade stared up a moment more before closing his eye and covering it with his hand. Lord did his head ache. It was as if he was experiencing the worst migraine ever possible, only magnified by ten. Just what had hit him, a speeding train?

"I'm flattered, Raven. I wasn't expecting to wake up with you in my bed." There was no attempt at moving from his position. Clearly he was not capable of standing that moment.

"Easy there, Slade. I'm tempted to undue all the repairs I made.," it was a warning that Raven was sure to follow up on without much more prodding. Slade was wise to take note of this.

"What are you rambling about?" he grunted instead of fighting her.

At this, Raven smirked. It would seem Slade had been just as confused at first as she was when she came to. It sure would be amusing if he couldn't conjure up exactly what he did. All that work to have sex with her, and he wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

"You drank from forbidden ambrosia. Did you think you'd maintain your sanity on your own afterwards?"

It took a moment for the pained Slade to realize just what she had meant, "Let's just say, it was worth the pain of intoxication." He winced, tenderly beginning to rub his temples.

That amused Raven to no end. Entering her mind had left him sore and in discomfort. It was exactly the same as the feeling he had left after using her body. Apparently both parties had lost some form of virginity that night.

"I'll say," she commented dead panned. "When Trigon gave you the power to enter my mind, he didn't give you the know-how or strength to deal with the overflow. You would've been suffering for days, weeks, maybe longer if I hadn't intervened."

Slade's fingers stopped rubbing the sides of his head, and he looked up with a smooth expression. "Then why had you?"

"…" Raven opened her mouth, but no response came out. After a moment of contemplation, she answered monotonously. "I wanted to know where my clothes were."

Slade stared at her, before chuckling freely. Smugly, he threw out, "You and I both know that wasn't all."

Raven scowled down at him and smacked the side of his head again. His response was exactly as the first, followed by mild cursing and groaning. Disgustedly she shoved his head from her lap and crawled off the bed, heading towards the door determinedly.

Before she left, her body turned and she accusingly pointed at him. "I mean it Slade. I want my clothes back." Then she was gone from his room.

Slade passively watched her go, not feeling at all up to pursuing the matter at hand. Instead he groaned and rolled to his stomach, reached for a pillow and buried his head into its confines. He may have been the walking dead and a servant to the all powerful Trigon the Terrible, but he was no match for a killer migraine.

He released a heavy sigh of relief, whatever Raven had done to him made a difference in the way he had felt from nearly an hour ago. He would have to do something about her clothes, then.

Unexpectedly the pain in his brain spiked, and Slade cried in anguish.

**You failed me, Slade. I expected my daughter to be worshipping me now. **It was Trigon. And it would've seemed his failure had been reason for Trigon to allow him to suffer through Raven's horrendous memories.

"Arghn…," Slade gritted out, then adding, "There was an… unexpected factor we hadn't foreseen, Master."

**You mean that you had not seen. Be thankful I still have use for you**. A pause. **If my daughter believes that forcing you to love her will ensure the safety of her friends, then I believe that love can bring about the portal.**

What was the demon ranting about now? Slade didn't want to know entirely, not now. His mind couldn't take much at that moment, let alone to contemplate just what entirely he wanted.

**Hate has consumed her; even she has come to notice this. But it isn't controlling her soon enough. It is time to threaten something of hers, and you've become a toy to her.**

"I feel so very loved," Slade retorted with sarcasm.

**She wants you to love her? Well make her love you. It won't be hate that will end the world of mortals, it shall be love.**

"Just remember our bargain." This, Slade uttered with a very dark and serious tone.

**Of course, honor your end, and I will produce what you have lost.**

Just outside the door, Raven felt a shiver run down her spine, unknowing of the cause. For a moment she stood waiting, questioning just what she had felt, and then dismissing it entirely. She would find Wintergreen and worry about Slade later.

* * *

Raven had been in Jump City. It wasn't entirely unexpected when she really thought hard about it. The memories were present, Slade had resided in Jump City for some time now, yet that fact had never seemed to cross her mind in all of her time with Slade's mind merged with hers. Aside this, it only served to make sense that Slade lived somewhere within the city. He had to be integrated into its activities to know everything he had about the city, to have all the bases he did about the city.

What really got Raven was that one of the rooms in his abode, the study, held a window wide and large enough to take in the landscape with a direct view of Titan's Tower. It was beyond amusing. How many hours had Slade spent in this room, gazing at the tower and simply contemplating all of his schemes? Sadly, she knew in actuality how many hours that was, hours spent toying over the prospects of Robin and Terra.

The fact she was back in Jump left her to question two things. How had they managed to get back into the city before she woke up, and where had the Titans been? Her soul self's reach had slowly but surely began to expand its reaches since her birthday. It was no doubt a catalyst of the birthmarks, and although her growing power frightened her, she had come to use it without much complaint. What her soul self was telling her now was that the energies of her friends had left the city. Of course the city always felt like her friends, who had been imprinted to the area, but there was nothing fresh from them. It was indicative that they had all left the area earlier.

They had no reason to out right leave the city unguarded, unless for one thing. They had obviously found out where she had gone and had tried to track her. Raven turned her face from the study's large window and to its wall covered book shelves. She didn't want to think about what they would find there, how they would react, and what they would conclude of it. It was easy to strike an argument that she wasn't herself when she killed Adeline…but somehow that didn't seem to ease that guilt any.

Still, nothing accounted for how exactly she and Slade had made it here. If she was correct in her thoughts that Slade had spent his time in servitude not on Earth, than he would not have had ready access to the house…Which meant all of this was Wintergreen's doing. Perhaps Slade had managed to contact him after their incident in the woods and had brought both of them back here. It would certainly account for why Slade hadn't dragged her back to what ever hellish domain he currently resided in. Raven wouldn't argue; she preferred a well furnished estate to the fires of hell any day.

Her hair and body were also devoid of mud, sweat, and any blood stains she'd retained from her fights as well. This too only seemed logical to pin upon Wintergreen, especially if Slade was in the state she found him in. It could've also accounted for the bathrobe as well.

Easily enough, the clothing wasn't that far off to explain, either. Slade had seen her mind. He knew her likes and dislikes, as well as her sizes. Even if he hadn't, surely Wintergreen was capable of taking measurements.

Wintergreen was another curiosity all together. If what she believed about how they arrived here was true, than Wintergreen must have been quite surprised by his sudden call of help to Slade. The man certainly was in the dark of all of this, something that she knew from experience through Slade's mind, and that it concerned him to no end. Raven sympathized. Finding a former boss, who was likely dead, now alive and having slept with a girl not even half his age out somewhere in some god forsaken spot was not anyone's cup of tea. That was more than enough confusion.

Then there was Slade. The very fact his master had abandoned him to let him suffer through her mind was a rather interesting musing. Earlier when she had raped his mind, Trigon had aided in his recovery and left Slade in a state to hound her down while she was recovering as well. So why had he helped him the first time, and not a second? Indeed, why hadn't he?

It was possible, and most likely probable, that Trigon was angry with him somehow. Leaving to suffer was certainly a trademark of her father's, death being rewarded to only beloved servants who ended up failing somehow. Then Slade was definitely not one of Trigon's favorites…which meant He was likely searching out for new soldiers to serve him. Either Trigon was tired of Slade, or he was preparing for something big, preparing for his arrival.

That meant time was even shorter than she'd hoped, and Raven was running out of ideas. It would seem her current reason for keeping Slade alive would be her final option.

Her gaze turned back to the cityscape. Night had settled, and the night life was busy. Instead of looking to the glowing mass of buildings from the tower, she was now looking from it. Everything was aglow with brilliance and noise. Yet they were all easily tuned out. All Raven needed to do was stare long enough, hold in her breath in just the right way, and the artificial lights would meld into fires. The buildings would be aged, bending, dead. As too was the livelihood within the city. Bodies remained frozen, petrified in an encasement of stone, statues representing what once was, what had been conquered.

Four eyes stared back at her.

Raven blinked, and the vision was gone in a flash. Her newest plan had to work, she needed Slade now.

"Admiring the view?" Speak of the devil.

Raven turned her head and nodded to him, acknowledgement that he was in the room with her now. "Trying to remember it before it gets destroyed."

"I see.," was all he said.

A silence wafted between them then, a comfortable silence. One of just simply being, of mutual acceptance. They were here in the now, in what seemed an unmentioned truce as nether held any form of hostility at that moment. Finally it was Slade who broke the silence. "Your clothing is being cleaned and repaired."

"Oh," she required, curiosity and amusement in her eyes as she turned to question him.

"Until then I've taken the liberty to obtain a few pieces that should satisfy you until you decide to leave." He was no longer in the armored uniform everyone had come to know him of. There was no mask hiding his features, there was no attempt at hiding at all. It was as their silence, he just simply was.

And so was Raven. "Decide to leave…" it was mused allowed.

"You didn't expect me to keep you here," Slade stated critically, "We both know you are the one who is control of me." That had been uttered with stinging venom, oozing from his words.

Raven ignored this as she continued, "Its co-ownership Slade. Trigon and I both signed the lease. Face it; I'm here because He wants me here just as much as you do." Her voice almost grew bitter towards the end. Almost.

"I don't want you here." His emotions were indecisive between wanting and pushing. It was enough to raise eyebrows from the empath. It still left room to toy a bit.

"Then if you don't, He doesn't either," Raven stated, "Which means I will stay here, just to get on both of your nerves."

His eye narrowed accusingly, "You insolent—"

All Raven did was glare at him and the charter on his neck flared. Slade quieted instantly, but made sure his face conveyed the message clear enough.

"Now, we're both civilized people.," Raven offered, "I'm sure that we're capable of cooperation, and I expect as much if I'm to stay here a while."

She had to stay, regardless. Being near Slade was the only chance to ensure that she enlists his services in managing her friend's safety. Besides, there was nothing worse Slade could have done to make her fulfill the prophecy sooner. All his cards had been played, it was her turn.

Slade remained harshly silent a moment more, before his face became at ease. He stated in a civil voice as he took a step towards her, "I believe I can agree to that."

But Slade did not stop there. Casually with that ever cocky expression on his unmasked face, he made his way to Raven's side.

"Slade…," she growled to him warningly.

His ungloved hands lifted slowly, brushing the back of her spine upwards to her neck. Instantly she turned to face him, determined to give him a piece of her mind, but Slade had other plans. Her mouth opened to protest his touching, but it was a mistake for Slade dived right in for the attack. Their mouths latched together, his hands grasping instantly to her shoulders, forcing her arms to remain at her side.

He pushed her body backwards, commanding, but not as forceful as would be imagined. There was only a nudge before Raven stumbled backwards, her body connecting to the wall's bookshelf. Her shoulders tensed as she was pinned, his thumbs rubbing tenderly into her arms, sensually.

Raven fought viciously back for the control of her mouth, and when she broke the kiss, found she was breathlessly panting. Glaringly, she stated, "That was hardly civil, Slade."

Slade smirked, his teeth hidden by lips and a white goatee. One arm moved to rest above her head against a row of books, while his head leaned in near hers. "I believe that civility and foreplay don't mix well."

"Slade…" Raven growled again while pressing her back further into the case to create further space between them.

Instead of planting his lips onto hers again, he managed a cheap shot bellow her ear and into the crook of her neck, instantly lavishing her with bites. His exhaled breathes tickled the inside of her ear.

Raven's response was instantiations. She jumped, flustering out "Sl-Slade! I'm not in the mood to put up with you!"

He paused in his administrations to lift his mouth to her ear to breathe into it. Quietly he promised in a signature Slade like tone. "You will be."

"I wasn't finished speaking with you.," Raven whispered just as quietly into his ear, a more vile hiss from her than him.

"Oh please.," it was uttered indignantly, "I don't want to hear it, and you don't want to talk about it. Let's let the pillow talk stay that way."

"Now…" He nibbled on the lobe of her ear, "Why don't you just be quiet and enjoy it."

Without further admittance his tongue lashed out and into the insides of her ear. Raven's body went rigid as a gasp was torn from her. Quickly her muscles loosened and her body turned to putty, allowing her the option to squirm. And squirm she did. Slade was prepared; however, his hand gripped her shoulder tighter, holding her to the spot.

"Ahugn, S-Slade…," her voice was a mix of a squeak and anger. "Stop…!"

"Are you in the mood, now?" His breath tingled her ear again as his cheek nuzzled hers.

"ENOUGH," Raven roared, her eyes flashing white and the insignia on Slade's neck answered the call. He bellowed painfully faltering back from her, and then dropped to his knees in exhaustion. Both exhibited panting, Raven in mild embarrassment, and Slade from relief. Bitterly, she snarled, "I told you to stop."

"To do what Raven," Slade panted, on knees and hands. He lifted his head to squint up at her. "To stop your emotions from catching up to you?"

"…" Raven could not answer. In part that was the truth. Her emotions were dangerous. Feeling things, exiting things like that were danger enough. However, the other reason was it felt kind of good. Too good. And that scared her.

"Look around you," Slade offered with the sweeping of his hand. "Is there anything out of place? Anything ripped asunder by black magic?"

Raven dared to let her eyes follow his gesture. Slowly, she took in the condition of the study. It was clean, orderly, organized. Not an ounce of dirt or dust. Nothing ripped apart, nothing knocked over, or broken. Not even a book out of place. This was a room unaffected by her dark powers.

Almost dazedly, she stepped away from the wall, eyes wide in childlike wonderment. Bewildered, she murmured, "How…?"

"Call it a 'wedding' gift from Daddy.," Slade pushed himself to his feet. He calmly strolled up behind her and placed his hands firmly atop her shoulders. "Even you have realized that time is short. You're body is accommodating for the energy you'll use to summon Him."

Was it true? Was she honestly free of the confines of her powers, least for a momentary time? Raven was hesitant to believe such a thing possible…yet the evidence was still present. Her emotions had spiked, but nothing suffered damage.

"I believe that was enough demonstrating this evening." It was said as if he had total control over the entire situation since the beginning. "I'll allow you to digest that until dinner."

His lips touched her cheeks once more, this time in a friendlier peck, and he exited the room.

Raven stared after his departing form. A demonstration, was it? Him and his damnable way of coolly taking control of the situations she'd sworn were under her command. Still…it had meant his advances were purely curricular, not provocative. The very thought struck a cord of frustration inside her.

"Jerk.," she spat after him, turning back to the large window.

Her amethyst eyes gazed outward towards the tower. Her home, where her family was probably returning to that moment. Raven felt a longing stir up in her chest, an aching that was heavy and guilty. She should have been there, with all her friends, friends that accepted her. At least she should have contacted them by now; to assure them she was all right, the cause Raven identified to create her guilt. However, the empath loved them too much to let them involved. This was for their safety…

Wasn't it?

* * *

AN: Hey peeps, sorry for the long time between updates. To be honest, I am a college student; I'm also a part timer, this accountes for a great portion of my time. Those who haven't paid attention to these end comments may not realize that I'm actually several chapters ahead with the fic. I tend to post chapters when I feel confident in the one I'd currently written, that way I can still have material to post if I ever have a great extended leave. And in all honesty, watching season five really killed a lot of my influence, another factor as to how slow I'm going.

Unfortunately, lately I've felt the chapters I've been writing are forced and not 100 percent. Work and school have to come before my personal projects (that and lately I've been more art active it seems). About 5 weeks left of school and 10 class periods total, which means exams. As I said, sorry, but that's got to come first.

All right…actual notes. I've reintroduced Arella. When I saw season four, I all ready had the misconception that Arella would've played a larger role, when she hadn't, I felt jipped. So, be certain to expect more of Arella, but don't look forward to any extreme introductions or teaming up with the Titans. She does, however, play a vital future role.

I'd also mentioned in text that Arella had run away from her parents. There's some…issues I have with that. It would seem that the recent Titans comics (2003? to recent) state Arella ran from an abusive father. If you reference the 80's comics, Arella states her mother abandoned her and that she was a ward of state. For clarity, I opted to use the first example for Arella history to avoid less confusion on the text. So please don't give me thirty million reviews trying to "correct" me.

Slade and Raven now share a bond similar, and actually stronger than the one Raven and Robin shared from episode Haunted. This bond offers an interesting play off both characters. Plus, there's the new addition involving the disadvantage to Raven's powers. Hopefully, in the future chapters, Raven will not seem out of character due to this story element. That's all my brain can conjure at the moment, hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	10. challenge

Chapter 10: challenge

Dinner had been ready not long after. Unsurprisingly, Raven had "digested" what Slade had told her, as he pointed. It was in itself not a much unexpected factor. Raven wasn't sure just how much of her power would be needed to create the portal and summon her father forth. Clearly such a task would need a massive expenditure of energy, regardless. If she was truly born, created to become this portal, it was her own body's natural processes that would trigger this "collecting" of energy for the moment. Raven would've eventually realized this on her own without Slade's intervention.

Since she was reserving her strength, than what exactly triggered it to come this far? Had this chain reaction started as a result of the other night when Slade used her mind and body? Or was it just her natural clock ticking? If it was the later, than it would seem her body was involuntarily performing the necessary requirements for her destiny, which pointed to an involuntary creation of the portal. If she were to inevitably do this against her will, then why bother to send Slade to force her to open the portal?

Reserving energy, it seemed, didn't hinder her powers any. She could manipulate her dark energy easily enough, lift and move things on will. Even earlier that day when she had helped speed the healing process in Slade's mind that she was fully capable to every extent of her powers. The only power that seemed to be affected by this was the power Slade stated, all loose energy she would usually expel on accident from emotional outbursts. She usually used more energy during these emotional times if she didn't properly meditate.

Noticeably, when Trigon and Slade had effectively sealed her meditation from her, it allowed for more energy to be expelled during those emotional times. That would then allow for more energy to be reserved than usual now that she was collecting energy at all. Raven assumed this was not by coincidence. But then, why? Why send Slade after her at all then if her father was going to go by this route anyway?

It could have been that in order for Him to easily interrupt her meditation, she would need to be distracted, and Slade was perfect for that.

Raven chewed on the inside of her cheek as this thought flitted past, walking on her way to where Slade had 'invited' her presence to dinner. She didn't want to eat, especially not after the moves he pulled on her during his demonstration. Besides, Slade should have been well enough aware that she hardly ever ate with her friends, she barely ate at all. By eating dinner with him, Slade knew it would've bothered her.

That was all right, she had to tolerate it. She needed him to love her. Perhaps not love-love, but at least perhaps a love from servant to master. Ha, what was she thinking? Like that would happen any time soon. This was expected of someone who hated serving anyone and much rather preferred to be the master. Still, Raven had to try. She needed his loyalty at least to her instead of her father, and for that she had to tolerate him, try to make him closer without getting too close either.

That seemed almost impossible too. They both knew each other's minds from the inside out. She even concluded that they more or less loved to hate each other. It was like love, but not really. It didn't seem to make her choice of action any easier.

Wintergreen, whom had been guiding her to Slade's whereabouts, paused before a wide glass door and opened it for her. It led to an outdoor balcony, one that faced the city and its booming life, though it wasn't directed towards the Tower. Raven stepped outdoors and treaded towards a table that Slade was all ready seated at.

Raven stopped when she reached the table, looked once down at the white box placed across from Slade, then to the one in front of him, back to hers, then up to his face. Dead panned, she uttered, "Take out?"

"I'm sure you can imagine that our unexpected visit left Wintergreen unprepared. The pantry's empty, and he spent his time finding your wardrobe instead of grocery shopping.," Slade put it, his unmasked face smirking ever so subtly.

Raven just continued to stare.

"Chinese seemed the most agreeable between the two of us.," Slade finished, his voice growing somewhat annoyed with her actions, or lack thereof.

Raven grabbed the end of the chair to pull out, but stopped herself. No, she wasn't hungry, and she was still somewhat mad with him.

"Why?" It was a low growl.

"Fine, don't eat.," Slade stated. He opened the flaps of his box and reached for the chopsticks that were given with his meal.

Raven's dark energy snapped the chopsticks in two. "Not until you answer me."

Slade scowled. "Why what, Raven?" He waved his hands to the food in front of them. "I thought you wanted me to be civil."

"Why did you tell me about my powers not acting up," Raven stated, ignoring his own questions.

Oh that, Slade mused. What he had done must have driven her nuts in the time it took to bring the food home. It was such a simple answer. His mind, now merged with hers, had discovered easily what decisions Raven was trying to make. As his master ordered, it was to dish back what Raven was attempting to do to him. If she was shown her inhibitions, she may feel more inclined to become "romantically" involved. And who wouldn't fall for Slade Wilson? Terra was easily charmed enough.

"Really, Raven. If you haven't figured it out all ready, it isn't even worth the breath to explain it.," Slade warranted out.

Raven's eyes narrowed in a seething rage, and Slade was almost ready for her to hiss at him, but none of the sort came. Instead, she pulled the chair out and sat down, submitting to eat in silence. The answer could have easily been taken from him by either another brisk encounter of his mind or from the charter in his neck. Raven was sick of using both…and how could she ever make Slade love her if she constantly inflicted such pain on him all the time? The empath would have to draw the line somewhere.

Satisfied with her response, Slade picked up the shortened, broken end of his chopsticks and began to eat with the nibs, in silence equal to hers. Though, truthfully Slade didn't require food. He didn't require sleep, for that matter. He was virtually the living dead, granted a pardon into life, but with the consolation prize of immunity to most mortal flaws. With the exception of Trigon and even Raven, it was likely nothing could really destroy him.

Considering Raven spared him on some level left him to delve further into the task her father had originally consented to him. To mess with her mind and body, how else was love to be obtained? She was all ready ill of mind, and what little sanity she had left was just thin grasps at straws. Anyone's body could be worked in one shape or form, and Slade had all ready proven he had the power to do that to her.

That had been no surprise, Slade inwardly mused. The demon girl was so caught up in abstinence from human contact at all that there surely was some area of built up tension he could exploit. Demon or no, she was still a maturing girl, a teenager nearing adulthood, and would certainly have evidence of lust in there somewhere. It would just take finagling to find it.

In fact… His blue eye narrowed slightly in a very cat like way, now would have been the perfect time to push his limits once more.

Grinning to himself, he stood from his seat, carton in tow, and moved past her without even a glance. Raven's amethyst eyes danced slightly, darting to catch a glimpse of him heading towards the door. Either he was finished, full, or wasn't hungry any further. The empath shrugged it off. It didn't really matter; she could eat in silence alone. Her shoulders loosened slightly from the realization.

Slade watched this from inside the room. He smirked, deciding a few minutes of solitude would be enough to ease whatever foul mood she had remaining. Just enough time to place his dinner remains in a refrigerator. It didn't take long to make it to the kitchen, although the travel was odd in a way. The very fact he was dead made him look at things from a somewhat different perspective. On some level, it made him feel like a ghost, which wasn't entirely an uncomforting thought.

Food in proper place, he nodded towards Wintergreen, turning to leave the door.

"Slade?"

The one eyed antagonist turned. He raised an eyebrow in quiet inquiry.

"Slade, I'm not going to ask you where you've been the past year and a half," his similarly aged friend questioned, "But I am worried. That Markov girl ended up betraying you, just as the Titan's boy. Another apprentice…I don't think it's good for you."

Slade took Wintergreen's concern with a grain of salt. "She isn't an apprentice."

"Then what is she," even more concern seemed apparent in the British man's face. "What attracts you to this titan?"

"I don't know." Slade had said it before his brain could establish a wittier remark. He paused, wondering a moment whether the answer was to the first, the last, or both of Wintergreen's questions. It was dismissed quickly. The answer didn't matter, not to him, and not to Wintergreen.

Once more he turned to leave.

"Will you be leaving again?"

This was asked, as Slade noted, out of the most concern. Their friendship ran deep and strong, and it was a shame that he had died as he had.

"Whenever the kid decides to pull out, I will follow." Slade paused, waiting for a question of explanation. None came. Thankfully Wintergreen knew enough not to question his motives entirely.

The discussion having been finished, Slade finally left and returned to his quarry. Raven had looked relatively calm as he had predicted. It was time to make his move. With stealth beyond human capabilities, enhanced by the power of Trigon, Slade effectively slipped back outside.

Raven was not immune to his tricks.

"Obviously you don't realize I can easily sense you." She lifted her head and landed her eyes dead center on Slade. "I'm sure if I had to; I could feel wherever you were in a city."

Slade smirked, rolling off the disadvantage that this had left him. "Is that an invitation to play Hide and Seek?"

"Hadn't we played enough of that the night before?" She countered. "And the time before that? And before that?"

"Hmm, I see what you mean. Tell me then" Casually he began to step behind Raven's chair, stalking around her. The effectiveness did seem diminished by the fact he was not donning his steel toe boots. "What game do you propose?"

Raven turned her head ever so slightly, following his movements as he made his rounds. Clearly the fiend was up to something, and Raven wasn't entirely sure she would enjoy it. It didn't take a brain surgeon to predict these actions would involve something heinously lecherous. But the ever present fact stayed at the front of her mind. If she wanted to gain Slade's loyalty and love, she would have to give a little. That meant of course submitting occasionally to these moments. And if she could survive the copulation between her mind and body, than she could survive a little hooky.

"I'm not much for games.," she honestly replied back.

"Oh, that's right," Slade rolled his eye somewhat. "There is always chess. Your memories do state that."

Raven picked once, twice more at the remains huddled down in the corner of her box, as if fidgeting. Finally she half tossed, half threw the chopsticks down.

Standing, she stated, "All right. I can play chess."

Slade stopped instantly, his hands still held behind his back. "Excellent. However, you do realize I never play chess without some sort of wager."

Oh, there had been that, Raven gave a sideways pout for a split of a second. She hated games, but yet what was she afraid of? Slade wasn't quite in the position to be making all of the rules such as he had with Robin and Terra. The empath was confident in her abilities, after all. Hadn't she beaten Cyborg, a man who had the technology to analyze every move imaginable and compare it to a boundless collection of strategy, countless times?

Slade would be a reasonable opponent, but he still was no match.

"Alright…," she mused allowed, looking at him for a moment before staring out at the city, "If I win…you'll promise that you'll leave my friends out of anymore of our business until it's time the portal opens."

Slade contemplated this a moment. "That seems reasonable. The master hasn't much use for your friends, and neither do I." He moved his body back around the table, stepping between her and her view of the city. "If I win—"

"Do you really need to say it," Raven practically dead panned. "I think I get the jest…"

"Then, shall we begin?" He turned to leave, but once more he was stopped by the gray hand sliding into his and effectively holding him back. Slade glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

There was a minor curious expression on her face, though her eyes were laced with some suspicion.

"Aren't you even going to ask me why I'm consenting to this?" Her voice was terse.

Slade slipped his hand from hers, offering a small smirk accompanied by the narrowing of his eye, just so that it reminded her of the expressions when his mask was in use.

"If I haven't figured it out all ready, it isn't even worth the breath to explain it." He reiterated with slight alterations. The smile deepened as he slipped back within.

* * *

Raven peeled the leotard that clung to her body with the sealant of her own sweat. The thing was taken from the 'wardrobe' Slade had mentioned for her, as her own leotard was still being cleaned and treated, and it was disgusting in its own right. But while it was still horribly nasty to have any clothing literally sticking to her skin, it still felt good on some level to know she had actually done something. It was just that it felt much more appealing that she discarded the clothing, however.

Scrunching her face at the mere act of peeling, Raven opted to take everything off as swiftly as possible and simply ducked into the running shower. Steam and hot droplets sprayed downward in a soothing mist, and the dark empath groaned with a welcome comply of warmth the shower yielded. For a moment she stood, her face raised to catch the splattering stream, than she turned and tilted her head back to thoroughly soak her hair. Easily enough, her mind wandered.

Slade had won. He had managed to beat her at chess, a game that Raven had well endowed confidence in her ability to win. It seemed that despite that, Slade had managed to beat her. It wasn't a fluke; he didn't somehow manage to win by pure chance. By nature, both of them were brooding creatures, constantly on the defense, and Slade was always hiding his master plans to be revealed as enormous surprises.

This was not the case at all. Raven gnawed almost bitterly on the inside of her cheek, just at the shame of losing to him in such a manor. Slade never played the game in the manor he played the titans in life. He played with force. There were no defenses; there were no insane misleading moves to lure her pieces into traps. All there was had been the playing field and all her pieces dying left and right. All Raven could do was hold a measly defense as long as possible, but eventually her line broke. Slade took her King and Queen by pure force, and with incredible ease.

Raven had the snaking suspicion that Trigon in someway told Slade all the moves she was planning to make. At the moment she had lost her battle, the thought struck fear in her, for she still hadn't known what Slade had wanted for winning.

The prize for her defeat was perhaps more startling and surprising than the fact that Slade had managed to beat her. It was a workout of her body and mind by all means, but there wasn't an order for sex, or mental intercourse, or anything remotely near the lecherous moves he had made on her in the past. Slade had wanted an all night, no bars, full force, anything goes combat.

That was right.

He had spared her from anything sexually intense just to pick a fight with her.

Slade had referred to it as friendly sparring. Raven referred to it as slaughter. Anyone normal would never survive it. The Titans would last a small time, but would fall eventually. Robin could last a while… but it was something no one truly had the endurance for. On normal circumstances even she would've succumbed to Slade's strength. This wasn't the case.

The fortitude she'd gained seemed infinite. Her powers were evolving to levels she couldn't imagine, and during the bloodbath that was Slade's casual fight, Raven simply embraced it. Now, now as she was rinsing the lather from her purple tresses, Raven realized just how terribly strong she was becoming. It was what it was like to be a demon, and Raven couldn't deny that in a manor, she liked the power. The pale magus shuddered.

The battle lasted until the first streaks of dawn broke the horizon. With Slade's entire estate established as the battlefield, there were many places to war, many places to hide, and many elements to use tactfully. Nothing was left unaccounted for to be honed in and perfected. Raven respected Robin and his capable way of managing all the titans training sessions. But when it came to a real test, Slade was god. It was no wonder Robin worked them like a maniac. Often Beast Boy would joke that Robin worked them to the bones. If that were true, in comparison Slade worked her to the marrow.

Clean water clung to gray skin, sliding down it when movements sent them on their way. Together the droplets collected the grime, dirt, and blood from the vigorous exercise and washed it away. Raven began to give attention to the rest of her body. Since the house was owned by a man, there was only a bar of soap in supply. Raven ignored this fact, just glad to scrub away everything.

As these actions commenced, she couldn't help but reflect upon the night before, when Slade finally took her mind and body. She had let him have her, despite all the chasing, all the horrible things he'd threatened and had done to others… Raven felt far from dirty. More so, she felt confused.

Not why she had allowed it plagued her mind, but how? How did she just fall into such a bout of insanity to allow it to occur? Such a blessing wouldn't have been given from her father; he would have wanted her to be broken from the actions. If it had happened once, could it happen again? Was it in some way connected to some demonic defense mechanism?

Raven shook her head, wiping the suds from her body gently. No, there was no way she could know that for sure. She may have been half demon her entire life, but there were so many things she didn't know about her blood that it would be impossible to tell without another demon for comparison. And Raven would be content to never meet another demon.

But there was Slade. The man had died and survived to serve under her father. Surely the antagonist had met a slew of demons in that time. Again Raven shook her head. His memories clearly dictated that Trigon was the only he had encountered.

It would be redundant to even ask him such a thing, even if he did know. Slade never told anyone straight out anything, there was always something lying beneath. Which lead Raven to wonder, why all this? Why the night long battle? This was the first time Slade had done anything that wasn't meant to get up inside her. The absence of reason left her standing dumbfounded in the path of the showerhead.

_It couldn't have been that he was actually trying to be civil like I said?_

An unsettling prick rushed up the witch's spine. Raven's brows knitted together as she knew what such a sensation meant. Coupling with Slade's mind allowed her to easily feel out his presence, and he was there. Lurking no doubt; and the empath did not appreciate a peeping tom. Raven wasted no time by summoning a towel with her powers and using it to wrap protectively around herself. Ever so cautiously, Raven moved and stuck her face out from within the spacious shower booth and inspected the place with her scrutinizing glare.

Hissing vehemently, "Slade, don't even think of doing anything."

"Do what? I just want a quick shower like you."

Instantly Raven's body spun around to find that Slade was all ready in her shower and making use of her absence in front of the shower head. Digits gripped the soft fabric of her towel tightly, anger rising easily up in her. That was as far as Raven allowed for it to be displayed. Allowing for a more disgruntled face, Raven demanded, "Just what the hell are you doing in here?"

Slade's lips twitched into the tiniest of smug expressions. He knew his sudden 'appearance' would leave his young charge somewhat upset. That was all right. Let her be upset, when was she not? As long as she was kept on her toes, Slade was doing his job.

Finally he ushered an answer as his hands scrubbed the bar of soap against his chest. "I didn't know you were deaf, Raven."

This only seemed to infuriate her more, but again Raven tried her best to keep her emotions from getting the better of her. She wanted to be as civil as she wanted Slade to be, least her plans fail.

Regardless, the entire prospect of Raven trying to conceal this anger left Slade quite amused.

"Slade, you live in a mansion, you have more than one shower.," Raven iterated rather clearly. "So why are you in mine?"

At this, Slade finally turned his head and body in such a way to look at the other, but in the modesty of concealing his front. Casually his eye lowered to take in her curves. Raven took notice of this instantly and crossed her arms, as if it would stop him from gazing at her further.

Slade made no cover to roll his eye; he did it confidently in her sight. "Please Raven. If I had wanted to look I would have taken the towel."

He took a moment to step further into the shower for a rinsing. His face turned back to hers. "Besides, I've all ready seen it."

Raven swallowed with a little unease at that comment.

"And I'm sure you've all ready stolen a glance to my gluts, so I'd say we're even."

His face turned around, and he counted slowly off in his head. Three. Two. One.

Raven's eyes darted down and her face flushed red instantly. It was like when you were told not to do something, and you did it on pure impulse and as a subconscious motion. This was the case…and Raven would be wrong to deny the "landscape" was very view worthy.

Slade grinned once more to himself, almost sensing that she had taken a peek. It was time to yet again push his limits. With the night long run, it was possible and likely that the titan wasn't rested to the point he was. It wouldn't be too terribly difficult to widdle down her defenses. Let's see how far she would let him go.

For a moment he remained silent, hand resting on the shower knobs. This he spent debating just what to do first, and if he really wanted to turn off the shower while doing it. It also served a second purpose, to make Raven anxious.

He began to turn around to face her and Raven darted to the other side of the curtain, her face a flustered red with the very thought Slade was about to show everything. It didn't matter that she had seen him all natural through his own mind. It had all ready happened though, they were memories. This was now, where she was actually present. Big difference.

Maintaining her back to the curtain, she stumbled briefly over her words and pressed, "Y-you still haven't answered me Slade."

His face poked out behind her neck, and purposely he breathed out on her, "Must I?"

Her entire body tensed, but Raven wouldn't—no, refused to show it bothered her, or that she enjoyed it, anymore than that. "Must you be so intolerable?" Her voice was firm, her emotions in control, though the tint to her face was fighting to stay.

"Must you be so suspicious," Slade asked.

His head disappeared back within the shower, but his large hands found their way to Raven's shoulders. She tensed once more, but she contained her mind, forcing panicked thoughts to rest. Gently he pulled her slowly back behind the curtains and into the shower once more.

Instead of fighting right away, Raven simply closed her eyes, held in her breath, and allowed for Slade to pull her back against his front. For a moment there was some contraction, but eventually his chest and her back fit neatly against the other. His arms enveloped around her shoulders nicely.

Raven briskly past his mind with her empathy as gently as he had led her back into the shower. There was some mischief behind his feelings, but his lust seemed not to have been primarily at the forefront of his actions. He was testing her.

The empath exhaled a long deep breath. "Slade, what are you doing?"

"Our wager isn't over," he responded, "There's still time before dawn."

That almost made a rise of an exasperated sigh from the empath. He was kidding, right? It was practically dawn, and she hadn't seen him for an hour since. It was logical to assume that the battle was over and he had grown tired of it. That was why she had stepped into a shower in the first place.

"Really?" Raven issued a response in a not so amused dead tone. By her voice, one knew she did not say it as a question. She began to turn around to him, but his arms locked strongly, allowing her only a jerk before she settled to remain where she was. Tersely her eyes narrowed, "Is that your only reason for interrupting my shower?"

"Yes." Slade's arms loosened just some. His voice seemed to be pushed by a chuckle, but there wasn't mistaking the emphasis of his words. "We had agreed upon dawn."

"It's close enough." It was rationalizing. She was ending this game he was presenting.

"Then you're forfeiting? That doesn't sound like you, Raven. I expected more of a fight."

Her eyes rolled. "If it will get you out of my shower, than yes, I forfeit."

He paused in answer, simply holding her snuggly in his arms, the only soundtrack to the environment being the pattering of the still running shower. If one didn't know better, a casual glance upon the two may conclude they were casual lovers.

Raven was almost obligated to think that as well. That was if she let the present crisis of her life fly out of her brain. Still…despite that ever present foreboding knowledge, it felt warm and comforting, encompassed and being held by strong arms.

What was she thinking? It was all right if Slade thought those things of her, that was the point of allowing this, but she couldn't allow herself to do the same. Raven didn't appreciate or find this sort of selfish comfort in anything. But it did just feel so good to forget, to feel his hands begin to crawl down her body…

Raven snapped herself out of her regressing thoughts. Slade must have noticed this because his movements halted directly after the fact. She began to turn around in his arms once more, and this time Slade let her do so.

Piercingly, she glared up at him. "I said you won, now get out."

"Raven, tell me you haven't heard the saying 'To the victor goes the spoils'?" There was that glint in his eye, that mischievous arrogant pride she had sensed earlier.

He inspected her silently, briefly. Watched as her amethyst eyes wavered with a mix between aggression and pleading, noticed the pinkish tint that refused to go down in her cheeks, and the defiant glare, a challenging glare. Truth was, after spending the entire night fighting, there would be little left of her energy reserves to spare. Even if Raven truly wanted another fight, it would be likely he'd win.

Fighting, unfortunately, was not the answer he had been trying to obtain. He did step into the middle of her shower, while she was vulnerable, and acted rather possessive of her. Slade opted to pull back from the previous night's tactic. Without words or warning, he lowered his lips to her face. Not to her lips, but to the forehead, kissing the rhombus shaped charka resting there.

Raven went rigid in his grasp. She wasn't quite sure what or even how she felt at the unfamiliar sensation of anything touching such a sensitive spot. Not many touched her, not even her mother. Kisses were a rarity before Slade's intervention. Having a tender token placed there was confusing and plain off.

Slade lifted his face from her, releasing her quite calmly. He began to walk to the shower's exit.

"W—What did you…Why," Raven stammered at him, struck with even more confusion by his sudden actions. She was certain he would've gone further….would've pushed her more. It was cruel of him to lead up to the very impression it was coming, but hadn't that been exactly what he had done with the game of chess? Once more she brushed past his emotions, satisfaction was present.

He was satisfied? With a simple kiss? On her forehead? What was going on!

Slade looked back at her. "How could 'spoils' be better defined than stealing a kiss from the gem?"

The gem. Those words haunted her and sprout up the thundering words of the prophecy once more. Raven's lips curled downward in a grimace. It was just another reminder; another mallet beating into her brain that time was running out. Time was running out for her to manage an exemption for her friends. Slade had to love her.

It was likely that crazy side of her was pushing up, but Raven did the only thing she could think of that may instill the concept of love into Slade. She forced an emotional breakdown.

Tears weld up easily in her eyes, sobs escaped her throat, and her body trembled, all in 'reaction' to Slade's comment. It was a sad and pitiful sight, and she would have normally curled up and died if she ever allowed herself to do such a thing. Raven was still desperate. She would do anything for her beloved friends. If that meant showing emotions she wouldn't willingly, than she would.

Slade stood perhaps dumbfounded as Raven set into action. He straightened his body, looking down at her with a calculating face. "I see you're taking advantage of your powers 'emotional' conditions." There was minor disgust on his voice, stating his disapproval that she was using this advantage to weep.

Raven lifted her tear soaked face from her hands to glare teary eyed at him. "You have no idea what it's like! To live day in and day out knowing you're some ticking time bomb 'gem' ready to kill everything!"

Her face buried immediately into her hands. It was…inexplicably easy to do this, which intrigued Raven to some degree. They were false tears, false emotions, but it was just so simple to rig them, to act them out.

"You forget, Raven." She took a peek from her hands once more and Slade tapped the side of his head, indicating their mental connection.

"That's no comfort to me," she pushed, forced a conflicting voice from her gut, before a gasping breathy sob. Raven followed it with an achy, anguished groan of depression.

Slade had seen enough. He approached her again, placing warm hands on bare shoulders, his chin and cheek moving to nuzzle the top of her head. Raven could have smirked, but instead hid this by burying her face into his chest instead of her hands. His arms snaked around her and pulled her closer against him, holding her with appeared to be a comforting and protective embrace.

Chokingly, she continued "I-I don't want to be this…! I'm tired of fighting…!"

"Then stop fighting." He instructed it, pulling back to look down at her. Her broken face pleaded up to him. "Forget it, for a while."

He lowered his face, this time his lips meeting with hers. There was a moment where it was just him, where Raven hesitated. Her mind was in disorder now, she had wanted Slade to comfort her, to have affection for her, but she was uncertain she wanted him to go this far with her. There was little choice. It…It was still for her friends. She would follow through with this.

Raven reciprocated with fervor. This only encouraged Slade the more, and he went further. He took her there, hot and ready in the shower, 'comforting' her with a momentary distraction from the plight that gnawed away at her. When it was done, he left her, quivering and sweaty against the shower tile. She slid down it to the ground as Slade threw back her towel, his only words of exchange before leaving, "You can finish your shower."

Raven's flushed face remained hung and lowered, hands meekly grasping the towel and meekly covering herself with it. For a while, she just sat there alone, wondering, contemplating, recovering…

If she had only done it for her friends' protection…why had she enjoyed it so much?

* * *

Amused would not be the correct term that Slade Wilson could aptly describe how he felt that moment. Delighted, content, thrilled, and just down right tickled seemed more to put across what was swimming about in his being. He was doing his job, and although he loathed and detested with every fiber of his undead being that he was some one's humble servant, that particular task was to his liking.

It was a horrible obsession, Slade admitted. To force himself on children. He knew to be true to himself, however, and what was apparent to him was clear as day. Slade didn't particularly enjoy the fact he molested children. Well, technically speaking he did enjoy it, but there was always some part of him that felt disgusted. But it was something he was willing to sacrifice for the power it gave him. It asserted him as master of all his teenaged recruits, it made him feel in control. And most always, such an act instilled obedience in his victims, something obtained when mere physical breaking would not.

If Slade could avoid the route, he did. There were some cases though that needed the extra mileage; this was of course to be expected, though in Robin's case Slade did it merely for the pleasure of it. Slade remembered all of them, and to some degree they haunted him. On come level, a seemingly non existent level for the masked antagonist, Slade was somewhat thankfully that someone else could share in the burden of those dreaded images. It seemed to have been one of two advantages to the mental bond he shared with Raven. The second? Being able to sense some of her emotions as well, a very rudimentary empathy at best, but still useful.

Raven had been in sheer confusion and conflict. He could spend hours just picking apart at her brain as she was left to debate the choice between self sacrifice, lust, or simply just trying to interpret his actions towards her. The fact she had even faked such a dramatic display of emotions just so that he would use her was a very delicious, if not conniving way to go about it. Again Slade reminded himself of his earlier ramblings to her being a most worthy choice for an apprentice.

Most of all, the fact Raven was even attempting such actions proved the one thing Trigon had ordered recently of him. He was ensnaring her heart to some degree, and she was confused and guilty of the matter.

Slade's mask clicked into place before his visage and Slade was in the flesh once more.

It would be ineffective to do anymore with the portal after their entanglement. The bird was weary and drained in body, mind, and spirit. Knowingly she would be passed out for the remainder of the day, using the down time to abundantly over fill her power reserve. It was why he had proposed the training to begin with. All of it was tolerance build up. Yes, Raven was reserving the extra energy from her emotional outbursts to create the portal, but that still wasn't enough. The bar must be raised through endurance to widen the jar to fill, so to speak.

Regardless, his activities engaged with her post dawn shower would suit to fester in her for several hours. Later he would check on the 'healing wound' and agitate it as needed. That left him to fill the remainder of his day with work.

Work. Slade technically didn't have work. Now that he served Trigon the Terrible, any of his previous exploits and future plans was of no relevant immediate importance. It made for finding something to fill his time unpleasant at most, but Slade was no slacker. He had in mind what he could do for at least a little while.

With suite, armor plating, and the familiar mask on, Slade was ready to dabble in a little business, both personal and otherwise. Sitting now before a console panel, Slade brought up a connection with his previous lair hidden under Jump, the alleged resting ground of Terra. The screen blipped, then flashed, then brought up the face of one aged individual.

"Brother Blood," Tala, the acclaimed priestess from Gotham greeted him. "To what do the brethren owe this pleasure?"

"There is no need for formalities, Tala." Slade cooed.

In honesty, Slade detested the title. It served to remind him of his servitude to the demon who ensnared his afterlife. Not only was it a blow to his pride, but the title belonged to that of Hive's recent Brother Blood. That particular Blood had originally been this Blood that referred to Slade as. When Blood had lost interest in finding Trigon's Chosen Child and focused all efforts on Cyborg, he was stripped of his benefits and responsibilities. This also included a very possible special punishment from the demon himself. Now the duties and task were bestowed upon Slade.

"Of course.," the robed woman agreed with a subtle smile, one better found on a contemplating snake.

"I am calling in regards to your progress." Slade emphasized in his steely slow tone.

Progress, which is what Slade deemed the process of the gathering hoards, these crazy masses that seemed to worship Trigon. During Slade's down time, he had been educated, a grander "job training." From his newly found knowledge, Trigon was the demon offspring created between the union of a priestess on a dying world and their culture's summoned devil. This had occurred far off in another dimension. As Trigon grew into an able being, he destroyed, conquered, and then migrated to new dimensions to repeat the process. Though he had never completely made it into the dimension of Earth, knowledge of his existence had through varying mystics, specifically a former servant of Trigon's: a demi-god by the name of Azar.

Where Azar came from was never ultimately discovered, or it had been lost in details through many retellings through word of mouth. Azar was the only force who seemingly opposed Trigon's existence. When Trigon's threat was exposed to the people of Earth so many centuries ago, the masses were split. Many of the population worshiped Trigon, and many opposed his inevitable coming, no matter how far down the road it was. Naturally this created a tense underground battle between the two sides. Followers of Trigon would be caught and killed, until they banded in an underground circuit, laying ground rules to protect themselves and their master. One rule had been that Trigon would be known as Scath so it would seem there were no worshippers of his around. Those that used these rules were soon called the Blood Clan.

The one to create the set of rules had been deemed the first Mother Mayhem, for mothers always established rules to protect their children. The first Brother Blood seemed to have been appointed by Trigon himself to one whom had bathed in blood.

Like Trigon's followers, Azar's loyal ones claimed to follow her wisdom and guidance against the threat. Azar declared of knowledge to the destruction of Trigon, but to what the plan of action truly was had never been unearthed. It seemed a part of this plan was related to Azar's ultimate departure from Earth accompanied by other devoted individuals stating to start a world of passivity. We know this world as Azarath.

Slade's knowledge of the world between dimensions would have halted there if it had not been for his mental copulation with Raven. From what he could interpret of her memories, the demi-god Azar passed on but not without heirs to her powers. There was a second Azar, the one Raven had known personally as a mentor. This Azar was the great, great granddaughter of the first. She was owner of the rings Raven recently took to wearing on her digits, but was not the writer of the acclaimed Book of Azar. That prestigious honor went to the first.

Eventually Trigon had grown weary of his actions, but only because he had climbed himself up to the top and found it lonely. And on that lonely peak he had for the first time saw the dimension containing Earth and its vast quantities of super beings and meta-humans. Trigon attempted access to the dimension, but was denied by the force of Azar, whom eventually confined him to the rocky undersurface chamber Slade had come to known him in.

Knowing he could not leave his prison without outside help, he summoned the aid of the Blood Clan. Trigon had declared his desire for a child, one who would forever love him, serve him, help and continue his work when he could not. The Blood Clan saw to it, and The Mother; Angela Roth; was raped by Trigon after given the briefest of times to breach his prison to do so. This event was later deemed the Immaculate Conception, and The Child; Raven, would eventually be born.

It was an event celebrated and collaborated by Clan members scattering the globe. Tala was famous amongst the members for luring and manipulating Angela, known as Arella, to her fate in Trigon's clutches. Such an action earned her a likely and highly probably chance to becoming the next Mother Mayhem, though there hadn't been one for decades.

Coming full circle to remembering the gathering members reminded Slade of the progress. Slade encouraged in a pressured, irritated voice, "The progress, Tala."

If Tala felt nervous, she didn't display it. "Brethren have made the pilgrimage from all regions of the world. Those that we have expected to arrive have, and there are still many more coming to make the sacrifice on your word."

Ah yes, Slade's "word." The privilege of being Brother Blood meant he had final say. That was at least one perk he liked about the title, he could at least control the minds of millions from across the world.

"The gem is beginning her natural functioning. She is storing energy for the portal's gestation. It is time." His voice was cold and meticulous, but commanding at the same time.

It had an affect on Tala, for her eyes gleamed in a twinkle that was only found on the demented and clinically insane. The priestess who had seen the conception of the Child was now coming to see all the fruits of her labor pay off.

With a crazed face, she announced over a loudspeaker, "It is time! Commence the forfeit to our lord and master! Relinquish your souls, and serve him well!"

Slade's screen fizzed for a moment while he watched with silent intent. Tala's end shifted to a new visual, most likely feed from many working cameras still installed within the area. The camera focused upon the lava rich hole that he had created when crawling out of the harsh element. It was the very same hole that Robin and Cyborg had spotted upon stumbling on Tala's mass weeks earlier. Many similarly robbed individuals lined up in a massive line, long enough to envy any amusement park waiting lines. The first in the line kneeled and prayed before the bubbling mass. Once finished, he tumbled forward and collapsed into the molten accumulation. Then another came, and another, and another…

It brought Slade a knotting unsettling feeling inside him. The visuals made him recall his own death. Hidden behind his slit mask, Slade scowled bitterly. But it was necessary. He assumed—no he knew Raven would leave and return to the titans eventually, likely before her inevitable destiny to fulfill. An army would be needed to bring her out, with the power she would have by that time. These men and women would become that army, an army of fiery, molten beasts.

Thankfully Slade had little time to dwell over what he was exposed to, for the screen flashed back to Tala. Although she appeared of twisted glowing content, there was something clearly leaving her on edge. Slade silently noted this.

"There is one matter that concerns me, before our conversation finishes. The Mother," Tala half hissed the title, "She is in Jump."

"The Mother…," Slade mused uninterested. His mind raced briefly, Raven's memory surging in his brain. Now the villain knew of which she spoke. "You mean the gem's mother."

And what importance does her arrival mean? Simply put, Slade saw it nothing more than Trigon dotingly hurting the woman who birthed his child. Other than using her as emotional grief and turmoil to Raven, Slade realized no point in pursuing the mother. He could, after all, effectively give Raven grief without mentioning her mother. What Trigon wanted with Arella was his own agenda, not his.

Tala apparently saw otherwise. "He will want his bride in attendance to witness the glorious event. I am asking your permission to seek her out."

Slade mused silently. One way or another, no one would be escaping anyone's fate from here on out. Raven would bring her father to earth, and if Trigon deemed it, Arella would be watching somewhere somehow. Tracking her down and tying her up was unnecessary, and a waste of time and effort.

"No." Slade voided her request. The resentment in her face easily showed through the false smile she presented. Ah, Slade noted, so Tala had another plan for Arella than what she let on. Perhaps he would look for this Arella after all…

"Continue building the ranks. It won't be long before they will be needed.," The final order sent out. The link was then shut off.

Slade's lips pulled into a dark grim expression of contemplation. For a minute he sat in silence. Images of the woman he had never met personally wafted to the forefront of his mind. They swirled like a raging hurricane, swamping his psyche with visions he lived through Raven's eyes.

Trigon wanted Raven to love him? Slade's lips began to turn up ever so slightly. Then it would be in his best interests to protect her mother. It would appear that his personal business could wait a little longer; he now had something to fill his day with. The ever so clever man stood from his perch, excited for what the task would hold.

* * *

AN: Ooh boy…that was a long break from writing. My biggest apologies to everyone, and my largest thanks to everyone who's read Radience and left comments lately. You guys rock, I love you all!

Last chapter I'd said I was a college student, part-timer, etc. Well, those curious, I did manage to pass my classes with the grade I wanted, miraculously enough. Although I did get a C on my lab practical in biology oO. Must've been all the fetal pig fumes.

Anyway, after semester was over, I was ready to write again, only everything still felt forced and just didn't flow well for me. I figured it was time to take a break from writing in general, so I actually played Final Fantasy 9 for about a month-two months. Then, I ended up going to a My Little Pony (my other hobby) mini-convention type deal in June, and as a result managed to get a few different art commissions. Those had to come first.

Finally, I managed the time to revise everything I felt was somewhat forced and didn't manage to fit quite right. I should be at the stage to start incorporating elements from the End episodes, but that's a little while off from posting…

All right, actual note type stuff. Don't think I have all that much to say about the take-out scene. The shower bit was amusing to me. When that was written, a friend of mine suggested they needed to do dirty stuff in the shower, heh heh. So I gave in and did it. It actually was just one of those parts that sort of grew into several different parts in order to break the writing up to add it. But that's ok, it allowed for the nice little area with Slade.

Slade's inner musings concerning Trigon, Azar, and Arella were rather fun to write up. I had to find some way to explain why it is we see Trigon imprisoned and wanting to emerge on Earth. If you look at Wolfman-Perez era Titans, the first 6 issues covered the battle with Trigon in which Trigon went into that imprisonment. Since the cartoon strayed so far from that, I needed to create an alternative to it. Azar seemed a good escape-goat. Most of the history Slade goes over I believe is incorrect, but seemed to make a good bridge, nonetheless. So please don't try to correct me.

Uhm…I guess that's all for now, kinda feel sleep deprived and I gotta go into work in an hour.


	11. interlude

Chapter 11: interlude

Arella found that driving with her daughter's hood up over her face was not as difficult as she hadimagined. She still had to take quick spurts of glances from time to time, but the hood concealed her odd appearances while at the same time never hindered her view. Driving, on the other hand, was another story entirely.

Before she had been taken to Azarath, she had gone through little driving experience. At the very most, perhaps enough of the basics to get by. It had made trying to follow the titans back to Jump a rather unpleasant experience, she had even lost them many times. The only way that she was in Jump at all was based off the directions of an individual Arella had been hesitant to approach from the start. Needlessly, she was here now, and had been for a day, driving around on the last of Adeline Kane's gas.

She was still hungry, yes, but not to the extent of the pains she formerly endured. Of course none of this truly mattered. Arella could sense her daughter's presence in the city, but for the life of her she could not pinpoint it. Where ever her daughter was, some form of shield had been erected to diffuse her signature energy…and with good reason. If anyone from the Justice League suspected the threat of a demon in her daughter, then they would most likely kill her or exile her to prevent its occurrence.

Regardless, it still prevented her from reaching her daughter, and that saddened her greatly. If it was possible, Arella had hoped to have her life ended by her daughter, but to also spend the remaining days prior to the incident with her. True, Arella took care of Raven once Azar had passed, a small three years, and in that time Arella still felt she did not know her daughter. This was quite a surprise when Raven admitted more than once that Arella probably knew her better than anyone else, at least before her mental brush with Slade.

The car came up to a parking garage, four blocks down from the city's university. Arella's dark, slender eyes darted to Raven's bookbag in the passenger's seat. With it, any passerby would assume she was a student heading for class or meaning to head to a number of downtown cafés for homework. Slowly, she eased the car up to the parking bar, reached out and took her ticket from the mechanism holding the bar in place. The bar lifted, and entry was granted.

Arella slowly edged into the large and towering parking garage, silently thankful for her luck. It was pay upon leave, and with the lack of gas left in the car, Arella had no intention of keeping it, and that saved what little was left of her daughter's funds. It took nine floors, but eventually Arella was promised an open spot, which she ignored after mild contemplation. Instead, she opted to go all the way to the roof for its seclusion.

The journey took another three minutes, but the rewards were worth the venture. The able Azarian woman parked the vehicle and simple stared in awe. The city was vast, and although gray like most major cities, was of a brighter, warmer variant than she recalled Gotham ever being. It had placed a nagging, horrible, worrisome feeling in the back of her head to rest. This had been the home of her daughter, a warm place, a somewhat secure place.Her gaze trailed to the tower, and her daughter was part of the reason why it was so.

Yes, in her day of driving around the city Arella had spotted several news stands that had at least some sort of knowledge of the Titans. Arella was uncertain if the individuals she had heard in the woods matched the four seen in papers, but there was no mistaking what she had read and seen of her daughter. It meant thatall this time her daughter was well taken care of, and that she was using her father's powers for a good cause…

However this knowledge also pained her. It meant her daughter had thrown away Azar's teachings of pacifism. Not only this, but Raven had spent all her time protecting this city, making it this wonderful with her other teammates…and now she would destroy it. Arella couldn't help but feel as if most of the blame was on her head as well. She pulled herself quickly from these heavy thoughts and to her present condition. Her daughter must be found.

But first she had to establish a base of operations, or more easily put, a shelter to return to after her daily hunts. Arella could think of no other place besides a woman's shelter. She had, after all, been to one before her trip to Azarath. It had been the moment after she had been touched by that foul monster, and Arella could think of no safer place to go. There were churches….but she had grown an aversion to them when she had been lured to the wrong kind of churches, Trigon's churches. She had been so foolish…

Now was not the time to reminisce. She looked over the book bag's contents to assure their presence, and then exited the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. The car was worthless to her, and Arella hadn't much need of one anyway. Some poor dupe could steal it. With the end of the world looming ahead, it would make little difference.

The bag slung easily off her shoulder, and Arella, after years of training herself to walk with a straight back and poise, resulted to walking with a slouch common in everyone she saw. Arella wanted to fade away, blur into thebackdrop, become non-existent in the eyes that glanced her way. She wanted to avoid the members of the Blood Clan. As her daughter was in Jump, likewise millions of her husband's worshippers were as well. They would have felt her presence like a shark to blood. The moment she drove into the city's borders her attendance would have been known.

She had been lucky thus far, with no encounters, at least nothing direct. That luck, however, was changing…

Never one for elevators, Arella opted the route of the stairs. Everything had been fine up until the third flight down…then there had been trouble. She should have turned back around right when she sensed a terrible knot in her gut and the heaviness of the air. Instead she merely swallowed and continued forward; slouched with herhead low enough to let the hood easily hide her visage.

The two teenagers standing by the floor's exit door snickered heavily. Her impulse to gulp in anxiety was ignored. And Arella casually noddedto them in a silent acknowledgement of their existence, then turned past them to head down the next flight. It was at the moment her direct vision of the two was cut off that they lunged.

All of their weight slammed into her back and effectively shattered the balance she had. Arella plunged face first down the cement flight of stairs. There wasn't a scream from her, as it was more a startled yelp as she tumbled downward, the sounds of Raven's meditation mirror breaking further. Not surprisingly, Arella was more concerned about the items she cared than her well being.

The two assailants didn't give her long enough to recover. They were on her in a flash, both snatching either arm and hoisting her up to her feet. One then released his grip, replaced swiftly by the hand of the other, and Arella was supported in a slumping vertical slouch. She barely had time to look up to her attacker as he slammed forward a fist into her gut. Arella chocked a groan, her eyes clenching shut on impact. Instantly her body begged to curl up to soothe the ache that radiated from her belly. The boy who held her refused her the chance, keeping her perfectly unguarded for the next blow. This one hurt worse, striking the same spot it had before. The crude meaty sound of the attack left her before she realized it had happened. Again the blow came.

Again.

And again.

And again.

She was released like a rock to the ground, finally allowed to writhe up into the ball she had longed for. Her body shook, her chest rattled until finally she coughed ferociously. A coppery taste filled her mouth as blood hacked up her throat, then dribbled down her chin.

"…Please…." Another coughing fit interrupted her pained voice. "I have little money….take it and leave…"

Arella didn't mind that they laughed, she hadanticipated as much. But the words that came next sent a shiver down her spine.

"We don't want your money."

A tiny flicker of fear flashed in her dark eyes as she forced a glance to her assailants.

"We're here to restrain the Bride."

Arella remained unmoving as they lowered to seize her again. She had been through worse, far worse than being battered. They did not frighten her, not entirely. No, her fear was more for the lost chance she would have to find Raven before the portal opened. Certainly now there was no other sub route to take before death, and Arella was accepting of this knowledge.

Their hands did not reach for her arms, surely bruised by now, but had instead made sure to grasp a thick lock of her amethyst hair. Slender orbs shot wide on reflex, gaping in pain as tears came to keep her eyes moist. They dragged her, not fighting or kicking or resisting, through the descending floor's exit into the parking deck. While Arella gaped widely, she found her environment to be dark, cold, devoid of any light save for the few bulbs planted scarcely, and most of all it was desolate.

It was the perfect place to be victimized without any interruptions.

The teen flung her behind the side of a car, an impressive blockade for privacy. Arella wheezed, fighting back the burning mix of stomach reflux and more of the metallic blood.

Quietly, she murmured, "Why must you beat me when you already have me?"

"Heh, she wants to know why we're smacking her up?"

Arella could not help but feel as if she were attacked again, his words insulting her intelligence in some manor. She remained waiting in stillness.

"Because, we wanted to see just how much fight is in you. Our Lord and Redeemer, Skath, must have chosen you as His bride for some reason."

Of course they had to, Arella reflected, almost sarcastically. Even she had wondered the answer behind that question. Why out of everyone else on this god forsaken planet had Trigon singled her out? Years ago, closer to when her encounter with Him happened, that question plagued her. She fretted nightafter night, rolling those very words about in her head.

But Arella knew. She knew the answer clear as day now. Back then she had been young and naïve, foolishly squandering hopes for love and a family in the worst of places. Trigon had chosen her because she was feeble. Certainly she had come a long way from that. These boys would not find their answer here.

"Well bitch, aren't you gonna tell us why He chose you?" said the one whom had subliminally questioned her intellect.

Arella shakily put weight onto her feet, standing unevenly with hand to her gut. Not even managing her full, perfect posture, Arella resided to hunch and lean against the car for support. Softly, with some normalcy returning to her husky tone, sheoffered "The answers to which you seek no longer exist."

"Wrong answer!"

One rushed to her with youthful speed. Sooner than anticipated, her head had been grabbed and a knee was charging into her line of vision. The blow left a devastating crush through her face. Instantly her nose dampened while her eyes watered again, and a quick, hurting yelp leapt from her lips.

The knee came another time with yet a more excruciating result. The shattering, devastating force was heard and felt through her entire skull. Her nose was fractured, the delicate vomer bone splintered, bones crumbled into fragments. Another, more prominent scream came from the usual quiet and reserved woman. Blood filled her senses once again, clogging her nose, she gasped painfully for air through her mouth.

Still he was unrelenting. A strike to her eye. A strike to her mouth, to her cheek. At last one blow directed towards her forehead, where the charka gem glowed and emitted a small but effective shielding all of its own accord. But it left the physical force to hurl her backwards into the cement wall. Arella fell gracelessly, silently thanking Azar for the momentary relief.

That relief was still incalculably small. They approached her casually, and Arella looked up almost unseeingly. Her breath rang ragged a moment, before she uttered softly, "Strike me… you… could not do worse… than what I have… all ready experienced..."

"You little wench!" the other sneered, preparing a kick without a specific target as long as it hit her. It missed, striking the book bag barely hanging from her arm. He cursed loudly, swinging his leg to maintain balance, managing this time to haul it around to catch the side of her jaw. Her body half tumbled to the ground, where she remained patiently awaiting the next attack. One came not right away, but she discovered them flipping her over to her back.

"Wanna demonstrate that new move you learned from that wrestling show?" It was said to the other boy.

No answer was given aside the startling elbow pummeled in her gut. The air was effectively driven from her, and for an agonizing moment, Arella could not draw breath in. When she did, it was tattered and felt like not an ounce of oxygen had been retained. For the love of Azar, why could she not lose consciousness?

"What do you have to say now, bitch?" the one whom had felt insulted before demanded.

Arella huffed, eyes half lidded, but was unable to grace his question with an answer. It took far too much effort to try.

"Yeah, I thought so." He spat, and Arella winced as she felt it hit her cheek.

"I'd say the fight's out of her."

"What fight?" the teen snickered, not in the least disappointed.

The other chuckled lightly, oh so lightly at her expense. "Ready to go, oh wondrous Bride and Mother?"

Arella, expectedly, continued to lay in distressing silence, the only noise the sounds of her heavy and distorted breathing. She was slowly noticing a numbing, the thankful affects of adrenaline and shock mercifully setting in. Her injuries and the lack of sensation left her dazed, and she started as they grabbed for her arms once more. However, Arella's suffering had been prolonged enough, and finally a rescuer stepped in.

One's grip was ripped roughly from her arm, and the familiar sound of bones breaking sickeningly reverberated through the air. Arella's beaten face tilted upward to see, unbelieving of the scene that met her eyes.

Slade stood in all his glory with the boy's head in his grasp, twisted in an unnatural way. He released the teen and he fell dead to the ground. Arella's eyes widened, though one was considerable swelled shut, mouth agape and only capable of starring.

The other Blood Clan disciple stared mortified, the hand gripping Arella trembling fearfully. "Bro-bro-Brother B-Blood!"

Slade's masked head cocked, his eye zeroing in on him, and it narrowed in such away that the boy knew he was deciding whether to kill him or not. The boy totally lost it. He half dropped, half shoved Arella and he turned tail and bolted, half screaming in panic. Slade's eye tapered further, if possible. With a scowl on his hidden lips, he reached into his belt and retrieved a familiar disk with s-shaped prongs. His aim was exact, and the contraption met its mark, embedding where the head met the neck on the boy. It severed his spinal cord, and so too did the boy drop departed from this world.

Arella continued to stare, and watched unflinching as the full of this masked creature's attention turned entirely on her. She had seen death before; it had been all around her in the last moments of Azarath's life. But never had Arella been so near to it as this. Fear did not arise at the sights of death for she knew Trigon had means for her to remain alive. This Brother Blood would not kill her, but what he would do to her was still a mystery.

"So demonic messenger meets messenger angel." For an eternity it seemed Slade's steely glare board a hole through her soul, and she simply returned the favor with a look of unique awe.

When her breath returned, she said "…that was unnecessary."

Slade's hidden face curled into a most humored smile. "I can see where Raven gets her cynicism."

"You've…"her voice trailed as she finally noticed the charter marks emblazoned upon his brow and neck. They glowed with a fiery poise, and Arella recognized them instantly as being like the markings her daughter had bared to her.

"You are the man my child had raped." She realized. "Brother Blood."

This was the head of the clan searching to capture her. There would be no hope of escaping, even if she wanted to. It did leave her to wonder, if they were after her, then why had he been quick to kill the two whom had beaten her? Was it that Trigon wanted her unharmed? That seemed unlike Trigon.

"Please, call me Slade." There was a distinct superiorly scheming purr to his masculine voice. "It has a better ring, don't you think?"

He took a calculating step closer to her slumped form. The sounds of his steel toe boots echoing off the concrete walls clearly enhanced his characteristic ominous presence.

"But to be honest," this time his voice held distinct seriousness, "I am merely Trigon's messenger before I am His acclaimed Brother Blood." Both positions were said with disdain.

A messenger, a herald of news… Arella dually noted that this man didn't favor his positions. But his words were rather odd from him, not many so high up on Trigon's totem pole held such low regards for the demon.

Moreover, this Slade had not shown any signs of physical aggression towards her. There was no immature snickering, and he pointedly confronted her head on. For the moment, she was safe from another beating until he gave warning otherwise. Slowly she rose to her feet after assessing this, and stumbled once again to the car for support. Arella didn't resist the urge to rest her heavy head against the car's roof. The actions took great effort, and Arella found herself breathless from the tasks.

She panted slightly as her attention crawled back to the other. Slade had stepped further to her, coming to rest before her beaten form. Ever so casually, his slate blue eye gave her the once over. Her clothes were in disarray, her hair disheveled, and book bag barely held onto her body at the crook of her elbows. Mentally he noted that he had seen these clothes before. They were Raven's, and she had worn them when traveling to his late ex-wife's property.

These thoughts slipped to the back of his mind as he slinked back in his more loose and amused taunting tone, "I see you are just as Trigon described," then just slightly more grim, added, "A pathetic, frail, waif of a woman."

Arella didn't bother to argue. She hadn't argued over anything in years, and this was no different. What he said was likely true. To Trigon, that was exactly what she was. Taking in her new, tattered image, she didn't blame Slade for taking the demon for His word. But deep down, Arella felt differently. Frail she was not.

"Though Raven believes otherwise. She sees quite a deal in you, something you should be thankful for." A note of something unidentifiable was detected in his voice. Rage? Frustration? Disgruntlement? Resentment? And what exactly did he mean by that? Of course she was thankful her daughter thought highly of her, but what did Slade truly hint at?

Slade's gloved and armored hand reached out for her, and as he touched her arm she couldn't help the reaction of a severe flinch. Slade refused to retract, crawling his fingers up her arm only to grasp the strap of the book bag thus easing it back atop her shoulders. Arella exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

And it disgusted him. She had such weakness. Slade had absolutely no respect for the woman before him. Trigon had kept her alive, what else did the woman have left, aside fromher daughter? It didn't take a foolto realize Raven was Arella's goal. Yet here she was readily accepting any strike, any punch given to her without complaint, and thinking it would in some way let her reach her daughter. Normally this form of submission would make his role easier, but that was not the case here. At the moment her passive surrender filled him with revulsion. At least Raven fought him tooth and nail; Arella simply gave up.

She had deserved every punch and every kick, and Slade felt liable to further that administration. However, with great restraint he resisted that impulse. The entire purpose of saving her from the Blood Clan was to further win Raven's emotions. Slade, although despising the woman, could not help the memories of Raven's that swam about in his mind. On a level, some crude level, he could feel Raven's personality bubble inside him, eternally grateful her mother was standing right in front of him. This is how Slade knew his actions would work. The part of him that was Raven already appealed to it.

"Why…?" Arella finally question what he meant. Slade found it ironic that she looked so much like her daughter all the many times Raven had asked the same question.

"Raven loves you." Slade spoke matter of fact.

"My daughter is incapable of such things." Arella returned softly back, her voice raw, but still maintaining that richness that made her so noble. Yet none of it masked the sorrow and regret at believing such a statement. Of knowing that it must be true or else dire consequences would occur.

To that, Slade leaned forward now closer than ever to her trodden body. He cocked his head as if trying to observe her, dissect her, before stating with a knowing voice, "You'd be surprised by the passion with which Raven can care."

A collective pause.

"You could say I have experienced it first hand." His eye danced with a hint of smugness.

Arella swallowed loudly. Immediately she noticed what he was hinting at, and Arella wished to hear none of it. So she changed the subject.

"You're taking me back to His church." It wasn't asked, but said sullenly as Slade rested a hand on her shoulder.

He paused, and looked as if he was really considering what she had said; regardless that Arella made it sound like there was no other choice. Then, he bent down and placed an arm behind her knees, the other arm around her ribs, and swept her up into his arms.

"It goes against my better judgment, but no." Though unseen, there was a scowl on his face told by the dark tint of his voice. "Let's just say you have something that I want."

She rattled her brain while Slade searched their environment with a quick turn of his head. Then he was off, running with her in his arms. Arella could do little but grasp tightly around his neck for support. He dashed once more into the stair well, pausing to glance down the passage of open space between the rectangular, climbing stairs.

Arella's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, and her arms only squeezed tighter. Panicked, she tried to plead, "Don't you dare—"

Too late, he swung his body up and over the railing and dropped through the passage. There was an eternity that passed as they both dropped the near dozen stories to the ground. Arella clenched herself tightly to Slade, preparing for the connection to the ground to kill them both. But to her surprise, the only thing that happened was the sharp sound of Slade's legs collapsing beneath them.

It was a jolt, but Slade prevented her from ever touching the ground. Again she anticipated for him to cry out, to fall forward, and to exclaim about his broken legs. Once more she was corrected, for next Slade stood back up, straightening his legs, seemingly cracking all of his bones back into place. Then he was running again, out the exit door, and into a series of back alleys.

_Just…Just what is he?_ And what could he possibly want from her? The meditation mirror? It was broken and useless to all. The Blood Clan Bible? Redundant to even ask. The Book of Azar? Arella suspected that only Raven and she were capable of reading the language it was written in. If not the personal items she carried, then what? And if he wasn't taking her back to the refuge of the Church of Blood, then where?

Shakily, she tenderly raised her scuffed up hand to her face to gently pat the blood seeping from her nostrils in an attempt to remove any dry residue. It was of no use. Looking back up to him, she asked "What exactly do you need from me?"

And Slade delivered. "Raven's affection."

He suddenly stumbled in his steps, but caught his balance swiftly. What did he do? He hadn't meant to blurt that out. It was unnecessary for Arella to know that Trigon had decreed that Raven should love him. But…what had compelled him to say it? It couldn't have been that he had also wanted it. No, Slade refused to believe such a thing. He was just loosing his edge. The summation of being someone's lap dog for so long, Slade assumed.

But such thoughts never crossed Arella. She stared at him speculatively, unsure of how to interpret his answer. It wasn't every day someone claimed to want your demon child's love, especially someone who was mentally raped by that individual. The only possible motive to this was from his standings with Trigon, which was simply impossible. The demon was fueled by hate and rage, never love. Then Slade was acting on his own…to possibly help Raven?

Her silent reverie was interrupted.

"You aren't deserving of the value she gives you." There were lingering hints of aggression strung deep in his voice.

Once more Slade gave himself the proverbial mental kick. One slip he could write off, but two? Twice in one day? Not even five minutes apart? He should not be feeling as fiercely as he was on such a topic. What startled him more was that he could not give an excuse for saying it this time. These thoughts weren't something remotely near what Trigon wanted. This was ridiculous. Why should he care whether Raven loved her mother or not?

"But you are?" Arella countered.

Slade had not expected himself to falter. His body stopped running. His mouth opened, but nothing at all like him came out. In fact, nothing at all did come out. Normally he would never skip a beat in these heated discussions…but he was no longer himself anymore. Raven's consciousness was also swimming around in his brain, and like Raven, he too would have similar problems adjusting to this.

Was he truly heated over this because he actually wanted Raven to care for him as much as she did Arella? That it wasn't just some order from Trigon? No, this was ridiculous; it was only Raven's consciousness fighting with his own! That was all!

Slade's distraction allowed Arella to interject into his thoughts. "Where is my daughter?"

The demonic messenger's resolve stiffened. Instead of giving a threatening, possessive response, he attempted to slide back into the callous calm he was known for. "She is hiding from Trigon's minions and her teammates."

"You have her," she accused while easing gently out of his grasp. She stepped slowly back from him, managing a shaky hold of her own. A hand was still supportive of her abdomen. Assumingly, she uttered, "If you are not taking me to the Blood Clan—"

"I have no intentions of taking you to the Blood Clan, but that doesn't mean I have any intentions of letting you see Raven," Slade snapped possessively. Raven was his to play with, after all.

Any thoughts that Slade had been doing this for Raven slipped from her mind. With that answer it was perfectly clear what was happening today. Apparently someone had gone against his orders. For some reason Trigon must have wanted her to wander until they truly wanted her. And Slade went to correct the mistake someone else made. Obviously, regardless of whether she was in the Blood Clan's custody or not, it seemed no one wanted her to reunite with her child. Arella stiffened her resolve.

"For saving me you have my gratitude." Slowly she limped forward to Slade, then past him. "But if you will not take me to my daughter, then I will find her on my own."

Slade wasn't through yet. His armored hands gripped her arms no differently than the teenagers had, and for a fleeting moment Arella worried she was in for another assault. Until now Slade never struck. Instead, he held her firmly to her spot, keeping her from leaving. Just what exactly had the man wanted from her now?

"Did you think that you are even capable of finding her when she doesn't even want to be found?"

Arella somehow doubted his words. He was implying that she truly was staying with him of her own free will. If her daughter willingly stayed with her enemy to hide as he put it, then perhaps her daughter was too far indulged within her demon blood to reach out to console. Was looking for her now even worth it when Raven would hunt her down once she fully turned?

Yes, it had to be.

Slade thought otherwise. "Did you assume you could avoid capture from the Blood Clan with these injuries?"

That at least held some truth. There was no way she could avoid further conflictfrom them. And that was what drove Slade to say something that had bubbled so deep inside. Loathingly, he spat, "You're weak."

He had said it, he had finally said it. The woman was a weak, pathetic fool who thought the world would just bend over and kiss the ground she walked on just because she refused to raise a hand in even the slightest of anger or aggression.

"I have been many things," she seemed entirely unaffected by the word. "But weak has not been one of them recently."

His fingers tightened around her bruised arms, and Arella groaned. He couldn't, no wouldn't hide how much he despised her actions anymore. Wouldn't hide how he opposed Raven's mental side that loved her. And he certainly wasn't hiding the bitterness that Raven still cared more for this feeble woman than himself.

"What else could come from pacifism?" It was hissed seethingly. _Tear her apart._ "Because of it you invite others to take advantage of you. Peace only breeds subjugation."

"Pacifism has brought contentment to my soul. You are lecturing that violence will solve every problem, yet all it has brought you is more violence and anger." It was spoken wisely, in words Arella remembered Azar would have said.

With great effort, she twisted around in Slade's hands to look at him over her shoulder. "I may be perceived as weak, but I am capable of enduring many things."

"Contentment?" Inwardly he scowled at the resolve she carried. But, Slade would work with what she gave him. "That is rather selfish of you, isn't it? Thinking of only yourself, trying to achieve contentment?"

"Pacifism is not comprised of selfishness. I do not expect you to understand."

"You refused to defend yourself in order to preserve soulful contentment. Because of it you are in no health to search for Raven,**"** Slade churned out wittily, calmly, now feeling more like himself. "I thought you were a mother. Surely a mother would have sacrificed anything for her child."

"Do not speak to me of sacrifice." Arella's voice was hushed, insulted and bitter. Slade strained to hear it.

"A word of advice, Arella."

Arella was all ears.

"If you care for Raven, you would face facts. Azarath is dead and so is your way of life. Your foolishness and weakness has made you selfish. You don't deserve to see your daughter."

Finally, his words began to seep in. Had she really been selfish all this time? Was she really weak for believing quenching her anger would spare her and her child on some point? Weakly, she slumped back into the support his hands carried for her, defeated.

"What…" her voice was low and mournful, "do you propose?"

"I am not proposing anything, woman." Slade snickered. He knelt down and lifted her broken body again into his arms to carry on. Turning, he began to dart through the alleys once more. "I'm taking you to a shelter. What you do afterwards is your own choice. But this is the only time I'll spare you from His disciples. Make the most of it."

Arella nodded numbly in silence. She no longer could find her voice, lost in her own pain, both physical and emotional. Slade had dealt her a harsh and staggering blow far worse than the injuries obtained from the teenagers. He had won this battle, but it had opened up a new direction of questions. Where did he truly stand concerning Raven?

-----------

It was mid evening, and normally the smells of a dinner meal would waft in through the air and filter through out the tower. The sounds of pans clattering together and the inane argument between two of the titans concerning a meal of meat versus a more vegetarian applicable diet would set off the rest of the mood. But it wasn't a normal evening, and the usual expressions of dinner were not present within the tower for its currently active members were concernedly thinking, toiling over events and future actions to take.

Robin dropped an ably large amount of books upon the den's built-in breakfast bar. He exhaled with a hint of exhaustion in his features. Tiredly, he looked up to Cyborg as he sat down beside him. The Masked Wonder nodded, noticing the rolled sheet of paper in one of his massive robotic hands. Moments later Beast Boy and Starfire emerged, cardboard boxes presently in hands.

"Dude, we have returned from our quest to retrieve the holy pizza! Plus ten health points for all!" Beast Boy announced their entrance.

Robin and Cyborg looked up, and both managed to spare a grin at the green boy's attempts to lighten the darker moods they had recently. But it wasn't to last, for Robin's expression dropped back into one of seriousness. Starfire was the first to notice the change in her friend, and as she placed their food on the breakfast bar became aware of the presence of the books. They were aged, withered, and most of them were musty tomes that still had evidence of dust clinging to their covers. The alien princess wearily realized they could be no others but Raven's.

Truth be told, it had been late when they came back from the Kane residence, and after their search, no one really had anything to say. Or so it seemed. Starfire and Beast Boy had succumbed to a welcome rest and all throughout the day were left to their own devices of entertainment while Robin and Cyborg were off by themselves. After being sent on the mission to pick up a couple pizzas for dinner, it looked like both Cyborg and Robin were prepared to go over what they had found. It was unsettling to both changeling and alien alike, but both were intent on keeping their morale as high as possible.

With a sigh, Starfire took a seat beside Robin, and Beast Boy hopped over the flat surface to Cyborg's side. Hopefully, Starfire spoke first. "We have found Raven?"

Silently Cyborg and Robin exchanged looks, and Starfire mumbled softly, "Oh." But stronger, she exclaimed. "Fear not, friends! I am certain Raven is safe!" The vow seemed hollow.

But Robin couldn't blame her for trying; he, in fact, greatly appreciated both her and Beast Boy's efforts. It was time to get serious, however, and when all eyes were on him, he began. "I'll start by reviewing what we discovered yesterday."

Out of the cover of one of the books Robin pulled a small folder out. He tossed this to the center of them, and photos of the Kane residence were revealed as it fell open. Robin took these photos and handed them around the group. While all of them eyed the materials in their possession, Robin continued.

"We arrived at the Kane property at dawn. By that time, an extensive clean up had been done. Computers had been removed from the premises. Blood had been cleaned. A fight had taken place in one room that had been sealed off by plaster.

"We investigated the woods on the property after a tracking signal that belonged to Raven. When the signal cut, we assumed it was a false alarm. Upon reinvestigation, we found the broken pieces of the tracking chip in the mud."

Then he presented the pieces in his hand.

"Not far by the site, we found evidence of another skirmish."

Cyborg took over before Robin's obsession drove him to ugly ends of the conversation. "And we found Slade's mask. Raven was there at one point, and got a good hit in. But her tracks don't show she walked out of there. But the indentations of some of the tracks indicate extra weight. She was carried out."

"Then Slade has her," Starfire reassessed. "Yes, I am finding that I remember this all too well."

"While everyone rested, I had done some thinking about what we found." Robin announced, as if it was no surprise. "Adeline and her two sons are unaccounted for. Beast Boy, you said you smelled something dead."

All heads turned to him, "Oh yeah. Definitely. Something died in that blocked room. And then there was Raven…"

Beast Boy had spent his time searching the house as one of many animals with a keen sense of smell. Raven's scent was easily enough to detect in the house, but there was something dark and treacherous about it. Animals had a way of feeling a threat…and Raven's presence felt just that threatening. He didn't know how else to describe it, or even if he wanted to accept such a thing.

"I took that into account, and wondered if Adeline Kane and her sons were killed—"

Starfire slammed her palms on the table, standing up with a roar. "You do not finish that thought! Raven would never!"

Everyone paused, starring in awe at the alien. But Robin knew the evidence was grim. There had been a fight, and it was natural to assume Raven was not in much control of her powers. She was growing in strength, and it all led up to a plausible scenario. In an effort to fight Slade, her powers unintentionally killed someone. Perhaps this led to a depletion of energy, giving Slade the opportunity to carry her away. There were still other scenarios; Slade could have easily killed someone, and Robin didn't put it past him.

"I'm not saying she did, and I'm not saying anyone died for a fact. I'm just saying that it's a possibility.**"** Robin offered to calm her.

Starfire pouted in return. To her it was still impossible. Yes, she knew what the term demon meant, and she knew her friend to have trouble controlling herself. But Raven would never harm anyone intentionally, let alone kill. It was denial to the fullest, and a deep loyalty that was rare. But the Tamaranian stepped down, taking her seat and letting her aggression simmer.

Satisfied that his response quenched her anger, Robin continued.

"I did some researching last night. Adeline Kane was a part of the Secret Service. If she and her sons went missing, either they were killed or they relocated. The computer and the plaster may be government cover ups."

"If either are the case," Cyborg added, "it's probable that we won't find any of 'em for questions."

Starfire's shoulders sank. "Then the only one who knows what had happened was Raven."

"And Slade," Beast Boy added. "And you can bet we won't get squat out of him."

"And Raven is with Slade," Starfire murmured again, sulkily sliding back down into her seat.

"We have no leads to find her." Cyborg stated to the two younger titans. "Right now we have to trust Raven to contact us or wait until Slade shows his face."

Robin nodded silently, lips firmly pressed. "All this time, all the actions Raven's taken were to protect us. I think it's time we step up to the plate. Cyborg?"

The cybernetic titan stood and unrolled the paper that he had contained. It sprawled the length of the table, and on its surface was what appeared to be a room. Scribbled at the top of the plans were the words "Safe Room."

Slowly, Starfire was beginning to realize what Raven's books were for.

"Aw'ight, y'all. Listen up." All headslooked down to the concoction Cyborg had spent his night designing. "We've got to build this room before Raven comes back. It'll be equipped with the most recent state-of-the-art technology. Nothin', and I mean nothin', will be able to get in after her."

Robin patted a hand on the volumes he had collected. "And we can use whatever we can from her books to blockade against anything with powers. She'll be completely safe."

He said it with confidence, believing every word that was said between Cyborg and himself. This vigor only seemed to improve Starfire's outlook, for to her, Robin was never wrong about these things.

Robin noticed this right away. "Since we all agree," hepaused to see the green Titan give a thumb up, "let's get something in our stomachs. Then we begin work immediately." All nodded in agreement. Robin smiled cockily. "Titans—"

The display screen blinked and beeped several times in interruption, its purpose meaning an incoming message. Hurriedly, Robin rushed up to the screen's computer as the other's followed, and punching in a code before the message was accepted. Much to the dismay of everyone, the notorious face of Slade fused upon their screen.

"Robin," it was spoken cheerfully, "So good to see you."

"Slade…**"** Robin spat. "Where's Raven?"

"In time, Robin," Slade lightly scolded. His eye seemed to wander the room before halting on the plans left upon the table. "How cute…you're renovating. I'm sure Raven will be touched."

Robin's face skewed up in a snarl. "Where's Raven?"

"Impatient, aren't you?" He exhaled an aggravated sigh. "If you must know, she's resting." His eye twinkled, the lids narrowing in just a way to indicate his twisted smile of delight. "Let's just say our frisk left her rather…" A hand thoughtfully lifted to hold his chin. "…exhausted."

Robin opened his mouth to argue but Cyborg impulsively beat him to it. "If you're even thinkin' about touchin' her I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" Slade questioned innocently. "Don't be so quick to accuse. I did nothing that the gem didn't want herself."

Those words stung Robin greatly. He realized what Slade left unsaid. Unless Raven let him, there was no way Slade could…not unless Slade was talking about something else entirely different. That had to be it. His arch nemesis was just using words to mess with them.

"I want to see her.**"** Robin demanded with a low order.

"Hmmm….." He contemplated, hand teasingly on his chin, finger tapping ever so gently upon his two-tone mask. "No."

Robin growled audibly. "What do you want, Slade?" The question sounded more like a lowly spoken demand.

"Want? What have I ever wanted, Robin?" he lightly mocked in response. "Don't answer that, it's unimportant. I'm calling to propose a trade."

"For Raven?" Robin responded cautiously.

"This isn't about Raven."

"No, it's just been about Raven forthe past few months." Asnide remark.

"Don't press me, Robin, not unless you want something unfortunate to happen to your little friend."

Again, Robin growled in anger. How Slade could just so easily work his buttons was beyond him. Begrudgingly, Robin forced through clenched teeth, "What kind of trade?"

"I am willing to answer any of your questions within reason for any information regarding the whereabouts of my sons."

"Find them yourself," Robin sneered back. "You have the resources."

"But I do not have the time. Raven is my primary concern, and if Raven insists upon my attention, I'm obliged to give it." This was said with a darkness lingering about him, and Robin was quick to realize that perhaps Raven had Slade wrapped around her fingers. It meant he wouldn't be around the titans, or wreaking havoc anywhere. Was it possible Raven was trying to keep Slade distracted?

Robin had no choice but to go along with that idea.

"What kind of information can you give us?" Robin once again said with caution, though his voice was still rough and hard.

"Anything you want to know concerning Raven, her heritage, or even the mess or lack there of you found at Adeline Kane's residence." There was no need to announce his ex-wife was dead, not yet. And there was still a part of him that tugged with pleading to not submit to them that information.

"If we are talking about Raven, the best way to give us any information we want is to let us see her." Robin negotiated. All those things didn't matter, as long as they could talk with her, make sure she was all right; that's what counted.

"That can be arranged…"Slade mused delicately.

"When?" Another demand.

"When I receive my end of the deal."

That could take days, weeks. Robin couldn't spend that time tracking information for Slade when Raven could be hurt or worse during that time. He sliced a gloved hand horizontally through the air. "No deal."

"You strike a hard bargain Robin…" Slade seemed to have gotten seriously annoyed by Robin's arrogance. "I tried to be nice, but I see you leave me no choice. I don't have to lecture you upon mind rape, do I?"

The entire group held glares of silent responses.

"Good, then know that I won't hesitate to attack Raven in such a manor." Slade threatened.

"Raven is strong, she will not let you do that to her," Starfire defended.

"You can easily say that now, but how long do you think it would take to break her walls?" Oh, how Slade loved to lead them on. "The hour draws nearer, and her father will not ease up on Hisattacks to her mind. She hasn't meditated in weeks. With that kind of distraction how well do you suppose she can hold her fort? Days? Hours? Minutes? Seconds?"

Robin's teeth ground violently. "Fine…just don't hurt her."

Slade grinned triumphantly. "I'm glad you could see it my way."

Slade's face vanished, dissolving away into nothing. The screen held lingering traces, ghost images, of what was there. When that vanished, Robin's tense shoulders slumped in mild defeat. A hand rose to his nose and he pinched the bridge. His face held an aggravated expression.

A half minute of silence, and Robin finally turned to address his team. "Eat something, and then get to work on the room."

He began to storm out slowly with strong and pressing steps. Starfire floated several steps behind him, hand reaching out to catch his shoulder. "But…"

Robin turned, offering her a half-smile. Starfire realized it to be forced, but she appreciated it. Since his time with the True Master, everyone had become aware of his attempts to let more of his heated aggression go when in attention to his friends.

"Bring me up a few slices when you guys are situated. I've got to start on this research." He turned again to leave, but stopped, adding, "And for the love of Pete don't bring me up any of Beast Boy's veggie pizza."

"DUUDE! I totally heard that!" Beast Boy snapped back, fist rattling in defense of his food.

"Hey man, it's totally covered. I'll save ya a few slices of my meat lover's supreme." Cyborg responded, trying to mimic the light heartedness Robin attempted to convey. It helped to lighten Robin's mood just slightly.

"No way, man! You are so getting some of this stuff right here." The green teen was already dishing Robin up a plate.

"Look, ya little grass stain, Robin's got a long night ahead of him. He needs meat to keep him full so he doesn't have to have any distractions later!" Cyborg began a well-missed playful banter.

"Veggies are filling!"

"I have always felt that mustard has been the most delightful and filling of Earth foods…" Starfire interjected with a chime. "And, please, mayhap anyone introduce me to Pete?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy paused to stare at her a moment. Silence. Then suddenly went back to arguing amongst themselves.

Robin just shook his head. They were trying hard to remain optimistic. Deep down a portion of him bubbled seethingly that they took so lightly to what just happened. The boy wonder did his best to keep that buried. Instead he tried to absorb what he saw and exited into the hall. As Cyborg said, he would have a long night ahead of him.

-------------

AN: Hey everyone! Before I get into my usual points, needed to state that this chapter was beta read by Kendra Chetnova. Also thought this was pretty neat, I found a Slade/Rae MV on You tube, and in the comments the creator said it was inspired by a fic called Radiance. Link is here if you wanna check it out: here. Don't think I can post links in this thing, er, I guess you can pm me/review and ask for the link and I'll send it by via personal message/email or whatever.

Now as I was saying… Hope this one wasn't too bad a chapter since it didn't center around Raven this time. However, I felt it was important to show what Arella and the Titans were doing. I think the relation between Slade's and Arella's characters are interesting. They're both messengers of a sort, yet both view things in very different ways, where Slade is violent, Arella is passive. I think in time you'll see how much the encounter with Slade will change Arella's actions. What Slade had told her will affect her view of judgment, and I think it'll allow for her to become a stronger character and I hope it will help her in aiding Raven.

The scene featuring the Titans actually went through many, many revisions. The original version of it took place at the Kane residence; while investigating the area, they would have met Arella there. Of that original version I had actually split it up into the scene you just read and the one in which Arella was in the woods with her self reflection.


	12. fabrication

Chapter 12: fabrication

The titan's acclaimed sorceress shot up in bed, stock stiff with fright. Her pale skin, now somewhat unnaturally paler, glistened with the evidence of a cold sweat, and her body trembling not from the cold air touching skin but because of the contents of her miserable vision laden sleep. For a painfully silent moment, Raven's amethyst eyes stared widely unseeing before her as she tried to suppress the lingering imagery of the nightmares. With one last shudder she snapped herself out of it.

They never stopped. After all this time, Raven still received that over powering revelation just as clear as she'd seen it on her birthday: the skies a burning red, the flesh of billions shriveling up and hardening into stone encasements, and her father gloating powerfully in triumph. She should have been used to them now. The scenes should not have bothered her so much. Yet, it still did, all of it. Though her nights were often attacked with images containing one aspect of her father or another, it was never so fervent or vivid until this entire ordeal had begun.

"Curse you, father," Raven mumbled icily, sweeping a still shaky hand through lavender locks. "Haven't you ever heard that a well rested mind could do your dirty work with more efficiency?"

Raven suspected he did, but that wasn't the point here. Trigon was doing this to achieve one thing: keeping her too worn down to put up much resistance.

Slothfully the empath crawled from the bed of her temporary quarters, grabbing a discarded robe to wrap around her loose night gown, both provided courtesy of Wintergreen, whom Slade claimed to have picked up a wardrobe for her until she felt necessary to leave. Raven hadn't intended upon wearing them, but after her shower skirmish she had discovered that they were laid out for her. What was supposed to be just some time to contemplate eventually led into her finally succumbing to sleep.

It would have happened eventually. She had used quite a deal of energy the other day, and a plentiful amount that night during her battle with the other. Add upon that what had occurred between Slade and her during her shower and it very well explained that sleep was inevitable. Raven still despised herself for dozing off, however. That time lost could have been spent upon other things, namely trying to achieve what she had been trying to accomplish since the other night.

Raven wasn't foolish, though. Despite not having much experience upon feeling certain emotions, she was well aware that love didn't just occur over night. It took time to build, possibly any time she had left before the portal opened. And Raven had to follow what she knew. Joseph had seen something in her between her and Slade she formerly couldn't detect. Love, perhaps in the guise of misplaced hatred. There seemed to have been a minor lust shared between them as well. She denied it still, but a part of her liked what Slade had done in the shower, and a part of her wanted it to happen when she killed Adeline Kane.

But lust wasn't love. It still helps, though. Or at least that's what Raven kept telling herself.

Fingers parted the tall drapes, giving her just enough space to peek out of her room. It was evening; the sun was inching closer to the horizon. There were still a few hours of light, she suspected, which meant she had slept the whole day. Silently she wondered if there were any calls in the city, how her friends were.

She missed them. She missed Beast Boy's antics, Cyborg's intelligent conversations, Starfire's optimistic mood, and even Robin with his insane aspirations. Raven had begun to see less and less of them, to avoid their presence to help seek out an answer for her problems. Likewise was the reason why she was presently in Slade's residence. It was for them, but deep down she was beginning to enjoy too much what she was doing. The lines between self sacrifice and self indulgence were becoming blurred, and Raven was uncertain how to fix it. Or if she even wanted to.

"I know you're there," Raven said it hollowly with a depressing sigh. Now was not the time she really wanted to see Slade. But wishing she wasn't there was a vain gesture. Raven put herself in this position, she would see through it.

The door opened and he stepped in. Raven parted the drapes further, catching his reflection upon the window pane. Much to her surprise he was within the uniform the titans had known him for. The armor was present upon his limbs; the belt held firmly about his waist, the only thing missing had been the black and orange mask that had become signature. While she held this image, Raven traced the features of his exposed face with her eyes. Aged, but well kept, time had been kind to him, yet she supposed the experiments done upon him had affected that. His blonde hair, now white with years, was naturally wavy, though it had tamed down since he was young. An eye patch hid from her the grotesque scar she knew him to carry, and briefly, she wondered if her powers could regenerate a missing organ.

With a light sweeping motion she dropped the curtain back down as he stopped behind her, as if to prevent him from knowing what she was looking at. Trying to appear as comfortable as possible, Raven forced her dry wit to return. She said with normalcy, "I thought you'd know by now that dry scalp and black don't mix."

For a moment Slade was puzzled. Then he caught what was meant and began to furiously brush the dandruff off his shoulders. Raven's lips tugged with some resistance to a mild grin.

Scowling, he defended, "Now you know why my mask covers my hair."

"Slade's big dark secret is out," Raven dead panned, with a stark hint of amusement. Then, thoughtfully, "Maybe that's why Batman wears the cowl…"

Slade openly chuckled. "I see you're feeling better than you were this morning." His arms moved to place hands on her arms. Raven tensed, and Slade gazed on with amusement. "Perhaps not."

There was a tone to his voice just then, indicating a hungry, preying beast that made her shudder.

"I-I didn't sleep well," Raven stumbled out. It wasn't a lie, and it went along with the plea she had made in the shower.

"Trigon?" Slade assumed.

"Yes…" she off-handedly agreed. Slade's arms pulled her gently back into his chest. The warmth of his body heat invaded through the robe's fabric, and her muscles relaxed just slightly. It still did little for her nerves. "Then there was me."

His thumbs rubbed the tops of her shoulders, a silent indicator to continue. "I saw what I'll become, and again what I'll bring. It's always unsettling."

"You're bringing something beautiful." What should have been a snake-like hiss of insistence was a calm and assuring voice.

"I suppose beauty is in the eyes of the beholder…or eye," Raven relented. To someone like Slade or her father such destruction and tragedy was beautiful.

"Beauty crafts beauty," Slade ushered respectively, tilting his head to look at her. Raven looked away before he could, the hinting of a blush touching the corners of her cheek. She appeared unsettled and said nothing.

"I believe you are supposed to thank someone upon receiving a compliment, my dear,"he gently lectured.

Raven only seemed to tense more. "…thank you. I'm…not used to compliments."

"I imagine not. Who would compliment a demon?"

The words stung deep. The way his voice stressed that word, the way he somehow turned his compliment into an insult. And that no matter what he had said just now, it didn't affect how she enjoyed his nearness. How she cherished the way he held her, rubbed the knots from her skin. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him?

Indeed, what was? Why would he compliment a demon?

"But…you compliment me," she stated with some nervousness. "Why?"

Slade couldn't help but easily note the double meaning behind her statement. Yes, he paid her a token of kindness, but it also could mean that the two were compatible.

"I believe that compliments raise one's self esteem, tell me, when was the last time your friends offered you such a gift?" Slade's lips pulled into that of an arrogant smirk. He had attacked Arella concerning the bond of love between them, why not go two for two and rise to question the true love of her friends? If she thought they didn't care for her as much as she anticipated, where else could she attain that comfort?

And Raven did need comfort, regardless of which side gave it. She was dealing not only with her closely nearing destiny but with the strange turn of events that stirred such strong reactions when close to her father's servant. Unquestioningly, she briefly sensed through her empathy that he truly wanted to know her answer, and thus she thought. Moments later, she could not recall any form of compliment, nothing overtly sincere or above the norm that seemed to flutter through the tower. In that brief moment, Raven almost panicked.

_No. Forget it. Slade's messing with you. Besides, they accept me for what I am. That is the greatest compliment they could ever give me._

"Not any of the ones you're probably thinking of," she answered her voice less terse than before. Recalling their acceptance renewed and reminded again why she was here: to save them. It still didn't remove the stiffness of her form pressed against his.

Slade sighed deeply into her hair, and another shudder emerged from her. "I believe I've never seen you this…distressed."

It was perfect. He had the miserable little wench all to himself, to tease, to play with. And the fringe benefit? Raven was resisting the urges to make use of the seal placed on his neck in order to believe she was succeeding in her attempts to capture his heart. He could virtually get away with anything he wanted from her until she realized her heart was swayed to him.

**Do not become too comfortable, Slade. She is my daughter first. I may have given you her body and her mind, but remember this: she belongs to no one completely but me. **

Somehow those words prickled him in the worst possible way. But Slade did well to not allow surprise to be known with the visit from his master. Raven, however, had easily sensed the sinister darkness within the air. Perhaps not what it was, or who it was, but that something was there. It served to tense her body all the more, and she gladly sunk further into Slade's arms, a subconscious whim to flatten back and appear small from something powerful.

**Now… Her heart is all ready swayed. Make her admit it. Force her hand.**

Hand? What was Trigon insinuating? The witch could do little but hope to make him love her, and he was far exceeding her in that task to do likewise. There was no reason to push. Apparently Trigon believed otherwise. Already he could feel a burning upon his brow in commandment. Trigon's will would not be ignored.

He could still have fun while doing it.

"I think I may be able to relieve some of that tension," Slade articulated. Then added, "And no, it isn't that."

This peculiar news caught the full of Raven's attention. Curiously, but with her face set in her usual hard and skeptical expression, she craned her neck to look up at him. Slade looked back down at her, their eyes meeting for the first time that night. Her lavender brows knit to enhance her skeptical face. Flatly, with the detection of a playful twitch, she questioned him. "Just what did you have in mind?"

Within minutes Slade had led her down several hallways and even a flight of stairs within his massive abode. All the while, Raven couldn't help but try to scrutinize the meaning behind Slade's words. It would seem that he hadn't meant anything in relation to her body's functions as a result of more recent of his actions. That didn't denote it still wasn't an inner intention. Her empathy revealed that something was up within his mind, something deceitful, and that alone cause her to follow Slade with bullets being starred into his back.

Finally as they neared a door, Raven shot several steps ahead of him, coming between him and the door. An uneasy glare was on her face. "Just what were you doing today?"

Slade paused and took heed of the appearance he was in. Originally he donned the outfit to call the Blood Clan, and then after Arella, then the titans. He had been away from his charge the bulk of the day, and Slade could not fully explain the pull that caused him to see to her first before changing. But Raven needn't know that.

"I was attending to some matters." He said it with distaste for her question. His body moved to open the door, but Raven shifted before his hand, still unsatisfied.

"Nothing harming your friends." Slade's eye narrowed in a growing display of annoyance.

Raven starred at his face for a silent moment to weigh the truth behind his words. Needless to say, what he said was right. Slade had done nothing to outright harm her friends. Her aggressive appearance was released with a sigh to be replaced with a more stunned and embarrassed expression. With no other questions, Raven moved to the side of the door and Slade promptly opened it.

Instantly Raven's gaze was met with a masseuse's table and a wide array of rubbing oils and ointments. The memories of her separation with the others during their stranded fiasco on an alien planet gave well enough away she liked a good massage. Slade simply accessed those memories and used them now.

Despite her earlier heavy heart and her minor, yet strong aggression concerning her friends' welfare, all of it seemed to melt away as her lips quirked into a small spark of a smirk. Her head cocked slightly up to him and she gave him an inquiring look. Jokingly, she responded, "Throw in a pint of vanilla, and I might be tempted to take you home."

"Where I'd be abused by Robin?" Slade mocked a face of helplessness. "I'd prefer you stayed here."

"Well then," Raven glanced over her shoulder as she strolled into the room. Referencing the night in the study, added, "No more complaints about leeching."

Slade followed in after her. "You aren't leeching when you are a guest."

Raven stopped before the table, set at a relative height in comparison to Slade's. Clearly he had offered others massages before; additionally, Raven's mind flashed to a memory of Slade's: one that had displayed his skills upon Adeline. A flickering moment revealed Raven's face scrunched into a loathing sneer, a reminder to her brief bout of insanity. But it was just that, a flicker, and her face loosened to one of nervousness again. It brought back the notion she had earlier made that she was in fact jealous of Slade's late wife. Likewise, Raven forced herself to not think of it, for it only made matters worse. The jealousy hinted she had liked Slade all the more. Any more evidence to that possibility would surely cause her a standstill. It would force her to reflect upon everything she was doing.

That was just something Raven couldn't afford.

Slade pulled her from her thoughts. "Take off your clothes."

Raven blinked consecutively a moment, stunned once more. First her mind flitted to the idea Slade had only wanted to use her body once again. Her second thoughts directed her that it wasn't unnatural for one to be naked during a massage. He was in fact gathering warmed towels and placing them down upon the table, with extras to place upon her for modesty sake. It was just like the shower. He actually appeared to be doing something civil.

The order didn't hinder her from giving him a well earned glare as he turned to look back at her. It seemed lately she hadn't been filling her daily quota, and Slade was overdue for his share of them. In regards to it, he did nothing but turn back to gathering the materials he was looking for. With the unsaid threat of him looking at her issued, Raven went about discarding her clothing, constantly giving the other paranoid glances until she was nude. Swiftly following, Raven climbed onto the table and lowered her front down upon the tables, grabbing the extra towel to place over her glutes.

Finally Slade turned around prepared. Removing his gloves and making sure his hands were warm, he allowed for his fingers to gently search the center of her back. "I'm assuming that, since Robin's never hired an occasional masseuse, you've had to deal with unnecessary pain."

Raven tensed just slightly at him feeling away at her back. Trying to not focus upon the close touching, she answered, "Not really. Most of the time my attacks aren't physical." Ah, Slade found her spine. "So I never pull anything," He placed both hands to either side of the vertebrae column. "Usually it's Robin or Beast Bo—oof!" Slade forced down with the weight of his body and several pops reverberated. Raven only had the time to breathe in again before Slade slid his hands down further and repeated. This was followed three more times and finally Raven rested her head down in her arms, eyes closed and a pleased smile on her lips.

Slade chuckled softly. "You were saying?"

"Hmm?" Raven opened one eye to him, unable to wipe the smirk from her face. To that Slade prepared to rub some oil into her skin. "Usually it's Robin or Beast Boy that need it, but Starfire's 'Tamaranian Accupressure' seem to work well enough...Oh mmm"

Slade began to tenderly rub into her back, kneading the knots out of her skin. A knowing expression was on his aged visage. "But you disagree?"

"Mmm, this is much better…," she responded, praise clearly in her voice.

Sometimes one didn't realize how much their body could hurt until its reset, renewed, and given a good rub down. That was Raven's case. Perhaps she didn't need this while she was at the tower, but the training crash course Slade gave Raven earlier through the night had left her with wanting this. And there was merit to what Slade said. Robin never hired anyone to do this, something Raven wished he had in the past. Wasn't it true that athletes had masseuses? They pulled muscles and knocked bones out of alignment all the time, something the titans tended to do as well.

At that moment, Raven didn't care that Slade was a formerly living psychopath that now served her demonic father. Right now the man could work miracles. His touches were nothing like the manner he gave her during their copulations, which were usually aggressive and dominating. These were more sensual and delicate, but not without the pressure needed to relieve the tension in her being. What was once hands whose scorching touch brought flaming inscriptions to her skin now were a welcoming release to pain she didn't know she had. Who would have guessed that Raven would allow someone to touch her this way? Certainly not the titans.

Slade also noticed this change. Within minutes Raven had melted to his sensual administrations. It seemed she was much more willing to be handled in this fashion than in others he'd seen or tried. There was a smug pride in knowing this, in succeeding where even her friends or mother could not. He would have been content with just that, issuing out of her slight coos and moans of appreciation, which would eventually lead down a more physical therapy. But even now the fire upon his brow began to burn in impatience. Slade couldn't hold it up any longer.

"What really did you do today, Slade?" she broke his inner musings. By this time the empath was well relaxed into a peaceful bliss.

"Funny you should mention that..." It was now or never. "I saw your mother today."

Lavender eyes widened as a silent gasp left her mouth. She lifted her head in stunned silence, trying to process what the other had just spoken to her. Her mother couldn't have been alive. She'd died on Azarath, Trigon had killed her. He had pointed out she was gone. Softly, harshly, she spat, "You lie."

"Raven, you know better than to accuse me of that," Slade scolded. Just as any calm had left her voice, most of it had abandoned Slade's as well. Now there was only seriousness between the two, and quietly Raven realized this was the mischief she had earlier sensed from him.

"My mother can't be alive," Raven sulkily argued, placing her head back into her arms sadly. "I would have sensed her."

"Would have," he pointed out. "Must I remind you that you are His daughter? If he didn't want you to know she still lived He would have prevented you from sensing it."

Raven's shoulders tensed up again, showing she was through with what ever relaxation Slade had meant for her. Was it really possible? How could Arella have survived? Her mother didn't have the strength for instant teleporting, never mind the distance between Earth and Azarath. Not unless her father…

Raven turned slightly in modesty to look back up at Slade with inquiring, scrutinized eyes. Frowning, she said in a small, hesitant voice, "Can I…see her?"

Slade stepped closer to her and she reached up to touch his head. Closing her eyes, Raven gently inserted her presence into his mind, absorbing all of the memories he had obtained since their last mental coupling. What met her was astounding.

Not only did the horrors of seeing her mother so viciously beaten come as a surprise to her, but there was something darker, something worse. Trigon had stayed well in contact with His messenger. Orders had been issued, orders Slade had every intention of carrying out... orders to do unto her what she had been trying all along, because Slade knew them all along.

With a start she jerked back, eyes wide with untold astonishment and uncertainty. Stuttering, she accused, "Y-you know?!"

Slade looked down upon her with a face set in stone resolve. "I've known from the moment you conceived the thought. What's more…" his hands darted like lightning to her sides. She fought, struggled, but Slade flipped her to her back with little effort. "I know it's backfired."

Raven refused to stay lying down. She continued to buck as he drew himself upon the table and straddled her waist, taking her wrists in his hands and pinning her down. Angrily she glared back up at him. Determined with reason, she shouted, "I can make it work!"

As she said it she forced the charter mark on his neck to flare to life, and Slade cringed, barely containing the howl from such a bite. Struggling, he clenched out, "I beg to differ. You see it's backfired on you in the worst, possible way..."

Her body disregarded the command, retaining a reserve of power leaving her with little time to hold onto the mark. Raven gasped in exhaustion, unable to hold the charge of her power over him any longer. Slade paused, both dramatically and in obtaining back his own breath. Finally, he hissed with more pleasure than necessary, "You love me."

"NO!" Raven yelled back in denial.

One hand left her wrists as the other managed to hold both. It trailed down her arm, to the curve of her exposed breast, before he brought it back to her cheek. There he cupped it, rubbing it with affection. Raven pulled her head away, but Slade quickly grabbed hold of her chin, directing her attention upon him. "Do I excite you, little demon?"

It was then Raven saw it for the first time. His flesh seemed to melt away, dripping off of his face in a grotesque example of false visionary. Skin slipped away, muscles dissolved, the eye seemed to shrivel and sink within to its socket. The bones emerged, black, charred and brittle with only the barest of essential muscles, tendons, and ligaments to allow for movement.

Eyes went wide in terror at the sights and touch of his boney body on her.

His mandible moved; clacking as its joints rawly ground together. "Admit. It."

"NO!" She shrieked.

It was never there. No evidence existed inside the mind of his. She had never known. Had never detected that Slade was truthfully as he appeared before her. Raven had always suspected Slade agreed to servitude to Trigon for life…but this wasn't living. He was renting his found mortality; an explanation as to why Raven had so easily saw glimpses of his mind so early on. This…this however, this information had been blocked from her, by almost certainly her father.

"Would you rather I expose the evidence to your friends?" His skeletal body leaned in closer to her face. "How you let me take your mind?" Closer. "Your body?" He was right before her shaking, trembling, sweating, crying self. "How you begged me to take you this morning?" The smell of his decay stretched and fought deep within her nasal cavities, stirring a fresh sickness inside her gut. Her stomach lurched, barely containing whatever might have been in it.

Ill, she whimpered "No! I-I admit it!"

Though the skin and muscles were missing to create the evidence of a triumphant smirk, the sentiments of it were still present to Slade. "Admit what?" he prodded.

This had been it. Raven had been confronted with the question she had been clearly avoiding herself. Why had she been so vengefully jealous of Adeline? Why had Joseph's words affected her so much? Why had she so easily let Slade finally take her mind, her body? Why had she enjoyed the sex they had? The answers were clearly before her. She hadn't done it just to assure her friends' protection….Raven had really wanted it, wanted it all from Slade.

"I…I-I…" Raven struggled for her voice. Her eyes watered as she had no choice but to stare up at the bones pinning her down. Finally, she forced it out. "Love…you…"

The horrible truth dawned upon her and sank in. Like her mother hours before, Raven's body loosened from any tension, allowing herself to finally tremble in defeat. Victorious, Slade released her suddenly, watching as she curled up to cover herself. Satisfied, he removed himself from her and left, skin growing back into place.

* * *

The first thing Raven did was locate the nearest bathroom and vomit to her stomach's content. It was a cleansing, her body trying to rid herself of the poisonous, ghastly smells of decayed human remains. Yet, as good as this was, it could not cleanse her mind of the images, of the horrible truth that now loomed heavily above her. She loved Slade. 

What did that mean? What could it mean? Was it a result of her demonic nature becoming attracted to someone so deviously evil? That she hungered and lusted for him every waking moment? Or did her father play a role in this? Yes, Trigon ordered Slade to strike the feelings inside her, but she wondered if Trigon somehow manipulated the way she felt.

Her stomach wrenched, and Raven's face lowered near the porcelain bowl as she opened her mouth wide to gag up whatever was coming. Once it had passed, she whimpered while placing her forehead to the cold glass and simply rested, trying not to think. But thought was relentless.

She couldn't help but feel that Trigon hadn't manipulated her, as much as she had hoped for the fault not to be of her own. Raven had come to enjoy Slade when he actually was somewhat tolerable. There were moments where she felt almost certain that there was a mutual respect between them. It wasn't like the respect she earned from Robin, or any of her friends. It was something greater. Perhaps it was because of her powers; she admitted that he was handling considerably well before he met her father. But even now with the added power there was an easy way he controlled it. Like seeks like, power seeks power.

Then there were the games. Slade played such excellent, elegant games with her, games that Raven could actually keep up with. Most of the time, at least, that's what she told herself. When had Robin ever managed to keep up with Slade in the manner she had? If Robin was neck and neck with Slade, she was head and head with him. There was something there, this only accounted for it.

However Raven refused to allow herself to be the entire blame. It wasn't just to ease the burden of the mess she was in; it was part of the truth. There was a beast always inside her, growing since the fiasco started. Surely with her growing power, her demonic side would filter through and affect some of her choices. Clearly Raven amounted to her demonic heritage all the lustful actions, the begging for him, and the jealous, vengeful-driven murder of Adeline.

On some level, Raven supposed that part didn't surprise her. If Trigon had deemed Slade to be the newest Brother Blood figure head, her demonic side was bound to become possessive of him.

That was it, she shook her head, rubbing her temples. It had gone too far. What was supposed to be an ingenious effort to save her friends from fate worse than death had gone horribly astray and backfired on her. Wasn't there any hope? Any possible way she could divert destiny's hand from smiting those she loved most? Raven didn't feel as if she was asking for too much. She had already resigned herself to the prophecy. The portal would be opened, so why couldn't the lives of four be spared?

Raven was at a loss. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was a strong woman, with an iron will; her emotional control was unmatched…yet she somehow fell in love. It had been bound to happen. Meditation prevented a renewal of that control. And now that her body was reserving power for the portal her emotions were no longer an issue. With the lax in control gained laziness, a false sense of security. It was no wonder that Slade had weaseled himself so easily into her being.

It would be untrue for her to regret ever thinking about heading after Slade through Adeline. There was no point worrying about the past. She had told it once to Beast Boy. It had happened, and Raven couldn't change that. But she could focus upon the future.

The bleak, utterly devastated remains of the future…

She stood slowly, almost dizzily from the toilet. Her mind was too clouded with conflicting thoughts and just the turmoil of the revelation. She needed consistency. She needed an anchor. She needed something to reassure her and tell her what to do so she didn't have to think about it.

She needed Robin.

As this realization dawned on her several questions did as well. What could she even say to him? How could she explain? No, she couldn't. Robin would skin her alive knowing that she had feelings for the masked villain. Then what? If she even knew what to say he would demand her to come home, or to escape to an area they could find her. That wouldn't be helping; it would only be running from the problem. And truthfully, Raven was just as tired of running as she was fighting. Either or, none of it still solved the hardest question of all? Could she still have hope to save her friends?

There was still a way... wasn't there? Surely there was. Raven could probably come up with a countless number of solutions, all of which she'd gladly plug and try. Given she had the time, and that was the one thing Raven no longer had. There wasn't time for a new plan.

"So that's it? I'm screwed," she muttered to herself, raking a pale, quivering hand through her hair.

She was done playing. She scoffed at the word. Alright, if there had been no other solution, why was she still sticking around then? The best thing for her was to call Robin and leave. Put up the wall between Slade and herself. The sudden thought of that dug a striking ache in her chest, and Raven disliked it. But she refused to let it hinder her.

Instantly she felt around herself with her mind, expanding her range of senses to oversee the mansion and its property. The first immediate presence was Slade's, but he was stagnant and unmoving from his study. Quickly she focused upon Wintergreen. Then she was moving, traveling through the walls and floors to reach the friend of the man she equally loved and despised. When she emerged he jumped with a start, nearly scaring him shitless.

"Miss Raven, you startled me." A fast recovery on his part. Raven expected no less if he worked for Slade.

"Are my clothes ready?" Her voice was dark and terse. She was ready to leave.

"Ah, no, I'm still repairing the bullet holes."

Her empathy brushed his mind. It was the truth and nothing more. "Did you take a circular object that was with my clothes?"

He looked thoughtful, but then his face sparked into one of realization. "Yes, I believe so, would you wish me to retrieve it?"

Her silent nod was the only answer. He returned shortly with the object in tow, handing the communicator to her with out hesitation.

"I'll be on grounds, but I don't want to be disturbed." In other words, she wanted Slade far from her.

Wintergreen took the hint. Again, Raven anticipated this much if he worked for Slade. "My lips are sealed, Miss."

She nodded again, leaving the same way she came. This time she floated up and out of the manor entirely. Raven was certain Slade could feel this; no doubt his curiosity was spiked. He remained unmoving, however. The empath was thankful for this. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, and he suspected that. The damage he dealt her was already done; he hadn't needed to be around her at the moment. Now, all she needed was privacy.

Amethyst eyes fell upon a private greenhouse on the property. She recognized it during her skirmish with Slade earlier that morning. It was perfect. Without a second thought, she dove down to the building, happy to find its door unlocked. Raven stepped in, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the evening, and scoped out the building's layout. Wordlessly, she stepped further inside, heading down and as far back into the foliage as possible.

Eventually, she reached an area that satisfied her: a room facing the mansion but with a wall of greenery erected as a divider. On her side of the wall were several potted trees whose leaves were long and covering. Raven pushed her way into the trees' protection and took a seat on the ground. For a brief, silent moment she stared at the device in hand. Once her wits were collected, a hold of herself gained, she quickly opened the communicator, turned it on, and hit the call button.

A moment elapsed without response before the familiar face of Robin blipped up upon the tiny screen. He appeared as if he was knee-deep in research. Raven instantly felt a pang of guilt; no doubt he was doing this because of her.

"Robin," she greeted, speaking his name with seriousness, deepness, the guilt stifled.

"Raven?" His voice was of incredulous surprise. Worry crossed his features. "Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!"

"I'm fine," she assured him, her voice still strong and entirely professional. Robin stared a moment more, trying to look hard as if to force a more concrete answer from her. It was a fight between their wills. Normally on any given day, Raven could play this game with Robin for hours. She was the master of stubbornness. But tonight was different. Tonight all her efforts, the wear and tear of everything had finally taken its toll on her. Raven's face was the first to falter. She sighed in defeat, fatigue evident on every ounce of her body.

"I'm not fine," she murmured to him in surrender.

This had been something Robin had always wanted from Raven: a truthful response without any side-stepping. But now it seemed he would have given anything just to hear Raven insist she were the epitome of fine. His mind flitted to his earlier discussion with Slade.

"What did he do? He didn't touch you, did he?" There was a vicious animosity that rang from him.

"Not without my consent," she pushed back, her voice defensive. Shit. She slammed her unseen fist on the floor. Raven hadn't intended to say that, and Robin could see that unspoken thought in her eyes.

"You let him…" his eyes bulged. Raven couldn't determine what that meant.

Robin's fast-acting logic routed suitable answers. It was quite easily a loss of control. Raven had resorted to one or her more demonic fits, and that was end result. The very fact that Raven had let the information slip from her may have been part due to the integration of Slade into her psyche. Or, it was more logical, that Slade had truly raped her and had guilted Raven into believing she had consented to the matter. The thought had never re-crossed his mind that the order Raven had first given him to prevent Slade from having intercourse with her without consent still stood.

Whatever the truth had been, Robin refused to believe that Raven would actually, willingly of sound mind, submit to Slade. It was unfathomable, but one thing was for certain; he had to get Raven out of her situation. She was hurt and in danger.

Robin quickly caught himself. "Do you know where you are? Something's wrong with the communicator's tracking chip."

Raven stared at Robin, a look of sheer confusion and surprise upon her face. Had Robin just ignored what she had just said? It wasn't possible for Robin to simply misinterpret what was uttered. He had chosen to ignore what had happened, her masked friend more concerned with bringing her to safety than anything else.

"Raven?" Robin's voice fell on her ears.

Right. She shook her head. Tracking… Raven inspected the device. Wintergreen had removed it. Or Slade had.

Raven found she couldn't answer Robin's first question. Her throat constricted. Desperately more than ever she missed the comfort of her friends. There wasn't anything more that she wanted beyond being in their safe company. But giving them her location would allow for them to come and invade Slade's life. An invisible fist squeezed around her heart, leaving her conflicted. She loved them all, yet Slade had taken a precedent in her life.

The choice was the worst she had ever made.

"No." She forced the lie meekly back in response. Now she was fighting to contain the tears she knew were beginning to well in her eyes. Robin had already seen her at her weakest, she would not allow him the privilege again. Yet the boy was so damn observant.

"He still forced you, hadn't he?" Robin's voice was surprisingly gently, carefully delicate with concern, caring. "You wouldn't be this upset if he hadn't."

What could she tell him? That she'd been sleeping around with the enemy because of the stupid idea it would 'save her friends' and to justify filling some demonic, lustful need? That would really go over well with the Boy Wonder. Robin seemed willing to overlook what she had let Slade do to her, Raven gave him that much. This was a different matter. But wasn't it true? For a time she felt there was no other choice. It was for her friends.

"Yes." Her face scrunched up with uncertainty. Even she had trouble believing her own words.

There was nothing else to say, nothing else to do. Slade had won. Trigon had won. There was no saving her friends. Yet…Robin stared back at her, his mask raised with deeply built unease. How could she just give up on these people, her friends, her family?

Her heart squeezed tighter still in her chest, Raven feared it would pop. And at the moment where it was at its tightest, a thought struck her. Her plan wasn't bad. It had never been stupid; in fact it was thorough with little holes. What had Starfire said so long ago, the last they heard of Mad Mod? That they lived in a democracy and that compromise made them strong. There was nothing wrong with her plan. Raven could still use it. She just had to approach it differently.

"Robin?" Her voice was still meek, shaky, but it seemed a small strength was beginning to grow in it.

The thought was insane. Just as insane as when she contrived it originally. This was just more efficient. But could she? Could she even go through with it?

"Yes?"

"If I did something I knew you wouldn't approve of, but you knew it would help—" eyes downcast to her side glanced uneasily to look back to him, "—would you hate me?"

For the briefest second Robin recalled the last he saw her. When she was on her knees, begging he kill her after he admitted the discovery of her heritage. All he could envision was Raven's body, bleeding in unthinkable places, dead. It was the fear of the possibility that Raven was indicating suicide.

"If it doesn't involve taking lives in any way, then I have no choice but to rely on your judgment." He strained his voice, pleading silently that Raven refrain from doing something stupid.

Raven blinked at him with surprise. Had he just agreed? "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She cut off the transmission before he could utter another word, and turned off the communicator. He wouldn't be calling her back.

For a moment she just sat there, letting it sink in. There was a way; at least, it was the last effort she could engineer. Without it, there would be no other options left. Slade had made her love him. And somewhere in that heap of unliving flesh there was something, some spark of emotion towards her as well. It was small, insignificant to Slade, but to her…

Raven had never thought of it. Had never done it before. She wanted to make Slade love her, except she went about it all wrong. Hers was the body of an empath. Emotions were her palette to create, taste, enjoy. With her powers peaking, ripening, couldn't she manipulate that media just as she summoned Slade to her side? Raven wouldn't make Slade love her; she would instill and magnify what was hidden until he loved her naturally.

It was tricky; the effects on herself were uncharted. But wasn't that a risk worth taking? If the fruits of her labor were, well, fruitful, then her friends could live. There was no more questioning. Raven prepared herself for the task at hand.

Like earlier, she calmly spread her consciousness, allowed it to seep out and around her radially. With this she honed in on Slade. Already she could sense his presence, his consciousness. She could sense him sensing her presence. Slade knew she was reaching out to him. It didn't matter; by the time he could do anything it would be too late. Metaphorically she placed a mental hand deep within his consciousness, snaking past and delving into realms of sub-consciousness. Here she felt for the abstractions of emotions, picking and moving, forcing and tugging until she found a hidden bundle of lust.

It was insatiable, overwhelming at first. But Raven held firm. Her desire to save her friends kept her holding onto control. Thus she began to paint. Hues exploded in emotions smudged in every direction. Paint was lavishly administered with the hidden suggestions of care and desire. There were layers to build. Stroke upon stroke, depth became apparent. Finally something would take form…

Raven gasped hungrily as she collapsed to her elbows. It had been a lengthy process. Her energy was leaving her. How long had it been? Panting, she raised her eyes to her surroundings. Night had fallen. The dark magus swallowed, and then panted again. Had it worked? How could she tell?

There wasn't any way, least none she could think of at the moment. Dizzily she gathered herself and stood. There would be no point in seeking him out. Raven didn't want to test it tonight. She had enough of Slade from earlier. It could wait until the morning…then if nothing had changed, she would leave, give up, resign her efforts and let fate handle her friends. The thought pained her, but there was nothing else she could do. Raven had given it the old college try. Now she had to play the waiting game…

A game that wouldn't keep her waiting long. Suddenly, she felt Slade moving, rushing. Oh no. The color left her cheeks. Slade was not happy. Raven rushed to the entrance to make her escape, but he was there no faster than it took her to reach the greenhouse's door.

"What did you do!?" His voice was raised, his face heated in a vindictive sneer. Slade's body towered over hers. Broad, armored shoulders filled the width of the door, effectively blocking her inside.

Raven's eyes widened as she backed up instinctively. Not once had she felt the brunt of Slade's temper. It appeared that was about to change.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he screamed at her again, storming inside, running at her.

Raven yelped, shielding herself with her arms as her black energy formed and deflected the blow of his raised and pummeling fists. Her legs twisted, stumbled, making her trip backwards to land on her bottom. The shield failed as he rushed to strike her. His hand stopped centimeters from her cheek. It shivered, quivered, shook with tremendous ferocity, restraining, threatening to hit her, barely resisting.

And there it was. Both were positioned in frozen stances, eyes wide and staring at the other. Raven gaped with terrified orbs, breath hinged and stuck within her throat, waiting for the blow to come. When Slade found he could not will his hand to connect with her cheek, he pulled back once more. Raven tensed for it, but this attempt also ended in failure. Once more, his hand halted before her head, pausing and trembling with unused anger.

Raven willed an eye open to witness Slade's brow furrow, his one eye narrowing, and his lips pulling back into a heated snarl. His hand continued to shake, the vibrations traveling up his arm and through him until his whole body was shivering with the repressed action. Slowly, painfully, his fingers pulled under into the shape of a fist. Her heart throbbed against her chest hard and fast, screaming for Raven to take in a breath.

"Why can't I strike you?!" In a frustrated cry of aggression, Slade spun around and finally managed to misdirect the attack by slamming his fist into the nearest potting table. The wood splintered and buckled from the force. Raven flinched, unable to turn away, unable to move.

"Why can't I strike you?!" he cried again, reeling his arms back and sliding them across the table, flinging everything across the room in a fit. Slade collapsed upon his elbows, hunched over the table. His chest rang with heavy breaths. Finally he lifted his face and glared at Raven with a look of pure hatred, one that pierced her soul.

Raven's breath refused to return to her.

Slade pulled himself from the table. With one last defiant display of fury, he flung the table over in a huff. Then he left. No words. No looks. He simply left.

A gasp. Raven gulped air greedily, as if finally remembering the components to breathing. Numbly, the events registered in her mind. Panicked, she began to stand to her feet, still finding herself unable to stop staring at Slade's mess.

What had she done?

* * *

AN: What Raven had done was similar to something that had occurred in the comics. Back when Raven was trying to form a team to battle Trigon, she was desperate for members. Raven had manipulated Kid Flash to love her at the time he declined any offer to join a team of heroes at that time, giving him motivation to stay. Later on that relationship jumped ship, and had placed a strained working relationship between the two since. 

Ok…so that's all story related notes I can think of. Sorry this took so long to get out, things have been hectic here, and bound to become more as the season draws near. I've all ready started picking up a lot more hours at work, so I can't guarantee when I'll get the next chapter out to you. Not that I had before, but still. I hope this tides you guys over for a while.

Again, a special thanks to my beta reader, Kendra Chetnova, who has no clue how much I appreciate her fixing my grammar mistakes.


	13. decline

Chapter 13: decline

The next morning rose as quite a shock to Raven as her eyes parted to face to the ceiling above her. For a brief window of opportunity, all the previous events that had occurred in the past day were hidden from her mind. All that was evident wasthe sense of serenity, of peace, a quiet breathing in and out of empty reflection.

Beige. Or was it cream? Raven couldn't decide, wasn't exactly sure if she could tell for that matter. She squinted amethyst eyes in contemplation. Maybe it was neither. Maybe the ceiling was just sort of an off white. A white with some other color just dotted in it to tint it some. There was one thing for sure: it definitely was not white. White was the bleach white of Slade's head and facial hair, the ceiling above was certainly some Azar knew what oddly named color.

"…" Raven's lips parted in the brief moment before mental numbness ebbed. Then everything flooded to the front of her mind once more, and Raven groaned audibly. Just what had happened yesterday? Pale hands rose to temples as her face skewed up in a mocking wince.

Too much. Too damn much is what happened. Silently she recounted everything. How she ended up in the company and abode of her father's servant. How she had contrived the idea that if Slade were to love her, she could convince him to spare her friends when the portal was opened. How she pleaded with Slade to make love to her in the shower. How, hours afterward, hehad proved her plan to backfire. And at the head of the list was how she had tried to manipulate his emotions to enforce that he would love her.

This wasn't just a mess. It was a horrendous mess to rival the damage her powers caused when she was prone to toddler-sized tantrums. All of the attempts she had contrived, all of the spectacular plans she'd created had all rebounded on her, or had failed from the start. Raven was no Robin how could she think she had the ingenuity to work up a scheme that would succeed?

Begging to let her mind slip back to sleep, to erase the knowledge of her misgivings from her mind, Raven turned over in bed and buried her face into the front of her pillow. Instantly she felt the want of her body's need to pull away, but the dark magus squashed the notion. She knew more than ever that so close to the day of reckoning that there would be no possible way she could ever commit suicide. Her father had always stopped any attempts at her own life previously, just because she was his only exit from his prison. Why else would she have been so quick to ask Robin to kill her?

Besides, smothering herself with her own pillow wouldn't make much of a difference. The reduction of oxygen would force her body's processes to slow and dumb down. Any panicked thoughts or wavering emotions would simmer in intensity. It wasn't meditation, Raven was well aware of this, but it was a soothing alternative.

All she had wanted was to make sure her friends were safe. It had never been her initial wish, of course. The most she could hope for, back when her destiny seemed changeable, was the proverbial silver bullet if need be in the case her father could not be stopped. However, Raven was responsible for bringing her friends into this. Now that she had that 20/20 hindsight, she knew there was no hope…all she could ever want for was their survival. They didn't deserve what she would do to them.

And it was all her fault she couldn't do any more for them. It was her fault all of her plans were unable to achieve any protection for the team. It was her fault that everything backfired. And it was her fault for letting Slade grab possession of her feelings. Raven's face tightened into a tense frown. She could never do anything right when it really mattered most. _Some superhero I turned out to be._

The worst of all of it wasn't just the thought of her friends being forever encased within lifeless stone figures. It was the fact that she was duped, her heart ensnared in Slade's grasp, but his very own even farther from her reach. It was evident just by the reaction last night that Slade did not love her. Raven had never managed to make the seeds of tender affection blossom in the villain, only hate. How befitting of a demon Raven glowered into her pillow.

It was just unfair. She accepted her fate. Raven had for a while now. It was impossible to run away from her duty to her father. She'd been created for that purpose, solely that purpose, and nothing more. The only mistake in her father's actions was that he chose a human mother to give her human emotions…how could she live with herself knowing that despite it all, Raven ultimately could do nothing for her friends?

Nothing could be done, exacted, initiated. The empathic titan was out of ideas. There were no plans, no beliefs, or stratagem. Her mind was completely at a blank. She'd tried, no one could fault her for that, but it just wasn't enough. This came as a very sorrowful, heart-heavy moment. Raven just couldn't push forward anymore. She finally hit the last wall that was just impossible to breech. All there was left….was to lay down with the rest of the dogs.

Her breathing had softened, slowed down with the aid of the pillow's asphyxiating abilities. Raven's mind was calmer, collecting, restarting to a more level-headed awareness, if not slightly blurred. The burning in her lungs, however, did not go unnoticed. It was small at first, but swiftly grew into a body-wrenching ache, a beast clawing up her throat and to her nose and mouth, screaming for the one thing her body needed.

Raven's head jerked up, mouth open wide, sucking in oxygen with a labored gasp. The exhale followed swiftly, then another large and needy intake. Her chest heaved, forcing all thoughts to the back corners of her mind as the needs of her body were met. Eventually the severe gasping subsided into difficult pants, then into hard breaths, and then finally to normal. Pausing, Raven swallowed, and then gingerly wiped the sweat from her face and neck. Another swallow. This continued a while more, almost succeeding in allowing Raven to forget about everything once more, but those nagging thoughts came back to her again as the warm, happy blur on her brain began to fade.

Raven was morbidness aside, ready for an end: for death. She knew that in performing the task of the gem and becoming the portal that some part of her would die. More so, she wished that part would just perish now, to ease her suffering. It was a selfish thought, but couldn't she be allowed that? She'd spent her lifetime controlling her emotions to prevent this very occurrence; couldn't she indulge in one tiny wish?

Death would be such a welcome retreat, and why not? For years she fell asleep in a bed that resembled a bird's beak; she'd practiced dying in something's mouth. There had always been a part of her that struggled just to maintain what little control she had surrounded by the love of her comrades. Now she found it purely unbearable to stand the form of rejection Raven witnessed the night prior. How did one deal with this sort of heart-crushing experience?

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if her powers weren't acting oddly due to the nearing date of destiny. If she still was forced to meditate and control them, she could easily shove the emotions into submission. Without the power to do as such, Raven had no other choice but to ride through them. How had that song went that Beast Boy liked to play? _Love was like a roller coaster._ And Raven was ready to get off and skip the next ride.

Regardless of all the wantings and wishings, things were how they were, and for better or worse, Raven couldn't exactly change them. Despite what she did now, the damage was done. Her heart was torn between too many places and she would ache no matter where she went, what she did. At least she could spend her last days enduring such a torture in the comfort of the Tower, surrounded by her friends in their last hours. Slade, as much as it hurt in her very being to admit, did not carry the same twisted emotions she somehow harbored for him. It would be an injustice to waste any more of her energy trying to pursue something that was impossible to gain. The love of her friends was the best remedy for all of this.

With this final conclusion, Raven stiffly, deadly hoisted herself to sit up in bed. There was no sighing, no groaning, moaning, or mumblings of defeat or regret. And certainly no tears. It was done and over with, she tried to steel herself. She just couldn't afford to mull over it. She didn't have the time to regret what she had done. What's more, why should she? As dark and sick as it was and for as much as it killed her now, Raven had experienced something she thought herself impossible of. She could never hate Slade for that. But she could very well despise him for what he was doing and the unrequited return of her emotions. Raven shook the thoughts from her head as she felt the anger begin to bubble up. She didn't have time for this.

Just as stiffly, she pulled herself from the bed to meet the presence of her leotard and cape, folded and draped upon the one chair in the room. The clothing didn't come as much a shock to Raven. Deducted easily enough, Wintergreen had either detected the hint of urgency behind her clothing the previous night, or Slade had insisted he hurry up his job.

Without question she closed the door with her powers and pulled up the articles of clothing. She inspected them with a scrutinizing glare. Raven doubted, but who knew what Slade had done to these garments. Bugs seemed rather redundant to place on her clothing, especially when he really had no use to hear any of her conversations. Trigon had all seeing eyes….if there was something of importance Slade need know of, Trigon would make sure he got it. The use of tracking chips also seemed futile. Not when he and she shared such a strong connection.

Finally she encountered the first of therepaired areas. The bullet hole was sewn tightly shut with a thread that was close to the color of the cloak. Not an exact match, but close. Just a glance would leave it unnoticed, but to Robin's eyes, Raven knew it would be something he'd see quickly. However, did it really matter to Robin if he realized she'd taken bullets? Certainly not when the apocalypse easily dwarfed that notion.

Thus Raven changed. There was nothing physically suspicious with her outfit, and by now she missed wearing it so much it didn't even matter. She couldn't describe just how thankful she was to discard any of the clothing Slade had provided for her. Though everything from the selection fit her comfortably, and were of a wardrobe she normally wouldn't mind owning, just the very fact Slade had gotten her these made her feel slightly sick. Sick from thecreepiness of it all, and sick from the fact that it felt endearing.

Despite this, there was an even greater amount of relief as she felt the familiar weight of her cloak rest on her shoulders. With her hood swiftly drawn, Raven was beginning to feel more and more like her old self. Wearing these clothes, it was just so easy to save face. It was easy to appear as if nothing was wrong. From inside this cloak Raven could imagine she was little more than a Teen Titan ready to make a break from her captor, Slade. Raven always did have a strong imagination…

Perhaps it was true what they said. Clothing made the man.

It was all she needed to help solidify her decision. The hour was drawing nearer, and her friends would need a pillar of support to accept the fate at hand. They were, no doubt, still in denial, still ready to fight. Raven silently was proud of them, so proud they had the strength to stand up to such a threat still. Yet, she knew this bravery was due to their ignorance. Raven just had to make them understand…she could bring them comfort as their presence would soothe her. Slade would be forced to slip back to the corners of her mind. The thought pained her. He had been the driving force of her thoughts since her birthday. Like it or not, he was a part of her, and she had changed because of it.

Taking the briefest of moments to look back down at herself, Raven realized her earlier observation was wrong. She wasn't feeling like her old self. She would never be her old self again.

With a depressing sigh, Raven dropped her hands back to her sides and stifled her resolve. She wore this cape now, and damn it, she was going to be as strong as ever while she had it on. Slade had already had his fun with her, had dug and brought to the surface her weakest moments on more than one occasion. Raven would not allow him the chance to see her like that again. She _would_ leave. And she would do it in his presence.

Why? Azar knew. To prove a point to herself. To prove she was strong enough to throw everything Slade had done back in his face. That she was not so easily kept down by his actions, that these rampant emotions of lust and love were nothing to her, and that she would leave with her dignity intact. Or what was left of it.

There was no denying that Raven felt revolted with herself. Having tried with endless persistence in all her endeavors, and that the perception of it was better than nothing at all, wouldn't it have just been simpler to do nothing? To save what grace she had prior? Raven was going to end this world; she could've at least had her pride left while she did it. _At least enough left to have it all crumble back down when I do it._

Even as she thought this while exiting her room and focusing upon Slade's whereabouts, she couldn't fight back the nagging, scolding feeling for her bitter emotions. Like the voice of a pecking mother hen, perhaps it was Robin who would evoke her to feel guilty for believing in doing nothing at all. It certainly wasn't her mother; Raven gave an inner sneer of disdain.

At that sudden remembrance she paused in step. Slade's memories recounted that she had been brutally beaten in an attempt for the Blood Clan to reclaim her. Pale lips pulled gingerly into a grimace as she stifled the shudder about to run through her. Immediately she regretted the resentment in her earlier thought.

Raven knew her mother to be silently strong willed; to stand out right in plain sight at her father's rape of Azarath was answer enough. But it was still heart-wrenching to watch as her mother willingly allowed those…_those cretins_ to bruise her. Raven cared deeply for Arella, that was never to be questioned, but…Raven still had a hard time fighting the disgust upon her mother's refusal to fight.

Once she returned to the Tower, it would be certain that she would elect the others to help in her search for her mother. As Slade had put it in the memory, Arella was in no condition to find her. That left Raven to search for Arella instead, something Arella surely would be counting upon. It would be a task to distract her mind from current on goings, and future…proceedings.

Raven shoved it to the back of her mind in indifference.

Her journey started up once more. Slade was, as always, easy to locate. The more often Raven seemed to use their mental bond, the faster she was able to pinpoint his position. This time he was no where inside his bedroom, or a study, this Raven knew to be the kitchen. And Raven made her way there post haste.

On her way, she indulged in the prospect of thinking nothing. To allow her mind a blank, ignorant serenity. It allowed her the best chance to stele herself for the following. A pause before the kitchen door, a solid yet slow breath, and she opened the doors. Not a steady, extravagant fling, but a calm and usual manor. Raven would not make a fight of this. She would be civilized. She would _force_ Slade to be civilized, for civility would anger him.

The room was as Raven had envisioned it in her mind. Slade's memories were accurate with the current sight before her eyes. The room itself was in fact the kitchen and not a dinning room. There were marble countertops lined with knife boxes, various other kitchen gadgets, until it was broken for the oven. This was, impressively, a double oven, one stacked atop the other. This tower of stainless steel also broke up a line of cabinetry that indeed housed many dishes. The good dishes, Raven knew, were stored elsewhere.

The counter space and cabinetry continued, wrapping around the room, which in such a clichéd manner, was done in black and white tiles. In the center was an island, housing a microwave, connected beside a stove top. Above it was a ventilation system and a pot rack. In front of this was a mildly bare table, one made of wood, but the size and gesture of any given card table. With little doubt Raven suspected this area for Wintergreen or any other servant Slade had.

In the environment, Slade sat at the far end of the table, body in sleeping attire and hunched over a bowl of something. First glance couldn't discern whether it to be cereal or oatmeal. Being as no aroma aside that of eggs drifted in the air, it was to be expected it to be the first. The plate of eggs was adjacent to it, looking uneaten and thoroughly poked and prodded. The cereal was not looking far off.

Upon her entrance, his very movements and actions dictated the rough mood wafting from him. He was bothered, unsettled. Slade tried to prove her wrong by lifting his head and delivering a painfully hateful scowl directly at her. No, Slade wasn't bothered or unsettled, he was downright scathing mad. Raven remained visibly unfazed.

"I'm leaving," she stated, directly to the point, not attempting to turn away from him.

That bitter scowl remained. "I'm not your guardian, Raven. You can do whatever you want."

A cloaked eyebrow raised in questioning concern. That had seemed unlike the possessive Slade. Wait, why should she even care? She needed to remove any residual emotions towards him. Now was the time to say what she needed forclosure, and be on with it.

"You won," Raven admitted. His expression only seemed to deepen.

"You managed to do the one thing I couldn't. I tried, and tried," she continued, "but it wasn't enough. So I'm leaving. I've wasted precious time of my life I'll never get back over you, and it wasn't worth it."

There, she had said it. No wavering voice, no flickering or watering eyes, no tears. Raven had gotten out her white flag, waved it, and was ready to return back to her home, tail between her legs. Her body spun, cape drifting behind her, ready to exit.

With no change in her voice, Raven added, "I hope I never see your face again. But since I know it's unavoidable, I'll settle for seeing it at the time until I'm finally needed."

Her hand was on the door knob to leave, but Slade refused to give her the last words. Haltingly he spoke, "I hope you're happy."

His bitter voice echoed behind her, managing even now to stab at her through the back like a well aimed arrow. It effectively caused her to stop, the door still half opened, but not enough to make her turn around to face him again. Raven hadmanaged to keep a straight face before, but didn't think it possible to do again. Neither after that tone, nor with what surely was to come. But, she did humor him in silence, signaling for him to get his end out.

"You fought and resisted, contrived and plotted, what's worse is that you did it _well_," he sneered painfully.

The sounds of the chair scraping against the floor indicated his standing form. Raven forced her lips to remain firm in an even line, eyes hard and bored, expecting him to turn her around and force her to listen. His touch never came.

Still on the other end of the room, Slade issued onward. "What you did to me…" It was said with such loathing and scorn. "What you did…because of what you did I…" He fumbled for words, but swiftly caught himself. "You did this to me knowing you'll die and I'll survive." There was a delicate wavering line of emotion of…of _grief_. It switched abruptly to rage. "You really are a demon." Raven inhaled sharply. "This is the worst torture you could've placed on me."

A pause. "For that I hate you."

Raven was honestly barbed…but her ears began to ring with the words Slade had left unsaid. He felt remorse, sorrow with the very knowledge that she would no longer exist as she was when the portal opened. Who would feel sorrow after that display the night before? He had been enraged, violent, yet… Slade couldn't force himself to hurt her. What had it all meant? It couldn't…

No, no! That wasn't right! Raven ordered herself to ignore everything, to stop thinking, and not to pursue the thought. But it had been planted, a fleeting fathom… It couldn't…but…it…was too late. She couldn't stop what was to come next. Everything in her told her she was wrong and that it wasn't possible. The empathic side of her screamed one thing:

It _could_.

Understanding dawned upon her. Slade didn't hate her. He hated the fact his emotions had been twisted in a way that would bring him a future heavy burden. But truthfully, honestly, laying deep and buried beneath all his twisted and conniving layers had to be the fruition of her labor. She had managed to manipulate his emotions. _Slade. Loved. Her._

"Admit it," Raven scoffed with terse hardness to her voice, unable to stop the words from exiting her mouth. It had already started and there was no way she could stop it from following through.

She needed proof. Solid evidence that her mind wasn't just clinging to a false contrived hope. His negative emotions of hatred and anger were boiling over, too muchto detect that tablespoon of love hidden somewhere in the pot. Raven would have to dig deeply into Slade for an answer like so many times he had to her.

"Admit it," she demanded again, jerking her whole body around to him. In the movement her hood folded down behind her head, revealing the expression of unresolved disbelief on her face.

"_Admit it!_" she screamed to him, her expression pinching and skewing up into raw emotion. Already her hand was out, surrounded by black energy and summoning forth the charter she inscribed so long ago onto his neck.

Slade winced and seethed in response, clamping a hand to it as if the pressure could stop it from working. Shakily his knees gave from under him; Slade caught himself upon the table's side, managing to keep up. He would not fail here! His resolve was firm.

And so was Raven's.

"_Say it, damn it!_" she screamed shrilly to him. "I will _not_ have you go unpunished for the manner inwhichyou tore it from me!"

Not this time, she wouldn't allow him to make a fool of her. He had done enough to her, and she had sat by idly as they occurred. Raven had learned finally. He wouldn't be so lucky to escape her wrath this time. But even now, watching with flickering eyes his face contorting to that of pain and far more—_she couldn't bear it_. With shaky resolution, her power slipped off. Her hands dropped dead to her sides.

How could she force him? How could she torture him knowing how she felt…how much stronger it all felt since she had tried to manipulate his emotions? It was impossible, and all that could run through Raven's head was how weak she had truly become. Love had ruined her. Her fists clenched at her sides in anger. All this power and yet still so weak.

"I see you can't hurt me either. You can't force yourself to," Slade noted, a minor purring to his voice. Relief was present in the heaviness of Slade's breath and the wide grin upon his lips as he pulled himself to wobbly legs. "It affected you as well."

Raven said nothing, but stared daggers through him, displacing her disgust for herself inside him.

Then, out of the blue, he laughed. A deep laugh, one that hadn't sounded forced, but one clearly filled with humor. Raven wasn't so equally amused, it only seemed to silently enrage her more.

"Isn't this ironic?" he began. "We still both hate each other and are madly concerned about the other's welfare. Hadn't I said love and hate was the same thing?"

"This is nothing to laugh at," Raven argued in her angry monotone.

"You're wrong Raven. We have every right to laugh at this. Because nothing's changed," Slade elaborated. "We still hate each other with the core of our being. All that's happened is the revealing depth to that hate."

"You're full of shit," Raven snapped lowly. "You are so full of shit. Everything you're saying hasn't given me one ounce of proof to believe what you're trying to push on me."

His once scowling lips then flicked in a twitch to that of a smug smile, his face all too catty. "Then there's nothing left to say. I can't prove anything to you."

That look. That stupid smug look upon his so handsomely chiseled features. He was just pulling her around. Toying with her. How could she have even believed the notion that her emotional manipulation worked? It was exactly what Slade had wanted from her once he knew how he could wound her again. Once more her fury boiled, masking that line between love and prancing over into hatred.

"Stop it," Raven demanded lowly, forcefully, trying to maintain the temper that was rising.

"Stop what? I've done nothing," Slade innocently answered. He took calm, collected steps towards her. "All of this has been your work. Defying your father," he began to tick off on his fingers, "invading the home of my sons, murdering Addie, and seducing me."

Raven's jaw clenched tightly as he made a stop before her, the pressure slowly building between her jaw, and unaware that she had begun to grind her teeth as he mentioned every tiny detail.

"You initiated all of this," Slade prodded, a stiff finger poking her pointedly. "Everything was because of you."

"I'm. Leaving," Raven forced out through her teeth. It was bubbling now, boiling, threatening to burst inside her. She had tried to control her emotions since her missing state of meditation. Had thought she kept a hold of them rather well…but now it was nearing its end.

"You won't leave. No, I take that back,"Slade scoffed mockingly. "You'll come back."

"Shut up." A warning growl.

"You'll come back because you won't stand to be away from me."

"_SHUT UP!_" Raven shrieked back, throwing a radial burst of her powers at an unsuspecting Slade.

He released a grunt as they struck and sent him sprawling back across the table.

"Can't you see?! This is why I can't just take your word!" Raven yelled. "You keep pushing, and pushing! You wouldn't do this if you're as torn as you say you are because I'm the portal!"

She was hyperventilating now, her eyes watering. "Azar damn it, Slade!"

He began to push to his feet, gain his bearings.

"And don't even start placing the blame on me for this! You've been trying to seduce me too!" She continued to argue with straining and a cracking voice, her anger slowly breaking.

He made his way back to her as she went on yelling at him.

"Stealing kisses, acting even remotely kind to me, saving my mother?" Her breath rang shallowly as watery eyes finally spilled to tears. He reached her as she began to clench her eyelids shut with the feverish intention of making the tears stop. It was an effort in vain as Slade wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. At last, Raven completely broke down into sobs. "Azar….y-you really do love me…I really only magnified…"

"It took you long enough to decide that." Slade's hand rubbed circles into her shoulder blades. "I'm rather disappointed."

Her sniffling stopped as her breath froze in her mouth.

"Robin could have figured that out in a third of the time."

"Jerk!" Raven shoved him back with a little force, a scowl to rival Slade's earlier plastered on her face.

But Slade merely laughed at it, at her reaction and expression. Begrudging moments later Raven's icy expression slowly began to melt. There was no hatred radiating off him. It was there…but sleeping. Just like her own.

A small chuckle bloomed from her throat, before growing into a giggle. Then the two roared into laughter. Thus they continued their hysterics, laughed at the irony that was dauntingly all too clear. Somehow they knew they were both up a creek without a paddle…they both stepped over a line neither had meant to cross. They both loved each other. But, now it didn't seem quite nearly as bad. Atleast, for the time being.

Slowly both came down from their fit, aching sides forcing them from continuing. Embarrassed, Raven began to wipe the remaining residue of her saline tears from her cheeks. The lighter mood seemed to die swiftly after as both realized the repercussions of what had been exchanged. Everything. Everything had changed.

"How**…**" Raven paused, a confliction clearly on her face. Swallowing, "How much time do I have left?"

Slade's unusually mirthful face vanished to yield yet again the calculating Slade everyone was familiar with. "Do you even need to ask? I'm sure you can feel it well enough." His answer dismissed her question. Apparently, not long.

"…" Raven opened her mouth at a loss, but quickly found one of his arms wrapping around her side and connecting her body to his hip. A large and well drawn sigh followed. With a stronger hold of her emotions, she lifted her head to face him. "What should we do about this?"

"Well…do you still feel like leaving?"

She frowned. "No, but….but I'd still like to see my friends before… _it_ happens."

"I can't force you to stay here, Raven," he off-handedly offered.

Raven knew what he had meant. She was free to leave when ever she felt to, but allowed to stay in order to make the most of what little time they had for each other. "I'll keep that in mind."

Slade nodded, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "Now, my dear, I know for a very fact that _you_ have never been horseback riding…."

* * *

To state that Raven had spent the next week making the worst mistake of her life would have been a reasonable and very common reaction, especially if this reaction came from her friends. But to state that Raven had spent the week like none other in her life would be quite the understatement. And Raven would not have had it any other way.

Despite all of the books she'd read, all the knowledge she possessed, and the vocabulary her sharp tongue could give off, there was no possible way for Raven to describe her solace with Slade. The only word she could use to call it was love, for it was the closest term to what they shared.

Their time together was unlike anything Raven had ever experienced. For once she held complete disregard for everything she had ever known and placed herself into everything that she was doing. There was no time spent even contemplating her future, her friends' future, or her father. Slade just refused her the chance, and it was the one thing Raven was the most thankful for. It was as if the once proud arch nemesis of the Teen Titans could sense that she needed to forget, that they both did, and to indulge in the minor blessing her empathic manipulation cast before it turned into a curse.

Simply put, Raven enjoyed it.

It had been the most warmth she had ever come to know in her entire life. There was barely a hint of it when she was learning under the respectful wisdom of the Great Azar. A slight flicker the moment she had come to realize that Arella, the woman she was barely acquainted to, was her birth mother. And for the longest time, Raven assumed there couldn't have been warmth greater than the kind emitted from her friends. But what she had with Slade, it was far different, a new level of depth added to clarity and richness.

Slade had taken love much for granted. Raven knew it, and Slade had as well, but neither would openly admit or attack the point. The dark sorceress had seen his mind, knew his memories and life. Instead of relying on Adeline to put to rest all of his skeletons from the war and from the experimentations done upon him, he had chosen to give into his notions and head further to darkness. Loosing Adeline was the result. Since then, Raven saw that Slade had known, even forgotten, love.

But for her it was different. She had never truly experienced this degree of companionship…hell; Raven had hardly broken the level needed to qualify a relationship as a friendship. All of it was new and unsettling to her but in an "oh so" wonderful fashion. The changes were quick to spot inside herself. When before she had shied from contact so often from everyone, she found herself settling into and expecting the light touches given by Slade. Raven knew this to be a result of her empathy, and never in her life had she been so thankful to have the ability.

The same effects were present in Slade. Perhaps not in the same way, but they were. He couldn't find it in him to out right push her away. More often then not he was pulling Raven in closer to him at odd times. It had been years since he willingly placed someone so inside his circle of protectiveness with his guard down, that the very prospect intrigued and confused him. And he knew that Raven knew this as well, for every time he tried to pursue inquires into the matter, she would distract him from such thoughts, just as he would take her from hers.

Though neither could deny it. They both knew and felt the looming shadow overhead, creeping ever so closer. Raven's destiny was nearing, and both felt its effects. For Raven, it was more a physical stress. Her nightmares never lessened but only grew in strength. The lack of sleep was evident in her motions; fatigue was evident in her face. It was hard to consciously give much anything deep thought when some unnamed whisperings from her father danced through her brain.

Those nights that she would awaken terrified and distraught were spent in Slade's arms, under the sheets of Slade's bed where the distraction was sent upon a more physical level. It was those nights that seemed the most bittersweet.

Raven crinkled her nose at the thought while her eyes steadily swept the shelving of books. She enjoyed Slade's study. It was nothing like the one kept within Adeline's home. That, as Raven had noted during her walk through of the abode, was filled with books containing the arts. Music books, art books, but her select choice in literature had seemed few and far between. Raven absently walked through Slade's memories. Both Grant and Joseph were artists, though Joseph more primarily. Slade on the other hand, his study was filled with the classics. Great writers were stored upon these shelves…

Hemmingway.

Yeats.

Dante. Machiavelli.

Poe. Shakespeare.

Thoreau. Dickenson. Austen.

And Kafka.

Raven paused in thought and step. Without consciously giving the action thought, her fingers were all ready running along the spine of _The Metamorphosis_. How many sleepless nights had she spent curled in her bed, this book in her hand, reading about the dreaded life that became of Gregory Samsa. How he had somehow been transformed into this dreaded, disgusting vermin that was no more than a burden to those around him. Many times Raven had liked to believe that the story as degenerative and tragic as it was, could have been resolved if only his family looked past what he was and tried to communicate with him. Raven felt a kinship to Gregory.

"_The Metamorphosis_."

Raven had felt his presence longbefore the moment Slade entered the room, aware that he was observing her. It was a comfortable sort of feeling, a hovering protectiveness that made her slightly feel a cat was in her presence. The very feeling brought a rare smile to her usually frowning lips. There was definitely a soothing grace about it.

"You should know" Raven's hand dropped from the bookshelf. She half turned her body towards him in acknowledgment. "You charred my copy months back."

She watched him silently for a moment, knowing that he must have been accessing the memories of hers burned into his brain. It had become such a natural part of both of their lives it was uncanny. They truly knew each other like a well read book, better than any other duo on the planet. It only seemed cemented by the bond she had formed emotionally between them. Despite how either side had fought against it, they were both one.

"Ah, yes. That I did," Slade noted, recalling the time he had invaded her private chambers. Out of all the things that were set on fire that night, her book was the only thing left with damage. Casually he took a spot by her side, standing in an attire of ease and comfort, nothing like the dark and sleek suit he wore as the titans' arch-foe. Softly he slid an arm around her body, fingers teasingly brushing across her breasts. There was that touch Raven anticipated each time he was near.

He leaned on top of her, smothering her in warmth. "You can keep it if you want."

"Hmm." She nodded in affirmation. "Why?"

"It's the end of the world I doubt that I will be missing it." His tone was indifferent, cool and callous like Slade could be. But Raven knew better. She could feel the bitter hatred welling inside him, and Raven couldn't blame him. He would be crushed when she became the portal, when she would die and a newer, darker version of her self would fill its spot.

It was unsettling, knowing that she would harm him in such a way and so unintentionally. And for that, Raven couldn't have been any sorrier. Regardless of the feelings they harbored, it was still unavoidable. She would become a powerful demoness, and Trigon would surely force Slade fully into his position as Brother Blood. If things went to plan and Trigon was set free, then the second Immaculate Conception would occur, the one deeming her and Brother Blood to conceive some new demon ilk.

Raven shuddered at the thought. She a mother, even as a demonic mother, was something she wished never to cross her mind again. Heaven help the one who was her child.

The slight tremble that had rushed down her side hadn't gone unnoticed by Slade. His arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her closer into his body. "Cold?"

"Just thinking" she off-handedly replied.

Slade mocked a worried groan. "The world is always damned when women say that."

Raven's lips twitched down into an irritated frown, her hand slapping the side of his leg in scorn. "You're about as funny as Beast…" Her voice trailed, pouting lips fading to a look of mild concern and alarm. It had started again.

Slade and Raven's week together had been filled with rather intricate, intimate moments that could be described as soft and tender. Their guns had been put in their holsters, safety on, while they had remained at a truce where they had enjoyed each other. It still was a week filled with some form of pain or another, and this had been it.

Her powers played a role in the portals coming. More then ever her powers seemed to go through periods of up and down reserves. Slade had previously displayed that forcing Raven through periods of endurance training had given leeway for her powers to grow. Where at the first example, Slade had forced this endurance training on her physically; this had begun to occur naturally. At random times during the previous days Raven would become static with built up energy, all of which she would painfully release to exhaust herself. They never happened at her will, and when they occurred, she avoided speaking of them with Slade despite his presence while they happened.

The pains had begun within a day of their initial confession and resolve to indulge in the proverbial calm before the storm. They always began with a mild cramping, a warning sign to Raven that something worse was coming. And now that sensation was warning her of its nearing arrival once more.

Slade, as if he sensed it's coming, tightened his hold around her, preparing to brace the two of them for it. Curtly he instructed, "Deep breath."

Raven did as was told, finding it a soothing relief to have Slade guide her through the obstacle. At first the cramping was bearable, as it always had been. But then it increased in pressure, radiating from the small of her back and up her spin, through her limbs and body, but settling into a knotting ball within her abdomen. The cramps turned into dull aches, the dull aches grew into stabs of pressure, and the stabs grew into immensely sharp pain.

"…Slade…!" she breathlessly gasped, a hint of hurting in her voice.

Her knees buckled and gave way beneath her and Raven fell solely into Slade's body, her only support. Abruptly her pale skin began to bubble up with the hint of red, symbols burning to the forefront of her skin with definition. Her eyes were clenched, body doubled over with her arms wrapped tightly around her gut. The feeling always concentrated the strongest there, as if some rippling mass was trying to peak and part her in two. Raven didn't need to wonder how the portal would open. _She knew._ There was no mystery behind that. It was there, clear as day, her father's portal would form from an epicenter in her abdomen. Whether the scriptures of the Blood Clan were true or not containing the idea she would give birth to a Brother Blood's child, there was one thing that was for certain: Raven was going to give birth to this portal.

What mattered the most was that Slade's presence at her side was beyond appreciated, the comforting affects of his body encompassing her in a protective embrace was greatly welcomed. While in his arms Raven found it almost all right to whimper at the current onslaughts of her body. It was all right to moan and groan as she concentrated that built-upenergy slowly into a ball of darkness. It was all right to whine as she used the last bit of her strength to disperse the energy slowly and safely as light tremors through the ground. And when it was over, she melted back into Slade's chest, exhausted of her endeavors.

Nestling up into him, Raven offered Slade a thankful look on her sweating, panting face. Slade's expression remained fixated in a frown as he stared back down, nodding dismissively, almost absently. Thus Raven closed her eyes, continuing to pant until her breath would return. When it felt like she was returning to a normal heart rate, Slade wordlessly scooped her up, heading in the direction of her bedroom.

No doubt bearing witness to these spurts of energy left Slade with a heavy weight. He had admitted with all honesty at that breakfast meal he was conflicted with the thought Raven would be no more. A metal fist had ensnared around his organ, his heart, and the pressure from its tightening squeeze never lifted. Seeing these attacks only reminded both of them of the future, giving them reason to advert their eyes of the matter. Raven knew it in the way his emotions thrummed from him, and Slade could always see it in her eyes.

Despite that, both kept face to some degree. Slade, as always, was callous and cold, but never really leaving Raven outside arms reach. Raven kept her dry wit and cynical humor about her, but never tried to mask the fatigue and the fear that was evident in her presence. That Slade had known was a gift to him, much like his attempts to keep her near. Instead of trying to man the task of harboring such emotions on her own, she was willingly and openly sharing them with him. Slade humbly took the gift for what it was worth and ignored the presence of it in the place of slandering it.

He entered her room, using his foot and leg to close the door behind him. Taking the most direct route, Slade took her to the bed, laying her worn body down upon the mattress.

Without opening her eyes, Raven wetted her throat and spoke quietly, wisely, "I can't stay here any longer."

She opened her eyes to look at him, clearly tired and worried. Slade showed no outward surprise to this, but Raven detected the astonishment in his thoughts. That swiftly turned to realization, and ultimately acceptance. Her eyes closed. He understood, and they both knew that whatever sort of fake paradise they contrived between them was coming to an end. Tonight.

"I'm surprised you hadn't left sooner, actually." Slade's distinctive tone filled with cleverness shined "The energy can easily be detected from any given machine. I wouldn't be surprised if your friends came busting down my doors any moment now."

"…," she breathed out in response. "…"

"Wake up, Raven." Slade eyed her sternly. She willed one eye open to return the look with an irritated expression of her own. Then, her eye closed again. "I will not spend our last night being ignored."

Raven's lips pulled down in a bored presentation, trying to obtain the comfortable banter they held. "You had a week; I think you can give me five minutes." Already she could feel her energies beginning to pool together to replenish what was expelled. It would still take time to get back what she had lost, though. It always did.

However, Slade wouldn't be deterred if he could get away with it. With little grace he hopped upon the bed, rolled over and on top of her, pinning her beneath him. "Raaaaven…" His voice sent shivers down her spine.

With an expression that could have only been reserved for Beast Boy on his most annoying days, Raven parted her eyes and glared back up to him. Yielding to whim rather than thought, she ordered strictly, "Off."

Suddenly Slade's neck blazed and the older man cringed. For a moment he fought the blazing charter mark with surprising endurance, his face skewed in concentration, the skin red from effort. Then he collapsed, pushing and falling over to his back and off of her, his chest heaving as he mimicked Raven's earlier panting. He didn't hesitate to glare back at her.

With some effort, Raven pushed back and eased herself to sit up. Looking back down to him, she expected he do the same. That look was met with an arrogant raise of his eyebrows, and Slade remained where he lay. This only caused an exasperated sigh to rise from her.

"Why are you doing this?" she pointedly asked him.

"Doing? Raven, I'm not doing anything" Slade assured her, sternness in his tone.

Raven glared at him, insistently, silently that he answer. Like a man, he shrugged as if he truly had no clue what she was asking about, and she sighed once again. Raven dismissed the matter for the moment, having yet to clarify what she truly meant. It was a trivial matter…at least to some degree. She had wanted to know what began this for him. Why had Slade decided to serve her father? Raven suspected the true reason, of course, and his memories offered a great deal up behind his reasoning. Despite these things the direct memories spent solely between Slade and her father were diluted, undecipherable. Again, the matter was trivial, unimportant, but still a nagging presence in her mind.

His large hand brushed a moment against her leg, catching her from her darker thoughts, forcing her not to linger. Her attention was pulled back to him as that same hand reached for one of hers. There he squeezed it, looking up to her with a neutral face for once. "I meant what I said, Raven. About tonight."

"I'm tired," Raven half-admitted, half tried to argue against what he was suggesting.

"Then let me do all the work." Slade rolled over to his front, taking her hand within the other as well. He raised her slender digits to her lips where he kissed the knuckles. Then he rubbed a cheek against them affectionately, tenderly, this time his tendencies holding some sincerity to them.

Raven breathed slowly, trying to caution herself, finding it difficult to really indulgethe matter any deep thought. Her hand moved in his, palm resting on his cheek before trailing it down to his white goatee, where her fingers teased it gently. While she pinched and tugged at his facial hairs she tested what he truly felt. This time his actions were with passionate cause, truly something to take the pain away from the impending departure. Wordlessly,she nodded her agreement.

The dark magus eased herself back down onto the mattress, closing her eyes and giving Slade the consent he had so desperately wanted. Using great care he moved to remove her shirt, tugging it slowly from tucked pants, inching it upward and above her body. Her hands, half-struggling from her recent power release, pulled the shirt he wore up a degree before Slade removed it himself. She went for his pants next, going only as far as unbuttoning them for him, again relying upon him to take them off on his own. Lastly her jeans were taken off; a little more speed used this time in the anticipation of the event.

At that time Slade wiggled the covers from beneath Raven's body and hoisted them around them both. Then he lowered himself on top of her, undergarments still intact, and started to invest the time in paying attention to Raven. As he said, the work would be all his doing, and if she didn't have the tension built, her time would hardly be enjoyable.

His lips lowered first upon her forehead, resting casually upon the ruby red gem embedded into her brow. From there they traveled down her nose, slowly, leaving simple touches down the way. As he met her mouth there was more of an eager response, a need to participate to some degree. While their lips were busy, his hands roamed, fingers trailing up her sides and past her ribs. Her body flexed beneath his, muscles rolling with tautnessunder the guide of his touch. Digits pried under straps, feeling the skin beneath, loosening them off her shoulders gently. Their lips broke as Raven lifted slightly to unclasp the brazier. Once loose she grabbed behind his neck and pulled him back down on top of her, their mouths meeting once more.

Slade's hands continued to roam, feeling forbidden flesh freed. Raven's moan was easily cooed to continue. This time he broke the kiss between them, choosing to divert the action of his mouth, nose leaving trails of breath down her cheek and across her neck. There his lips nibbled the edge of her lobe, that hot breath tickling her pleasantly. Instantly she curled, wiggling as her mouth opened with a gasp. His hands moved to her shoulders, pinning her in place as he continued his loving administration. Her own hands had reached up to wrap around to his back, hands clenching and pawing at his skin, inexplicably in sync to the wonderful waves of passion her empathy detected. It was enough to fill her with joy, with comfort, to awaken and instill her own, that bond stronger than ever.

His lips continued to trace down ward, this time kisses more persistent and stronger down her neck, a hint of suckling behind each one. Finally as he reached the center where her clavicles met, he lifted just slightly reaching under the covers. Raven nodded silently, allowing his hands to fall down to remove the last of her clothing, and the last of his. When he lowered back down, they truly began to make love. Each of his movements passed euphoria between the two, each allowing for just the actions to speak for themselves without words. In time the two were clutching each other at their pinnacle, easing down in the safety of each other's arms.

Slade placed a kiss atop her head, breathing slightly harder than usually. Softly, in a voice no louder than a whisper, "Feeling better?"

Raven nodded with exhaustion. "Yes."

His hand stroked her back. "Good girl."

Silence fell upon them, an understanding fatigue evident in their posture. Raven snuggled up further into him, enjoying his warmth, loving his smell. Closing her eyes and allowing herself the tiniest of content smiles, Raven simply enjoyed the moment of absolute freedom. On the buzz of endorphins, she asked him gently, "You never answered my question."

"Which one was that?" Slade asked, squeezing her back, also caught up within the momentary serenity.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you working for my father?"

Slade's hold upon her loosened. His body moved, repositioning itself so that he could look down on her. She looked back up and met his gaze with a look of honest concern, desire for that very knowledge of which she asked. He was not as willing to yield the information. With wandering eye, he muttered, "I believe you know the answer to that."

"But I want to hear it." Insistence was in her voice. When Slade looked back to her, he knew the pleading that was present in her face. Begrudgingly, as if he was doing a most detested chore, Slade forced out, "Figure it out yourself."

It was too soon for this. They had just made love, they were striving to contain the moment, and he was destroying that with his stubbornness. He was pushing her away, forcing whatever they had built the past weak into just that, the past. Raven frowned up at him, not in irritation or a scowl, but in sorrowful disappointment. Instead, she went a different route entirely.

"Let me see it."

"What?" There he went again. Denying any knowledge as to what she was talking about.

"I want to see behind the illusion. For real this time." Raven looked hard at him, trying to see past the skin and muscle to the skeleton hiding beneath. "And not as just some scare tactic." _Let me in. Let me see behind all the masks._

The usually masked antagonist bolted upright, releasing her from his hold. For a moment, he stared down at her and studied her face, deciphering what she had really wanted. Slowly, his expression seemed to soften if but slightly before it melted away entirely to expose the truth beneath. There he was again, in place before her as the dream of every horror nut in the world. This time Raven was prepared for the sight and smell, and neither managed to hit her as they had initially. Instead, she watched him with unrelenting cold and scrutinizing lavender eyes. His entire body was left untouched by her sight. His legs, his hips, his chest, and his face where, burned into the very bone, therewas the mark of her father.

Delicately she rose to meet him and reached her hands up to smoothly touch his face. Slade shirked away, his shriveled, coal-like eye glared back with a burning gaze—Raven tasted his furious anger for asking such an act of him, as if in shame.

"I could fix this**…"** Raven murmured, pale digits reaching to touch him again. This time fingertips met charred bones, and Slade gingerly flinched. Slowly she traced the mark with gentleness. "If this week meant anything to you if you would just let me remove his mark and side with me, I could fix this."

There, she had offered it to him. An opening, a chance of hope. It was why the matter of his servitude to her father was trivial. That didn't matter if he welcomed her entirely into him. With his help, surely there would be some good to come of such a desolate future. Her friends may be saved; she could keep this lifetime with Slade, even if Trigon destroyed the world.

His response, however, was more than chilled to the bone. "You can fix nothing. You haven't the power." Slade spat it with such venom, rubbing it in that moments ago she could barely breathe as a result of the endurance discharge. "I'd rather stick to an employer who can put out."

_You don't mean that. _Raven felt her chest constrict. Swallowing, saving her pride, Raven mumbled, trying to appeal to his sense of logic, "Trigon won't pay you"

Slade continued to do what Raven had been doing her whole life. He proceeded to further push her away. The portal would open whether he liked it or not. And when that did, his heart would shatter for such an attachment he was forced to carry. By doing this and doing what was asked of him in the future he would not only ensure a lighter conscious but gain back something valuable as well.

"He'll pay me." Slade said it almost tauntingly, proving he could disown her feelings at the drop of a hat. "I'd no sooner kill you if he threatens our deal."

Raven felt a crack in her heart. Her throat tightened as soreness took hold of it. Unknowingly her features began to constrict into a glare. Hurt, she icily returned, "Glad to know you care."

"Don't act so surprised," he said darkly "I've been forced to side with both parts of a family feud. And it's always been as I said: we hate to love and love to hate each other."

"Then stop doing this" Raven ordered "I know what you're doing because I do it all the time." She suspected Slade's mind was dipping into the psychic imprint of her own. It was the last effort of her own mind, clawing to some sense of hope that whatever heart-shattering impact was to come could be prevented. "Stop pushing me away while I'm here. Give me that respect."

Slade silently scowled, his skin slowly reforming and rebuilding back upon his skeletal remains. But he remained without another barb, all ears waiting for her to continue. His resolve would remain firm, as it always had. The one-eyed villain had made his choice, and Slade would be further damned if he strayed from that.

"You keep saying we hate and love each other. Whatever it is, so be it. We've become a part of each other, our minds are so integrated it's hard to tell who we are anymore." Raven's glare broke into a pleading expression. Much like Slade's, her features softened. Easily, she allowed her emotion be seen by him...it was resignation. Resignation to fate, to the love she had felt for him all week. A display showing that it was all right for him to do the same, to open himself to the weakness as she was so selfishly doing.

"All I've wanted was for all of them to be safe…now, I also want you spared from whatever you'll see. I…I placed a burden on you Slade. No one should see what I'll be like if I survive what's to come."

"Stop it" Slade demanded. "I know this all ready."

"I know you know." Raven winced at his voice. "It's just…even if my friends are gone, if _I'm_ gone…I can save a part of myself through you." Her eyes darted to her hands. Resting around her fingers were the rings of Azar, the very rings she'd worn for weeks now, and the very rings whose power held some sway to Trigon.

"It's a mortal desire to live on, to leave something behind to state I existed. The world may be destroyed," her eyes wavered at this, tears hauntingly awaiting the permission to fall, "but I don't want to be remembered for that. You carry everything about me Slade. My heart, my life… through you I can be preserved for the sake of others…"

Raven continued. "And for that you'll need protection."

Delicately she began to ease the rings from her fingers. They had served their purpose long ago. For a while they had managed to soothe and bring ease to her soul in these dark hours. But now their full affects seemed lost to her, and that was disturbingly clear as of late. No one could be spared from Trigon's wrath…yet… somehow; maybe if by some miracle her friends managed to survive…a piece of her could be given to them. Some defense could be supplied to them.

She took Slade's now fleshy hands and placed the rings on his fingers. "I won't be myself for much longer Slade. Should the others manage to save themselves I know I'll eventually go after them. I need you to protect them." She attentively pushed his neck inscription to the surface; there was no way he could step out of this now. "I need you to protect them from me."

Slade stared, first at her, and then hatefully to the rings now positioned on his fingers. His first feelings were of disbelief; then they were replaced by a burning anger, and ultimately hatred. After all they had done the past week, she had dared to force him to take her down should the need arise. It would kill him knowing she was the portal, now this? A vile look spread across his features as he raised an arm in outrage. In mid-swing he stopped himself, knowing all to well he would be unable to hit her outright. Instead, he glowered darkly towards her.

Raven watched back with disconcerting unease as he threw the covers from his body and stood, hands gathering up his discarded clothing.

"I expect you to be gone in twenty minutes. The next time you see me..." He turned to stare straight into her face. No longer was the caring, loving side of Slade present, only hatred. When he spoke again, there was a foreboding reckoning in his voice. "_I will be coming for you_."

The door swiftly closed behind him.

* * *

AN: You're welcome for your smut.

In actuality, I had difficult writing the two having sex without going too far. I've never read romance novels. God know I tried once and couldn't get through it. So I really have very little reference to go by in making those scenes good, but not entirely raunchy.

I'm also proud of this chapter over all, although I feel I may have cheated everyone of that missing week of Slaven down time. But I wanted to try excluding any pointless filler chapters if I could help myself with this fic.

And now we know how Slade received the Rings of Azar. It had been an issue in the show's plot that had bothered me. Just where had Slade gotten those, anyway? Of course, I bet all of you are starting to wonder why there are two rings, when in the show Slade only has one? That's my secret for now.

Apologies are in order for the next chapter since I really don't like the most of it. But it is all necessary.

And last but not least, another big thanks to my beta/grammar reader: Kendra Chetnova.


	14. invasion

Chapter 14: invasion

Raven glared bitterly forward, some hint of her once-normal countenance apparent upon her features. It had been the first time in weeks that she appeared to have been the titan she always was: scowling face, eyes of icy lavender, an air of unreachable heights. And she was furious; fuming deep inside with anger that even Trigon would have been wary of.

She'd been a woman scorned, and hell hath no fury like it. Slade had done many things to her, many unspeakable things. Raven could overlook the fact he had pursued her upon her birthday, forcing upon her the inscription and a futuristic vision of the apocalypse. Fine, no big deal. Raven could ignore that he had attempted to rape her mind until which point she had let him in willingly. Perhaps a bigger matter, but again, not something that couldn't be set into the past. Even somehow manipulating her to love him, it could all be forgiven.

But shoving her out just after they'd shared their last intimate moment…! Ashen fingers clenched into fists, shaking with rage beneath her indigo cloak.

He had taken something from her that she cherished deeply: her innocence, not only in body, but the innocence in love. Raven had dabbled into a faction of herself she never was quite certain existed. It had been there in the smallest of forms when she had learned under Azar, when she had come to know her mother, and when she finally made her first friends. But Slade had aroused far too much within her. She'd never experienced the form of love that blossomed through such trivial needs, the desire and yearning that went hand in hand with it. And Slade had taken that from her.

At first, when she was rushing to dress herself, all she could feel was this gut-wrenching, heart-throbbing ache that seemed to permeate the very core of her being. When it became clear that everything they had shared during their time all the nights where she would be plagued by nightmares where he would keep her awake in his arms, their meals, their witty and intelligent conversations, and even their time silently spent in the other's company; when all of that was gone Raven felt as if she was once again a mere ant in her father's presence. Weak and pathetic, alone and miserable. _Used._

And in all of her time, the one thing she had come to know was to steel herself from the pain. The ache had gradually shifted into a numbing sensation, and then was replaced with the trembling of rage. How she despised Slade for what he had done to her, how he could just toss her out the moment it seemed she would burden him. Served the bastard right, Raven tersely thought. She had no pity for his emotions when she became the portal. He would just have to suffer.

Slade was right. She truly was a demon.

But in all honesty, the entire fit of emotion was not only pointless but trivial at best. Slade may have kicked her to the curb, but what would happen after her demon side came out to play? Trigon's arrival would end Slade's purpose of existence. Without a message to tell, without a rebellious daughter to torment, scare, and keep in line, Slade would have no usefulness. It would be she who was left in charge of him, she who would be given permission to grant judgment upon his soul. Raven didn't need to contemplate what she would choose. Slade would live, if only but to watch him agonize over what she would become.

It was then that the enormity of her thought process struck her. What the hell was she thinking? Raven's hovering body halted in a moment of realization. She'd just wished the worst possible fate upon the man she cared for most. This wasn't her talking, thinking; this was her darker half, influenced clearly by the red-cloaked emotion within. Her fractured mind pleaded with her to go off towards the park and meditate, but doing that would only damage her. Fingers sought to rub the Ring of Azar as an alternative—nothing met her fingertips but the pale flesh beneath. She'd given the rings to Slade. Then her body yearned for his touch, something, anything of him to soothe her…

Raven's quaking fists fell to her sides in resignation. It was no wonder her anger had gotten so out of hand. a task He was probably gloating over. Her teeth weaseled away deeply into her bottom lip, worrying it into chapped parts. It wouldn't be long; even now she could feel it… adelicate hand inched across her abdomen, resting tenderly on her front. The portal was growing, progressing through its gestation. And all of her currently out of hand emotions were only fueling the energy needed to further continue her endurance resistance, her "portal pains".

She had enough energy to transport to the Tower, Raven concluded after a moment of contemplation, which meant she had enough power to do any of her basics. But, did she truly want to go back there, now? Feeling ashamed and angry with herself? The ache was slowly returning in her chest, an ache that hadn't left, but was masked with her fury. This had been the worst emotion of all. All her life she was trained to suppress these sensations. The hardest had always been the red-cloaked facet of rage and hate. She'd persevered; she'd been able to put the emotion back in place multiple times. Hate could be fought back, pushed aside, and then forgotten.

But how could love be forgotten? How could it be set to the corners of her mind? This wasn't just something that Raven could merely ignore and never let it cross her attention again. What had happened was a fundamental chunk of her life that had been impacted by everything Slade had done to her.

There just wasn't any other way to rid herself of the pain. Meditation was gone. The rings gone. Slade…gone. Thus a burning grew in her once again. Her sad and timid demeanor hardened into an impenetrable shell. The rage had nestled back in, washing over the wound, covering it with a makeshift bandage. The hate kept her going; the hate would help her survive.

By now she was within the cityscape, passing through it as she would have normally on any given day. There had been talking, a buzzing about her of dialogue as she passed throughout the streets. Raven expected this to be normal. She'd been missing for sometime; surely Robin would have declined any statements of questions from any given media as to her absence. To anyone about her, she had probably had taken some downtime from her duties, or perhaps she'd been on an undercover front. Needless to say, here she was, with the facade that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Still, Raven didn't exactly love the idea of passing through the city to approach the Tower. Here there was noise, and loud emotions ringing in her ears it was all just an annoyance to her. Such life had always been depressing to her. Azarath had many individuals, yes, but none of them were quite this loud all together. At least…not until they had all perished and sang their fleeting death song with their emotions.

Raven snorted, trying to act coldly to the matter entirely. She hated these close-knit areas bustling with activity, but little could be done. Slade's home was right by the city. The easiest route to the Tower was a straight beeline through it. And even though the city was probably teaming with individuals worshiping her father, Raven concluded that none would dare to approach her in so broad a public space. Of course Raven was still undecided on the topic of if she washeading straight there or not. It would be…unpleasant. Not only with the feelings she was currently experiencing, but withall the sensations that would emit from everyone else there.

And surely there would be questions, hundreds of questions; such as why hadshe left to begin with? Hadn't she trusted them? Who were Grant and Joseph Wilson, the boys Slade had threatened Robin to find for him? There must have been countless more.

Worst of all, she had no reason to not answer every single thing that would be asked of her. There wasn't some life threatening tidbit of information left to hide. They knew she was the daughter of a demon, prone to demonic fits, and would bring on JudgmentDay. After that, what could they possibly hate her for?

Raven's eyes lowered in a flicker of fear and sorrow between the rage. They would hate her for her appalling relationship with Slade. Then anger once again took the front of her hooded face.

Relationship, ha! She was being immature and childish! Her _relationship_ with Slade was insane at best. Heroes and villains did not make couples. It was a rarity that people like Cyborg and Jinx made friends. Now, people like Starfire and Robin hooked up. Not her and Slade, especially not her and Slade. Then what exactly was it they had? If not a founding relationship, then what?

And why was she allowing this to get to her at all? She was Raven, damn it! Daughter of Trigon the Terrible and Arella, taught by the monks of Azarath, nurtured by the almighty Azar herself! This was nothing but a thorn in her side, one that she would remove with some pain, but with little difficulty.

She paused, feet dangling inches from the ground as a pedestrian light blinked to a "no walking" sign. Purple eyes glared menacing bullets through the light pole, while she waited impatientlyfor it to turn back to a more pleasant indication of movement.

Slade was nothing to her, Raven instructed. He never had been. He had always been an antagonist that had threatened the city she protected, a devious fiend who sought power through unconventional, illegal means. The man always seemed upon a never ending quest to find some form of surrogate to fill in his place when he left the world, an apprentice to mold into his own form. He did that by raping them and instilling fear and a position beneath him to serve. And now Slade was dead, living on borrowed time, a messenger to her demon father, a servant to her, and the future Brother Blood whose child was foretold that she would conceive.

How could Raven love that? Or waste her time on that?

The light flashed, darting out and then reemerging as a new color and a new image. Safety was granted to her and her fellow pedestrians to pass over the street once traffic had officially cleared. Raven patiently floated several seconds in delay before traveling forward with the crowd, unaware of their petty conversations and only conscious of the area about her. It felt like her father. She ignored it.

Her lips turned from insecure biting to a fuming frown as she began to dive into the truth of her words. Raven was disillusioning herself, but what other choice did she have? Slade had pushed her out; she had to do the same in order to survive. He had outlived his expediency to her, now Slade was nothing but her father's lackey once again. Until she fulfilled her destiny, Slade should have been nothing more than a fleeting thought.

"Slade was wrong," she spat to no one under her breath. "Love and hate weren't alike at all. At least I can live with the hate."

That moment, at that exact place in time, all of her subsidiary observing finally pinpointed a place of alarm. The area felt like her father, yes, but that wasn't what bothered her. It didn't feel like Slade. Panicked, alert, Raven swerved her head about, eyes hunting.

No, of course it wouldn't feel like Slade, not in that natural sense. But the bond, there wasn't…no it was there, Raven was certain of that. It just was blocked, not empty, a seeming barrier between it, a cold spot. Now that she tried, there was no way Raven could detect Slade's presence. He didn't feel like he was at his mansion, and it didn't feel like he was on some otherworldly plain of existence. It just didn't feel at all. Something was blocking it; something that felt like her father.

Her eyes narrowed to that of suspicious beads. The pace she had been traveling slowed tremendously as the group she had been caught up with began to pass by. More faces went back and forth past her, giving her looks of mixed surprise before passing on. Raven didn't see any of them, her focus entirely poised upon this one fact Who would block the mental passage between them? Raven could think of no one individual. She hadn't quite known any other specific servants of her father, and the Church of Blood was far too vast to narrow down to a specific cause.

Who then? What had Trigon sent her way this time?

Her pace continually decreased further until she had stopped altogether. Her feet had touched down onto the concrete, a look upon her face of preparation and tenseness. Those whom had walked beyond and near her took note of this behavior, many purposely moving back from her in a clearing circle. A fight was about ready to go down, Raven could feel it in her muscles and in the way her neck's hair began to stand on end. It was coming, and it was coming quickly.

Raven's head bolted upward, hood of her cape falling back, as her eyes met with an oncoming ball of flame racing down towards her. Her brain reeled, trying to issue orders to her body in order to deflect the most damage and to leave the most civilians unharmed. Whatever her frantic mind was ordering never quite made it through, for in seconds she ended up relying solely on impulse to do it's job. Gloved hands shot up and a black shield danced across the sky, beating the speed of the projectile and affectively blocking it, diverting the energy elsewhere. Citizens screamed, ducking and piling faster to get away from her.

The shield dropped and Raven dropped her arms, eyes flashing to their normal indigo as her assailant became the predominant force zooming down at her. What met her eyes both shocked her into silence and froze her to the spot. Slade's body was falling quickly to hers, arms outstretched, hands a crimson glow, the Rings of Azar mysteriously missing...

But it wasn't that it was Slade that was barely feet from her.

It was the fact it didn't feel like Slade at all. That no other explanation could be given aside that this could not have been Slade.

And _that_ scared her.

Time sped up as this realization dawned upon her. With a gruff bellow of effort, Slade landed flat on top of Raven, crushing her to the ground. His hands roughly snatched her arms, crushing the skin beneath. A gasp wasushered from her as she felt the familiar burning from his touch. He was going to try and summon forth the inscriptions on her body, force her to feel them unwittingly, to stress her. Fairly premature of Slade, indeed.

"Shall we take Daddy's birthday gift for another test drive?" His voice, as always, sounded as it had.

But it wasn't Slade. Raven could feel it. It was his body, but it wasn't him. And if it wasn't him, than he would remain unharmed for any action she could have done to him. Which was little, if any. Her power was still not fully recovered. Sure, she had enough to teleport home, perhaps enough for a decent defense. But it was unlikely she could summon forth the charter marks which would then allow her to tap into any demonic energy reserves that had been replenished. If she were truly lucky, she could force them to the surface and keep the marks up as a scare tactic, but little more.

Alright then, Raven began to identify her situation. She was on low energy and fighting a villain that appeared to be someone that she had known, but was confusingly not. Fighting this battle would result in a bad outcome… why though? Why had Trigon sent him, or someone like him, to her like this? And what was the cause of this undecipherable absence of the actual Slade? There could have been so many different possibilities involving the exact notion of the contract keeping his undead body moving about on earth, however…

Raven couldn't answer those now. She could barely begin to fathom them. All she knew now was that she could not win this fight on her own, whatever reason maybe for it to happen at all. This and she would need back up. The best that could be done in this situation was to run away, but running could only do so much. It didn't stop Slade the first time he chased her down. But the other titans, her friends may offer assistance. That was that, they had to be contacted.

Furrowing her brows, Raven growled back venomously "This is the last uniform you try to ruin!"

A well aimed kick caused the demonic messenger's grip to falter. Raven exploited this right away, seeping into the form of her bird shaped soul self, passing through the shadows in order to escape his immediate hold. The curse she knew would never come from the normally calm, collected, and prepared Slade came in the form of a mental sneer. This could not be Slade. It just couldn't.

Once corporal in form, Raven darted up to the sky, taking flight. Even now as her pale hands moved to snatch the communicator from the back of her belt her mind was racing. This Slade was different, too different.

"Raven calling Titans!" her voice urged almost frantically into the device. Her speed increased.

It didn't feel like him. It was his body, his signature psychic waves, but not him. She couldn't quite explain it. There was no emotion radiating from him. None that would tip to her that the true Slade was somewhere beneath the masked man pursuing her.

"I need assistance!" she continued more urgently.

The man had tried a tactic he hadn't pulled on her in weeks, months! For Azar's sakes, he had pinned her expecting to fry her nerves by pulling forth the inscriptions. Not only would it have been painful and probably worked to immobilize her, but it was entirely against his style. Slade would've opted for something more personal, something more likely to make her hurt worse for shoving her out not just twenty-thirty minutes earlier. Slade wouldn't have tried immobilizing her so soon. Slade would have exploited her current emotional state.

"I am being pursued" She darted her head back to see the distance between them. He was missing. "What the—" Her body slammed into his, a hand instantly snatching around her wrist. The communicator quickly exchanged hands, and in his touch it had set half ablaze, setting off the smell of melted plastics into the air.

"Now, now, Raven," he cooed to her, leaning his face closer to hers. "This is between you, me, and dear old dad."

"Tell 'Dad' this can wait." The flat of her hand rammed into Slade's chest plate, charging with a black aura. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!"

A minor explosion of black soul erupted after, flinging their bodies apart equal distances. Raven's nose crinkled in a glare. Her eyes wandered overhim, sizing him up, debating once and for all if she could really take him. If she could chance taking him.

No, she noted to herself. This wasn't the Slade she was used to any more. She couldn't feel him, and it didn't act like him, like the Slade she currently knew. And in any event she was right and this was not Slade, how could she anticipate this imposter's strength? And again, especially at her weakened state? No, better to continue running.

With that, her body turned and bolted in midair again; the race was on once more, and Slade bolted from his stationary position in chase. Her body ran with adrenaline. She had two options. Fly straight for the Tower, or fly in random patterns to try and loose him. The second held no guarantee that she could receive help. The titans could've been fighting in town already or were trying to find her after her call. And if she couldn't beat Slade, what made them believe they could? The first was dangerous. Not only did it leave Slade an easy shot to reach her, it led him right to a place that could not possibly protect her.

Yet…there was no other choice. Raven began the second of maneuvers. It was suicidal in every right of the word, and although Slade couldn't die from it, she could. Though, that seemed irrelevant. Trigon would rather rot in his hellish domain than see her die before his escape. Even with that thought, however, Raven couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was doing as her body came in low to dart through oncoming traffic.

Cars swerved, horns blared, and Raven couldn't issue a single thought to save her life, relying entirely on instincts to survive the chaotic threat. The world became a mass of blurring colors of flashing lights, crazed screams and curses, and all Raven could do was respond like a panicked animal, rushing every which way to safety. Finally she pulled free from the course, barely escaping the singeing heat of an explosion. Raven's eyes clenched shut, not wishing to look behind her at the cause. It could've been an accident or Slade either way.

Swallowing guilt, she pushed onward, avoiding capture. She was terrified; terrified that this wasn't Slade. Frightened for the unknown reason of this chase. And even more petrified that her friends were nowhere near to help her in this state.

The first chance she received Raven pulled a sharp turn, throwing her body through the window of a tall building. Under the pressures of her pursuit, she barely registered the small lacerations from the glass as she landed down to her knees. Frantically her hands darted about the broken glass surrounding her, grabbing the largest pieces she could wield in her hand. With a determined frown, she darted from her spot on the ground, charging, lunging through the window and intercepted Slade.

With a cry issuing from the back of her throat, she pummeled into him, ramming the shards in an area devoid of his armor. Slade's hand snatched her wrist, keeping her entangled with him as they plummeted downward to the streets. His body began to super heat, the glass embedded into him melted. Raven's palms screamed with pain, and in reflex she released a screamof her own, one in the form of her mantra. The energy knocked them apart once more, allowing a space between them as they landed haphazardly to the ground. In seconds the two were up in the air and at it again.

On whims her body turned down alleys, up great streets, backtracking and repeating it all over again. Finally there was a detour in her flight. Her eyes spotted it. The bridge, one of Beast Boy's favorite hangouts. An idea stuck her in desperation as her eyebrows furrowed in determination. "Let's see if skeletons can swim…"

She dived, curving her flight to drop beneath the bridge, the nearing water spraying her bare legs. Then she saw it too late: the one thing that Raven had not anticipated in the heat of the moment, the one thing she couldn't possibly have known or prepared for if she hadn't been within the city the past weeks. Her speeding body smashed headfirst into an immobile crane. If Raven yelped, it wasn't heard for the loud resounding thrum against the metal siding. Then she fell back, dazed, her face a contorted mix of shooting pain. She didn't feel the water as she landed, but its cold touch punched the air from her. As she was beginning to sink under in the semi-shallow waters, a hand snatched the back of her cloak and pulled her up. As her eyes opened, she saw the full of her mistake. Slade was there, arms grasping her, head ablaze with the mark of Skath.

"…no…!" she whined softly, the breath having knocked from her. Looking in his masked face, seeing his eye had finally left room to interpret the only emotion that seemed to emit from him at all that evening. A lustrous vengeance…

Something was beginning to form in her head… establishing a face based upon the presence behind the eye.

He flung her from the water, back to the grass and dry land. Raven gasped sharply upon landing, disoriented and trying to regain a sense of self. Slade hopped from the water, promptly approaching her. "You won't go unpunished…"

This wasn't Slade at all. Raven couldn't sense him. The fact he felt no remorse when just hours before he had been bitter with the reminder she would be forced to leave him. None of that was present. It was masked, just like his face, just like…

He grabbed her, jerking her to unsteady legs, his grip bruising. A fist engulfed with flames rose to her, striking her face. Once more Raven flew back, an audible shout ripped from her throat. She looked up in time to see the boot swiftly approaching. Air once more surrounded her body. The ground hit hard, she bounced, and skidded. Groaning, aching, Raven uttered, "…stop."

It was all making sense now, perfect sense.

Slade's eye narrowed. "Never."

She raised her head, her nose dripping blood, her skin blistering from his blow. "I said stop it, Joseph."

Slade's body stiffened. And Raven knew it to be true. The absence of his presence, blocked by something that felt like her father. The missing rings. The words. Joseph was in there, using his body. He must have been searching, hunting her down. The look behind Slade's eye was just the same as Adeline's. Strong and bitter, vengeful in every aspect. This wasn't an attack issued by Slade or her father. Joseph wanted to make her pay for killing his mother, and what better way than to deal punishment through the one you loved most? Normally Slade would never have let someone like Joseph so easily take control of his body. But he was dead now, penetrable…and with the rings absent there was no way to block the attack.

Raven's face formed a look of fortitude. Joseph felt like her father now. He would certainly have more power than she did at the moment. It was time to use a tactic that Beast Boy was familiar with: appear menacing despite the factshe hadn't the whole power to defend herself. With as much energy she could spare, her inscriptions flared and she rose to her feet. Taking a stance of aggression, she pushed with her mind a swift and sharp blow. Suddenly Slade's body collapsed, and falling backwards was the forming physical mass of a teenaged boy.

With a wave of relief the sensations of Slade's presence flooded her brain, alerting her of his nearness. She smiled thankfully for that, but as her attention lowered upon the boy her lips fell deeply into a deadly frown. Glaring, Raven forced herself to straighten her posture and stand firmly, fighting to hold onto the inscriptions best she could. A feat she was struggling with.

_It's all your fault! _Joseph gaped up at her, green eyes bubbling with hot, angry, accusing tears. Raven had been right: he looked so much like Adeline then.

Her eyes glowed white, body a blood red. She had to play the front that she could handle this. "You're gonna have to clarify that Joseph because lately, everything's my fault."

_You killed my mother!!_ He screamed it with his mind, hands signing fast. Apparently her physical weakness went unnoticed by him.

"I'm not sorry," Raven addressed back.

_Of course you aren't! How could you?! You're just like he is!_ He glared at the unconscious form of his father.

"I'm everything and more." Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him with intensity. "Now, listen, _Joey,_" Raven had accessed Slade's memories, rubbing the nickname into him "because I'm not going to repeat myself. I spared your mother a fate worse than death."

Joseph's face remained skewed in an expression so much like Slade's could be.

"This world dies shortly. You can either enjoy your last days and suffer, or I can spare you the pain and kill you now. Either way you'll die**,"** Raven summarized. Azar she had hoped he picked the first than the latter, despite what little qualms she had about making this kid the proverbial smudge of bug guts on the universe's windshield right now.

_Go to hell!_

"I'll one up you and bring hell to earth. Sound like fun?" Raven teasingly raised an eyebrow.

He stood shakily to his feet, holding within him the anger, the whim to lunge at her that very moment. Raven understood the feeling. Really she did, but her face remained unbudging.

_I'll get you. I don't care what it takes, I'll get you._

"Whatever gets you through the night." Raven dismissed it conversationally.

It only seemed to fuel that growing hostility for her, but he reserved himself. She had to admit, she commended him for that. With one last departing glare, Joseph took his leave. He walked away, hands shoved angrily in his pockets, huffing away in a furious fume.

"Oh, and Joey!" Raven called back teasingly. She couldn't hurt him like this, but she could do something else…

He stopped, eyes peeking across his shoulder back to her.

"I have to thank you for that little pep talk we had." Raven hostilely grinned, referring to the time she had him hostage "Without you I never would've known the truth."

His green eyes burned with rage. _An eye for an eye, Raven. _

And silently, as always, continued on his own path of darkness.

Finally, the inscriptions faded, the white shine of power left her optics, and lastly she turned her head down to Slade. He was left just as he had fallen. With a characteristic pout, Raven uttered while giving him a light kick in the arm, "You're more useless than Beast Boy."

No response.

Raven sighed, "Uhhhnnn…"

She lowered down to his level, preparing to wait until enough energy returned to do something, anything. But in the mean time, the threat of Joseph and his retreating words began to seep away from the forefront of her mind. All Raven could feel was relief. Slade was safe, and even if he wouldn't return that joyful sentiment, it meant everything. "You're more trouble than you're worth."

It meant everything in the world.

* * *

Joseph's face was that of a hard, grisly expression, one that did not fit the once-gentle boy at all, but was there nonetheless. It had been there for ages now, or at least it had felt like ages, there since the day his mother perished under Raven's hands. Since that day something dark had stirred, something sinister bubbled and arose inside him. He had been vengeful before. He had known what vengeance was like. It had been what drove him to follow in his mother's tracks, to hunt down Slade and put him away.

But this was a far greater vengeance. Before he had only been enthralled because the incident that left him mute was directly in relation to his father's actions. It was possible, and Joseph was well aware of this, that his hatred for his dad was half-instilled by his mother. After all the things he grew aware of in his father and what he did, that hatred was only cemented and became well founded.

This however, was far, far different. Someone he cared for had died. He understood Adeline's drive to put Slade down with ease now. He could have died because of him, now she was dead because of her. And the one thought that pounded in his brain as he parted his way back within the forested area of the park was that of how he would still reap what he wanted from her.

His green eyes landed upon his brother, hunched over and fidgeting with a knapsack. Joseph hadn't needed to make his presence known; Grant had already realized he was there.

Looking up, Grant eyed Joseph in acknowledgement. His chin-length blonde hair was slicked back from his face, tied back in place for him to easily see. "Uh oh, something must not have gone well." Smugly he added, "Tough break, kid."

_That was your brainchild. _Joseph's words this time were conveyed through the use of his hands. Grant was by no means a telepath like Raven.

"You just can't fight with the big boys," Grant teased. He slipped legs into ebony, body-clinging pants. "Doe-eyed and violet has nothing on red when it comes to a fight. I could'a taken her."

As if on cue, the alien princess floated several feet in the air above their cover in the trees. Her green on green eyes were searching furiously, her body sulkily floating along. She raised her communicator to her lips, and spoke worriedly into it. "Oh, I fear we will never find out, friend."

One last glance over the area, and she moved on to continue her search in relation to Raven's earlier distress call.

Joseph followed Starfire's direction with his eyes, and exhaled softly when he was satisfied that she was gone. He continued _And you have experience fighting Titans?_ Joseph's arms were crossed.

"You know I do. Mom knew I did," Grant said through the muffled sounds of the spandex top he was pulling down over his head. Once that was free, he continued. "You guys were too smart not to figure it out. So don't act dumb with me."

_Alright, I did know_ the other admitted. _You may be able to fight the Titans, but she's evolved since you fought them as a whole. And what good do your skills have in comparison to your ideas? That plan was a crock. _

"I've had better," Grant said stiffly, indignantly as if insulted. "And it could've worked if you weren't so terrible at this kinda job."

_Grant._ His hand landed on the other's shoulder, catching him still before Grant could pull another article on. _We go by my plan this time, and we use your physical skills._

The dressing boy stared at Joseph's hand hard, deep in thought. Agitated, he muttered back, "I don't like this. It isn't my style, kid. I'm pissed too, but this isn't going to help anything. I say we hire a professional to take a hit on her. We have the money for it."

_A professional wouldn't manage one shot at her. The only way we can do this is if we do it by ourselves. _A pause Joseph wet his lips. _Raven's too strong to target directly._

"And you know of someone to target indirectly?" Grant chuckled dismissingly, in a chiding manor. He threw a black mask over his head. "After Slade, the Teen Titans are the only thing left."

_No, there's one more._ A glint was in Joseph's green eyes. A knowing, tell-tale glint. Almost undetectable, his forehead glowed softly, and the impression of Skath into his brow was barely seen. _But you'll have to trust me._

Grant stared even harder into the boy's face. It seemed as if a great battle was raging in his head. This wasn't what he did, but his brother was in so much pain over this, could he possibly reject him? "Alright. One shot, but after that count me out."

_Oh, you won't regret it…_ and his green eyes locked with Grant's masked ones, there bodies becoming one.

* * *

An eye parted, and then the other tried. For the split second of a moment, there was panic in Slade Wilson's mind. But the panic, as it was every morning, was short-lived. The phantom feelings that an eyeball was still present in his right eye socket dissipated with the remaining evidence of sleep. He paused in self assessment a moment. Like a shot, his mind fired off lists.

He was on a bed. He was stripped to his pants. The armor had been removed from the leggings. And there was an empty space beside him that was lukewarm from the heat of another body.

It was then Slade dually noted that the bathroom door connecting to his bedroom was shut. The shower head was running. Ex that, it had just shut off. Rather than sitting up and investigating, Slade readjusted himself on the bed for comfort, crossing his arms behind his head giving him enough leverage to look about without difficulty while still remaining flat on his back. He didn't have to guess who his bedtime buddy was.

While he waited, Slade finally took the time to assess what had happened the night prior. He and Raven had spent ample "quality" time with each other, before she went and pissed the hell out of him. The nerve of her, demanding that he protect her friends, protect the titans. Especially when that threat would likely be Raven herself. Of course he would kick her out after that. He could barely hit her without some body-wrenching remorse. The next option was to push her out.

Then there had been the struggle. No, Slade reminded himself. There wasn't much of a struggle. But it sure as hell sounded better in his mind if there was a struggle, and that he at least had a chance to fight back. Alas, that nice thought existed only in his mind. He had taken off the rings Raven had given him rings she had told him at one point were Azar's rings, relics that were capable of warding off Trigon. Even if she hadn't told him outright, he could have accessed her memories to find out everything he needed to know about them. Their powers against Trigon, as he suspected, was the reason Azar had bestowed them to her.

Thus, he had removed them out of spite, and the moment he had Joseph struck. Unlike Raven, Slade could not just detect the whereabouts of individuals through psychic or mental means. He had to rely solely on enhanced senses, all of which he had pointedly ignored during his home stay. The mansion was a safe haven; he had never suspected any intruders. It had allowed his son a quick strike, one Slade couldn't avoid.

Normally, as it would with Adeline or even in Raven's case, Joseph's presence in the physical body would not render the host unconscious. Slade wasn't normal; he was dead and walking the earth with extra time. To Joseph, Slade's body was nothing more than an empty puppet, and instantly upon possessing his body had knocked him unconscious. Aside from assuming Raven had somehow pulled his ass out of the proverbial fryer, Slade had no other recollection of how the night went.

Eventually the bathroom door opened, and Raven emerged with towel wrapped around her waist, and a second draped around her neck, hanging loose enough to modestly cover pale breasts still beading with water. Nonchalantly, the daughter of darkness used the towel around her neck to squeeze her wet tresses. Droningly she commented, "You're awake."

Never one to miss a beat, mockingly, Slade droned similarly, "You're still here."

The edges of her lips twitched in a smirk.

It was interesting, in all actuality. When her stay began at Slade's abode, Raven was told that the energy usually released due to an expression or intensity in emotion had been shut off to help gain energy to create the portal. Even before then, meditation was impossible and left her unable to keep a stiff hold of these emotions. Coming so close to Slade had helped to soothe her, bring back a false sense of emotional control. They both realized this.

"I just can't get rid of you, can I?" he huffed, his face contorting to look that of annoyance.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who made all the marriage innuendo?" Raven's eyebrow quirked up in expectance of his answer.

A glint of mischief was seen in his blue eye. "I accept defeat; you're right."

A look of humor danced across Raven's face, and she made no motion to hide it. "Oh really? If I would've known it was that easy to win an argument with you, I would've said that a long time ago."

"Child, a long time ago and that remark would have cost you."

"I'm not a child**,"** Raven pointedly defended. He knew better than anyone that her intelligence level exceeded her age, even when she was younger. But Slade knew it would upset her, hence why he did it, the very fact bringing him on top of the situation once again.

The room fell silent after that. Slade eyeing Raven quietly while she tried to ignore this fact, pretending to be more focused on drying her hair. It now lay in dampened strands, no longer dripping as they had. His eye on her made her blush lightly, a mix of nervousness and embarrassment. Her body, she felt, was very plain. Of course her purple hair and eyes were rather odd for the average, but that was as far as the traits went. Aside from looking like she lived in a cave her entire life, her body was like anybody else's: average, common, undesirable.

"I thought you were leaving," Slade finally commented, seeming at random.

"I was." She corrected herself, "I am."

A knowing, smug expression pulled at the skin of his visage. "You'll stay."

"No, Slade." Any amusement in her voice was gone. "I am leaving. For real this time."

"Don't be so selfish," Slade off-handedly muttered to her in a lowly fashion.

"Selfish?" Raven questioned, anger clearly underlying her tone. "I'm not being selfish, Slade. You're the one being selfish, wanting to keep me here. My friends are worried; my mother is looking for me. They deserve to see me before this goes down.

"And did you forget what you told me last night?"

Slade rolled his eyes nonchalantly "That was last night." A smug expression shone on his face. "Although I had every intention to keep that 'chase after you' portion."

"I know," Raven mumbled. "And I almost thought you were making good on that promise."

She was referring to the possession Joseph had performed on Slade.

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Slade's expression turned from smugness to that of a grudge. He still could not get over the fact he had let his son get the better of him.

"You're one to talk. Do you know how careless you've been?"

Ah, there it was. Now he was going to get scolded.

She eyed him with a stare that stabbed through him. With scrutinizing eyes she trailed her gaze down to the fingers on his hands. The rings, once missing, were now positioned on his fingers once again. Raven had known what had happened, oh how she knew. After taking him back here she had used the advantage of touching base with his memories and mind once again. All of this had been a result of the rings all along, and she had used his memories to locate them and place them where they belonged, back on his fingers.

Slade had well over-pushed his limit. Perhaps Slade wasn't aware of this, but Raven had picked up upon the subtle signs. First Trigon hadn't saved him from the pain of shifting through her memories, only giving him the power to achieve the act but without the knowledge to deal with the backlash. Then he allowed someone like Joseph to take control of his body. An emissary of Trigon's would not be allowed to have such an occurrence happen. Clearly this would attest to her suspicions for some time now Slade wasn't Trigon's favorite minion anymore.

"I can't protect you from Trigon anymore. You have to wear those rings for your own good. After Joseph last night…" Raven continued, her face frowning, but her eyes deep with concern.

Slade's indifferent grin turned to that of bitterness. Raven had struck a nerve. Good, she thought. If she got her point across maybe he would do as she said. Her toweled body turned towards Slade's curtained windows. This room, as Raven knew, also faced the city. With the estate being private property and just far enough away to look out without fear, Raven didn't hold back from opening wide the curtains.

"You know that one of your sons is still around somewhere. You'll have to find Joseph and Grant on your own while there's still time, because I don't want Robin spending his efforts—!"

Her voice suddenly left her. With wide eyes, Raven gapped at the city before her. It was flooded with red, rivers of red…

But it wasn't the fires she'd seen in dreams. Wasn't the red-tinted ocean…

These were waves of red robes.

The one thing she thought so certain never to see the night before was happening.

The Blood Clan had flooded the city with one thing in mind.

Suddenly, Slade was at her side, his face blank, controlled and collected. Tactlessly, he confirmed the fear in Raven's mind. "They've come for Arella."

Her mind was set on the spot. "I have to find her."

She spun around, intending a beeline straight to her uniform until Slade's hand firmly grasped her arm. "Don't."

Raven's face skewed into a look of defiance. "You can't stop me."

"If you leave, there is nothing more I can do." It was a threat.

Her nose scrunched up in distaste. Was he suggesting putting this stupid argument between staying or going before her mother? This was unbelievable! Abruptly, she wrenched her arm from his grasp. "I am saving her."

She stormed over to her clothing "This can be resolved after." The bathroom door slammed shut.

Slade eyed the door evenly before taking his leave. There wouldn't be an after.

* * *

AN: It might seem that Joseph possessing Slade was spur of the moment and made no sense, but this was actually planed out from the moment I decided to incorporate Joseph into this fic. I just feel horrible that it just doesn't read well as some of the past chapters. Chapter 15 should be exciting and rather lengthy, but I'll let you guys chew on these past two chapters for a while before the next post.

Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updating. In Chapter 12 I had said that the season would prevent me from writing. And it had, Thanksgiving and Christmas in the retail world is not easy. In addition, a lot of customers get cranky when you can't order their product in before Christmas (it was of course their fault for waiting until the last minute). I think though, what really took it's toll on me, were the last 3 weeks where I had perhaps only a day off in between each one due to being called in. By the end of the day I was just dead, so my absence was justified.

I also can't promise any specific updates in the future, as on Friday, I'm starting Winter Semester on top of working part time. We'll see.

Once more, another thanks to Kendra Chetnova for beta-reading.


End file.
